Saiyuki Redemption
by Shadowaye le Fay
Summary: The Saiyuki boys meets a badly injured woman, little did they know, she may or may not be big part of their lives. An experiment gone horribly wrong and search for self recovery. The story revolves around the woman, leading up until the time she meets the Sanzo party and even a reunion of two lost lovers. *Non Yaoi or M/M pairings. *Warning of very strong language and violence*
1. Chapter 1 The Smell of rain

Author's note; My writings are mainly following the manga arc and also most of the anime arc from Reload. Reference to Gaiden and Burial and Gunlock.

This story has my own original characters (not a lot, only two) in it and it is played to be that my character is the main character in this story and it is ultimately the characters' story. So in order for you readers to truly enjoy the story, we must deal with the main characters' story and background before finally meeting the all too famous Sanzo party. Also try not to skip chapters, because in each chapter something is revealed and they are all inter connected, if you skip one you might be at a loss. So bear with me please. *Bows* please enjoy.

slanted words are for characters inner thoughts or flashback memories. And instead of using Chapters, i substituted it for Acts. eg; Act 1. Act 2.1 Act 3..and so on and so forth.

Warning; this a multi-view point story, meaning story is told and connected through different characters point of view. i hope that i can still deliver the plot without fracturing the story-line.

If some chapters seems vague or cluttered, it is meant to be like that, so that we experience the characters' state of mind and understanding rather than the clarity of our own.

Also for those who really don't wanna bother reading on OC history Saiyuki boys enter on Chapter 13 but i wouldn't recommend skipping. You will be very lost. But hey that's up to you.

And so we begin...

Act 1

The smell of Rain

The rain poured down onto the heated pavement, giving off an ungodly odor of stank piss and hot wet asphalt. The sound of the storm muffled out all the noise in the world, nothing can be heard in this sheet of white noise. Not even a scream or a cry.

A figure was silhouetted in the thick curtain, of what seemed like never ending downpour, like a photo negative in a blank space of nothingness.

The pitter patter of wet soft footsteps and ragged breaths.

Thunder cracked and roared in the dark sky followed by a spread of claws of lightning. For a brief moment, it illuminated the shadow in the rain, a ghostly small female figure in torn clothes . Her face turned up at the dark dank grey cloudy sky, amethyst eyes shone, framed by long black thick lashes that was wet and adorned with rain drops like beads of jewels from the sea. Then it was gone, in that instant flash like a whispering shadow in the night.

_I was running. _

Panic gripped the deep canals of her chest. Cold icy sheer terror. The sense of being blind and deaf. It was too much. She cant hear anything in this god forsaken rain. The silence was deafening.

A flash of red. Then pain, hot white and electric blue. it seared at her side as she watched in paralyzed hopelessness as her body fell, into what felt like an abyss.

Her face hit the cold wet gravels of the ground making her taste copper in her mouth and the warmth of her own blood trickling down her forehead, further fogging her vision. Before her lumbered a towering figure of a man. Silver eyes flashed in the darkness as if it had a light of its own.

_Those eyes..._

Thunder cracked again, and her captors face momentarily came into view. Silver menacing cold lifeless eyes, dead eyes, she had thought, and hair the color of grease on water. Never really black but always reflecting a series of rainbows. It felt like it was absorbing all the colors around it and reflecting it back. So fluid it seems that it had no real shape, almost liquid. And beneath those blanket of long locks of abysmal black , peeked the pointy ears of a well bred youkai, with 3 small silver hoops dangling next to each other from the right lobe.

A spine chilling grin crept across his full lips.

" 'Ya got nowhere to run now, Ayane Mizuri," a low voice wove through the the thick white noise of the rain like a velvet ribbon in the dark brushing against bare skin, yet as cold as the steel of blade.

_Shin Kogetsu. _

She will never forget the name that came with that wretched yet beautiful face. Like a scarr that has been branded on her skin, forever to carry with her. Petrified disgust churned inside of her.

Hands gripped and pulled her to her non existent feet that has now failed to carry the burden of her weight. The pain was gripping her beyond her control, she was helpless, cold and alone.

"Sir, shall we restrain her?" voices spoke into the velvet night against the roar of the rain.

"There will be no need, she is no harm to us as of now. She is greatly weakened. Let's get her back before anyone notices she is missing. Again." the last words were spat out like something bitter from the mouth.

"This bitch is becoming more of bother than her worth." Rasped a voice next to her ear.

"Just shut up and get her in the van already before she comes to."

She was being dragged now, bare feet bloody, wet and useless. Now, it is becoming more clear that there were atleast five more men around. No less, Kogetsu's troops of men. The chains on their armor, clinked and chimed like tinkling bells from hell.

Nothing is worse than the utter sense of absolute final defeat. Hot tears flowed down her already wet face. It was useless. The damn deviant was right, i was weak. She have been starved and tortured close to the brink of death. She have now lost counts of how many moons ago it has been since she have seen the light of the sun.

She has been rendered as limp and hopeless as a rag doll. the thought of being thrown into that forsaken cold dark dungeon again, caved her insides with despair. Angry red and purple marks still adorned her neck and wrists and ankles. Bruises from the chains that has kept her captive all these years.

As her motionless body was being ushered into the back of steel black van, her wavering consciousness was barely being held together. Her vision, no matter how hard she tried, was blurring in and out of focus in hazy blotches of red white and grey.

_ The sound of the rain was so deafening._

Voices were speaking but she has all but lost her ability to focus or understand coherent words anymore. She was drifting deeper into this fog of nothingness. The pain she felt earlier was now a dull ache. In some ways she welcomed it. It was almost a comforting sensation to know that... _'i am still alive'_.

In her tranced state, she saw through her her foggy vision...those gleaming merciless silver eyes in the streaks of beading rain. A_s if it was taunting me, mocking my very existence. _Kogetsu; Bright moon. How fitting that name was. They did look like two little shining moons, shame that they were so lifeless and cold, she thought, before everything faded to an un-relentless black.


	2. Chapter 2 Bright moon?

Act 2

Bright moon...?

_Click._

A flicker of flame danced to life followed by the sizzling and crackle of tobacco. Shin Kogetsu took a long satisfying drag. The light from the lit end of the cigarette briefly illuminated the fine bone structures that swept and curved on his battle worn face, high cheekbones, smooth jawline. For a brief instant, the glow of the lighter gave an almost ghostly fire to those fierce piercing silver eyes. Eyes that has seen too much and now no longer seem to be capable to form any glimmer of emotion. A long red vertical scar ran straight down the center of one left eye, starting from his crown and ended thinly just above his cheek. His long black hair, that he kept in a low ponytail, glistened in the darkness, swaying listlessly in the soft night breeze.

He trailed out a vapor of smoke that snaked up into the cold night air and watched as it dissipated into the nothingness around him. Quiet and blissful still silence. Not even the chirping of a cricket can be heard. The rain has finally settled. And full moon bore down onto the sleeping night, overlooking the land like the eyes of a mother unto her sleeping child. Its glow was bright and haunting. It made him think of something from a long ago. A wispy almost forgotten memory.

_What was it..._

Kogetsu had managed to slip away onto the towers' balcony for a quick smoke. After the ordeal that him and his men had went through chasing after that damned rabbit.

_Escaped, yet again! _as the thought came into his mind, he absent mindedly clenched his hands holding his cigarettes' soft pack into a fist, scrunching the remainder inside._ Ah, shit...! _he thought. _That bitch brings me nothing but problems_. He doesn't understand why the leech of a scientist keeps insisting on keeping her around. What would us youkai would need with a common human anyway. Even with that power, as rare as it was. It seems rather foolish to *entrust everything on this one girl*. He heaved a sigh and decided to take his exasperation onto his cigarette instead. Not that he has any intel on the matter, that should be more than enough to let him forget about things he has no control over. True to his form, he was by heart, a warrior and a soldier. It was never in his place to question a directive. Even if his.. heart?, if you can call it that, didn't fully attest to it.

But what irks him the most is that that damn harpie of a human keeps finding ways to escape. She was one determined little rabbit, he will give her that. But rabbits do what rabbits are known to when hunted by a predator. In the end it will always be caught, he smirked at his thoughts.

Before he could finish his well earned ciggarete, one of his men came down from the dark corrider, clanking of heavy boots on the tiled floor,

Damn it! he winced. They always seem to find him in his best of moods.

An indifferent voice addressed him, "Sir, we've got the subject back into her cell. She should be ready for Ni Jien by the morrow. The Prince wishes to see you."

"Affirmative," he waved his hand holding his cigarrete lazily as if shooing him away. The soldier bowed and trailed away from whatever rock he crawled out off.

Ah, to hell with silence.

Kogetsu gazed up at the night sky with eyes as bright as the moon one last time, and with a decisive quick flawless motion, he flicked his now almost finished bud over the balcony and disappeared back into the darkness, his long coat trailing behind him like the billowing wings of a raven.


	3. Chapter 3 Cold

Act 2.1

Cold...

_Drip... drip... drip...drip..._

_The sound of water..._

_A distant voice... calling to me..._

_CLANG!_

An abrupt sound of something heavy against metal shuddered her awake.

"Oi, time to get up now, human!" barked the shadowy blur from the dim inky darkness. Ayane struggled to get her eyes to clear.

_CLANG!_

That horrible sound again. It made her teeth clench and her stomach turn.

"Hey! You better not die on us! Dr. Ni needs ya alive," that voice yelled out.

Dr. Ni Jianyi... a burst of icy cold terror laced with disgust rushed down her spine at the mention of that name. Even more so than that putrid scum Kogetsu.

_CLANG!_ came that wretched sound again. "Oi! Wake up! Dont make me come in there, human!"

The feeling of cold metal against her skin. It was so cold. Ayane was almost sure she was trembling.

_CLANG!_ "Are you deaf now?!"

Anger flamed to life from deep inside of her. "Quit your barkin' i heard you the first time!One more time and i'm adding you to my death list!" she spat out viciously to the adjusting darkness. "I'm fucking awake now, no thanks to your racket, _demon scum_!" she tossed the last words l out like acid on wood.

"My...my..." another voice spoke, almost in a teasing sing song manner. Soft footsteps stopped short to her containment. "Aren't we fiesty today." You could hear the sneer in that voice. It was soft but dripping with deadly malice. Glasses reflected off in the dim dungeon.

Ayane instinctively lunged at the figure that was standing outside the bars but realized that she was restrained. "Ooo look at that, very lively," a twisted laugh cut through the air. "Good."

"Sonofbitch!" out of sheer rage she struggled against the chains that bounded her to the cold hard wall behind me. Loud rattling of chains. Despite herself she almost rolled her eyes in angry spite, of course it was no use. "Hmmph," she let out a condescending scoff from the shadows, allowing her cuffed wrist to relax with soft clinks of the chains against cold hard stone. "I see, the good doctor has arrived." she glared knives at the figure behind the bars i was trapped in.

_Dr. Ni Jianyi._ The somewhat deranged scientist that was employed by Gyokumen Koushu herself. At first glance it would never have crossed anyone's minds that this man that stood here were capable of the unspeakable horrid things that he claims to be his experiments, with his scruffy black ruffled hair that he sweeps back casually, though a few stubborn bangs seems to still fall onto his forehead. small glasses sit on the bridge of his nose in front of jet black eyes, and rather sharp feature to his nondescript facial profile. It would have been a face that was easily forgotten, if it wasn't for that malicious smile that seemed to chill every bone in your body.

"Happy to oblige," the crazed lunatic scientist gave a sarcastic little bow. "A little bunny rabbit told me that this little rabbit ran off to play again?" the man was now talking to a stuffed medium sized bunny rabbit doll.

For whatever unknown reason this man in a standard, albeit slightly wrinkled white lab coat, shirt and, black shirt and loose tie, seemed to carry that stuffed bunny toy with him every where he goes, he even wear fuzzy pink bunny slippers around. "Maybe she was lonely and wanted to play,? Maybe we should play with her, Mr Rabbit?" He now has that darn thing in front of his face and moved one its little arm in a creepy wave then motioned it both its arms to its eyes then out again, making it look like it was playing peekaboo, a low eerie chuckle came from behind that doll. "I think, Mr Rabbit agrees." He slowly lowered the toy to reveal his face, eyes glinting like black opal in the dimly lit dungeon and the most insane grin on his face.

She watched in horror as the guard started to unlock the cell door and two more were behind the scientist. Electric taser prongs at the ready. The shadows of the figures loomed over me cutting out whatever little light there was.

_No..._ i thought... _god no..._

_..._

* * *

The feeling of cold hard steel on her back. She eased her eyes open to a watery vision of a room casted by a green glow. This god awful place that she knew all too well. Ayane shut her eyes again wishing this all away. The familiar prickly sensation on her arms. She raised her arms slightly to look at it, ignoring the flash of pain that it brought on. Just as she thought. There were needles in her arms in various places with long wires attached to it. It was all over her body. Her legs, abdomen and even her temples and neck.

At this rate there is nothing she can do. despite her urge, she can hardly move. weak and beaten, im just like another rat lab in this sinister picture. It is times like this that she finds herself escaping to a better place in her mind. A place where the sun shone and yo can feel that breeze of the wind in you hair. It always seemed to helped a little.

There was the sound of a mechanical wind and moan. She knew what was coming.

Warm grass and smell of flowers, maybe even somebody there that she can enjoy it with.

The noise whirred to an almost teeth grinding screech. She knew what was coming and has learnt to accept it.

She braced herself. In times like these, the melo-dramatic question always seem to emerge though seemingly pointless.

A flash of blue and almost immediately her entire being was enveloped by searing mind numbing, soul crushing pain.

She heard her screams as if she was from a distant faraway dream. Her eyes stung and leaked out tears from the pain that was coursing through her system. She managed to peer out through a slitted eye, she caught a reflection of herself in the black glass mirror across the room. The entire room was flashing on and off like a sick twisted Christmas lights display. Her body was jerking and twitching her screams are like a faraway static.

She knew that behind that opulent black glass lies the beast that was responsible for this felt as if her veins were all going to snap simultaneously, it was as if electric lava was being injected in it. She could almost hear her brain sizzle.

She escaped into her mind of golden sunshine and blue skies once again and prayed for a swift end.

"Still alive i hope?" she heard the sociopath's voice in her weakened state of mind. I heard myself grunt and moaned in pain. "O f course you are. After all, you are my number one." the voice drawled on. It was getting harder to focus now.

She felt her left arm being handled and tho barely breathing, i swiped away the hand. "Still got a fight in you, i see," sick twisted laughter. "Persistent you are. Like a cockroach."

Her eyes could barely open but even then she saw the gleam in this mad man's eyes. "W-hy.." she rasped shakily, barely audible.

"Why?" that airy reply. "Cause you're very much amusing to play with." A stab of sharp pain in her neck made her cry out in agony. "And plus, Im not quite finished with you yet."

Mechanical whirring again.

"I will get you for this, even if its the last thing i do!" she cried out at the disappearing figure of the mad scientist through the haze of pain and light. "Mark my words!"

The noise was screeching loud now.

_"You mark my words!_" Ayane vowed, before being drowned alive by the agony and un-describable pain engulfing her whole.

Author's note; I decided to portray Dr Ni to be more disturbingly eerie than how he is in the manga or anime. I think it fits him nicely to be the genius yet absolutely bat shit crazy scientist.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Act 2.2

Memory...

Ayane was back in her cell, chained at the neck, wrists and her ankles shackled. The weight of these iron casts has come to be somewhat a familiar sensation to her body now, that sometimes even though it hurt her... she sometimes found it a comforting sensation.

Alone in the dark, Where hardly light reaches you, enveloped by sheer cold and a deafening silence. She relished the heavy footsteps that came in the night or early mornings sometimes. Being left to the mercy of the things in her mind, was pure utter agony.

They normally post a guard outside her chamber but more often than they should, they tend to wander off when it is quiet and late. She tilted her head upwards in the velvet darkness, her eyes, that has accustomed to dim environments like these, seemed to have somehow adjusted itself to the darkness. Which is a very convenient trick for her, it gave her the advantage whenever she manages to escape. Still... regardless how many times she tried and sometimes even succeeded to be free of these walls... she was always found and dragged back. Sometimes she wonders if there is any point to it anymore. Sometimes in her most fragile states, she wants to just succumb to this fate and give in. But there is a voice deep inside her, that always to somehow come alive during these episodes. That voice, was what fueled her strength and kept her motivated that the stars weren't fated to die all the time. That maybe, just maybe, a glimmer of light can be caught if she ran fast enough.

But right now... here alone, in the empty and silent prison, shackled and drained and spent from whatever sick things that has been experimented on her. Her hope was wavering and her heart sobbed a silent cry of defeat. She had been prodded, poked, stabbed by sharp needles and jolted. And for what..?

She heaved a heavy sigh, her metal shackles clinking softly as her body moved to her breath. Sometimes they'd let her loose from things iron claws so that she is free to move about in her cell, but since she had tried and managed to escape not too long ago, they have resigned to chaining her up again. She felt her body's cry of pain and sickened form the agony from before.

There was a time where things were much simpler, and she remembered sunlight, warm on her skin and clear blue sky and she remembered faces of people that she has long forgotten their identities but she can vaguely make their features out. Like an image from a faraway dream. She remembered the smell of grass of a summer day and birds chirping and warm food.

Another heavy sigh left her body... sometimes she would revisit these memories when the darkness was too much to bear. It was this image that makes her fight so hard for her freedom.

But whenever she tries push further back she cant seem to recall her past or childhood, it seems that she draws a blank every time. And if tried to focus a sharp pain will make her stop, the pain was so intense that her head felt like it wold split open. All she remembered was being brought to this fort a few years back and even then most of it was a blur... she seemed to remember a face...

Oww...sharp stinging pain assaulted her mind, causing her to see red and yellow in dark. There seems to be a restraint every time whenever she tried to think back. As of late, her mind has been fuzzier than usual... her blackouts more persistent and sometimes she doesn't even feel like herself. A deep fear that she might fade away tears at her heart but she forced herself to remember the good things that is worth yearning for. So she treasured what little memory she had of the outside world, the memory of the sun and grass and water, wind in her hair, feeling of dirt between her toes the smell of trees and flowers blooming.

She doesn't know when or how but she knew deep down with a certainty so absolute that one day she will be free of these shackles. She will avenge herself and what has been done to her.

Suddenly her senses picked up a presence and not long after that she heard footsteps coming her way. She strained her eyes to look in the distance of the tunnels outside her cell. A flickering orange light bobbing closer and growing brighter. Slowly, the presence came into view. Long black coat, black hair sweeping behind him, silver eyes flashing in from the torch that he carried. It was Kogetsu.

"Oi," he grunted. "Hey, human," he gave the metal bar a soft tap with his heavy boots. "Oi."

"Yeah, what'd'ya want," Ayane replied half halfheartedly, turning her gaze away from the intrusion of light from the pitch black.

"I'm going to do you a favor, but any sudden movements, and i swear to the earth i will not hesitate to kill you," he pitched the torch onto an iron holder on the wall next to him and retrieved a set of keys from the inside of his coat.

She watched him intently from the dim gloom.

"Got it?" Kogetsu snapped a warning.

"Fine," she sighed almost begrudgingly. Even if she wanted to, she can barely move anyway, she was too weak. Whatever strength in her body was drained.

Fumbling of locks that echoed softly down in the tunnel that led to her imprisonment. A loud clank of locks and cylinders falling into place and and lod release of the heavy intricate looking iron lock to her cell door. He swung the bars open and stepped inside and proceeded to lock it behind him.

She kept her eye trained on him. this man, no, this demon man, was the sole reason why the elaborate escape always came to a staggering halt. It was him, he was the one that always and without fail manage to sniff her out. Damn rat, she thought.

He peered at her through the fallen bangs on his face, hiding his eye with the scar... the scar that she had given him long ago. He moved closer to her, a bit attentive in his steps.

"No sudden movements," he warned softly and now he was standing inches from her. This closeness made her uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than the metal that bound her. She jerked her face back and craned her neck to get a bit of distance from him. She felt his hand on her own left hand and she instinctively lunged.

As quick as lighting a gun was pointed directly at her temple. The cold hard press of the steel burned on her cool skin. "One more move..." he nudged the barrel a bit deeper into the side of skull.

She let out a exasperated sigh as a sign of reluctant obedience. She heard a click and a rattling of chains and a muffled crash. Her left arm dropped instantly, almost limp at her side. He had released her. She saw that he had caught the chains by his foot, muffling the sound as it hit the floor. With gun barrel still firmly in place, he traced his finger around her neck and collarbone this time, trying to find the keyhole. The heat from his fingers zinged into her cold almost dead body, it made her shiver in both disgust and pleasure. She lifted her chin as far up she can, she could feel his breath on her neck at this point and could almost feel the warmth of his tanned skin, even in shadows, his eyes burned a furious silver as if was lit my two little lamps of its own. Another rattling and soft clanking and the sweet release as her head slumped forwards slightly, almost burying her face in the demons' shoulders

"Hey, hey, hey, don't fuckin' pass out on me, I ain't tending to you if you do," he stabilized her head by nose of his gun. How sweet... she thought in disdain.

"Oh shut it, you big oaf," she breathed quietly.

"Pleasant as ever..," an exasperated scoff as he narrowed his eyes at her he shook his head as he crossed his other arm for the next lock on the other arm. "Dunno why i even bother..." he mumbled under his breath.

Click, rattle, rattle, clank.

Her head came free and the feeling of lightness returned to her limbs. The knots that were burning in her shoulders and back was screaming from relief. She rolled her shoulders a bit, testing them feeling blood rushing to them again. Her head was jerked hard to the left with a little more force.

"I mean it," he glared stared into her face, fully acknowledging that she has full use of both hands now.

"Keep your hair on," she snapped back, annoyed. "Do you _see_ me trying anything?" She cocked an eyebrow and the silver eyes dulled a little as he placed the gun under her chin, pushing her head upwards and dug it in her skin, she heard the gun being cocked. "One shot is all it takes."he warned as he slowly bent to his knees without taking his eyes of off her.

She heard the fumbling of locks and the release of the click and he yanked the chain that held the ankle cuffs together, though it scraped painfully against her skin as it came off, but her ankles were no longer bound and even to her surprise, her body caved, making her stagger forwards almost tumbling into the kneeling Kogetsu.

"Aargh, goddammit, do have a death wish! i told you not to faint!"he exclaimed in a loud whisper . He had swiftly half stood up and supported her body against his own and his hands, gun and all, were bracing her with his arms and knees so that she was leaning back into the walls.

" Hey, you try being tied up like this all day and night, see how well your body parts work," she snapped back, breathing heavily, wincing a bit from the pain that was returning to her.

"Ah, Damnnit..!," Kogetsu slammed his palm hard against the wall next to her waist, still supporting her weight against his body. He mumbled something under his breath and then he wrapped that arm around her waist firmly, "Hey!" Ayane exclaimed. And suddenly she was swooped off her feet with his other arm under her knees. She was being _carried_ over to the low makeshift bed that was only padded by some hay and thin ratty blanket. He practically dumped her clumsily on it.

"Oh, you're gallant you are, dropping a girl as if she was a sack of potatoes," she said as she lifted her head from hay bed and straightened herself out. Some hay had stuck in her hair and the side of her face.

"You sure are heavy like one," the asshole replied with a smirk on his face.

She swiped the hay off of her angrily. "Yeah and you're light as feather you are," she grumbled.

Something was tossed onto her lap. It looked like a square cloth that's been tied together by a string.

"There," Kogetsu lit a cigarette as he leaned against the other side of the wall of her cell, gun holstered back into its place. "That should keep you going."

She looked down at it and unraveled the twine and unfolded the what, seems to be a thick brown blanket, to find a large package wrapped in dark green leaves and what looked to be a bottle of water, she opened the leaf package and found inside were four large rice balls(Onigiri) and a handful of meat buns and dumplings, a few oranges as well, She stared at them, suspicious, then she glared at him. "It's not poisoned,damnit," he snapped from the other side, the ember of his cigarette flaming brightly as he inhaled.

"Why would you do this," she asked puzzled, still distrustful. "I mean, hell, you were the one that put me in this place." her brows furrowed. She had mixed feelings in her, rage and sadness and gratefulness.

"Just shut up, or ill change my mind and back in the chains you go," he pointed at the wall brace with the shackles with his cigarette. "Breathe a word of this to anyone, i will promise you a slow death which i'll see to it myself," he grumbled, voice mingled with faint sign of disdain, "I've filed an inquiry for this all, but i kept it anonymous. So you should be shackle free for at least close to a week if not less. That is, if there is no funny business," he intoned a warning at the end. "Don't get me wrong, I will never show sympathy to the likes of you, so don't get too cozy," he said, his voice steely again as he flashed her a burning look from those dead silver eyes of his as he headed for the door.

Well, he made it a a lot easier to hate him than to feign any form of decency. She scoffed "Oh, trust me, i wont," she replied back coldly.

He had unlocked the cell door and had stepped out, cigarette in corner of his mouth as he secured the lock of her prison again. "Even rats need to eat. And plus if you die, its my ass on the line," he said and flashed her a a scornful smile as he picked up the torch from the wall and disappeared through the darken tunnels.

She watched the orange glow bobbed out of her sight with a sudden relief to be alone again. Her fingers gripped the woolly texture of the blanket, she cannot deny that she was freezing and hungry and even though her stubbornness refused the gesture, she lifted the food and placed it on her makeshift bed and threw the blanket over her body, wrapping her frail thin frame inside it. The warmth it gave was relished by her shivering body. Despite hatred towards Kogetsu, despite wanting to kill him sometimes. She picked up the food and brought them to her mouth. An unexpected gesture from a supposedly evil man.

Yes, sometimes there are a few memories worth holding on to. Some pains worth enduring. And some hopes worth fighting for. She thought again onto sunlight and trees and grass as she silently devoured the food that she was so reluctantly eating.


	5. Chapter 5 Exit Woes

Act 3

Exit woes

She had lost track of how many days or weeks had passed since that day she laid on the mad man's lab table. All she knew was was it was long enough.

"I saw her heading down this way!" a rush of heavy footstep as the troop of soldiers marched down the corridor.

Ayane was hiding in the crevice between two giant pillars that reached into the high ornate ceilings. Seamlessly hidden in the shadows. She made sre that the men had disappeared ot of her view and slowly but swiftly, dagger in hand, she darted in the opposite direction.

She had managed to escape yet again. This time she had persuaded a more sympathetic guardsman to bring her some food in the middle of the night. She had managed to wile him it to bring it in the cell for her before, wrangling him with her chained shackled feet. She remembered watching the life drain from his eyes and feeling an uncomfortable satisfaction from seeing it.

Fool. She had thought. You should know better than to place your trust in anyone in this god awful place. She had to learn this the hard way.

She had waited for the cover of night before executing her premeditated escape.

Apart from distant shouts from the soldiers and far away footsteps, the night was silent and the moon was hidden behind heavy clods as if it was an accomplice to her scheme. She made her way down the corridor the turned into a new hallway, the place was like a maze bt she had memorized the way to get to the the ground floor where she can head down below. There is a hidden door that led into bare underground tunnel that leads out onto he outskirts of this fort. Most probably used as an escape rote in older times, bt now seems to be forgotten and abandoned. It was situated below in the dungeons,even further down the cell that they kept her in. And currently in the heat of pursuit, she had somehow strayed to the top floors. Its going to be a lot riskier to get back all the way down there without blowing her cover.

No matter, she wasn't going stop now.

Apparently the guard that she had thought she had killed, had managed to sound the alarms. most of the exit and doors were barricaded and swarms of troops in files were hot on her trail. She wasn't going to give at all costs, she'd rather brave a burning sea of fire than end p back in that scientists' lab again.

As she turned a sharp left, was staggered back into hiding by the small group of men at the end of the hall. She pressed herself flat against the wall, heart pounding in her chest. Carefully, she peered her eye out to assess the group. They had those cursed taser rods and rifles slung across their bodies. And to add to her growing anxiety, she heard a new set of voices and footsteps coming from her far right. If she didn't do something soon, she'd be spotted no doubt. She cold try to take them out but as she glanced down at her already wounded and bruised hands and legs, she really was in no shape to take them all on. Maybe five bt not a dozen.

Her throat felt like sandpaper had grouted through it, footsteps approaching closer. This time, movements were from both sides.

Shit, shit, shit!

She did the first thing that came to her mind, she bolted to the door a bit to her right and entered. She fond herself in a dark spacious room, cluttered with odd things that were covered in white sheets and heavy accumulation of dust. She hurriedly made her way and climbed over things and furnitures and leapt for some of the beams that decorated and ran in repeat structure on the ceilings and nestled like crow in the dark shadows of it. Praying that they would'nt check up here or this room. Though she highly doubt that thickheaded muscles might notice her in this crack up here. But she didn't want to bet on anything at the moment.

"Sir, the area below has been secured, No sighting of her." came the heavily muffled voice from outside the door.

"The perimeter on this floor has been cleared as well, she must be on the top floors. We'd better hurry, if she gets away again, or asses are going to be handed to us by the Superior."

"Hey what about the rooms on this floor?" came another voice

"Most of them were checked."

_"Most? _Is that meant to be a joke?" barked one of them. "Check again, you no good idiots!"

Scurrying of footsteps and chinks of their armors were scattered. Thuds of opening and closing of doors and various shouts were littered in the night.

She inched a bit deeper into the shadows and kept her breathing as minimal as she can as she watched from the darkness the crystal knob of the door began to turn. The door opened

She held her breath.

Shadows walked into the room. two maybe three, the shape of their armor and helmets were outlined in the dark.

They began spreading out in the room and checking under white sheets. And one shadow was directly below her,if he chanced to have looked up... he'd definitely seen her at this distance. She covered her mouth and held her breath, her heart was beating heavily.

The figure paused for a second. He's going to look up, she knew it. Looks like she had to fight, her mind grew weary at the thought. She didn't have a chance being ot numbered like this. The odds were not in her favor.

The head slowly began to turn upwards, her breath was caught in her throat.

_Please, please..._

To her prayers, the man was torn away from his attention when a voice sounded outside the door. "Oi! hurry up in there! This isn't a leisure stroll! Regroup!" barked the earlier scruffy voice and then, just like that the men emptied out the room, leaving the door open as they went out and she heard the marching of their footsteps faded into the distance.

That was too close, she thought, relief allowing her blood to pump through her once again. She gingerly made her way down from the beam. Her bare feet touched the cold hard dusty marble stone floor. The room was still, she could hear her own breathing and her heartbeat in her ears. She started making her way through the maze of furniture and forgotten things. As she cleared her way she accidentally pulled off one of the white sheets, causing a small cloud of dust to whirl into the air, revealing, to her subtle curiosity, a large ornate gold mirror that towered almost to the heights of the ceiling itself.

She stared, not recognizing the dim reflection casted within.

A rather short, young pale woman, no more than twenty-two. Draped in a loose long dirty dark olive green dress robe with a deep V down the front, revealing another gray under layer shirt beneath and slitted high at both thighs hid the small waistline and full hips and bust beneath. The robes looked very tattered and a bit rough around the edges, the coarse woven materials are in dingy grays and browns, and stark over-bleached lights that reached just above her exposed ankles, with loose sleeves that stopped before her elbows showing the gray long sleeve under layer shirt that she wore beneath. Her feet were dirty and bare, nasty purple and blue bruises were evident on both ankles that bled into angrier yellow and red marks.

She stared almost in awe at the mirror, she reached a hand out to the coolness of the surface, she felt the strain in her eyes from holding back tears.

The woman inside the mirror had long dark amber hair parted to the left side that looked dark brown in this dim light that wavered in from the open door. It stopped above her waist in loose wild waves. And a pale, albeit dirty face that glowed a little from the reflected light. Full lips that always looked like it was stained red like dewy juicy apples. A perfect curved bow upper lips and plump full bottom lips that protruded as if waiting for a kiss, but sadness was clearly seen in the somewhat sharp edges of her would-be smile. Large, almost cat like in its shape, purple amethyst eyes, now glistening with a film of tears, framed by a heavy set long black lashes against the pale alabaster strong cheekbones. Even beneath all the dirt and dried blood and soot, the beauty underneath was unmistakable.

She felt hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she gingerly touched her collarbone.

Her slender neck... wore a necklace of the mark of her imprisonment. dark bruises, stippled red with a green purple hue glaringly marked and decorated around her neck, from the iron collars that has been clasped around them one too many times than she cared to admit. She turned it sideways away to reveal red yellowing puncture marks on both sides of the neck, even the hand that was touching it was riddled with bruises and the same puncture marks. She traced it only to find herself wincing a little.

Mechanical hums and noises, murky blue glow and hot white flashes and ghostly screams echoed in the back of her mind.

She shut her eyes hatefully towards the image before her, more tears trickled down her cheeks. She wiped them angrily. What's the use of crying, she thought bitterly. If anything, this had made her even more adamant to avenge herself. i will not break, i vowed silently, hands clenched into fists, trembling with the hatred that flowed through her veins. I will _never _break.

With swift motion she sped off out the room like an angry specter from the dark.

"GET HER!" from a little ways behind her

Oh no, she had been spotted! She raced down the corridor, footsteps very close behind her. Adrenaline pumping through her like electrified fire. Shots were fired, somehow she had manged to miss them.

The right turn loomed before her that wold lead her back into building where she knew she could take the stairs not too far away to head down below. She kept her pace steady, hoping that one of those bullets wont come in contact with her. So close now...

Suddenly she heard people approaching from that turn. Oh no... she'd be trapped at this point, there was no where else to go. As she thought this, a troop of ten or more people rounded the corner and came into her view.

There was no where else to go but-

She grabbed the corridors' banister and hurled herself over.

_Down._

Wind whipped at her face and flapped her hair back as she plummeted down from three floors up onto the fort's courtyard.

She landed and rolled onto her feet, wincing at the pain that seared her entire frame. She cant be worried about pain right now, she sped off into building and entered a large hall, ball room sized with doors on either side and in far distance she can see stairs leading down to where she needs to go, she can hear the rushing of footsteps above and not to far away. She bounded a little slower than shed like towards the stairs.

The door to her left crashed open, men spilling in. Then seconds later the door to her right.

Seems like they weren't gonna let her off easy. Damn, they were everywhere, like bugs and just as persistent as well, she thought.

She tried running back the way she came but more troops blocked the entrance. _Surrounded. _

Her eyes squinted into anger as she trained her glare onto the groups before her. Taser prongs and rifles at the ready. The were maybe twenty of them. They approached slowly, the zaps of the rods crackled loudly and menacingly. She was backing away slowly until she hit the hard wall behind her. There was nowhere to run anymore. She was trapped.

"We've got her now."

_This cant be... Not again...i cant go through this anymore. _

The taser zapped and crackled loudly, her adrenaline was rushing like pure power inside her, she heard the beating of her heartbeat in her ears loud as gongs. A sensation swept over her suddenly making her collapsed to her knees clutching the sides of her head. There was throbbing at her head,felt it was going to burst. A surge was rushing through her, all over her body. She felt heat radiating off of her. And her vision was swimming.

Chattering of voices.

"Hey! Quit stalling around, get her! Yo got no where to run now, human!"

Her eyes widened and caught the taser road lunging her way. She sensed it, coming her way as if in slow motion. There was that loud thumping in her head, she can hardly think, she felt dizzy and nauseous all at once. Head still down, her arm flew out and caught the rod just below the taser head just before it hit her. Suddenly she didn't _care anymore._

Visions of that thing being prodded into her, over and over again danced in the back of her head. Anger flamed to life inside of her and then suddenly something clicked into place inside her brain and it was silent.

She stood up slowly, without letting go of the rod, she noted that only ten men carried guns and the rest swords and the taser sticks. Also the demon that attacked her was one floor dead or unconscious, she didn't care.

_How did that happen? _her mind wondered almost dreamily.

Tension was thick. You could've have heard a pin drop. It seemed as if everyone stood with baited breath, she didn't know exactly why but this seemed as a good advantage to her as any. She held the rod in front of her and stared at the rest of them with eerie calmness that she wasn't familiar with.

And then she pounced forward. Guns going off, cries and footsteps rushing forwards, sharp claws coming at her. She used the length of the rod to knock several men down at once as well to support herself as she swung her body and legs to knock away the men that came for her whilst knocking the guns away from their hands, sending it flying. She used the taser causing them to drop like flies whilst simultaneously knocking the men behind her with hilt of the electric staff. That takes care of ten.

She swiftly grabbed one of the rifles on the paralyzed victim of the taser and fired it at the rest of the soldiers around her. Most were shot down by her shower of bullets but only three left standing.

Groaning jerking bodies scattered everywhere. She backed away slowly aiming the rifle at the only man left equipped with a gun, they were advancing slowly, one still had a katana sword, whilst the other held the electric prongs.

Cold sweat dribbled down the side of her head. She pulled the trigger but the was dull click click... it was out of bullets.

"Now's the chance! Shoot her!" one said

"We cant kill her, we need her alive"

She crouched low sped forwards towards the soldier with the gun. "Who cares now!" and the rifle trigger was pulled back to fire. Somehow she managed to reach him just as the trigger was pulled, she had managed to use the hilt of her palm to knock the nozzle of the rifle upwards as she elbowed the man straight in the face. Lightning quick she grabbed the rifle from his grip and fired at the approaching attackers behind her.

She missed.

She felt the pain as the taser dealt a blow to her left side but she gritted teeth through the pain and aimed and fired straight into his throat.

Swish. Clang! Her reflexes had kicked to block out the katana blade with the rifle held horizontally in front of her. That would have otherwise been a fatal blow. She pushed him away slightly just he pulled the sword back for another hit she zipped to her far left and used the hilt of the rifled to deliver a skull cracking blow to the back of his head. The blade clattered uselessly to the floor.

She turned to look at the previous owner of the rifle that she held. he was on the floor on his back trying to crawl away. "Please... have mercy..." he sputtered out. She walked towards him, her feet stepped in the blood that had spilled onto the floor. "Please... i beg of you..."

She was on top of him now and "pleas.. please..." pointless babble. Funny how she had once begged the same words.

She grabbed him by the hair and peered into his face... she felt a smile form onto her lips. She pointed the rifled directly between his eyes...

"p-p-lease... please... im sorry... ill do anything... sp-spare m-me.."

The smile widened and she pulled the trigger.

More footsteps were rushing her way... she almost laughed... _bring it on_.


	6. Chapter 6 A Shot in the Dark

Act 3.1

Seeing Red

Finally, after being side tracked, she had managed to finally stumbled her way back into maze underneath the dungeons. It was almost pitch black apart from the glow from the wall sconces that was set very at a far distance on certain walls, it was a murky darkness. The kind of darkness that her eyes has been adapted to, which gave a little advantage in situations like these.

She knew where she needed to go, she had left little marks on the stone walls which she had carved out from her own nails almost ripping them apart. The door to the tunnels wasn't to far from here bt there were so many turns that snaked this labyrinth that even tho sh knew the way she still had a difficult time to find the grooves markings that she had left for herself. It doesn't help that her vision was blurry and she felt disorientated. Splotches of red kept intruding her sight and her brain felt numb, it was throbbing, hell, everything was hurting, she felt sick. She must have had a severe concussion from the fall. That must be it.

After a little while she was finally relieved to find the right corridor that led to that hidden door. It looked like a dead end but she remembered the empty iron wall sconce next to it and the pile of misshapen wood planks on the floor in some rubble.

Yes, she hurried towards it but was frozen in mid step when she heard the metallic clicking of a gun.

"Stop right there." a voice spoke behind her... voice like a velvet glove that hid a steel blade within commanded. "One more step and i promise you it will be your last." It was deadly soft but was void of mercy.

She cursed inwardly. The door. it was so close, she cold almost reach out to touch it. The hammer of the gun was pulled back making the chambers revolve in a deadly click. She turned slowly.

Silver eyes shone fiercely in the dark, as if lit by its own light.

Kogetsu Shin stood before her in all his glory. Long black bangs fell around his pale face and the long ponytail in the dark can be seen behind his long black army trench coat that had gold piping around the edges that he wore loose and open revealing the skintight dark gray body armor underneath that boasts a well define muscular physique. One side of the arm sleeve was decorated by the ranks he holds. A red hilt of a katana holstered on his waist belt around waisted black pants that was tucked into black army laced boots. She noted another gun strapped to his right leg, it was a different gun, it was a black semi-automatic handgun, unlike the silver single action revolver that he was aiming at her.

Though, as intimidating as his presence was, if he intended to kill her, he would've used the auto which had more rounds. She straightened her body and faced him head on, wrath boiling from somewhere deep inside her.

"I must say.. i'm impressed at how far you came and the men that you took down to get here, but your little escapade ends here." The barrel of the silver revolver glinted in the dark with a bloodthirsty sheen.

Her eyes darted to his katana on his waist. He cocked his gun, pulling back the hammer slowly making the chambers fall into place with a deadly click click, silver eyes aligned with the barrel blazed wickedly. "You'd be dead before you even touch it."

She could taste her fear that was gripping her like a rock sinking in a lake. But she remained cool calm exterior. "Maybe you should underestimate me," she smirked. A shot fired. Ayane avoided it lightning quick, flattening herself against the wall to her right. He aimed it straight so that there is no risk of her jumping back towards the door.

"I wont miss next time."

Sweat trickled down the side of her burning face, her breath was heavy and coming out a little ragged. She knew she was trapped. The chambers clicked into place again.

Her head was really pounding, it was really starting to irritate her and her vision was getting fuzzy.

five rounds. Ah, what the hell..

Ayane lunged forward. Shots fired and whizzed pass her as she dodged every one of it. _One._ ducked, barely dodging a bullet that grazed pass her eye, cleanly cutting strands of her hair off. _Two_, she avoided it by zinging a fast left. _Three_. She leapt into the air._ Four_. She landed directly in front of and met the silver eyes headstrong, a smirk tugging at her lips.

She crouched and swiftly kicked the gun out of his hand just as he fired it causing it to be directed above and away from her . _Five. Game over._ She pulled her shoulders back and delivered a full sharp blow into his midriff with her left elbow, using the force of her right palm onto her left fist, like a hammer, adding more power to the attack and shoving the man a good few meters away from where she was. The gun clattered into the distance. Kogetsu had braced the force of her hit by his hand and just as quick, he produced the other gun and fired.

She had managed to perform a split second leap into the air. The bullet had grazed her left leg, but the velocity of it was enough to cut it and draw blood. She leapt towards him with every intention to maim and kill shot fired milliseconds after it.

She felt the exclamation of contact hit the flesh of her right shoulder but there was something brewing inside of her, making her ignore the searing pain, a boiling rage bordering onto something almost...menacing. Her insides felt as if they were on fire.

Another shot. This time she didn't even feel where it had hit. She had landed on top of Kogetsu, pinning him. Silver eyes were wide with astonish. She gripped the hand that held the gun and-

_CRACK..._

The gun clattered to the floor followed by a loud roar of pain from the body beneath her. The hand was crushed clean and was jutting out at awkward angle. Blood gushed from where the bone had pierced the skin. She felt giddy, like a high and to her shock she was laughing.

Her eyes picked up swift movements to her right and jerked back,dodging the blow by a hairline. It was a right hook. That almost hit me, she thought almost annoyed. Then suddenly she was abruptly thrown back. He had distracted her enough for him to kick her off of him with a force that sent her flying into the stone wall behind. Before she could do anything, a blow was delivered onto the side of her face.

She retaliated but her fist was caught neatly by Kogetsu with his free unbroken right arm. "You stupid _bitch_!" he hissed the words out as he slid his grip a few inches lower to her grab her wrist and...swung her into the opposite wall with a terrifying force. she heard the cracking of her own bones this time. She slumped to the floor, bits of the damaged wall fell into a little piles of rubble beside her.

Hot copper welled up in her mouth, she spat out the blood. Something cold was pressed against the nape of her throat. Something sharp.

She managed to open her eyes through the wince. Kogetsu was pressing her against the wall with his knee that carried his body's crushing weight behind it, katana placed directly against the flesh on her throat. She coughed out more blood. Her eyes met his. Angry slits of fiery silver. "Don't you dare think i won't. The good doctor might not want you dead, but believe me... i don't give two shits if you live or die!" She felt the katana's razor sharp edge digging into her skin, no doubt drawing the blood that it so thirsted for.

"Go on then.." she breathed, staring straight into his eyes.

_"No more,_"he hissed, teeth clenched, face distorted in fury. "You have _killed_ my men! So help me..." she felt the pressure of the cold steel of the blade growing ever more prominent. Her chest was hot and wet, she couldn't tell if it was from sweat or blood or even both. She reached ot gripped the hand holding the weapon trying my best to further the blades distance, even if its by a fraction of an inch.

A sneer formed on her lips, even against the press of the steel she did not feel any fear. She glared daggers into him, "And i wiped the floor with their asses," began to say slowly through gritted teeth making damn sure she spat every word out like poison. "_Like the fucking cunt rags that they are!_"

_"Aaaaaarggh!"_ a shining flash and the hum of the blade as it was swiftly drawn back.

I closed my eyes for the fatal blow-

"That's _ENOUGH_, General Shin!" boomed a voice behind them.

The blade fell short just inches from her throat. Shaky breaths from the wielder.

"Enough! Stand down!"

Suddenly her head wasn't pounding anymore and her vision seemed to be clearer. Ayane trained her eye to the figre behind him. He was someone she had never seen before and behind him were more armed men carrying torches that had lit up and bathed the dank underground tunnel in a yellow cast.

"That is a direct order!" the new face barked. There was an air of authority about him.

Kogetsu brought the blade down slowly, obediently. "Yes, your highness."

_Your Highness?_ A prince? Ayane's eyes widened in shock. "Seize her."

"By the orders of Lord Kougaiji, you are now under strict lock down." footsteps marched to her as Kogetsu stepped aside. Sharp burning pain at both her side. She cried out in pain. She was pinned down. Her hands were painfully pulled back as metal cuffs clamped its jaws onto her wrists, her hair was painfully jerked back, she spat in the face beside her, a hit to the side of head made her vision white out for few seconds, they clasped on the neck collar and her feet were shackled.

"What is it with rabbits and tunnels, huh" came a voice that she had come to loathe. She leered out and saw none other than Dr. Nii stepping out from amongst the troops with his stupid stuffed doll under his arm, and the ember of a cigarette glowed at the end in his mouth.

She was jerked to her feet. "_Look_ at all the blood on her... and i just cleaned her up too,"he mockingly pouted. "Such a shame." He had stepped up to her and cupped her chin in his hand, he turned it slightly to the side. "You seem to have broken my toy, General.." he turned to the silent Kogetsu, who was cradling his left broken bleeding arm. That malicious sneer formed on his face. "Oh my, did she do that to you? Tsk tsk..." he was peering at her down from his glasses at her, sneered and blew smoke into her face.

Ayane jerked her face from his grip and spat in it. Chains rattling and the crackling of the taser rods. Despite her will she was crying out in pain, suspended by the chains, she saw drips of blood hitting the floor beneath her.

A chuckle rose into the otherwise still air. "Feisty. Feisty. Don't you know that rabbits always gets caught," the doctor said in that sing song voice.

"You've gotten what you wanted back, Ni Jien. I have more important matters to attend to than this." spoke the new voice. The new figure looked tensed.

"Leaving so soon? Your great one," Dr Nii said it almost sarcastically. "Well, hurry along then." he waved the guards off. "Bye bye," He made his rabbit doll wave at her as she was being shuffled and prodded forwards. A sick eerie giggle. "Bye bye..bunny rabbit...," she felt a little goosebumps from that disappearing voice "bye bye.. _see you soon_...hik hik hik."

As i marched forwards i managed to clear look. lock eyes with the so called prince. He was wearing a white long, open, white sleeveless knee-length jacket with a belt at his waist and white pants. This man, no, demon, from the elf-like ears dangled a large gold fringed triangle earring on both, he had long, spiky, red hair that splits into three parts down his back. Striking, violet, cat-like eyes peered out from under those red bangs. His skin is a dark tan, marred only by the three red claw-like stripes on the one side of his face, markings of his demon heritage, she also noticed that he wore golden bangles on one arm.

Their eyes locked for moment. He seemed indifferent it wasn't cold and lifeless like Kogetsus'. It was different for a moment... she thought she saw a flash of what seemed like sympathy in those violet orbs as she was taken back into the darkness.

"Seal this entrance up," she heard the distant voice of the demon prince. "Make sure this doesn't happen again."


	7. Chapter 7 Mishappenings

Act 4

Misshappenings

Kogetsu sat on the edge of the cramped bunker in his quarters staring into the empty space in front of him, the smoke from his cigarette that he held slowly rose in the air in a continuous ribbon of transparent white. The sunlight that was coming in through the small round portal window that was situated high on the left side of the wall, lit up his small confined bunker. The only other furniture apart from a single bed is a metal desk with many odd compartments and drawers, that was directly across from bed. It was where he kept his cartons of cigarettes, his gun, bullets and magazine cartridges and spare clothing and odd bits of things that he has collected over the years, and in front of that is metal steel foldable chair. You'd think that being the head general of the military army would've benefited him in at least a decent sized room, he thought musingly. He reached out his left arm to grab the open can of beer that was sitting almost too close to the edge of the table across from him.

A sudden sharp pain made him lose grip of the can before he could even begin to bring it back.

"Fuuuck!" he growled and punched the mattress beneath him as he watched the beer pour out from can on the floor. " Damnit!"

He sat back breathing out a heavy sigh and ran both his hands into his lose hair, gripping the the top of his head as he rested the back of it against the wall. He breathed in deeply and almost laughed. He reached in his pocket and tapped another cigarette out on his knees before inserting it into his mouth. He lit it and inhaled on the sweet release of nicotine.

It's been almost two months since his arm was injured by that infernal human girl. The image of her that night still bothered him in his waking moments. He remembered it clearly. There was something different about her that night. Something else that isn't supposed to be there. The glint in her eyes that night before she attacked him was downright... deadly. She took his bullets as if they were nothing... as if she _felt _no pain and had broken his arm as if it was made of mere twigs. And had slaughtered dozens of his men, demon men, might he add. The ones that was lucky enough to get away with their lives, had reported that she had singlehanded-ly took out _armed _men as if it were child's play. On one account claimed that they took out one man without even touching him.

He's never seen such a feat, even from a demon. And it looked as if she was enjoying it too. Yes, she had escaped before and eventually captured again but he had never before witnessed anything like that.

He counts himself as a courageous man, one that isn't too easily moved or swayed and could easily take down an army of demons without breaking a sweat but...if he were to ever know fear, that night would've been it. He knew fear that night when he stood facing her.

Whatever it was he saw down there in those tunnels, was not natural, there was power there that even he had never seen or felt. The energy that came from her was ridiculous. The malice in her eyes made it shine almost white in the dark as if they were on fire. It shone with a murderous intent that can only be defaulted to as sheer utter madness. But what's more chilling is that somehow, as he watched her be taken away... he felt that it was only the beginning of something far more sinister.

It took him everything he had to not have rammed that blade through her. Something in him told him to rid of this.. this... thing before him. Before it could manifest itself. But for some reason that still bothered him, he just could not bring himself to do it...

He brought the cigarette back to his mouth, for now... he need not to worry bout her anymore. Since that incident. He had heard rumors of her being transferred to another part of the fort that even he wasn't allowed access to. Apparently it was impossible to escape. So with that knowledge, it gave him a bit of peace.

He gazed at the ray of sun that was coming from the window above. And he thought back to almost seven years ago. Back then he was only a Lieutenant at the age of only 21, and he was assigned a mission to go to town east and or objective was to seek and destroy a small band of humans that have been fighting against the demons there and has since gathered a formidable amount of weaponry. We were supposed to have torched the place down and ordered to eliminate every human sighted. And we did. Despite what they said about how demons and humans living peacefully before this minus wave started almost a year ago, there were already skirmishes even then.

What they claimed to be peaceful was in fact a prejudiced farce. They had always been against us demons from the very beginning. In these parts anyway the war between man and demon had started years before the minus wave hit.

The wave that is said to be the cause of what is making demons everywhere to become hostile and aggressive. Causing them to lose control and go berserk.

Somehow, most he and his men seemed to be unaffected by this phenomenon. In some ways... he was relieved. He had witnessed it with his own eyes, his comrades absolutely losing all meaning of self and is reduced to a foaming, hungry bloodthirsty machine. Some have raveled in this calamity, calling it their true awakening. But some would rather face death then lose control like that. And secretly Kogetsu was the latter.

Though he was an unquestionable leader and soldier bt he did it because he wanted to do it. Not because he was a slave by force. As seen reflected in his own appearance... he wasn't the one to conform to a rule set by others. He preferred to do things his way with no question asked. And did he do them right. He was promoted to this position at this age not just by mere coincidence. He far surpassed everyone else in his unit.

He thought back to that assigned mission in that village years ago. That was the day he met a little young girl with purple eyes, no more than fifteen of age hiding behind some barrels. She had gripped at the sleeve of his shirt and stared him, it had shocked him, though he was a demon, she had no fear in those eyes. Eyes that were wet with tears against the flicker of flames. Her beauty was so radiant that it was shocking, almost sending chills down his back. There were no one else around except them. His troops were in the distance regrouping. He noticed that she was gravely injured and bleeding. She probably broke one of her legs too, if left here she will perish along with her village.

He was still a young man back then, proned and plagued still by doubts and hopes. He had aimed his rifle at her. He remembered his trigger finger shaking. He remembered, as he stared at this broken beauty, violet doe eyes pleading with him, he remembered not having the strength to do it. Or more clearly, his heart could not bring himself to. He had never yet murdered a woman, demon or human before, not by his hand anyway. She was only a child. Why should she be shown any mercy when he himself had brought her village to flames without a glimmer of regret.

Those eyes pleaded with him, not knowing or understanding friend or foe. There was innocence there... an innocence which he felt wasn't his right to steal. And so...he had lowered his weapon.

Against his will he had managed to bring her back to this fort under the claims that she was to be his slave. Which for a few months worked out well. until a certain scientist was sent here straight from Hatouu castle and the moment that the scientist saw her, he had shown great interest in her. Not long after that he seldom saw the human girl that he had come to care for and it seems his recollection of the memories stops and begins there. Everything else was a blank to him, even though sometimes he knew there was more to it. He just cant seemed to recall them.

Soon after that... everything changed. He was made General and he was immersed fully in his duty. Any trace of that sympathetic young soldier that he once was, was completely eradicated.

Kogetsu ran his fingers over the deep scar that ran straight down on his left eye and let out a little amused scoff. That rabbit was always a feisty one. He smiled at remembering the taste of sharp steel wielded by none other that that pesky human girl. This is the price he has paid for showing mercy and kindness. Yes everything had changed after that. Whatever it was that they sparked up in the past was dead as forgotten memories. Now in hindsight... he should have left her to die.

He took one last drag of the cigarette that he was smoking, dragged it down to the filter and stubbed it out on the lid of an empty beer can on his bed and tapped out another cigarette to his mouth, as he lit the new stick, he found his mind wondering back to the time when he was younger. To the village he grew up in,way up in the mountains a bit far south from this fortress. Their village was ransacked by humans, driving them out, simply because they were different and because truthfully they feared us, they knew that we were capable of so much more and so they oppressed us. Demons slaughtered like animals at the greed and envy of mankind. He managed to survive and decided to join a demon army that was trying to stand up to this rebellion.

At first this fort was mostly built mainly for defense, until the latter years where they too have succumbed to the all too familiar greed and lust for power. Sometimes... he feels an old exhaustion settling deep inside him. He felt like a battered old shield... still defending and fighting... but for what... what was it that he was fighting for...

His attention was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter."

A soldier stepped in and gave him a salute. "General."

"At ease, soldier. "

"Yes, sir. Dr Ni Jien has requested your presence down below sir."

ugh, just the mention of that mans' name makes his stomach turn. He never liked the scientist, not then and definitely not now.

"Noted." he replied as he heard the footman disappeared.

He started to get up and gathered his loose hair into a loose low ponytail that he casually adorned and pulled on his insignia coat and let the cigarette that wasn't even half finished drop to the floor before grinding it with the toe of his heavy black boots. With one last glance out the sunny porthole, he walked out the door, glad to be leaving behind ghosts of memories pasts.


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening

Act 5

Awakening.

Ayane could feel the cold slab of steel on the skin that ran down her almost naked back. She was strapped, yet again, onto this operating table with long thick needles poking into her every joint. The tubes were connected to a towering very complicated machine that was not too far away. The lights in the room was a dim orange tinged blue by the electricity currents that flowed to and fro from the tubes and back to the machine, like endless streaming glowing ribbon.

She stared hatefully at the Dr. Ni a few feet away taking notes on the labs' computer, the sound of keyboards softly ticking away, she saw that the screen was a jumble of green symbols and minuscule running words against a black screen. His stuffed bunny doll was positioned next to the computer screen, staring her direction in an almost in a mocking fashion.

"Look, there,"his voice drawled sweetly, "Ive almost completed my data on you." The man wheeled his chair around to face the subject on the table.

"Amazing things that our body can do.. take the DNA for example, did you know that our DNA replicates itself everyday, it splits then copies itself over and over again, it is an important information carrying cell that determines our very existence, right down to color of our hair and skin and even our fingernails." the chair creaked softly as he began to stand up.

" Sometimes during these duplication processes there is a one to a million chance that an error might occur and thus, born from it, a genetic mutation. Of course, that will take decades of research and its like chancing to lay eyes on god himself," he waved his hand figuratively as he said this, it seemed like he was talking to himself rather than anyone in particular. "But hope is not lost. Now the great thing about the DNA is that with the right recipe and conduits, you are able to tweak it, " he had turned sideways to face her now with his head slightly turned down so that the light reflected off his rectangular glasses and a smirk crept onto his lips.

"You can introduce new DNA to the existing DNA and, with persistent and prolong exposure to this, can bring about a change. Now, the change that is brought on by this mutation can be boiled down to three categories. One; being non beneficial, meaning that the mutation does not take hold or simply the body cannot contain it and will slowly start to deteriorate and eventually die out. Second category is that no change comes about at all. Absolutely neutral ans stagnant."

He slowly walked over to the side of the steel table now, staring straight into her face, his smirk getting wider, and the gleam in his eye taking on an almost manic look as he bantered on in a low decidedly malicious voice. "Now the third category is where," he took her limp left hand into his and sort of half examine it, half cradled it and continued on. She didn't know why, even though she did not fully understand the things he was babbling about, somehow her mind seemed to grasp that something dark and forbidden is dawning to realization. "...is where you come in..my dear, rabbit."

What? No. somehow something wanted to scream inside of me. She didn't need to hear what he wanted to say next, even if she was still confused. She wanted him to stop talking. She wanted to lash out at him. But with wide frightened eyes all she could do is listen, godsmacked beyond comprehension. Mercilessly, the doctor went on.

"Sometimes... just sometimes... the mutation sticks. This is the beneficial category. Now for those that fall into this category, will excel above and beyond its species and will continue to produce more, so that the mutation spreads. This is what we call... natural selection. And after long periods of time it causes a new species to form." the smirk is now a full malicious smile. "In your case... we have introduced a youkai DNA. Quite an excellent one too, might i add."

_NO._

My eyes widened into dead horror. Chills ran down my spine and it wasn't from the cold table or the air either. He had raised the hand that he was holding so that it came into full view infront of her face. Long nails like instruments of death were seen attached to the hand. Very much that like a... _youkai_.

Her mind was reeling. _Youkai?! Youkai DNA._

"I'm sure you must have noticed it yourself. un-explainable strengths and speed? Feeling dizzy lately?" that sing song note to his voice again as he placed the hand back down. "Wont be long now when the mutation takes its final stage."

The feeling of being sucked into a black hole at the words he was saying. Where existence and life suddenly had no meaning and you are just a floating speck in a sea of black. _It cant be.._

"And don't even get me started with the mind." he continued to rant. "If i wanted to, you can even erase parts of the mind or even fabricate it. Isn't that fascinating. Reality seems to be made of nothing more than flimsy delusions." Something was being injected into the inside of her elbow, the sudden pain made her wince.

"Which is why it is so endearing that you all hold on to things like hope or freedom or people. Because, just like that, they can all be erased and when there is nothing that makes up your , 'you'... hence the void of space that you call your individual self will cease to exist. They are nothing more but a grand elaborate farce. When the brain dies, the mind ceases to exist. To deny existence is the closest thing to freedom one might get."

_Final stage? _

Her mind was fuzzy again and at this point it was too tired to process what this madmen had to say. She knew it was important. She had to keep listening. but her eyelids were heavy now and she was being lulled into the the familiar darkness again.

_True nothingness? Oblivion?_

His voice a disgruntled watery sound now. un-comprehensible and no longer cognitive to her mind. Before she surrendered entirely to the gloom she saw the most dazzling brilliant blue light... it was so mesmerizing then everything else no longer held form or thought.

Something was stirring from deep inside her. As is a consciousness that flamed to life. Awoken from a long slumber. But though her thoughts were slowly fading, she knew with every fiber of her being, that this thing, cannot stay and it cannot wake up.

But it was too late. Her grip on her own consciousness were like a smoky tendrils trying desperately to cling on. The creatures had pulled her back under into the depths of the darkness with their tentacled grips, taking with them everything that made sense.


	9. Chapter 9 PlayThings

Act 6

Playthings

Kogetsu reached the steel automatic doors that belonged to the Dr Ni Jienyi's lab. They were guards posted on either side of the doors. They saluted him promptly on sight.

"Permission to enter sir!"

A red light went on above the door and moments later the door buzzed to life and parted.

He had never had the clearance to even enter the wing that led to this lab. It always had made him uneasy at first but being the mission oriented person that he was, he was never the one to ask why. He simply targets to complete a task and not have to deal with menial ponderings of afterthoughts. But whatever the reason he was being summoned here now, he was about to find out.

He stepped inside. It seemed almost similar in interior as his own bunker, stone walls, steel tables and chairs, scattered by filing cabinets and odd vials and books and ledgers. The only stark difference is that on the table were piles of papers and a computer that had funny writings constantly streaming on its screen. Ahead of him another door opened, Lord Kougaji stepped out.

"Your, lordship," Kogetsu bowed slightly.

" General," he acknowledged it rather indifferently as he turned towards the door he came from."Dr Ni had requested your presence." he spoke as he walked back through the metal doors, red hair billowing slightly behind him and the fringes on his earrings jingled very slightly with each step he took. Kogetsu followed suit.

They followed a narrow empty white corridor that led towards another similar door at the end but there was another normal wooden door just off to the left. Which was the door that they had took.

The room was dark, lit only by the light that, as Kogetsu noticed, a huge glass giant window that spread from one end of the wall to the other, revealing onto another room.

What was this? Is it a viewing room? it must be. Looks like in front of the glass pane were more computers and intricate looking machinery that he wasn't familiar with or seen before.

The Prince stopped idly before the glass pane gazing inwards. He noticed a weird look on his face and as he followed his gaze, it was was becoming clearer that a figure, a female figure covered only at her more delicate parts with white bandages, was being strapped down onto what looked like a steel operating table and to his shock, there were things coming out of her arms and hooked onto something larger. It looked like some tubular machine. The light wasn't very bright so he cannot distinguish who or what it really was.

The door to their right creaked open and in stepped Dr Ni "Ah, excellent, you are both here."

"Wasn't it you who summoned me here?" Kogetsu said matter of factly. He didn't sense his presence, by the look on the Prince's face, it was the same for him.

Though he seldom came into contact with the scientist that was recruited by Gyokumen herself, he had always had a bristling uncomfortableness whenever he is around this man. Despite the fact that he being human, but there was something very unspeakably eerie about this man that he cant quite put his finger on.

"Getting right to it, i see," he smirked, his cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth. "Boo, nobody has time for polite chit chat anymore." he spoke. An almost musical taunt in his voice which made Kogetsu further dislike this person before him

"As i've said before, i don't have time to play with your stupid nonsense! I have more important things to attend to," Lord Kougaiji said almost angrily. The look on his face was as if it was made of steel. Kogetsu was getting the feeling that Our Lord didn't get on with the Dr. as well.

"Like trying to get the sutra you mean? If you haven't been able to get it now i don't see the need to rush now. " Dr Ni spoke almost sweetly and flashed a wicked condescending grin towards the Prince.

The manner in which Dr. Ni spoke seemed like they were more acquainted with each other but it still took Kogetsu a little offhanded to see their Prince being spoken to in that manner.

"Hurry it along, Ni Jien, or ill take my leave regardless."

"I called both of you here to show you the ultimate success of science," he spread his arms out for them to behold the scene before them. He moved to flick on a switch on the mechanical board on the table and then suddenly from beyond the glass came a metal whirring noise that was growing ever more louder and higher in pitch. Even though they were behind the glass it was notably loud, it must be deafening in that room.

Blue light flashed on and off, Kogetsu realized suddenly that those things protruding out of the womans' body were like wires that sent electrical currents zinging from the machine and to her body and back. It was an almost repulsive sight to see. The body was jerking and twitching.

"Isn't she a sight to behold,"Dr Ni said as he looked on the grotesque scene before them his face glowing in the flashes of light like a ghost in the dark. "Wouldn't you agree, Kogetsu-sama?" he had a smile curled on his lips as he turned to look at Kogetsu way. It made his skin crawl. He did not like it.

"What is the meaning of this Ni Jien!" Kougaiji exclaimed, somewhat enraged. "Is this what you have been doing here? Experimenting on demons?"

"But can't you see? She is clearly human."

Human? Kogetsu suddenly recognized the dark amber hair that pooled around her and the small frame of the body, it was Ayane. Is this what they have been doing doing to you?

Watching her helplessly strapped onto he table and the lights flashing rapidly dredged up something in the back of his mind. A feeling as if all this seems sickeningly..._familiar._

A sharp pain exploded in his head. "Ah!" he let out a little grunt but quickly re-postured himself. it didn't seem like either of them noticed anything.

What was that reaction? he wondered.

"Human? But there is definitely a rising of great youkai energy here."

The Prince was right, the blasts of energy that came and went like waves were extraordinarily high and strong. It was very similar to...

His mind flashed the image of that night down in the tunnels when Ayane had injured him so effortlessly. It was the same energy.

His eyes widened in realization. That's why she was so strong. He never expected this at all. Though he has no pity for that human girl but even he knows that this nature is wrong. So terribly wrong. No living creature should have to go through something like this.

"That's because, soon she will no longer be human," Dr Ni intoned in that sing song manner, "Soon she will be a full fledged demon under my command."

The Prince slammed his fist onto the table, "This is an abomination! Even for you Ni Jien! Is it not enough that what you have done to me. We are not your playthings!"

"You say that, but yet... you are just so much fun to play with," he smirked. "I just figured that since you are taking your time with the sutra maybe she can be our answer, certainly the queen herself has already approved on this."

"You are a sick bastard! i refuse to be apart of any of this." He hissed through gritted teeth. "This is an abomination."

"Abomination you say?" he peered at the Kougaiji from under his glasses. "I'm sure the General over there might disagree with you."

He caught the Prince's eye and then Kogetsu intoned, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Look at him, isn't he a fine specimen?"

Specimen? the word repulsed him. What did he mean by that?

"You bastard!" Lord Kougaiji almost lunged at the scientist but stopped just inches before him, glaring, fists clenched.

"I don't seem to get any complaints in regards to him." He puffed on his cigarette and lazily turned back to glass room.

"You wont get away with this."

"It seems that i already have."

Lord Kougaiji glared hatefully at the man in the lab coat and stormed out of the room.

"My Lord," Kogetsu called after him.

"Don't worry about the spoiled prince, he will come around. They always do," that maddening smirk.

"What is all this, Dr Ni?" Kogetsu demanded, feeling his anger rising.

"Why? Don't you remember?" The man turned slowly to him with a sick contemptuous smile on his face. "Of course you don't," he continued at the look on Kogetsu's face.

"That's because even parts of the brain can be altered. It wasn't just coincidence that you were sped up to the title you hold today."

What was this man implying. Rage was starting to boil inside of him. Something wretched was going on.

"You were one of the many that i have tested on and the only specimen that took to the experiment, but even so... it never quite was finished. All these things that you call 'self awareness'. Such tedious little things. It seems to be resisting the treatments." he gave out a melodramatic sigh and took t he chair whilst pressing some buttons on the keyboard.

Flashbacks was coming back to Kogetsu, that machine and those wires. The memory of Dr Ni's face floating above from him. Sudden painful pangs was shot around in his head, he stumbled a bit and balanced himself on the table, sweat was starting to form on his forehead. No, this cant be, he thought horrified.

"Yes...you never did took to the brainwashing well. Your sense of 'self' was quite formidable."

His eyes were wide in disbelief as he clutched his other hand to his forehead.. these memories that were rushing back into his mind like a movie reel. He saw his younger self, he saw his village terrorized by humans, then he saw the time he met Ayane and even though how hard he fought against this tide of images he couldn't shut it out.

He saw the time he brought her back to this fort, then he saw laughter being shared between them, He saw her smiling face and he saw an image of him gathering wildflowers for her, he saw her in the sun, laughing and smiling. He remembered being offered a promotion, with a price of bloodshed on his hands. He remembered refusing. Then he remembered being taken to that dreadful lab. He was experimented on, like a rat.

Aargh! he could barely stand. he slammed his fist into the table and forced himself to stand up.

"Feeling dizzy?" that sing sing voice. A malicious chuckle.

"You son of bitch!" He faced him, "You did that to her and to me. You pitted us against each other. You altered my memories!"

"Wasn't it much more fun when you had a bit of a challenge. I mean look at you now, look at all the accomplishment you have done and achieved. Wasn't it all easier without a conscience?"

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Kogetsu growled, his hand on his katana ready.

"But look, here, before you, a full transformation. I have created a new species. In some way, I can be rivaled to a god. But then again, who wants to be a god." he looked at Kogetsu's way and stood up. "I wouldn't do that if i were you." he darted his eyes to where Kogetsu's hand was.

"It'd be such a shame to kill you," Dr Ni's eyes narrowed into slits much that like the snake that he is.

"Stop it. Stop what you're doing to her or I will," Kogetsu glared at the scientist, readying himself for an attack. "The Prince is right. You cannot experiment on us as if we are nothing but pawns in your sick game."

A chuckle, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it with his shoe. "It doesn't matter. Her transformation will soon be complete and there is no reversing the effect. Oh," he adjusted his glasses slightly as he peered at him. "Did i tell you, that it is thanks to you, that her transformation has taken place."

"I'm sick of your blabbering! i never liked you the moment i laid eyes on you," he snarled.

"You should be proud, it was your DNA that has made her what she is now." that sinister smile widened.

_That's it!_

Kogetsu pulled his gun out and fired. But to his surprise, the man dodged it.

"Wow, look at that... that almost hit me. It's a good thing i moved," came a voice from right behind him. _What?! How?_ He never even sensed his movements. He quickly spun around and fired again. But the man just stood there and to the disbelief of his eyes, his bullets vanished before hitting him.

"Hmmph, so persistent, chasing after the light. Just like bugs," Dr Ni voiced.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a stuffed rabbit in pieces, as if torn.

"What are you..." he pointed his gun at him.

"I told you, it was pointless."

Kogetsu switched his aim towards the board of machinery next to him instead.

"Oh, I'm afraid i cant let you do that."

With a flick, literally _a flick_ of his fingers, his gun went flying across the room. He glared at him and reached for his sword and lunged towards him.

Again, another flick and he was sent sailing into the air and crashing into the file cabinets, his head hit the edge of something sharp and his vision started to blur. The force that he was hit with was out of this world.

He heard an alarm going off but it was getting difficult to remain conscious now. He saw red lights flashing trough his eyelids, but he wasn't sure whether that was from the blood or if it was an actual red light.

"As much as i'd like to stay and play with you, i have something that needs my attention."

"You prick," he muttered, blood choking his throat he tried but failed to get up and then he couldn't fight it anymore. His body gave out and so did his mind.


	10. Chapter 10 Primal Rage

Act 7

Primal Rage

_Where am i?_

_...Who...am i ?_

The alarm had sounded within the lab area. Emergency flashing red lights came on and casted everything in a wash of crimson. Computer screens were rapidly blinking on and of and some equipment have begin to short circuit, causing sparks to bloom then fade.

The unconscious body on the steel table has begun to stir and has stopped its jerking. The hand that jutted out with tubes and needles has started to rise in the air and with a swift motion ripped out most of the tubes out of the other arm, eyes flew open, revealing a burning mercury silver underneath. The machine that it was attached to was whirring at an ear splitting point and the tubes were flailing everywhere, electricity was rampant and abound like lightning snakes loose and hungry for a victim to burn. She continued to rip the rest of the tubes out, her face a dead calm. Her eyes were so bright that it looked like white flames.

She was holding onto the wires, even with the electricity surging around like a deadly electrical vortex storm, it didn't seem, to phase her. Somehow her body was almost resonating _with_ it. As if it came from her body rather than the tubes. More machines started sparking, glass tubes exploded, sending shrapnel of glass like javelins sailing into the air, papers rustled and started to catch fire...

The door crashed open and a figure came in.

Ayane's eyes darted to the man that stood at the door, her mind knew this man and immediately her body started to heat up, her vision started to blur even more, everything was red. A sea of scalding unforgivable red. A curios feeling started bubbling up from inside her. A feeling so strong and so... _primal._ She wanted to hurt him and hurt him bad. A sneer formed on her lips as she dropped what she was holding and walked slowly towards him.

She wanted to maim him with every being of her body.

_But why was that though? , _her mind wondered in a clouded daze.

The man looked bewildered but his face was full of wonder bordering onto sheer excitement.

"By gods! You really have far exceeded my expectations," the man was saying. He had a cigarette lit in his mouth. "Even though it failed, you turned into something even more glorious!"

She didn't understand this man's speech at all, it just sounded like unintelligible noise to her. Her head was cocked in a question, in a flash, both her hands were wrapped around his throat, her teeth bared like a wild frenzied animal. She was gripping it hard she was curious to see if anything would happen, if anything wold come ot of his mouth if she squeezed harder. Blood spurted out, more red...how boring, she thought.

Then out of nowhere his hand came up infront of her face and she found herself being flung across the room. Oh, this made her angry, it did. She raised both her arms at him, and electricity surged forth like a concentrated charge beam and this time it was her turn to send him flying. The electricity crackled dangerously around her, the currents snapping and crackling everywhere in the air like a mad electrical maelstrom.

The man had been rendered unconscious. She smiled at the satisfaction of this. She walked over slowly to where his body was sprawled. Flames were licking at everything behind her, everything was starting to burn down. Just like how her insides were burning.

She stood over him, the side of his head had a wound that was dribbling blood down one side of his face and his glasses askewed and broken in one lens and parts of his clothes singed. She noticed the fallen cigarette on the ground next to him, smoke was still snaking out of its ember.

_I wonder..._

Another gleeful sneer on her lips as she picked it up and tucked it into her own mouth and drew in that first drag of nicotine. She liked it.

She grabbed onto his throat again and relished the feeling of wanting to crush and tear his larynx out but then something distracted her in the distance, voices and footsteps.

It flooded closer. Within moments, dozens of men in uniforms and weapons were standing before her, rifles aimed at her at the ready.

"Step away from the scientist!" the voice commanded.

She studied them as a bird of prey would before commencing the next move. She raised her hand and shot that voltage surge to them causing them to drop all their weapons as if they were burned by them, before there was any time to blink, she was upon them all, her hands slashing at their throats and bodies, she ripped them apart as if the were made of threadbare cotton. She was surrounded by a flurry of blood and flesh. It was as if she was dancing in this grotesque confetti-ed flesh and shower of blood. A beautiful dance for dead. Ripping, tearing, splashing everything with that crimson red. And oh, was she enjoying herself. Screams and cries were quickly drowned in a gurgle of blood.

She walked away from the gory, stomach turning mess, hair and hands dripping with the blood that she has shed, she had something gripped in one of her hand, the detached entrails of one the soldiers. She was dragging it as child would with a new toy with wicked smile on her face and a murderous intent blazing in her eyes. "Let's play..."

* * *

"_STOP IT_, Ayane!" a voice broke her concentration and snapped her from what she was doing. "Please, this is not like you, please try and remember," the voice pleaded.

She looked down to what she was doing before, she had both her hands wrapped in a death hold on a youkai man, who was already bloodied and beaten up to an inch of his life, barely clinging on for dear life.

"Stop please."

She felt irritated. She dug her claws in and ripped her victims' throat into ribbons of flesh, almost enjoying the feeling. She tossed her head back and laughed manically.

Fire was roaring around them. They were back in the main halls, she had apparently made her way here and left behind a trail of of strewn bodies and body parts like some sick breadcrumb. They were strewn everywhere the eyes can see. The building was on fire and was dangerously crumbling down. Her laugh rang out like a song of death in the massacre before her. She stood up slowly, claws curled, still dripping with fresh blood and flesh. She laughed harder.

"Ayane, please," the voice was closer. She narrowed her eyes towards this new presence. Her thirst for blood increasing.

This man, though a little injured was clutching his side, some of his long black coat was charred and torn, he was holding a hand out to her in the fiery hell around them, like some messiah for dead. He seems to be the only one standing.

"Ayane."

A stirring in her head made her shut her eyes against the sudden intruding pain. She glared at him through narrowed eyes, why.. why did he seem to have this effect on her.

"Please stop... everyone is dead. Enough..."

"But you're not," she hissed.

"Kill me if you have to, it still wont change anything. I'm only trying to save you from yourself. It's still not too late, I know you can hear me."

Another pang of pain in her head. How dare this insect make her feel like this..., she thought angrily. She won't allow it.

Without hesitation, she lunged for him. He braced her attack with his sword and pushed her forcefully back. He was quick. She felt something warm spreading at her side. She looked down and saw that a big red bloom has started to spread on the the clothes she wore. She touched it, feeling that it was her own injury, then she brought her bloodstained finger to her lips and licked it, a sneer curled her lips with malice.

"Impressive that you were able to cut me," she said to the man. "Is it my turn now?" she cocked her head as she said it.

"By the gods, what has he _done_ to you?" his voice was wracked with what sounded like grief. "Please, Ayane, enough. I don't want to have to kill you, this isn't your fault. Please listen to me," though his voice was pleading but his sword was raised. And this made her angry.

She cried out as she rammed into him so that his sword clattered away and she raised her hands and a bolt of electric ball sent him crashing into the wall behind him.

Bricks and rubble fell down on the man bt somehow he was somehow still starting to get up.

He was stronger than those she had killed.

She was ontop of him in a blink of an eye, she gripped his throat, wrapping sharp talons around the flesh of his neck as he gripped both her hands and tried to no avail to release her grip when suddenly she met his silver eyes, those eyes pleaded with her.

Silver eyes... Something sprang to life inside of her.

She must have loosened her grip because, he manged to wrangle out her grasp and before she could react, he had a gun pointed directly in her face.

"Ayane..."

"Stop calling me that!" She spat.

"Dammit! Please remember. Look, its me, Kogetsu," she flinched at the touch of his hand on hers. "It was that son of bitch scientist Dr. Ni, he made you like this. He made us like this. This was all his doing."

Kogetsu... ..? images floated into her mind.

"Nooo," she cried. What was this feeling swelling in her head. It wasn't a physical pain bt it was growing ever stronger. "They hurt me, you all did," she screamed at him, her scream had an almost metallic noise to it, high and distorted. Something was causing her mind to hurt as if it was going to explode. "Make it stop!"

"They hurt me too, they made me capture you over and over again. Im sorry for ever bringing you to this place. I thought what i did was right," his black hair was softly bellowing behind him from a little breeze that came in, his silver eyes stared straight into hers. He lowered his gun.

She slapped his hand away and raised her hand to slash at him when suddenly something in her far left caught her eye, like a shiny glimmer, her eyes immediately averted to it.

She saw through the wall of flames that danced around the wreckage, she saw another figure. The feeling she had started to throb again.

"Who's there?!" she demanded. Suddenly forgetting the man before her.

She went to that direction as if she was being summoned by it. She didn't like the feeling that this mystery person was giving her. "Who are you!" she yelled.

Something inside her was reacting to it, her heart... felt weird. So did her head. A cold was spreading in her fast beating chest. Was this _fear?_ Is this what she was feeling? Was she afraid? But why?

The figure before her had long black hair flowing like a cape behind her, the little pointed ears were peeking from the long wild mane. It was a woman, with eyes that burned almost white, slitted like a snakes, her tattered clothes were darkened and wet with dark crimson, her pale skin was also splashed in sprays and smears of dried blood, her hands, her hands had long sharp nails like talons, covered in the same dark crimson that covered her clothes, small pearly white sharp fangs glimmered in the slightly parted mouth. A blood splattered beauty. Bt there was something insane that beckoned within those eyes.

_What... ?! h_er mind was at its' limit, she fell to her knees like a deck of cards, something hot was running down her cheeks.

_Ayane..._

That name... was hers.

In front of her was a mirror...!

That image infront of her.. was _herself. _She was staring at her own twisted reflection.

For some reason... whatever anger, whatever bloodlust that she had had before had dissipated from her like an extinguished flame. Her head was being flooded by images of what seemed to be her memories.

Her being experimented on, her own body coursing with pain from the treatments she received, being tied p and shackled and hunted and tested on, remembered the scientist's talk about DNA and Mutation... she remembered the sadness the loneliness, the hatred. The hatred had consumed her whole. Leaving no room for mercy

Bt then she also remembered... the sun... the smell of grass and trees and birds chirping, she remembered the beautiful blue sky and the moon and then she remembered laughter. She remembered a kind demon man with eyes like that shone like the moon. She remembered playing with him and him saving her from a fire in her village. She remembered how he had suddenly changed. Became cold and ruthless. But even though he was like that, he still gave her the company she needed. Then she herself was consumed by red. The red that stained her hands now.

Yes, that was her image reflected back at her. Her body crumbled at the the very idea that... that...that she had been, somehow by the perversion of natural laws and science and dark magic, been transfigured into this...this...thing. The very thing she detest the most.

She was a _youkai_.

"Ayane..." a voice sounded behind her. A hand came on her shoulders.

She stared the field of bodies before her, a sickly sea of blood. She then stared down at her own blood covered hands, with the deadly claws attached to it. her tears falling onto the caked dried blood. _Oh dear god... what have i done...?_

Her body was moving to her sobs. Her tears came true and flowed just like the river of blood that she has spilled today.

"I-I'm..sorry," she rasped. And she meant it. She could feel the tears that had welled up in her eyes, started to pour endlessly down. "I...killed... them... i killed them all..."she managed through her sobs. Her mind cant even comprehend what she had done, the images of her kills was just too much for her to handle. It felt like her sobs were wrecking her entire body. "I... cant... take this back."

The guilt that crushed her soul was overbearing. She has tainted herself beyond reversal. She was worse than the demons that she thought she hated. A hatred that had been planted in her. An abomination.

"It wasn't your fault," Kogetsu spoke behind her. "I have done things that i wish i could take back too."

"No, it is my fault," she said simply, her voice low and her heart cold. "I _wanted_ to kill them. I wanted it to happen." Her tears were as hot as the flames that was rapidly spreading. "Don't you get it?! I wanted this!" she cried at his look.

"Let me help you!" he yelled at her.

"I am beyond help! Look around you, there is no turning back from this," she said to him as she gestured around them.

"We need to get out of here! Or we will be buried alive," Kogetsu pulled at her shoulders but she smacked his hand away. She glared at him with her tear-stained eyes. "Leave me here," she commanded.

"What?! No!" he yelled. "No, i'm not leaving you here!"

"This is my fate," she said solemnly.

"It doesn't matter what happened anymore. We'll figure it out, let's just go," he tried to grip her again. "It doesn't have to end this way." he pleaded desperately, his silver eyes glistening with the film of tears. "Don't do this."

But this time she raised her hand at him, her eyes filled with a sorrowful determination, _"I'm sorry..."_

"Ayane, _NOOOO!_" came his protest as she let out that awful electric surge from her palm, her entire arm reverberated from the sheer power of it, it wasn't aimed to kill him just enough to send him flying far far outside of this building, away from the falling ceiling and flames.

Her tears streamed down her face. She stood up and held the scene before her with burning silver eyes, the scene that she had orchestrated.

There is no justice in this god awful world. No pain too great or joys too short. Memories are all that we cling on to in this acrid land of waste and sorrow. Holding on to the little bit of faith from that fading ray of hope as if somehow it would make a difference.

We have stopped looking under our beds for monsters because we have come to the realization that the monsters resides inside us all along.

Greed and power overflows the already brimming cup. Yet we selfishly yearn for more.

Blood flows in rivers and on the very land we have walked. Lives lost and loves found. But we still find ourselves at the end of this world, pondering and searching for some sort of divine answer.

No... there was no sun for her. Not anymore... she knew this as she accepted her fate. She closed her eyes one last time to wreckage that was crumbling down and allowed every power from her body that she can muster to explode forth in a blinding crashing explosion, she laughed once more at the destruction that she had brought forth and at the soul that she had lost in her sea of blood.

* * *

Athor's Note; I almost died writing this chapter. lol took me a week for the words to finally come, i had the scene, just couldn't write it yet. It's here finally. We are finally done this Ayane's past, now in the next 2 chapters we will finally meet the Sanzo party that love so much. YAAY! Sorry, i had to make you guys go through this, it wouldn't make sense if you didn't learn about her past, thank you for your patience. Onwards...!

Any reviews will be greatly appreciated tee hee *bows deeply*


	11. Chapter 11 TagYou're it

Act 8

Tag, you're it.

Ni Jienyi gave a tired sigh as he kicked the rubble before him. "Such a shame..." he voiced as he lit a cigarette, standing on top of piles after piles of charred rubble and what was left of a once strong fortress. A bit of flames were still licking, desperately struggling to burn. Other than billowing smoke and ashes that was raining down like sooty snow and piles of rocks and stones, no life was moving.

All this from one little rabbit, he mused with a little smirk as he ran a hand through his black hair, revealing the small faded scar on his left temple. The sun was starting to rise in from the horizon before him, wisps of purple and blue had rippled out in the lightening sky.

Another failed experiment... And he was so close this time too. She would've have been a great sleeper agent. It's all because of this 'self awareness' that they cling on to like bugs, always heading into the light. What was so enticing about this light anyway. He looked up at the shy-ing moon.

Ah, Koumyou, i guess I live another day, eh? He let out a little bitter chuckle as he pushed his cracked glasses steady on the bridge of his nose.

A sudden movement made a heap of rubble to collapse sending a cloud of soot to rise in the air.

_What's this? A survivor?,_ He mused curiously.

A hand peeked out from under the gravel and dirt, hands with long demon nails and - purple bruises on the wrist.

_Well...well.. ,_ his smirk grew wider as he went over to the owner of the hand. He pushed more pieces of the crumbled ceiling off the body with his foot to reveal a broken, bloodied little Ayane.

"You are persistent aren't you," he tutted.

Her bones must be severely crushed and she must have sustained major internal injuries as well, but otherwise, very much alive. Most demon would've died by now. But he knew with that string of DNA in her, he knew that she would be able to regenerate herself pretty well even under sch circumstances. After all, she was the by-product of _his_ work to begin with and he only dealt with nothing but the best.

"How about you and I have a little game of tag," He bent down over her body and produced a needle with prongs that held a teeny tiny microchip on it, from within his lab coat. The needle was meant to implant something in her. He then, swiftly planted the chip onto her right arm and watched as the chip disappeared in her skin. "This time ...you're it. "

He stood up and ashed his cigarette as he watched as her demon form slowly faded away. A planted microchip demon limiter. A nifty little thing. He picked her up into his arms and carried her onto one of the flying dragons that he had managed to take when he had finally come to after being knocked out by her.

Ooo, he did not see that coming at all. Which made it more of challenge for him. If he was being honest, he was starting to get bored with that little rabbit, but she had certainly made things more interesting for him in the end.

He dropped her bloodied broken body in a forest on the outskirts near a town far west from the fortress.

"Next time, I will anticipate meeting you again, little rabbit," he smirked as he casually tossed a rolled up scroll, the Muten sutra, up and down in his right hand.

"Bye bye, rabbit." the now full morning sun reflected off his glasses causing his eyes to be hidden as a malicious smile creeped onto his face as he disappeared back to Houtou castle by air.

* * *

Author's Note; One more chapter to go, before we meet the boys. Also next chapter will be written first person view, i feel like it fits her state of mind more. Enjoy.. :3


	12. Chapter 12 Rebirth

Act 9

Rebirth

_A long memory of a touch... A kiss?_

_A flash of crimson... _

My vision snapped open violently, bright golden sunlight flooded and blinded my vision. I blinked away the spots that has clustered on my retina.

_What was this? where am i?_

Warmth. The feel of... i_s that grass?_ something so scathingly unfamilliar and forgotten to me.

Yes that _is_ grass, and dirt and air and sun and birds chirping in the distance. The smell of a water near by. A sense of great relief started to swell inside of me, i suddenly felt moisture dripping from my eyes. _But why is that?_

I tried to move but my limbs failed me. Every fiber of my being was hurting and stinging as if everything has been torn out and clumsily pt back in.

My fingesr curled around the green blades of grass, i noticed that my hands were covered and caked in fresh and dried blood. I stretched out my fingers to better look at it._ What... happened?_

Oh lords, what happened. I tried to recall what had happened, to no avail, my mind drew a silent, almost blissful blank.

The feeling that something was terribly wrong hung over my aching body like a silent exclamation mark. _Focus, damnnit!_ i closed my eyes relucntantly against this warm golden beam from the heavens. Fragmented images and disembodied voices floated through my hazy brain.

Screams... and... fire and a flash of silver! (eyes?) in the dark, then wet hot sticky.._what is that? is that blood?_ ...on clawed hands... (_wait? clawed hands?)_

A pang of immense pain zinged through my entire body, the shock and blow of the sudden pain made me buck and double up clutching at my body. I was trembling violently. Shaky breaths and painful hisses escaped through gritted teeth. My eyes rolled back into my skull... oh god, the pain! its too much. My vision started to bleed black at the edges like a paper that was caught on fire and her mind was exploding in blooms of red and yellow, all i could think of now was that if this seizure went on she might swallow her tongue.

Please let this end... _maybe you deserve this_... floated a eerie voice in the back of my mind.

Deserve this? Yet somehow, i felt as if these words were true, i mused as my feeble bloodstained hands gripped pathetically at my jerking, trembling body. I had no more strength to fight this. Was there even a reason now? It wold have been so easy to to surrender to the brimming darkness. _Maybe i should..?_

Suddenly something blocked out that wonderful golden bean that i have craved for, for so long. Move it, damn you, i thght. Let me die in peace, i yelled internally since i barely had the energy to breathe. I could taste copper and bile in my mouth.

Blurry shapes dotted in and out hrriedly. Voices ringing , it sounded as if i was submerged underwater. Disfigured, undistinguishable voices floated arond me. i was being handled, something was shoved in my mouth, it was dry and hard yet earthy... i was jst relieved that it wasnt the horrid unforgettable taste of coppery blood that seemed to drown my senses. I felt like i was drowning in blood. Suddenly...!

_ That crimson! _

My one eye that has up picked this color, as if it was the only color that existed within this blackening darkness, widened in shock horror. I wanted to reach out to it. Before i cld contemplate this, green light flooded my mind. It felt cool and warm at the same time. It was nice. I liked this sensation a lot. So blurry now...

I felt hands on me. I chuckled at the sensation, there were always hands on me, pulling, dragging, yanking... just faceless bodiless hands from the dark trying to tear me limb from limb. Despite it all, i heard myself gurgle out a maniacal laughter. One that i'm not familiar with. _Is that even my voice..?_ It was terrifyingly alien to my own ears, it sounded... malicious and diabolically and fervently stark raving mad. It wld have sent chills to any soul that heard it. An even more sickening feeling is that i fear that this wasn't the first time that laughter has been sung, like a war cry in a mass field of bloodied severed bodies, fire raging amongst the blood shed.

Then, a sense of rshing relief. Like a tidal waved that has crashed into the rocks only to be plled back into a calm gentle flow.

An image ratcheted into the watery darkness of my mind. _Oh lords, who is that? What is this?!_ i panicked and tried to mentally shut out that image but that laughter was still ringing like the tolling of bells straight out of hell.

a man?... no... it was a woman.

A slender figure, Long billowing black hair like a cape fluttered in a frenzy in the orange and black flickering fiery scene, hands dripping blood and ribbons of flesh from long sharp nails. The head lifted slowly, blazing hungry eyes were seen, one eye is the color of melted gold. and the other blazing silver. Bloodlust evident in both, not a slight shadow of mercy to be found in either. A wicked grin flashed and that laughter... oh god that dreadful laghter...

That image in my mind, sent me reeling into the nothingness, there was no floors or ceiling . Only the sensation of falling.. falling fast into a static white... then nothing


	13. Chapter 13 Discombobulated

Act 10

Discombobulated

Soft steady green light lingered and wrapped itself around me, this light, this aura, it was warm and felt safe. I felt as if i never wanted it to go away. I felt so...nuzzled. I could feel this light extending to every fiber of my core, lighting up every dark crevice and corner. Nothing to hide and fear. Please stay with me...

i thought i heard a soft tinkling voice... and another one, gruffer and deeper in baritone... I didn't care anymore though. I just wanted to stay in this light.

* * *

Hakkai wiped the little beads of sweat that has begun to drip from the side of his face. He never for once thought that this wold be taking this much effort from him.

There is a... resistance of sorts that is almost hindering his Chi. A.. darkness that is threatening to unhinge. But he was starting to grow weary a little now, considering that he has been trying to heal this woman since yesterday afternoon with only short breaks, enough for him to eat and rest for very short naps. It has started to tax on his part bt he knows that if he were to stop... this poor woman's wounds would eat at itself alive. He didn't have time to stop and ponder on the darkness... all he was focused on now is healing all her internal organs. Her broken bones. Nearly every evident bone was either fractured or snapped broken if not smashed.

How was she still alive...?

Have mercy on this woman, Hakkai thought. Dreading to even fathom what had happened to this poor soul. Its no wonder she was trembling so violently before, she must have been literally fighting off death with whatever strength she had left. It was a miracle that she was even alive. From the evidence of her internal and external wounds... even a god would most probably die. At this rate it was a miracle for even Hakkai to be still be sitting upright. He felt his Chi draining and and sometimes he could feel his vision threatening to blur.

He remembered, Gojyo was the most adamant of all. He practically shoved Hakkai into the wall when Hakkai had said that there is little he could do at this moment, only to have an apologetic and sincerely regretful Gojyo slumped in a nearby chair with his head hanging between his knees. Long red hair cascading down acting as a curtain to his crimson... (_tear stung?_) eyes. Never has Hakkai seen Gojyo acting this upset, it was almost desperate and pleading. And in their lives together as companion and dear close friends, Gojyo has never laid a hurtful hand on Hakkai, everyone else, yes, but never Hakkai and to have seen the hurt and pleading cry in his unusually clouded scarlet eyes, Hakkai lost all the will to fight against his wishes.

Hakkai was not angry or annoyed. He knew why Goyjo was like this. He knew that deep down it must have triggered ghosts from the past for Goyjo. Finding Hakkai in his own blood in the rain and not being able to save his mother. Maybe this was his way of trying to redeem that day from his childhood.

Something landed on his lap and nuzzled at his chest. "Kyoo," a familiar chirp. "Why, thank you, Hakruyu," Hakkai chirped and smiled graciously, though the corner of his emerald eye was a little strained.

"Kyuu," came the affectionate reply of the white scaly dragon to its master.

He looked back at the unconscious girl laying before him, now no longer splattered in blood and dirt.

But clean. She was remarkably beautiful. Hair laid around her in soft burnt gold amber cascade. Like amber honey. Soft round full voluptuous bosom, skin like the moonlight, though marred by many cuts that adorned her velvet looking skin. Hakkai couldn't ignore the chilling purple and blue bruises that flowered on both her wrists and ankles and partially her neck and most of her back and thighs. It looked so foreign on something as dainty as her. She couldn't have been more than 5'5 in height. What a truly magnificent creature, Hakkai had mused whilst having to give her a bath before, he recalled her state, she was so bloody, her hair dried and caked with dirt and mostly, blood that you couldn't even tell what color it really was at that time.

He was given this solemn duty on the fact that, Hakkai, was the only one biased enough to perform this task. Sanzo was certainly NOT up for this, he looked more miserable and grumpier than ever behind his newspaper, smoking away like a cartoon chimney. The all too familiar gun pointed straight up in the air when Hakkai had brought the question up. He had laughed nervously when the finger clicked back on the silver hammer. "Nevermind, hahaha."

And Goku... well Goku wouldn't even know where to begin. He hardly bathed himself to know what to do with another human being. And Goyjo... my... that'd be a sight of miracles if the Hanyou was able to do this without having to wrestle with himself by just the thought of a naked woman. And Hakkai secretly did not trust for Gojyo to do something like that anyway. He might as well have asked Hakruyu.

And so, the burden of having to play nurse and doctor, yet again, befell and was bequeathed unto Hakkai's lap. And so he had single handedly washed her nice and clean and bandaged a nasty slash on her side of her body, along with most of her arms and calves and thighs. Since then, he borrowed one of Gojyo's tanks to cover her. Since Goyjo was so tall, it looked like a somewhat short dress on her short frame. And to Gojyo's persistence had wrapped Gojyo's leather brown jacket around her and lots of blankets to keep her warm.

Hakkai lingered his Chi over her abdomen. A beauty painted by scars and bruises, literally on the brink of death and yet... somehow... she is still breathing.

An astounding respect welled up in Hakkai for this broken little angel. Despite his earlier hesitation of wanting to help her.

That kind of determination to live... is not for the faint of heart.

Was she a prisoner of sorts? Hakkai found himself wondering, noting the bruises on her wrists and ankles that he had seen earlier. Only to have find himself faltering at the thought, conjuring unwanted ghosts from his own past.

_Kanan..._

Hakkai was suddenly doubled forwards in pain, his eyes wide with shock. The green glow of his Chi vanished. An old injury began to ache.

"Kyuu!" the little white dragon exclaimed, probably sensing Hakkai's distress. The dragon tugged at his overalls and flapped its wings.

"You are right, Hakruyu...there is no time for ghosts in the past, especially when we have one in our midst now," he said looking at his patient. He gave Hakruyu a well deserving pet and stroke and the dragon chirped happily, nuzzling its head onto Hakkais' palm.

A faint sound came from the body, he noticed that her finger twitched a bit. No... Hakkai decided, we don't have time for that. He took that to be a sign of good health.

Some how, Hakkai could feel something pulling from this girl, not the darkness but... it was as if she pleaded to Hakkai to not give up either. Something was keeping him headstrong. Like a desperate plea that has reached out and touched him and begged not to let go.

And so, steadfast and with an air of precise professionalism, Hakkai being the good doctor that he is continued healing this poor young woman late into the morning, carried on despite his own reluctant body's' cry of exhaustion. Alongside Harkruyu nestling in his lap, trying to comfort and maybe offer some energy to, the now almost straining, Cho Hakkai.

* * *

Meanwhile three rooms away...

"Don't be so naive, you stupid damn cockroach!" the monk's words were spat out like the bullets that he so casually fired from his Smith and Wesson banishing gun, "We don't have time to be side tracked to save pretty little damsels in distress!"

" 'Ya call yerself a priest?! Y're a fucking cold hearted piece of shit ya are!," bellowed the red haired half youkai, seething every word. "Cant 'ya see she's badly hurt?! Are you suggesting that we just leave her to die?"

"I'll leave you to die!" the monk spat. "We ain't no fuckin' heroes! If you wanna do something about it, feel free to do it on your own damn time and stop wasting mine." The monk abruptly turned his back to him.

"Why y-ou," Gojyo lunged at him and swung his arm out but, the monk avoided it with ease, which made Gojyo bile up with even more hatred towards the damn monk.

"Fucking, coward shit!" the blonde haired monk swung his fast right hook deep into Gojyo's stomach, knocking the breath from him, making him stagger back. "That was a cheap shot."

"Have you ever considered with that useless, shit for brains, of yours, that this could be a trap? Another assassin sent by Gymoaoh?" the monk glared down at the Hanyou. "Why not you use those fuckin' antenna of yours, you don't need a bloodhound to sense that dark energy coming from that thing. I'm telling you, you stupid cunt, this is going to go into fucked up tatters, you just wait and see," Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China, supposedly holier-than-thou priest, tapped a cigarette to his mouth and set it alive. Without so much as a glance at the red haired kappa, whose glare was as sharp as blades of knives , oblivious, Sanzo continued, "Hakkai's already at his limits, how much longer do you think that man can keep that up?" he shot a look filled with death threats towards Gojyo's way.

Gojyo's muscles gave out in a sudden pang of regret and guilt at the thought of Hakkai. He had shoved Hakkai damn near straight through the wall earlier today. Straightforwardly ignoring how tired those loving green eye looked.

That asshole of a monk was right. He's never seen Hakkai having this much problem from healing one person before. But then, that overwhelming sense that he needed for her to live took over Gojyo's entire sense of reasoning. He was like a bull on rampage. And even angrier at himself more than anything else, because there is nothing he can do.

_Those eyes... those damned eyes!_

"'Ya don't know that for sure, and until we do, i'm sure as hell ain't gonna just let this go," Goyjo replied through clenched teeth. Gojyo stood there in place, clenching his fist, he knew that the stupid bratty monk was right, as much as he loathed to admit it, but he didn't know why he was so desperate to want to care for this girl. He had a deep almost, animalistic desire to... protect her.

_It's as if she wanted to be found..._

"But Sanzo... ," and almost whiny voice piped up. It was Goku's, temporary forgotten in the heated debate. "Goyjo's right, we cant just leave her there like that. And even if she is an assassin we are more than capable to take her on." explained Goku matter of factly. "Now, come oooon," the monkey whined ,"Can we pleeeease go have dinner now? Im starvin', "

"Hmmph," snorted the monk, not looking in either of their directions. Somehow, for a moment, a rare shadow of doubt was casted in that short spiteful grunt. You will only know this, if like Gojyo and the rest have been chained to this droopy eyed bastard for 3 damn years. No paper fan either for the stupid monkey.

Gojyo should've known that trying to reason with the stinkin' monk would be like trying to grasp onto flowing water. "Ch," Gojyo looked away heatedly feeling his rage slowly settling into a mild annoyance.

It seemed that the sudden realization that the monkey existed had forced both, him and Sanzo's earlier hostility, to come to a faltering waver. Goyjo slumped onto one of the twin beds and flicked out his lighter to light a cigarette that he has deposited in his mouth. He gave a long drag before exhaling the wonderful puff of smoke out, the taste of that nicotine that he so loved and craved, washed over his mind, temporarily making him forget about his hatred towards Sanzo. It only occurred to him that this was one of the first cigarettes he's had in the last half hour and , for Gojyo, that is a long time. He closed his eyes to the monkey's begging to find food and the grunts from the priest at the window to finally half hearing as the monkey wailed "You guys suck! I might as well be talking to a damn Shikigami! im going to check on Hakkai and Hakruyu! Im so hungry maybe i will end up eating him(Hakruyu)!" when there is still no acknowledgement from either smoking figures, a door slammed, footsteps thumping deliberately down the hall.

"Why are you so dead set on this girl anyways?" the question reached Gojyo as a sudden shock from the clarity of silence that he briefly found. Sanzo's voice wasnt oozing with hatred this time, it was softer and cooler than usual. What's that fancy frilly word that Hakkai taught him for when people are in deep thoughts, Pinsleeve? Pensleaf? Pensive. That's it, Pensive.

He turned to look at the monk, to find that Sanzo had averted his hypnotic violet gaze onto Gojyo. The ember from the his cigarette giving life to those, otherwise cold merciless eyes. Eyes that looked like it belonged to a demon straight ot of hell. Bt this time the gaze was serious and intent instead of its usual murderous glint. Gojyo, quickly darted his eyes away. He felt small under the bastard priest's prying gaze. He'd rather get into a brawl with that stinkin' arrogant monk then be... put in this situation.

Gojyo exhaled his smoke and crossed his long sinewy but muscular long legs and looked up at the ceiling, he raised one hand and ran it through his crimson hair and and let out a sigh, " I dunno, i just tend to wanna... pick things up," Goyjo said simply to which the monk rolled his eyes exasperatedly, puffing away on his stick and grumbled under his breath angrily, "Shoulda' known, dunno what i expected, fuckin' roach."

Seeing that girl splayed out like that, retching blood and vomit. It horrified him as much as it puzzled him. Seeing her covered in blood, just reminded him so much of the night he found Hakkai in the woods. And it felt almost as if both of them looked up at him and called to him.

_It was as if he looked up at me and smiled..._

Goyjo, cigarette in mouth, closed his eyes again, recalling earlier events.

*Author's note; this next chapter is a flashback revisited anew from Gojyo's point of view of what happened. Somewhat explaining what happened to Ayane. Also, im sre if it was allowed in the manga or anime... Sanzo would probably be the kind of person to throw ot the word c*nt and even more horrid things hehe fits our beloved monk, at least in my mind it does.


	14. Chapter 14 Blood Splattered Angel

Act 11.

Blood splattered Angel

It was any other day, they were driving in Jeep and the monkey was annoying everyone within ear-bound to hear about his growling stomach and Sanzo scowling and twitching in his seat, probably yearning to turn his silver revolvers' gunpoint at them. And since there is no food for the damn monkey to eat, Goku eventually turned his attention to this redhead, as he so often did, Gojyo remembered feeling growing steadily annoyed by the name calling and hair pulling and play punches that's being thrown by Goku. until finally he caved in and got the damn boy in an arm lock and as usual Goku trashed around to only find themselves in petty name calling and a half-hearted fighting. "Damn Kappa!" "Stupid, Monkey!" "Don't call me Monkey!" "Then quit calling me a Kappa, ya damn ape!" "Swiney pervy coackroach!" "Ooh! that's it!" and so it goes.

And Hakkai a solid contrast to the rest was smiling and giggled with his chiming tinkling laugh, like little bells at their antics with the occasional gentle "Please do keep it down if you can, the road is already bumpy enough."

When suddenly the boy stopped fighting against Gojyo's head smushing and perked up abruptly and practically threw Gojyo onto his back with effortless ease as he bolted up. Damnit! he should have been able to brace that shove. He hated to admit it, but that kid was strong when he wanted to be. When it comes to strength Goku certainly excels. He's still a stupid monkey though.

"Hey, Sanzo," Goku muttered looking around.

"What is it Baka-zaru? One more word about being hungry and i will shoot you," the priest drawled almost lazily. Maybe out of habit more than anything else. Blond hair fluttering in the air, cigarette in one hand..

"I smell blood, Sanzo. And lots of it too..." Goku said with a tinge darkness to his voice.

When Gojyo took the moment to settle down, the idiot kid was right. The stench of blood was prominent. It was such a grim contrast to what was a nice clear sunny day it was.

And this energy... Gojyo abruptly thought.

"So..?" was the only reply that came from Priest Sanzo-houhisama. Heartless bastard, Gojyo had thought.

"Hakkai, stop the jeep! We must go check it out!" Gojyo had exclaimed.

"Like _hell_ we will..!" a gun was cocked and aimed straight at Goyjo's face, behind it the alabaster face of the stinking monk in its all its glory, violet eyes ablazed,. "Do ya wanna die?"

Goyjo shoved the mechanical weapon aside which made Sanzo face even angrier, "I'll kill you for real this time, ya fuckin' kappa!"

"Do ya promise, Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo had replied in a teasing sing song voice that he reserved especially for the stinkin' bastard monk. A shot fired. "Ah... see," he drawled on sweetly, grinning widely. " 'Ya missed."

"Only on purpose..." the monk snapped and grumbled under his breath. "No good piece of shit..._*grumble grumble*_" the vein in the monks' forehead was practically to Gojyo's satisfaction was an enjoyment to watch. The monk raised his gun again but before the good priest could pull the trigger, Goku had grabbed onto Hakkai's head rest "Hakkai! Stop!" Goku whined.

To when Hakkai didn't, Gojyo had jumped off.

"Gojyo!" he heard Hakkai's cry and heard screeching brakes, and before he'd known it, Goku was catching up with him. Gojyo didnt even realize he was running. "This way..." Goku sped off and darted into some trees. Gojyo didn't need Goku's direction. Somehow, even without following the scent of blood, he knew where to go.

They had reached a clearing in the woods where further to the right Gojyo cold hear a stream trickling serenely. The sun was shining and birds were chirping, it was sch a contrast to the scene laid ot in front of them. To anyone else, it might've looked like a corpse. a disemboweled corpse.

Bu t then it moved, it was twitching and strangled breaths can be heard, Gojyo saw a head matted with blood and shining half closed eyes framed by heavy lashes, it was a woman. And it looked like she looked like she was in great pain. Her clothing was completely red and soaked through by blood and hanging in tattered pieces barely covering her slender figure.

"Gojyo, Gok-" he heard Hakkai's words trail off and felt Sanzo's presence behind him. But he felt like he was being sucked into a vortex at what he saw. Why did this made him feel a dull ache in his heart?

What to follow was a panicked sticky events from Goyjo's part.

Gojyo remembered rushing to the girls side, after Goku pointedly led them to the smell of blood that he caught from miles away. She was twitching and jerking and her body felt stiff, he heard Hakkai's orders "Put something in her mouth, she's having a seizure! She might bite her tounge off!' she was soaked in blood, whose, he couldn't distinguish if its her own or...

The girl though bloodstained, bore an obvious noticeable beauty, bone structures that hundreds of women wld gladly die for, full hips, and what Goyjo noticed, bee stung, albeit cut cracked, full almost pillow-y lips, and when he saw those eyes as it bore into him, yet straining at nothing. Steely gray eyes. Almost silver met his crimson pulled at him and for moment...

_It as if he looked up and laughed at me..._

Those eyes, framed by long thick full lashes, grimaced shut again.. It almost shook him to the very core when he met those eyes. Eyes that felt looked straight at him and through his very existence. It made him dizzy for a moment. Somewhere around him, Sanzo's voice snapped "Goku! Fetch her some water! NOW!" Sanzo had bellowed when Goku hadn't moved. Then he heard disappearing footsteps. He was probably sparing Gok of the sight that was laid before them. Gojyo couldn't have blamed him, it was very hard to watch. _Ch, the monk had a heart after all_, Gojyo noted snidely.

As he watched in a tranced stupefied horror as Hakkai laid her on her side on his lap and seemed to struggle as he pried her teeth apart and fished inside of her mouth, "I don't want..." Hakkai rasped as he continued "...her to choke on her tongue." Hakkai, as if reading everyone's minds finished as he quickly shoved a near by stick between the girl's mouth. The girl's eyes flew open revealing the sparkling pewter was darting around wildly, labored breaths heaving her full chest inwards and out. .

"Goyjo!" snapped a voice. "_GOJYO!_" it was Hakkai's "Please! don't just stand there, please hold her down."

_A sense of familiarity. From long ago... as if something was supposed to remember._

"Damnit, Gojyo!" Gojyo was snapped to his senses and stupidly tried to hold the girl down. Hakkai never were the one to swear. It forced Gojyo to focus. But...there was so much blood. His hands were drenched in hot thick blood. And the smell of it was even worse. She was bleeding at her sides and spewing blood from the sides of her mouth as well, she looked on the brink of death. but no, those eyes... they did not belong to someone who wanted to die.

"Gojyo, i need you to pin her arms back, i need to find where the wound is," Hakkai was rushedly saying.

"Yeah, right.." Gojyo still felt dizzy and almost as if he was in a dream.

The girl's arms were bucked and clenched tighter than iron towards her stomach and chest Damn! this chick had some grip! Gojyo had tght. Little painful cries were gurgling behind the wooden stick that has been shoved in her mouth. The stick looked like it was going to break in two. He managed to un-mold her small thin wrists, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that it was badly bruised and covered in shallow and deep cuts. My god, what has happened to this being?! Goyjo had thought as his own clothes were being drenched by this girls blood.

So much blood... the stick snapped in half and then was still. No more convulsions, and she wasn't clenching anymore it seemed.

Hakkai,now blood splattered, let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into a heap next to the now, limp body of this girl. "She is stable and i managed to close the wound."

"Sanzo.." Goku's voice sounded meek, almost scared.

"Shut up, Saru," the monk said matter of factly. His face hard as stone as he stared at the mess in front of him. A click and the smell of cigarette. The monks face was unreadable as Goyjo watched him turn his back and started for the jeep.

"I ain't cleaning that shit up," snarled Sanzo from a distance ahead.

After Hakkai have successfully closed whatever noticeable wound that he had located, Gojyo gestured to Goku, voice a bit muffled from the unlit cigarette that hung in between his lips. "Eh yo, Goku, come help me out will ya?"

Goku hurried over silently, he looked almost traumatized. Gojyo ruffled his hair "Chin up, monkey, we've seen worse," Gojyo flashed a grin.

"Don't call me that, damn water sprite!" Goku shrugged his hand away looking more like his normal self. Which is exactly what Gojyo wanted to achieve.

They went to pick her up... the blood splattered woman's eyes flew wide open. For a moment he thought he saw that one of her eyes looked almost golden. He must have hallucinated it. They froze... Oh no... something doesn't feel right.

Gojyo's cigarette fell to the ground.

A shudder ran down his spine.

A laugh rang out as if it welled from the depths of a cavern, gaining momentum and rising to a haunting floating tone. He noticed that Hakkai looked as white as a sheet and even the monk had stopped and turned.

"_Everyone, DUCK!_" came Sanzo's cry but it was too late.

That laugh. It did not sound as if it should have belonged or came from something as frail and small as her. It was pure evil. Yes, he knew that, without a doubt. And in that instant, everyone almost lost their balance at the sudden whiplash of energy that exploded out of her wrecked frame, only to dissipate as fast as it came.

_So much power...!_ Gojyo winced shielding himself against this rushing wall of energy.

He remembered seeing everyone of the Sanzo party frozen for a minute while that maniacal laugh rang on. blood still gurgling and trickling at the corners of her lips, she wasn't fighting or struggling just... laughing. That spine tingling cackling. Suddenly her eyes burnt with something other than pleading help and radiance but... something else, something darker. Then just like that, everything was still again. It was quieter now, no birds chirping anymore... Just the sun's rays beaming softly down through the canopy of trees and in soft running stream in the distance. No one spoke.

* * *

After Goku handed Hakkai some water he picked up in the flask, Gojyo and Hakkai cleaned most of the blood as much as they can, neither of them saying a word to each other. Every time Gojyo looked at Hakkai, he looked like he was miles away. Which made Gojyo nervous.

They had managed to get her into the jeep once the girl either fainted or fell asleep, no one knew. Hakkai had most of her exposed body wrapped with the sash that he carried with him. Sanzo, neither refusing nor agreeing with the situation didn't mutter a word which was very uncharacteristic of him, all Goyjo remembered was a sense of urgentness and as he cradled her in his lap whilst Hakkai revved the jeep on in a deadly hurried silence. He knew as he knew the red in his eyes and hair, he knew that he had to protect her.

He will never forget that sudden tug on his hair when he went to light a cigarette, surprised he had looked down only to see those silver eyes again, peeking throgh strands of blood covered long wispy hair that had blown into the pale blood and dirt smeared face,he then realized that she had a lock of his own red hair intertwined in her blood caked fingers, her bloody bee stung lips tried forming invincible words, before passing out again. Last thing that was spoken was Hakkai's voice, light but almost tinged with a bit of sadness. "And it was such a lovely day too.."


	15. Chapter 15 Blood Lust

Act 11.1

BloodLust

Hakkai sat on the edge of his bed, relishing the feeling of the soft mattress as he sunk his weight into it. Hakkai half leaned back on his hands back on the bed, neither lying down or sitting up, somewhere between the two.

His Chi was almost drained. and he could suddenly feel how very tired he was. Sweat had dampened the back of his shirt and the matted the hair on his head, he knew that his bandanna was most probably moist as well. Hakkai began to take it off when the door creaked open, letting a sliver of light into the darkened room. A tall lanky figure stood in door way. Body somewhat skinny for his height but to the naked eye you can clearly see that it is all sinewy muscle of an experienced fighter, with well earned scars from countless battles and spurs. Long red hair shone against the light like a wicked crimson halo.

When the figre stepped forward, the moonlight revealed the shadows' face. Piercing scarlet eyes adorned by full unbelievably long sooty lashes, especially for a man. Long angular structured face with two long jarring scars running down on the right side of his devilishly handsome face. He flashed Hakkai one his devil-may-care smile that made him look like the glorious rugged vagabond that he is.

The vagabond that has saved Hakkai's life so many years ago and one that Hakkai has come to appreciate and cherish. Bt this time, his smile lost some of its feline lustres, it was ghosted by a sadness in, his usually cheerful eyes... a shadow of...hurt laden by heavy weight of worry.

"Gojyo.." Hakkai started and watched him as he sat on the bed across from himself.

Gojyo snaked a cigarette to his lips, "Hmmm...?" the half youkai mono-toned, looking away out the open window into the late night sky.

Hakkai... found himself lost for words for the first time. What was it that he was about to say? _Please, refer yourself from smoking?_ would've been his usual retort, accompanied by a placid smile, but the words _I'm sorry..._ seemed to be jumping out to him more. Out of sheer stubbornness he refused to acknowledge it even though he knew he would've meant it.

"Im pleased to inform you, that the girl has finally showed some positive signs of improvements," Hakkai said and plastered on the smile that he has so expertly learned to mask, "All her internal wounds have healed and it seems her body isn't resisting my healing chi anymore," Hakkai went on as he gently set a cracked ashtray that he had taken out of the nightstand drawer and set atop in a neat soft clack. "All should be well in a day or two." Hakkai finished with a curt smile.

Gojyo looked his way without saying a word and then looked away again and nodded dull-fully, "Good." was his only reply.

Hakkai felt a kind of uneasiness. If he knew Gojyo enough, he knew that this behavior was not normal and it feels like the room was pregnant with un-worded tension.

Despite Hakkai's exhaustion, he chanced his feet into the water, "Please, Gojyo, Is there something on your mind?"

The sound of cigarette being inhaled and exhaled. Only the tiny red ember was a-lit from the other bed, the rest was cast in a loom of dim shadow. There seems to be no forthcoming reply. "Very well, then. I am going to retire to bed now." Hakkai said curtly as he finished removing his now, dry bandanna and gently removed his monocle.

It cant be helped, i guess, Hakkai thought wearily.

A soft clink as he rested his monocle on the nightstand that stood between their bed. As he was folding the shirt, he absentmindedly noted to himself that it needed washing, Hakkai stared almost emptily at the bloodstains on it before folding it into a neat pile that any militant wld be proud of. He chanced another glance at the Hanyou across the room with his good eye and saw that he was still slumped in darkness, cigarette smoke enveloping him like a ghostly scarf. He began to settle into bed. Hakkai wanted nothing more bt to empty his mind of the past two days events.

"You didn't stop the jeep,Hakkai," Gojyo's voice spoke, low and uncharacteristically serious. Hakkai's eyes flew open. It wasn't a question. It was a matter-of-fact statement.

"Sorry?" Hakkai sat up and reached for his monocle to face the owner of the voice across from him. "I'm not sure if i am comfortable with what you are discerning me with."

"Come off it, Hakkai," the voice impatiently snapped. "You know exactly what i mean!"

Tension in the room was so thick it could've been cut with a blunt blade.

"Im afraid, i don't know what you are saying," Hakkai blinked, a steely tone has risen to his voice as he spoke. Although, _he knew._ He knew exactly what the Hanyou meant. If he was honest with himself, he'd dare say he'd been dreading the arousal of this subject all day. The day's events flashed in his mind again.

"You knew, better than anyone, that she was there," Gojyo has sat at the edge of the bed now, elbows resting on his knees, looking squarely at Hakkai, moonlight washed over his face, his crimson eyes were in a confused anger. "You and Sanzo..."

Hakkai sighed and looked down. _Ashamed maybe? _

"You and Sanzo knew it even before Goku smelled the blood."

"Im sure you must have sensed the dark power of it as well," Hakkai said to the wall next to him.

"It doesn't matter! She was clearly hurt," Gojyo rallied on.

That release of energy.. Hakkai thought back to the clearing. _What was that power...?_

"Whatever i did, i did out of the best interests,i assure you," Hakkai met the other man's gaze. "Some measures are needed to be taken for a greater one."

"And what right does it give you to decide?" Gojyo's question struck a little ping inside of Hakkai.

_Did'cha wanna die?_

Recalling the memory of that fateful day he laid in his own guts. It was true, no man, in his right mind, youkai or no, would have dared saved him that night. The man that laid in that blood and mud that night had nothing but blood on his mind. Hakkai promptly closed his eyes to that memory, cutting it short.

"Im sorry Gojyo, the safety of the group was an utmost importance to me, at that moment," Hakkai said softly as he looked Gojyo in the dim moonlight. "Im afraid, i cannot feel regret for making that decision," Hakkai said hanging his head down making the moonlight reflect of his monocle, making only one eye visible in the dark.

It was true, Hakkai didn't stop the Jeep in hopes that no one would've noticed. He sensed that dark Chi coming from a mile away. A Chi that shld not belong to any human or youkai, it was electrifyingly dark and it radiated an unholiness to it. An unholiness that once upon his life, Hakkai had felt as well. It made his insides turn to ice and made a sharp pain return to the gnarly scar that marrs across his belly. It was undeniable simple and utter mad bloodlust.

"I did what i thought was the best. I sensed...," Hakkai wavered for a brief moment as he yet again, took off his monocle to lay it on the nightstand, "...danger." He finished as he laid down to rest, turning his back to Gojyo. A sign, that Hakkai hoped meant that his part of this conversation has ended.

_Kanan..._ he thought painfully. Then cut the whisper of that memory off fast, before it could form a life.

When Gojyo spoke, it brought him back to the comforting reality of the inn's small room.

"Funny," a flick of the lighter and another cigarette flamed alive. This time the Hanyou laid back with his arms behind his head, disappearing back into the blue moonlight, more relaxed, a hint of smile on his lips. "I sensed something else," was all he said, as smoke curled and drifted out of the open window and into the fleeting late night sky, so did the tension and everything else that that night has birthed.


	16. Chapter 16 Sunlight

Act 12

Sunlight

Eyes fluttered open. Bright sunlight flooded my vision once again. This time... the smell of blood and grass was gone. Only to be replaced by a more acrid smell. the smell of alcohol swabs and...laundry detergent? And confusingly, to my senses... tobacco and musty sweat that seem more appropriate to belong to a man.

I managed to pull myself into a sitting position, only to find, white soft blankets slipping down on my lap in a neat little heap. Blankets? i cant remember the last time that have had encountered one. I lifted one of my hands and was confused to find it bandaged, i extended it up to the light that poured in through the window behind to me, the bandages was neatly and tightly wrapped all the way to the elbow. I glanced down only to have the realization that i was in foreign clothing and was almost wrapped entirely with bandages.

I darted my eyes around... the room? (a room?) And slowly coherent thoughts came back to my heavy head. I was in a room, and on a real bed. Distant hazy memories started floating back as well, i winced at a phantom pain in my side, only to grip it to find that it was padded and securely, (gee, shock horror, i thought almost sarcastically), bandaged under this piece of harmless clothing i fond myself adorned with.

As my eyes looked around, i found a sleeping figure of man with his back to me on the couch way across the room. Long red hair tied in a ponytail, black jeans and white sleeveless shirt, almost alike to the one on my own body. undetermined caution settled onto me, i tensed and braced myself. My hands searched arond for weapons on the folds of the blanket, mainly out of habit, ofcourse, to find nothing.

Fear, confusion and anger slowly starting rising in at my throat. I tried to flip the covers and get up but i found myself doubled over on the bed in teeth clenching pain. Damnit! i cursed inwardly

A door creaked open. I averted my gaze to it seethingly, ready for an attack.

"Oh! You're awake," the voice was soft and had a kindness to it that made me feel as if i cld trust it. The man had short brown mousy hair, and was wearing a green overall tunic and khaki pants and he had a weird round glass thing one one eye, that sat on the bridge of his thin nose.

"Are you hungry? Ive brought you some food, hahaha," chiming tinkling, almost musical laughter. No animosity there, thght as I relaxed slightly and stared blankly at this man. Something very familiar about him but cant quite put my finger on it.

A soft thud, only then i had noticed the tray that he had been carrying. It had a small bowl of rice and next to that a bowl of what looked like vegetable broth and plate with a small helping of some steamed dumplings.

To my sudden awareness of my growling stomach... this seemed like a feast fit gods. "It's okay, its all for you," the figure smiled, sensing her staring avidly at the tray of morsel. As he turned to pull a chair over, three little things glimmered off his ears in the sunlight. It looked like ear cuffs.

Is that a power limiter? Youkai?! my eyes widened with aghast. "You're a..youkai."

He seemed to have stiffened for a moment. "Oh these, hahaha," he responded to where her eyes were gazing and that light tinkling laughter floated again. He sheepishly touched the things on his left ear then held both hands up "I have a rather unusual fashion statement. I'm not here to hurt you, honest," his smile seemed genuine enough, though for a moment his eyes looked a bit dark.

I stared at him then the food, then at the still sleeping figure then back at him. Somehow... i find myself at ease with this strange new face. As if... i trusted him... which is a rare emotion for me to come by.

"Ahahaha," light airy chuckles, "That, over there," he gently gestured behind him "...is Gojyo. He has been up all night keeping guard over you." I trained my eye to where this man was showing. i gripped at the blankets. Something about that slumbering figure made my throat clench and my heart skip a beat. But before i could make anything of it the voice spoke again.

"We are travelers heading west. We found you near the forest on our way to this town. I'm Hakkai. Cho Hakkai. But please, you can call me Hakkai," the one bespectacled man extended a slender hand. I blinked at the hand and... without thinking, slipped my own into his palm in a rather awkward limp half hearted handshake. This man was very soft spoken, well mannered and seemed rather intelligent, i studied him as he bobbed my hand gently up and down, his grip unlike his manner was very strong and firm.

That green light! i snapped my hand back, bewildered. I stared at him. His eyes were green. Like the color of emeralds ripened and refined by age. it was quite dazzling. But the same green... that had drifted in her foggy mind.

She remembered it so clearly. It had chased away all the darkness that was coming after her. In that moment then she knew, she could trust this man.

"Please," the man -Hakkai, she told herself, gestured towards the tray. "Are you able to move your arm?"

Why would he cared to know if could or couldn't, unless... realization dawned on my dumbfounded mind, "Were you the one that found me then?" I said, this time my voice was steady and confident. Stronger.

"uh... yes and no," came the soft reply.

"I don't understand you," i almost said with a hint of unintentional annoyance.

"Actually Gojyo found you first," he said almost matter factly. "We had a doctor come in and saw to you but i have also helped to heal your injuries best i can."

"So it was you," i said reaching for the tray, Hakkai, maybe instinctively helped me with the task. The thought that i cant even hold a tray to myself, made me a bit bitter inside. I cant complain really, at this point, breathing seemed to be taxing on my body. Hakkai's green eyes looked puzzled bt the smile never left his face. I lifted the bowl of rice and grabbed the chopsticks, with a little effort. I could feel Hakkai's eyes watching me. "That green light...was you," i concluded. "Your Chi."

For a moment, Hakkai's smile vanished from his face and there was a shadow in those twinkling eyes. But it quickly returned. "My..." he chuckled, "You must be talented to have sensed that. But i'm glad. And yes, it was me," Hakkai laughed his airy laugh.

A soft rustling came from across the room from the couch. Out of the corner of my eye i noticed that Hakkai's eyes have averted its gaze towards the rousing figure behind him.

I decided to turn my focus on the meal at hand.

"Ah, Gojyo," Hakkai's voiced a cheery note. "Please, our dear patient seems to be awake. Why not you come and say hello."

"Nnnngh?" came a disgruntled form of reply as the head connected to the hunched shoulders rose and a towel fell off of it to the floor. Red hair that was held back by a low ponytail glistened in the daylight, the man turned over and started to stand up. He was notibly tall, taller than most men than i've seen, his skin was a lot darker and tanner as well.

His eyes seemed to widened in either shock or in pain, i cldnt really tell. He was rather lanky bt well built, with rippling muscles defining his arms and neck. she noticed two lines curving alongside the left side of his face.

My heart was beating rather fast, i frowned at the sensation.

"Yo," was all he said. The tall man or Gojyo.. came and bent and cropped himself beside Hakkai, one hand casually leaning on his shoulder and from under his red bangs, flashed ...red! eyes. Bt those eyes glinted marvelously when he flashed a smile, smooth enough to make any woman's heart melt. A sort of devilish grin. he looked so relaxed and confident with in his own skin. Even the way that he slumped looked positively feline. It made me want to gag. "Good morning, there, love," the red haired tom cat spoke.

It felt as if a birds' wings were beating rapidly against my rib cage. I felt an unexpected flush of heat crawling to my face. I did my best to bite it down, almost angry at myself, and was momentarily wondering why was i overcome with this sudden feeling. Ive never known myself to act this way.

"Ayane...," I retorted with side glance look. It must have been less than welcoming, considering the subtle widening of his eyes. "My name." i added just in case the other taller man did not get it. "Ayane Mizuri."

"Pleased to meet you," Hakkai chimed. There was a load of commotion coming far away outside which made the man turn towards the door, his expression unreadable.

"Mizuri, ehh?" drawled the taller tanned man as he slinkered off away into the room and back to the couch with a very characteristic gait to shis stride. "What a pretty name. To fit a pretty face." he had turned around to finish this sentence, a cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth and an almost wink in his eye. Oozing out an almost obnoxious aura of nothing short than sex appeal. He had undid his ponytail, causing his red mane to cascade gloriously behind him, stopping at the middle of his back. I couldn't decide to want to be fascinated or disgusted.

"Actually Mizuri is my family name, my given name is Ayane. Apparently, though, I don't really remember him, my father was not from this land so I understand the confusion."

"Ehh?" the man named Gojyo tilted his head to the side a bit. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, really far distant west from here the people are more accustomed to having their family name second. Similar to a certain foreigner we once met," the monocled man glanced to his comrade, to which apparently they shared an understanding.

"Now that I look at 'cha closely, I can see the mixed blood in 'ya," Gojyo said.

"You're one to talk," Hakkai laughed.

I felt completely lost. I have no idea what is going on.

"Hmmph," the other man grinned. ""Good point," he nodded at Hakkai and then added, "Still beautiful though," he peered at me with those eyes and shot me a very dashing smile, it made me feel a little uneasy.

"Well, i'll go let Sanzo and Goku know and i will be back shortly," Hakkai started as i watched him getting up from the chair he occupied.

"If ya're wondering about who they are, don't worry," the redhead drawled on as he exhaled on that cigarette. "You'll meet them soon enough, but be forewarned though, they can be a bit hard to handle." a smirk curved at his lips as he stared out the window that paneled the entire side of the room.

I marveled at this man, that i have come to be so fascinated and disgusted with. Both emotions were just as strong. I was done with my dishes now. and sat back and twirled idly with sheets that i laid in and noticed that underneath me was a brown leather jacket. The smell of sweat and tobacco must have belonged to this jacket. _Aww no... don't tell me it belongs to..._

I was startled when the deep gruff voice breathed beside me, "Man, you were out like, what, four days?" and was further taken aback when i turned and found scarlet crimson eyes meeting mine. The color of sunset and ripe apples. It caught me off guard and as i stared into the magenta irises i realized how actually breathtaking this man's eyes really was...it was almost intoxicating. For a moment they just stared at each other, dumbstruck. The forgotten cigarette in one hand snaked patterns around us. Their faces inches from each other. Suddenly whatever bravado that the man before her had seemed to slowly slipped into something more... deeper

For a moment there, i glimpsed a softer side to this jaguar of a man. A more deeper and softer side. Not just the neanderthal that grunts and prowls. Something else.

_That color..._ why did it entice me so? Without thinking, i found myself, almost like in a trance reaching out for that crimson hair.

A look of bewildered astonishment dawned on the man's face and for second, the tanned skin paled slightly. He moved his head slightly back and up to the side, moving away from her grasp.

His voice snapped me out of the trance, my eyes widened in horror, _Oh god! what was i doing?!_ i jerked my hand back and buried them under the blankets and looked at anything but him. I felt that heat in my face again. i cursed mentally. "uhm,If 'ya don't mind me asking," voice cool and casual again, he flipped his crescendo red mane back slightly causing it to fall into whispers and his hard well structured face. " What happened to ya, anyway?" he had leaned back in the chair that Hakkai had occupied, stretching out his already long frame , hands tucking the cigarette back into his lips.

I also noticed that compared to Hakkai's soft spoken voice. This man's was deeper and heavily accented by street lingo and dialect. A stark contrast to the previous man in green.

I turned to look away, vowing not to get distracted again. "I'm not entirely sure," i found myself muttering to the bed. And it was truth. My memory seems to still be a bit clouded as to the recent events. I remembered being in Kogetsu's chamber and i remembered all the other dreadful forlorn memories that i have been trying hard to forget or out right ignore.

The chair creaked as the red haired man leaned th chair back on its back legs supporting himself with leg on the frame of the bed i was in. "Yeah... dont worry about it, that happens to me too," he said, eyes focused on something distant from the present and smiling at nothing. "D'ya remember anything?"

"Vaguely," i replied as i turned my left shoulder inwards and reached my right hand to massage the discomfort that's been biting there. "ugh," i reluctantly let out a little hiss of pain and felt as if i had been punched in the stomach.

"Hey, take it easy there," Gojyo had hastely reverted the chair to its normal position and almost instinctively half reach out to want to touch me but looked as if he hesitated, only to have rested the hands back behind his head, leaning back again in the chair. "You were banged up pretty good there.,doll." the cigarette bobbed a little in his moth as he spoke, though his hands were no where near me, i cld feel his gaze was trained on me behind those loose red bangs. A gaze that had gradually darkened as he finished that sentence.

"Dont call me that," I heard myself snap.

Gojyo chuckled slightly, grinning at nothing. the scar on his face stretched and moved harmoniously, almost complementing that wicked smile.

Somehow i couldn't resist when i saw him looked so... happy. My lips betrayed myself as it formed into a laughing smile.

Banged up good huh? I wondered. I didn't need him to tell me that, i could feel every bone in my body aching but still... i have no clue to what extend the damage was.

"I've been into some hairy scrapes and tight situations before. Don't worry about it, with plenty of rest you'll live." Goyjo's voice was speaking bt i wasn't really paying attention anymore.

What had happened? The desire to clear the fog in my mind was as strong as a chilling fear of not wanting to find ot the answers. For some reason i had a feeling as if the answers found me.. something awfully bad might happen. An inner voice was screaming for me not to pursue this search but... i needed to know how i got here and who these people are. I wanted, needed answers.

"Well," Goyjo slinkered to his feet with a laid back ease and stretched earnestly, standing at his fll height just above six feet in height. His limbs looked even longer almost out of corporation. "You seem alright to be by yer'self, i think i'm gonna get my stomach days' fill." he smiled at me and started walking towards the door. "Later, my lady," said as he gestured a hand holding his now almost finished cigarette slightly in the air above his head like off handed mock salute.

I watched as the door that was across the room at foot of the bed ease gently shut. And i was alone again. I stared at the closed door, there is a heaviness in my chest at the empty room. My eyes stopped at the blue half opened pack of cigarettes on her nightstand, no doubt belonging to that man named Gojyo. A smirk came over my face, as a distant memory came to life in her mind. Memories were getting clearer in pieces and fragments now. Enough for her to fulfill her desires for now.

_That's right... i remember now. _

I reached out for the pack and helped myself to one before settling my body to lie back down on the bed, i found myself looking towards the door, wishing that they'd return.


	17. Chapter 17 Hinderance

Act 13

Hindrance

Genjo Sanzo stared listlessly at the half eaten serving of *Chazuke before him. The sounds of gobbling and slurping was evident next to him without any hindrance of restraint whatsoever. The not-so-holly priest furrowed his brows in annoyance. Feeling the all too familiar vein in his forehead start to twitch.

"Thanzho, shurfmh,dis nnmmph", gobble slurp munch.

TWACK!

Sanzo had whipped out his infamous paper fan and smacked Goku right smack on his head, causing chunks of food to fly out of his already too full mouth. "Learn to chew before you speak, you stupid fuckin' monkey!" the feeling of it hitting hard dense skull, made the corners of Sanzo's lips curl a bit with satisfaction.

"Oww... Saanzoo, that hurts," Goku whined, golden eyes wide and glaring accusingly at the false priest, whilst rubbing his mane of golden brown hair, the golden diadem around the young boy's head glinted in the light of the restaurant. A bit scratched and dull over the course of countless of battles and wear, but it still held an unlikely sheen to it

"That's what you get for behaving like a monkey, Baka," Sanzo snapped arms crossed. The priest retrieved his Marlboro reds and was tapping out a cigarette from his soft pack when an all too familiar voice reached the table. A table that was littered with towering empty plates dishes and bamboo dim sum baskets and empty beer cans.

"I have some rather good news," the airy voice continued. Hakkai curtly took a seat across from Sanzo, ignoring the less than welcoming air thar was being exuded from the blonde haired monk.

"Well," Sanzo grunted when Hakkai seemed to have trailed off in thought.

"Oh sorry," Hakkai chuckled in that staccato light laughter of his. He looked a little more than tired around his green eyes that seemed a little dull compared to its usual vibrancy.

"Hey, is it about that girl we found? is it? is it?" Goku interjected, stopping mid-meat buns to look at Hakkai, eyes round with excitement as if he was about to order another helping of his favorite meal.

"Actually, yes," came the soft cheerful if not plasticine reply and smile.

Sanzo who was looking away, bored, suddenly found his ears perking up at the mention of this. "She is awake now, and Gojyo is with her at the moment.."

"I told 'ya he was a pervert," Goku chuckled only to instinctively duck in anticipation of a hit from the paper fan... which to his happy surprise never came.

"As i was saying," Hakkai glanced a smile, rather slyly at Goku. "Gojyo is _caring_ for her now," Hakkai empathized the word deliberately. "So far, all i have found out, is that her name is Ayane. Now, now, before you say anything," Hakkai smiled and waved his hand as if he was a kindegarden teacher, which made Sanzo ever more irritable that the man always seem to be able to predict what he wanted to say. "I feel it's somewhat too soon to be badgering her with questions, considering she has jst awakened. She's been somewhat short of a mircale."

To which Sanzo scoffed a half hearted reply. All this damn waiting and playing doctor was really starting to piss him off. Precious time was being wasted.

"Ayane?" Goku wondered, his eyes completely round as they tend to be when they are puzzling at something. "What do you make of that, eh, Sanzo?"

"Never heard of such a name before, cant say it is common either,not in these parts anyway," the priest contemplated. "Nevertheless, we shouldn't underestimate her."

"Noted," Hakkai replied, his voice was shadowed, the smile disappeared from his face in a silent agreement.

"So when can we drop the little brat off?" this was the question that has been burning in Sanzo's mind. Their journey west has yet again been delayed by petty non sense that he didn't care for. At this rate, we will never reach India. As far as Sanzo was concerned there was more pressing matters at hand. And staying longer than needed in a sleepy town almost made him nervous, which he didn't like one bit. The chances of them being the target of assassins and dragging collateral damage was very high. And he didn't need any more shits to worry about.

"Im afraid," Hakkai started and already Sanzo's mood grew ever darker. "she has no recollections of what happened to her. Leaving her here like this now, would just be as good as leaving her in woods." Hakkai finished, the last of his words almost felt as if he directed it towards Sanzo, telling him that he understood the wasted time that has passed and in other words. We've come this far. "Perhaps, we can give her just little bit more time? Maybe then, we can find out some more information. "

Fuck! there's always a catch. The monk lit another cigarette. He hated talks with Hakkai. The man's reasoning was iron clad. Sanzo exchanged a knowing look with the monocled man. "Do what you want," Sanzo thunderously grumbled a sullen agreement against his will. "Even so...we shouldn't let our guards down."

"Whad'ya mean, d'ya think she might be bad after all?" Goku asked practically on his feet. "But Sanzo..." he continued to whine.

"Im just saying," the monk trained a scathing look boring Goku back into his seat. "that we should take caution. Harmless or no... we cant take any chances."he finished simply. The wounds that the girl had on her... something that severe. It was no ordinary chance, Sanzo didn't like any of this anymore than he liked the rain.

A ringing chuckle. " Hahaha... this almost reminds me of something i have read when i was in those libraries long ago. A theory on Schrodinger's cat," Hakkai beamed.

Sanzo could already feel the boredom starting to peel at his mind. Please, he begged silently, don't fuckin' elaborate. Sanzo already had a drilling headache as it is.

"Whose cat?" Goku stared one eyebrow cocked with a mouth half filled with dumplings.

"Schrodinger was man that.." Hakkai had started but then was cut, almost rudely, short as Sanzo handed him a can of beer "Here," the priest had grunted.

For a moment Hakkai blinked at it then he took the can off Sanzo's grasp. "Why Sanzo, you're awfully kind, today..." he chimed on, a sly knowing smile crossed the man's face. "Why is it that i have the feeling that you are trying to shut me up? hahaha" that airy chuckle rang.

Sanzo, somewhat a little embarrassed, diverted his gaze somewhere off into the restaurant, looking uninterested. Fondling his cigarette. Sanzo being Sanzo, his bravado face was unphased and betrayed no emotion.

"I think that's coz he is," Goku laughed.

"Shut up," Sanzo snarled through the haze of his smoke.

* * *

**That evening**

A soft knock came at Sanzo's door, the fallen priest knew exactly who it was without having to look up from his daily paper.

Doesn't matter if he replies or not, he knew that the knock was only a means to announce his presence. The door creaked open and stepped in the man turned Youkai, Cho Hakkai.

"Sorry, to interrupt you, Sanzo," his well mannered voice spoke softly."I was hoping i could have a word with you?"

"umm?" came the monk's reply, a bit muffled by the cigarette at the corner of his mouth as the paper rustled as he turned a new page.

"If you dont mind, I'd like to discuss with you about...," he searched for a more suitable word. "...the matter at hand," he finished off tactfully. The light reflected off his one monocle making the eye behind it disappear so that only one emerald green eye was visible.

"Well?" Sanzo spoke from behind his paper, flicking his cigarette in the cracked saucer that he has adapted as an ashtray.

"Yes, of course," Hakkai took a seat across from him at the table of three that came with the inn's room. "Sanzo, I have just been informed by the inn keeper that they were rumors of a great fire that has destroyed a youkai fortress not too far from here. They said over a thousand were lost, not by the fire but rather, massacred." the last word hung rather grimly in the air.

Sanzo paused from reading his paper. He had feared this was true. "Yeah, I've caught wind of that myself. One less problem for the world to worry bout," he grumbled as he folded his paper and started to remove his reading glasses. "Explains why there havent been any demons attacking lately." he added.

"Perhaps Kougaji's troops?"

"Hmm... i doubt it. Doesn't really fit. Besides, that damn demon bastard is not likely to go down that easily."

There was a thoughtful silence as Sanzo puffed away on his nicotine.

"You don't think..." Hakkai didnt need to finish that sentence, they were both apparently thinking the same thing.

"I do," Sanzo looked at Hakkai squarely in the face this time. His tone was definite and his violet eyes stern and hard.

"Contrary to their belief," Sanzo noted that he meant the other two idiots in their little band of group. "I find myself facing with the same doubt." Hakkai sighed. "The chances of her being related, maybe even a victim of the crossfire are very likely."

"Victim, eh?" Sanzo tapped his cigarette to the ashtray again before bringing it back to his mouth. "I think not."

"But how can you say that, Sanzo? Be reasonable." Hakkai retorted calmly.

"You and I know exactly why," Sanzo pointed his finger holding the cigarette at Hakkai, his eyes violet ablazed, as hot as the ember of his cigarette. "It was the same exact reason why you didn't stop the jeep that day."

The man's face darkened. Hmmph, the monk knew that'd get him. Despite with him wrangling with his own morals and questioning his beliefs, the damn bastard still didn't stop the jeep. The stink of that dark aura that day was unlike anything they'd come across. That kind of power that was witnessed in that clearing, without a doubt could comfortably destroy such a fortress. And the injuries that she had sustained were far too severe for a skirmish with a normal fight. It matched that of being crushed almost to death by something large and heavy.

"But i don't sense an evil aura to her when i was healing her," Hakkai recalled. "And the fact that she can't seem to remember anything. Doesn't that sound very much to the time that Goku's limiter came off?"

The ember of Sanzo's cigarette glowed as he took another drag before stubbing it out. "So she says, if i had any involvement with such a thing, I'd feint amnesia as well." How convenient that a demon fortress burned down and they find this girl in the middle of nowhere.

"We can't say that for sre," Hakkai said, a disapproving look at Sanzo's quick dismissal. "She looked very genuine and appears to be human as far as i can tell." Hakkai went on.

"Or appears to be anyway," Sanzo claimed. "Don't let appearances fool you, Hakkai. No human can survive injuries like that."

Hakkai coldn't help bt mentally admit that Sanzo was right on that bt now that, he had sensed that calling in her. He wanted to hope for the best. "I was very thorough. And i mean this in the most non biased sense," he added rather quickly "I've checked. There are no demon markings anywhere on her body, and i cant seem to find any type of limiter if there is any. But, even so..."

Sanzo was already starting to straighten out his newspaper again on the table, rather than propping it up as he normally would. It was Sanzo's way of showing that he had tired of this conversation. He glanced up, almost bored, when Hakkai hadn't finish his sentence.

Genjo Sanzo. The only person alive that looked like he was paying full attention to you but couldn't care less of what you are saying.

"There was something I sensed when I was healing her," the man's voice looked bleak. "Ahahaha, maybe it was nothing," staccato laughter.

Sanzo fought the need to roll his eyes. Though, he would never admit it even to himself, unlike the other two companions, the false monk actually had some smidgen of respect towards this transfigured man. Hence, sparing this man before him most of his lesser traits and the wrath of his all too familiar harizen, *paper fan* that he doles out almost hourly for the stupid monkey and that idiot kappa. He also acknowledges in his own way, of how Hakkai is the one left to do all the more feminine task in this group like washing, cleaning, cooking, not to mention healing and caring for their injuries and driving them around. A fact also that he seems to be the only one around that had a functioning brain, helps too. So he restraints himself a little bit more when conversing with Hakkai.

"Whatever it is, it's not my fuckin' problem," Sanzo reached for another cigarette.

"But that does appear to be the case at hand though," Hakkai replied.

"It is imperative that you haven't lost sight to our objective on this little journey, we cant be sidetracked by every little wayward demon attack that we hear. "The longer we stay here the higher risk we pose to this town ," he clicked his lighter. "I say, we get the fuck out of here. The sooner the better." Cigarette smoke curled into the air.

"I have to admit that, I too, am anxious to resolve this," Hakkai said almost begrudgingly. "As soon as she is fully healed. We set out on the road."

As much as Sanzo disagreed with delaying any further, but it seems that even Hakkai was undetermined to budge on this matter.

"Do whatever you want," Sanzo finally grumbled sullenly. "Just quit dragging my ass into your mess. I told you before; i ain't cleaning this shit up."

"Thank you, Sanzo," Hakkai got up and started for the door.

"What for? I didn't do nuthin'," Sanzo rustled his newspaper open and whipped on his glasses once again. He just wanted to drink his tea and read his newspaper in silence before that brat monkey come back begging for food. Quiet peace is something scarce for Sanzo to find travelling on this journey, so he'd like to savor this for as long as he can which is why he was relieved when Hakkai stood to his feet. The man always seems to sense when Sanzo wasn't in the mood to socialize, not that he ever is to begin with.

The door, to the monks' silent relief, clicked shut.

* * *

Author's Note; Chazuke is a tradition dish eaten by monks. It is rice steeped in Green Tea and can be eaten with side dishes or japanese crackers in it. It is Sanzo's favorite dish. HE doesn't care much for a monk's lifestyle but he grew up with this and has since preferred this. His other love is Mayonaise. hehe


	18. Chapter 18 Let there be Light

Act 6.4

Let there be light

Later that night, Hakkai excused himself from the dinner table promptly, to Gokus' delight that he can have Hakkai's share of food. He had done so in order to bring some food up to Miss Ayane, whom after their first encounter had fallen back into a deep sleep. He had hoped that he might have another chance to speak with her but it is expected that she'd be out again. It was a miracle that she had awakened when she did. In the spare time while she was sleeping he had continued to heal her as much as he can before the, the now familiar exhaustion threatening to consume him. He could safely say that whatever internal wounds she had is now closed and healed. And remarkably her bones were healing at an extraordinary rate as well, since the time she awoke. Though it wasn't the physical wounds that Hakkai is worried about. Going through what she had... her injuries might be that of a mental one.

When he was healing her, he had glimpsed shadows of her memory, or what it seemed to be as well. A lot of pain, fear and anger was present. And a darker side to her that Hakkai had sensed from the beginning, the sheer power of it was enough to make Hakkai stagger. He hadn't told this to anyone yet not even Sanzo for fear that he'd take actions. And if he knew Sanzo at all, it wld be a final one.

He remembered blurry images and maybe a fire, and...blood. So much blood.

That image sent a little chill down his spine and he chose to ignore it. Ptting all that aside, maybe now, he might have a stroke of lck of seeing her conscious again and resolving this mystery.

Hakkai carried a tray of food and tea, that he so often did, regardless if his patient was awake or not. To him, this was as natural as pciking up after Goku and emptying out Gojyo's cigarettes trays. He did it without thinking.

Whilst walking, Hakkai recalled an earlier conversation he had had with Sanzo earlier that evening.

He had chanced a time when the monk was alone. As he didn't want to bring this subject up around either Goku or Gojyo. It was a rather uncomfortable position for him. Knowing how adamant Gojyo was that she was innocent and he hated to have to even make Goku doubt.

He had a lengthy conversation with their appointed leader.

The rumors of fire that destroyed a youkai fortress a bit far east from here, was worrying him more than he;d liked to admit. He prayed that she was no more than a tragic victim that was caught in the mayhem and nothing more.

_Though, deep down... he feared the worst._

Hakkai hesitated briefly at the door and decided to knock this time, his knuckles rasped softly at the door, there wasn't any reply. He took that to be sign that she might still be asleep which to his slight disappointment that he still couldn't gather more information. He cld feel Sanzo's silent deadly persistence to get this moving along and he feared that if we had to delay this trip any longer, the monk might actually shoot one of us for real this time or worse, left without them. Though Hakkai knew he wouldn't do that, considering that Hakuryu was our fastest means of transport. The thought of the brooding monk walking to India made Hakkai chuckle mentally.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was dark, only lit by the moonlight that strayed in through the tall windows that boasts on one side of the entire room. To his surprise, the figure on the bed was sitting up right, looking out the open window. Her form was draped in the shadows, only the top of her head was illuminated by the moonlight, giving her a little amber halo. Long waves cascaded onto the her waist.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i didn't know you were awake," Hakkai smiled apologetically as he went to set the tray of food on the night stand next to the bed. "I've brought you dinner. Lovely night isn't it?" He noted the extinguished wick in the oil lamp on the night stand and untouched matchbox next to it. He took it as an understanding that she wanted to be in the dark.

"Thank you, Hakkai. You've been very kind to me," the shadowed figure said softly, barely audible. And in the moonlight he watched as the head of long wavy hair turned to face him. Silver eyes flashed in the dark, he was quite taken aback by those eyes. For an instant it looked as if those eyes had an inner fire that made it glow and flicker even in the dark. It..._resonated_ some hidden power. Just as quick, it was gone again, as long heavy lashes fell, shielding those quicksilver jewels from the world.

Hakkai blinked. He got a hold of himself. "Do you mind?" he gestured at the chair at the foot of her bed. The girl nodded her silent agreement. "Feeling better, i hope?" he picked up the wooden chair and brought it so that he was facing the horizontal shadow.

"Im still a bit weak. Moving still seems to be quite of a challenge," she spoke. Her hypnotic eyes were faced down into her sheets. "but overall,yes, a lot better." Hakkai saw a flicker of a wispy smile in the dimness.

"Im not surprised to be honest," Hakkai. "Considering the injuries that you have sustained, It really is a miracle that you are alive at all, hahaha" Hakkai doled out his soft chuckles. "But that is good news," he smiled.

She was staring at Hakkai which made him unsure how to feel about it, but the gaze that she peering at him seemed to be rather sorrowful and heavy with questions. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I am," she started to say slowly. Her voice was like velvet against the skin. Husky soft, but strong and reflected the woman that she is. "truly grateful for you caring for me." that voice was tinged by a heavy sadness.

"Ahahaha, please, don't feel the need to thank me, it was only natural," Hakkai assured. Though he cant ignore the little stab of of guilt as he said that. He remembered Gojyo's accusation from a few nights before.

"That light i kept seeing,it was you, healing me," she continued but she turned her gaze out the window again, her face distant and looked blue in the pale moonlight, her eyes, even without much light, twinkled effortlessly. "I don't know how long it mst have took you but all i cold see in that darkness was your light. If it wasn't for that..." her words trailed off and it felt as she drifted along with it. Then suddenly it looked as it the weight of the world had drained her for whatever she had left, in that moment her beauty was utterly haunting and made her look far older than the years that has bestowed on her.

Hakkai felt the weight of those words settling around him as if someone had laid a cloak made of iron on him. A weight that that he was all too familiar with. It was the weight of someone running from their past. As he once did as well.

"The end results are what's important," he smiled. "Its safe to say to leave the past in the past." he said as he got up abruptly to light the oil lamp on nightstand. Orange flame glowed to life and welled around the room giving it a much needed warmth and light.

For a moment she looked as if she had stiffened but then she turned her gaze back to him. Her silver eyes danced mercury bright in the cast of the flame. Her kissed bitten, lips curved into the most beautiful smile Hakkai has yet seen. "Maybe you're right." a low chuckle and she started reaching for her food. The atmosphere has dramatically lightened.

"There is spare change of clothes that i have purchased in the dresser," he gestured towards the wooden carved dresser next to the couch that Gojyo's has been vacating for the past few nights. "Im not sure if it is to your taste...ahaha, bt i couldn't let you go on wearing Gojyo's clothes forever," he finished off, smiling.

For a little while she seemed to have stopped, mid-spoonful but then carried on again. "I appreciate that. Thank you." Ayane replied. "I figured it was his anyway, since he had one similar." she half mumbled into her bowl of rice.

Hakkai, heaved a little sigh. "Im sure you are just as curios as i am about this whole... situation," Hakkai started. "I must ask..."

His words were interrupted by the door swinging open, which made the both of them look towards the two figures standing in its frame.

"Goddamnit, ya stupid monkey! Cant ya learn to be a little gentle, what if she's asleep, moron?" Gojyo's voice snapped and a little soft thud was heard, no doubt from Gojyo hitting Goku over the head.

"Look! she's awake! So it's alright!" Goku retorted happily and bounded into the room to only fall short just before he reached them.

"Back from dinner, i see," Hakkai chuckled.

"Yeah, Sanzo's in his room reading the paper and Hakruyu asleep on his bed. He ain't happy about that." Gojyo laughed earnestly looking as if he is enjoying the monk's distress. "Serves him right, that damn bastard." His crimson eyes fell on the heavily bandaged girl in the room.

"Ah, awake i see?" Gojyo darted that question to Ayane.

"You're very pretty," Goku said simply, he had plopped himself at the foot of the bed and was resting his chin on his arms, staring at the girl before him. "umph..!?"

Goyjo had shoved Gokus' head into the mattress head first, muffled curses were heard on Gokus' behalf. "Hey, only i get to hit on the girls around here, got it," Gojyo smiled his wicked smile and went to lean down on Hakkai's chair.

"Ya stupid kappa! what'd you that for!" Goku shouted.

Hakkai saw that, in the midst of all this, Ayane looked wide eyed and seemed speechless."Oh my, i do apologize... this must be overwhelming for you," Hakkai strained a smile. "Don't mind them, this is unfortunately a daily occurrence."

"Hnnh, ya think this is bad, wait till ya meet the broody eyed monk," Gojyo reached over to open the drawer of the nightstand and retrieved, to Hakkai's horror, his cigarettes.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai retorted sternly.

"What?," Gojyo replied, he had already fished a cigarette to his mouth from the pack and was about to light it. "The dude is an asshole, even you know that, Hakkai."

"I dont mean Sanzo, i mean your smoking!"

"Oh no... it's ok..i don't mind," she spoke for the first time since the two arrived. "It really doesn't bother me."

"See," Gojyo shrugged. "She doesn't mind." He flashed Hakkai a smile that Hakkai both adored and found irritating. He sighed in compliance.

"Hey, im Goku!" the young boy beamed from the floor at foot of Ayane's bed "Wow, your eyes look like they are on fire, they remind me of the moon."

It cant be helped i guess. Hakkai laughed. Leave it up to Goku to not know tact, though what he said couldn't be any truer.

Hakkai noticed Gojyo nodded and made a face in agreement of the young boy's statement.

"Yes, they are quite an exquisite color," Hakkai noted with a smile, he watched as she reached up to her face as if absentmindedly , a look of bepuzzlement on her face.

"Are ya feeling better? Are ya hungry, i can go get ya some food if you are?" Goku asked smiling widely. "The meatbuns here are great!" It really was refreshing to feel a more enlightened mood in the room, if he were to be a dog, he'd be wagging his tail with joy by now.

"She's not a greedy monkey like you, ya idiot! Have some respect," Gojyo shoved Goku.

"Hey, atleast im not hitting on her like you are, ya pervy red cockroach!" came the retort "Im only trying to make her feel better."

"Hey, how many times have i told 'ya not to call me that, monkey!" by now, Gojyo was holding Goku's entire face in his palm at a good arm's length while Goku was struggling to land a hit on him only to no avail, due to the advantage of the length of his long wiry limbs. "Stop calling me that!" Goku wailed. Hakkai could only watch in an embarrassed way as he so often did when things like this tend to occur in public.

A laugh was heard. A full ringing laugh. Everyone froze and looked at the bed. Ayane was holding herself up on the bed with one hand and holding her sides by the other, at one glance she looked as if she was in pain. but no, she was laughing. bright little soft chuckles.

Hakkai knew why everyone froze, it brought back the memory of her laughing before bt this unlike the previous one they heard in the clearing. this was full of joy and light, which made everyone smile.

"You all are very amusing!" she straightened and wiped a little tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh the things you say."

She was suddenly different. "I'm Ayane, Goku. I think your eyes are pretty as well." She was talking to Goku, a full earnest smile on her lips, Hakkai couldn't help but smile and hid a chuckle at the look on Gojyo's face. She seemed to have completely perked up at the sight of Goku. She was smiling widely. So different from the person the shadows before.

"Heh heh,"Goku blushed, "Thanks, miss," he beamed scratching the back of his head with one hand. She turned to Hakkai as she spoke. "Really, thank you for all your help. I don't think id still have a life to thank for if it wasn't for all of you."

"I should be be able to walk on my own in a day or two, bt i really hate to have to burden all of you with my presence anymore. i believe its best if i relieve myself off your hands by now. It seems your travels are delayed because of me. You all best be on your way. "

At that, it seemed everyone spoke at once.

"Nonsense," Gojyo started. "We ain't just ditchin' 'ya like that."

"Yeah, no way!" Goku got to his feet. "I don't care how pissy Sanzo get, we cant just leave like that. What if the bad guys come back for you."

That was the first time the topic has been brght up and Hakkai noticed that Ayane's eyes widened slightly and darkened dramatically at Goku's last words. Of course to Goku, it came as simply. It wouldn't even occur to him the possibility that...

Even Hakkai did not want to think of it. As of now.. she was innocent until proven otherwise.

"I'm afraid, they are right, miss Ayane," Hakkai interjected. "We will see to it that you have fully recovered then we will make arrangements then. Is there somewhere you intend to go, maybe we can help give yo a ride later?"

She stared at all of them, silver eyes tinged gold by the flame of the candle. "I..." she started bt seem to struggle with her thoughts. "I..." Her brows furrowed and she looked for a moment, lost. A little exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

"Hey, come on now guys, dont'cha' think we should let the lady get her rest. it is getting on now," Gojyo voiced. The tone of worry crinkling his deep voice.

"And so it seems, "Hakkai agreed, smile not leaving his face, and rose to his feet. "Don't worry about it, Miss Ayane, we can discuss this when you are feeling better, perhaps in the morning."

Hakkai picked up the tray of half finished food and began for the door. As they were heading out, Goku shot a gloating look at Gojyo, who was holding the door for them, and stuck out his tongue. "She said my eyes were pretty, haha!"

"If ya're not careful, I'mma give 'ya a black eye to go with tha' one." Gojyo raised his fist in a mock threat. "Good night, miss," Goku said and ran down the hall, Hakkai following his trail.

"She seemed a lot better. I'll be glad to see the morning, how about you, Gojyo? " Hakkai turned when there came no reply. Gojyo was not with them. He closed his eye and breathed in an understanding sigh, though, childishly, he wished that the Hanyou would've atleast said a notices' worth.

Oh well, i guess it cant be helped, the childish annoyance dissipated quickly and Hakkai looked forward to a smoke free night's sleep.

Author's Note; We up to date now.. i will continue writing and try and finish this story. Reviews are appreciated. thank you for reading.i have 3 more written chapters to post that needs editting bt it is 6 am now and i have been writing all night long...zzzz... hope it's enjoyable.


	19. Chapter 19 Kindling

Author's Note; Previous chapter is supposed to be Act 14. my bad.

Act 15

Kindling

Gojyo was about to step out the room when a voice stopped him, mid-step, "Gojyo," the voice called softly, like a caress. Gojyo turned around to look at girl on the bed, "Huh?"

"Could you stay, please?" came the soft low voice.

"Did ya need something?" Gojyo asked. Oblivious to what the girl meant.

"I meant," she had looked up, eyes glimmering bright in the orange glow of the lamp. "Could you stay here, tonight?"

The dawning of what that the question meant took Gojyo a little off guard. Considering that he had a sense from earlier that she wasnt too fond of him. For a second, he stood there blinking stupidly.

Then as if giving himself mental slap, he smiled, brushing aside his thoughts. Now, how can he refuse such a request. "Sure, whatever ya want, kid," Gojyo entered the room shutting the door behind him.

"It has come to my knowledge that you've been sleeping here most nights that i was i was unconscious,"she spoke, her voice was lower in note than most women he have met, there was a resolute huskiness to it, yet it was soft and whispery tone that made it very irresistible and seductively sexy, Gojyo thought. Bt the manner in which she spoke, almost reminded him of Hakkai. All fancy and proper and shit. Certainly more knowledgeable than him and the monkey.

"Yeah.. but nothing creepy like that," he laughed offhandedly, a little embarrassed. "I was worried, y' know, heh heh," He walked over to the wooden chair in front of her bed.

"Actually, i find that comforting," she replied. "No one has ever doted on me like this before," a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I almost feel... spoiled," she had finished almost sneered, Gojyo noticed the darker tone with that last remark. Bt he didnt make anything of it.

Gojyo watched as she silently swung her legs down onto the floor. Her thighs were plainly visible under Gojyo's white sleeveless tank that she was wearing. Damn, it even looked, like a short makeshift dress. On one side of her leg, her entire right thigh was bandaged heavily and the both ankles had dressing on them too. Gojyo averted his eyes quickly out the window. He swallowed the little lump his throat.

He cleared it and and took the pack of Hi-Lites from his jeans, "Ya mind if i smoke?"

"Please..." the girl replied. He started to light up., and to his surprise, "Can i have one too?"

Well, whadd'ya know, the dame smokes too, Gojyo thought amused. No mystery now, why it never bothered her before. Gojyo smirked and held out his pack to her. Wonder what Hakkai will make of that. He watched her slender petite fingers slide one out and slip in in between those full red stained lips of hers. With a graceful speed he effortlessly clicked open his zippo lighter infront the end of her cigarette and watched as it blazed red.

A soft inhalation and then a haze of smoke raised into the air. He watched her eyes shut and a look of bliss washed over the pale face. She was sitting at the edge of the bed, the hand that held the cigarette almost daintily yet elegantly, had the elbow resting on on her knees.

"Nuthin' like that first smoke eh," Gojyo offered knowingly as he took the chair across from her, acknowledging his own addiction to these darn little things. Maybe that's why she asked him to stay, he wondered, in the back of his mind. To bum a smoke off of him, but he certainly wouldn't mind if she wanted to bum something _other_ than just smokes either, he smiled at the thought.

"Hmmph," she half smiled and took the almost full ashtray that Hakkai had laid on the nightstand for Goyjo and set it beside her on the bed and replied quietly "I guess."

The two of them smoked in silence, his eyes wandered again to the nasty bruises on her ankles. and parts of her legs, he could feel anger bristling inside of him. Man, whoever did that to such a beautiful face must be some sick son of bitch, he raged internally. Gojyo never was the one to pursue for answers. If they wanted to tell him, good, if not, well he didn't need to know. Hell, when he found Hakkai he never so much as even asked for a name, even after the man lived with him for over a month. But, this time round, he couldn't help but feel curious and angry all at the same time every time he laid eyes on those dreadful wounds and bruises on her otherwise silken fair skin.

God, she was literally covered in them, her wrists, and bare arms and worst was the one around her neck, like a unholy grotesque choker. Though some of them were notably lighter and less dark purple, more fuchsia. It was really a sight to behold and take in. And yet, there she was... looking nothing more than someone who was just sleep deprived.

Maybe she wasn't as dainty as she looked. It wouldn't be a surprise to him if she wasn't, he sensed an admirable amount of strength in her. Hmm? Gojyo was pulled out from his thoughts when to his surprise, he realized that he was caught staring. He quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"It's okay," she voiced. "I must look like a million fuckin' bucks, don't i?" a dry chuckle escaped her throat as she exhaled some smoke.

Whoah, this chick's got sass, Gojyo mused, more than impressed. "Still beautiful though," he grinned.

His breath was caught in his chest, when her eyes met his, it felt like it bore holes at the back of his skull, though the room was only lit by a small lamp, it glinted dramatically like still water on a sunny day. "You, sir," She straightened up to look at him, she seemed more at ease now. "Are a shameless flatterer," she stated with the cutest little smirk that made Gojyo's heart race a bit and she ran her hand through her long hair and flipped it back, making it fall in loose wild waves around her.

Despite her bruises, it was almost painful to look at how radiant she was. He could feel a little heat in his face and other unmentionable regions of his body everytime those eyes met his. Man... this was a very weird feeling for Gojyo. Normally he was the one making girls feel this way. This time he felt... flustered and weirdly awkward but he stubbornly falsed a casual appearance.

She had straightened and he watched her as she was looking down at her wrists, he cant really read the expression on her face but the lighter side he had glimpsed was certainly gone. Her other hand formed a ring around her wrist, almost cradling it and for a moment he felt a darkness to her.

"But yeah, you should really not exert yourself?" Goyjo went on, in hopes to snap her out of whatever trance she was in and it seemed to work and she suddenly looked up, almost shocked.

"What- yeah... im alright." she stubbed her half smoked cigarette into the ashtray and she offhandedly placed the saucer on the nightstand next to us.

A little sigh escaped her lips. For a moment, she reminded Goyjo so much of Hakkai. Stubborn and always pushing himself even when injured. Don't these people know that its alright to be hurt sometimes. Hell, he sure has known the feeling himself.

Goyjo was never one to hide his feelings, outbursts or intentions and has always felt puzzled at the people that hide behind pretense, he's the type of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve kinda thing... but then again... maybe _this_ was his mask.

"Quit being a hero, you're making me look bad," he said with a grin.

"Trust me... i am no hero..." Her voice was heavy. Another sigh. She slowly inched her body back into bed, he saw the wince that she was trying to not show. He wanted more than anything to touch her and help her and... care for her. The instinct was as strong as his instinct and desire to flirt with every beautiful women he meets and came as natural to him as wanting cigarettes. There's no why to it, 'ya just do it. But all he can do is take one last drag of his cigarette then idly stubbing it out as well. "I'll get the bastards that did this to ya', that's a promise."

She looked at him, not saying anything. Her face darkened and hardened at his statement. she turned her face away from his, causing her to fall at and hide her behind its curtain of honey.

"That's not necessary... they're all dead."

It was no more than low whisper, barely audible. But Gojyo, being half yokai had picked up effortlessly. His body stiffened slightly. Something about what Hakkai had mentioned to him earlier that day. Something about a mass slaughter. A dark answer crossed his mind, flashing almost obviously, but he deliberately pushed it aside and decided to light another cigarette instead. "Well," he muttered through a puff of smoke. "That's good to hear then. "

"I'm sorry, Gojyo... I'm feeling rather tired, do you mind putting ot the light?" came her voice, face still hidden from him.

He felt a sadness about her. A deep sadness. It made his heart curl in pain. It just made him want to hold her even more and kiss away whatever horrible things that were in her voice.

"uH.. y-yeah, sure..." he replied, a bit uncertain and leaned towards the bed side table and lifted the glass casing and blew the flame out, enveloping them in near darkness. Only moonlight spilled through the windows now.

"Hey, are you alright," he started to reach out to touch her shoulder but stopped inches away.

"I just need to rest for bit," she turned to face him this time, her eyes, even without any light, they looked bright and danced to its own inner flames. It was mesmerizing to watch. but beyond that color.. there was something in them. Something so familiar, it seemed. As if he'd gaze into them before.

A little smile curved her lips, "Good night Goyjo, you are a good man." Oh god.. was that tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Gojyo's insides hissed with pain at the look of those sad eyes. Crying women really struck a chord inside of him, made him want to care for them, he watched as she settled under the covers and onto his forgotten jacket.

That made his heart flutter a little, atleast she seems better. And she doesn't seem to mind his jacket there. Maybe that's a good thing. He comforted his own mind and muttered a clumsy goodnight and walked over to his couch and sprawled his long body and limbs onto it. He brought his cigarette to his mouth again as he trained his gaze out the window, then he stole a glance at Ayane. Her breathing was calm and steady, he saw the rising of her body and smiled at the way the moonlight highlighted her air so that it shone beautifully in the night. He forced his gaze back out the window.

He recalled the memories of the first few nights, where she would in her sleep, suddenly start kicking and thrashing and crying out as if she was in great pain. The first time he experienced it almost scared him, her cries were so ghastly and filled with so much pain, he remembered having to use almost all his strength to pin her down, and that's saying something. He had to use his pinning techniques to finally get her to still. Sometimes, even though he didn't want to and felt bad when he did, he had to cover her moth, in fear of waking the entire inn up. She would then sob endlessly for at least a good thirty minutes, and there was nothing he could do but hold her close to him, stroking her hair as she clung on to him with grips as if they were made iron. No one other than Hakkai knows this. And he had said something about her wounds weren't just physical and that it is best if Goyjo kept this between them for the time being. In those moments... feeling her calming down against him,and breathing into him, really felt great for Gojyo. A feeling that he wasn't really familiar with. The feeling of being needed. That is why he was so persistent to stay with her. In those night he hardly slept, sometimes he fond himself falling asleep on the floor next to her bed. He was very edgy from little to no sleep and hardly came out of the room, only sometimes to wonder back into his and Hakkai's room to check on the man but mostly late at night he'd come back here, to this couch.

Soon later on, those night terrors had stopped, to his great relief. He still decided to stay here with her anyway. But he sure as hell didn't expect her to _ask_ for him to stay tonight.

_Shit._ Now that he thought about it, everytime he's near her, his stomach feels funny and it was almost hard to breathe or even act properly. its like he's not thinking straight.

Man, shit. He cant be smitten by her now. Even if he was falling he simply cant let this happen. I mean, hell, they are on their journey west. There is no time or room to get hooked onto anything. It just wouldn't work out. Only heartbreak will come out of this if pursued. He's seen a dozen of beautiful faces and bodies that were more than perfect but not one of those girls, human or demon, had ever...captivated him this way...

To him, women were fragile little flowers , with their soft nice smelling hair and smooth skin and flesh. He has bed a manner of different women in his days. Cute ones, sweet ones, kinky ones, sexy ones, the kind that make ya go crazy with lust and want. So much so, that after awhile they become _disgustingly easy_. He knew exactly how to make them fall into his hands. Precisely how to make them swoon for him, fight for him even. But they were Gojyo's lovely escape. Escape from the loneliness that he so fiercely denied. The love that secretly yearned for.

What is love anyway... he had told Hakkai long ago that he doesn't know it, which is true but he had also said that he didn't want it and he's always made so that he's not the settling down type. But if he was being truthful to himself... that wasn't true at all. And so he buried himself in their soft sweet smelling bodies and breasts and craved for the nectar that they held between their thighs, the kind of comforts that only women can offer... literally drowning in loneliness amongst faceless and nameless trysts. And he took them greedily and sometimes it pained him knowing the that this was as close to acceptance he could get, no matter how brief. He used to say that he had two main weaknesses -Tobacco and Tart- and he was picky about both of them.

But this girl.. there was something about her. She doesn't seem fluffy and frilly like most girls he has met. Her skin looked like silk but it made Gojyo's feelings confused because of all those awful bruises it carried. It was so unnatural on woman that it threw his drive off. He felt as if he wasn't allowed to feel an attraction to her and it made himself feel sick and ashamed at himself when he felt it anyway. Hey, he was a man afterall. He'd probably fall for a friggin' tree if it had a good rack and ass on it. He snickered at his own thoughts. Heh, maybe that stupid monkey was right, maybe he was a pervert.

Even so ,there was a hardness to her personality that seemed almost masculine but that moment when he thought he saw tears in her eyes, he saw a new side. A sad softness. He saw something that he knew all _too_ well... _loneliness_. His feelings to be with her, and not just in a sexual way either ,were stronger than his normal instinct to want to fuck gorgeous women. With her, for the first time in his life, he wanted more than just sex. It was more to that... and it made him feel so confused and scared at these foreign emotions, brimming inside him like the kindling of fire.

Hakkai could probably shed a better light on this but he didn't even know how he'd even allow himself to admit it, much less bring it up.

What do they say? 'Have women but don't let them have you.' Or is that sake? He exhaled his smoke and felt his heart heave a sigh. Maybe it wasnt such a good idea that he stayed, afterall. "Dammit, _I'm _the one that's been fucked this time." he almost laughed.


	20. Chapter 20 Hunger

Act 15.1

Hunger

Goku stared at Sanzo. Who was reading the paper, smoke trailing into the air from behind it. It was a good few hours since he came back from visiting Miss Ayane for the first time and Hakkai retrieved Hakruyu, the night was getting late but no sign of sleep was coming to him or Sanzo for that matter.

"Hey Sanzo," he started carefully.

"No," came a snap from the blonde haired man from behind the paper.

"But 'ya haven't even heard wha' i was about to say.." Goku whined, frowning at the accusation.

"You're a one trick pony, Saru, no more food. You practically ate the restaurant out at dinner before, and that's including mine and Hakkai's share," came a slightly muffled reply, probably from the cigarette in his mouth.

"No, that's not what i was gonna ask... although..." Now that Sanzo mentioned it, Goku stared at his stomach as it produced a loud growl. "Heh heh..." he rubbed the back his head and gave a wide grin. Images of meatbuns and fried soba noodles and chicken dumplings and curry rice bowl was dancing around in his mind almost making him salivate. A sudden (though softer blow than usual) pain on his head snapped him out of it.

"Quit droolin'," Sanzo tucked his paper fan back into whatever secret space it belonged in. "Stupid monkey." he finished it rather quieter and more bored than usual as he resumed his paper.

"Oww.." Goku was holding the top of his golden brown head with both hands, trying to rub away the sting. Dancing and singing food had abruptly vanished now.

"If it's not food related, then what is it," came Sanzo's voice from behind the paper.

The fact that Sanzo acknowledged his words before made Goku very happy. For Sanzo is not very open to anyone, and sees even the most trifling thing as something annoying, he is indifferent, short-tempered, and a rational thinker; most of the time he won't fight unless absolutely necessary, even if the others are. He seems to be most easily annoyed by Gojyo and Goku's constant bickering, which happens almost hourly every day. Gojyo though, seems to do it just for the fun of making their leader pissed off. And Goku seems to drive him over the edge with his constant pestering for food and attention.

Goku has been with Sanzo for the longest, years before they met Hakkai and Gojyo. Ever since the priest showed up to save him from his imprisonment long ago, he had always been and remained as the Sun to Goku. A symbol of the light that he has so long prayed and yearned for. It has banished the loneliness that has plagued Goku for so long. He was so lonely that he didn't even know hunger back then. Ever since being Sanzo he's always hungry and to Goku, this is a happy feeling. The feeling of being full.

"Spit it out already," Sanzo's voice, yet again interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh yeah..." he laughed a bit. "Sorry.. i was just thinking about how happy i am that i am always full now. Like I'm happy that i'm hungry and full all the time now."

An exasperated sigh. "Quit pulling things out of your ass, Bakka". Goku went up to the table where Sanzo was sitting and reading and rested his chin on his elbows, ignoring the scathing comment. "I was wondering... what's gonna happen to tha' girl, Sanzo?"

"T'hell if i care," Sanzo replied indifferent and turned to a new page without so much as a glance towards Goku's golden puppy dog-eyed face.

"Well im sure 'ya do even if 'ya say 'ya don't, otherwise we would've left days ago," Goku had gotten up and now had both his arms folded behind his head. He saw a twitch in the priest's forehead and was snickering mentally, knowing that he was right.

"We'll drop her off in the next town, she can make it on her own then."

"Do ya think she will okay though." Goku mused and plopped onto his bed, kicking his feet in the air and staring at them.

"S'not my problem." A gruff reply and the rustling of paper. "She seems real nice. I didn't sense any evil aura to her at all." Goku went on, oblivious to the ever more irritated monk in the room. "She had really pretty eyes too. They looked like the moon, Sanzo."

"Don't tell me, Gojyo's way is rubbing off on_ you_ now."

Goku jumped to his feet angrily and pointed a finger at the monk "ugh, _gross!_ Don't even put me on the same level as that, stupid pervy water sprite."

"Then why not you shut your trap, that'd be a good start," Sanzo sounded bored and unamused as he sipped on his tea and continued reading his boring paper.

He didn't know why or cared why Sanzo was so against Miss Ayane. She seemed really nice and sweet. Goku always believed in the best of those he met, regardless what their heritage or race is. Demon or human or something in between, he believed in the goodness in people rather the bad. Hakkai had done bad things before but doesn't mean that he is bad person. look at him now. And Gojyo, people say that his kind is bad but that doesn't seem to be the case with them... except maybe he is a gross pervert and smokes too much but that's all.

Goku's stomach growled again. "Ohh." he groaned and whined loudly as he flopped back on the bed. "Sanzoooo! I'm HUNGRY!" he wailed as he rolled around the bed.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Sanzo slammed the paper down and bellowed at his younger companion, glaring from behind his reading glasses.

"Its just so boring now that Gojyo's always busy looking after that girl.. you're always smoking and reading and Hakkai's always tired and Hakruyu is always sleeping..aaahhh! Feed me!" Goku wailed loudly, a little sign of a tear at the corner of his eyes.

He just wanted them all back like how it used to be. Ever since they found this girl, every one is so uptight and edgy and quiet. Normally he can play with that stupid kappa. But now he hardly gets to see Gojyo and even if does it wasn't for long. He kinda missed the gang. He sniffed a bit.

A sigh. "If we go get some food, will you shut up then,ya bratty little shit," Sanzo said as he pulled on his robes.

"Really?" he stood up, eyes wide with excitement. "We're really getting _food_?"

"Hurry up before i change my mind," the priest grumbled angrily holding the door open.

"Yaaay! I'm hungry... I'm hungry..I'm hungry... and now i get to eaaat..." Goku practically skipped to the door and was singing the words at the top of his lungs.

**_SMACK!_**

"_Shut up, you idiot! People are sleeping!_" Sanzo roared angrily.

"You're the loudest one now,Sanzo," Goku sneered.

WHACK WHACK WHACK!

Doesn't matter how many times he's being hit by the paper fan, Goku was very happy that he's hungry and that they were gonna get food. As long as he was hungry. He knew everything will be alright. He doesn't want ever to not get not hungry ever again... he thought cheerfully.

* * *

Author's note; Bakka mean idiot and Saru means Monkey Bakka-saru/ Bakka-zaru means stupid monkey. Last bit was supposed to be like that, it is Goku's way of thinking after all. :3


	21. Chapter 21 Ghosts in the Dark

Act 15.2

Ghosts in the Dark

It was late into the night and Sanzo had been woken up by another one of his bad dreams that seems to haunt his sleeping moments every now and then. Sweat had matted his yellow blonde hair and dripping down his neck. His heart was racing against his lean sculpted chest.

_I couldn't protect him..._

_Fuck it!_ Sanzo angrily tossed the blanket off of himself and got to his feet, _damn fuckin' dreams_. Cant he even sleep in peace. He slid a hand under his pillow, feeling the reassuring cold steel of his gun laying there. He took it and tucked it in the back of his jeans' waistband , under his shirt. The weight and cold of the handgun was a comforting feeling to him, as it has always been since he was thirteen. Even before he met his companions now, this gun has been his sole means of protection and he had entrusted his life to this steel weapon more than once. He _trusted_ it and it made him feel secure, he hardly ever go anywhere without his gun, if ever.

He remembered that night long ago, when he was brought to that room to pick his weapon of choice before he set out on his journey to avenge his master. Out of all the menacing, intimidating items in there, from holly katanas, scythes, battle axe hammers and all manners of enchanted weaponry, this small steel gun had caught his attention.

The two inch barrel Smith and Wesson M-36 banishing revolver with a nickle finish and rosewood handle, it has a five round capacity and a swing out cylinder and has an exposed hammer.

He remembered holding it in his small thirteen-year-old hands and remember thinking that it was the perfect size to aim at his own head. And that he had done, many a-times when he was swallowed up by the crushing weight of guilt and drowning in the darkness literally a breath away from free-falling from the brink of insanity.

Hmmph, that was a long time ago. How things have changed now, he thought a bit bitterly.

He yanked out his earplugs and was immediately assaulted by Gokus' deafening snores in the dark room, the stupid chimp had fallen out of his bed again and was sprawled on the floor.

He tossed the plugs on the bed and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter and started for the door, deliberately allowing the toe of his boot to clunk the monkey's sleeping head on his way out. The snore never wavered, Goku simply rolled over and snored even louder.

_Tch, idiot._ Sanzo thought, a somewhat affectionate smirk crossing his lips.

Despite his gruff and impersonal attitude, he cares deeply for his companions - though he'd loath to even allow himself to acknowledge it . He and Goku spend the most time together, owing to the fact that they've known each other for so long. Sanzo often - though grudgingly - takes a parental role in Goku's life and has been responsible for his upbringing and well being.

He shut the door and and lit a cigarette. He had walked out onto the open corridor of the inn, the night air was cool and crisp against his hot skin. It was a nice relief. He leaned on the barrister, half propping himself onto it and stared ot at the bright almost full moon in the velvet blue sky. It reminded him of nights when he was young in the Kinzan temple growing up along side his master, Sanzo Koumyou.

_"If you meet Buddha, kill the Buddha,_

_ If you meet your father, kill your father,_

_ Free of everything, bound by nothing,_

_You live your life simply as it is."_

_Hold onto nothing ...Bound to nothing_

Though he never actually took Buddhist vows and seems to hold all divinities in contempt, he has kept that teaching from his master.

Genjo Sanzo is of relatively average height and athletically wiry, although he's usually enveloped in his very loose white robe. He has bright golden blond hair kept vaguely short at the front and a little bit longer in back, jst long enogh so that the ends touched the back collar of his robe. And bright violet eyes, and was considered to be strikingly attractive by both and women and men. Normally draped over the shoulders of the traditional tell-tale Sanzo-houshi white robe is a green-bordered scroll covered in Tibetan calligraphy, the Maten Sutra, the one that he had inherited, it is one of the five Tenshi Kaigen or "Sutras of Heaven and Earth". The sacred sutra's powers protect it from accumulating any signs of damage or wear, despite its being worn in all sorts of weather every day for years.

Underneath the robes, he's usually wearing simple pale blue-jeans and a thin, tight-fitting mock-turtleneck with no sleeves, with black finger-less gloves connecting to slave-rings on the middle finger on each hand that stopped just a few inches below his shoudlers that ended was supported by a coil of steel armband, leaving his shoulders and underarms exposed. That's what he was wearing now, just his ndershirt and his jeans, it was too late and he didn't bother wearing his robe, he just needed some fresh air and wanted get away from the sleeping snoring monkey. He dragged on his ciggarette and exhaled satisfyingly.

The night seemed calm and lazy, and otherwise perfect spring night to sleep in. But his mind was heavy with old ghosts from the past. It was more common for him to get like this when it rained. But sometimes late at night, this tends to happen now and again. But he irrationally blamed it on being in this sleepy town too long. He was really anxious to get back on the road. The calmness and lack of chaos seems almost unsettling and somewhat off. Like the calm before a storm.

Huh? His attention was suddenly drawn when he felt a presence, a strong powerful presence coming his way.

That energy...

It belonged to the same one they felt that time in the forest. His eyes narrowed into slits as in its direction, he prepared for an attack.

A small rather short figure emerged from around the corner turn that led onto the corridor. It was the girl from before. Now dressed in a loose tunic and a long skirt, it seemed that one side of it had been ripped to jst above the knee. She was leaning against the wall, it looked as if she struggled to even stand. Sanzo's eyes darted to the bruises and bandages on her exposed leg.

So this was the girl that's been causing so much fuss lately. She caught his eyes and looked at him indifferently, Sanzo took in the bizarre color of her eyes and turned his gaze back ot into the country-yard.

Ch'... gazed back ot of the garden and he flicked his cigarette over the banister and though it was against his will, he muttered,

She stopped and slumped and steadied herself against the wall across from him. He watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, you there," her voice was slightly breathless. "Spare me a light?"

"Get your own damn light," he muttered and noticed she was holding a box of blue highlights, no doubt it was Gojyo's. As memory served him right that idiot always kept his lighter in his pocket ans was always bumming off Sanzo's own lighter.

"If i could, i wouldn't be asking you now, would i," she replied. He took one of his own cigarettes and lit up then... begrudgingly without glancing her way he tossed the lighter her way.

He noted from the corner of his eye that she had caught it ease with her free hand. Some reflexes for an injured person. He heard the click and inhalation.

"Thanks."

His hand shot out swiftly and caught the throw effortlessly and pocketed the lighter and whilst still watching her from the corners of his eyes, he studied her as she continued to slowly walk a little ahead of him and leaned on in one of the corridors pillars not too far away from him. He inhaled on his own cigarette.

"What are you doing ot here all by yourself?" came her low voice.

"What does it _look_ like i'm doing?" he snapped irritated. Not too bright is she.

"Hmmph, not very chatty, are you," she blew smoke into the air.

"I don't care for idle chi chat," he stated gruffly. And against his own will, he muttered, "So im assuming you are Ayane?"

Her turned to look at him, silver flashing in the dark, "Who wants to know?" her voice was steely, cautious. Only those with things to hide would be that cautious.

Hmmph, Sanzo knew it all along. The others' judgement might've been clouded by sympathy and owing to that fact that she looked harmless. But Sanzo recognized that bite in that voice. It carries a certain weight, a weight he knew all _too_ well himself. The kinda weight that comes when you have taken too many lives. _Oh yes..._ he narrowed his eyes at her and dropped the leg that he was resting on the banister and walked over to her. Hakkai might've perfected the art of hiding his past behind his politeness and smiles, but occasionally, the past tends to show through the cracks of even the most well designed masks. He stopped a little before her.

"Is that the kind of attitude you show to the person that has taken you in?" he said as he bowed his head down to light another cigarette.

"Oh," her hand with the cigarette paused half way to her lips, realization dawning on her visage. "You must be the other one they mentioned." she drew on her cigarette and blew it up into the air above them. "You sure are friendly." a little smirk on her lips. "You got a name, pretty boy?"

A nerve twitched in Sanzo's temple. "Shouldn't you be resting? I was under the impression that you are not able to walk yet." he looked at her with contempt in his untrusting eyes.

"Barely. Just needed some fresh air... clear my head a bit," her face darkened slightly as she shifted herself to the side and limped slightly towards the corridor's banister and supported herself on it. "Cant seem to get any sleep. "

He studied her a bit, there may not be an evil aura present but he sensed a darkness inside of her. A dangerous kind of power. Almost like a time bomb just waiting to detonate.

"Listen here, missy, the others might not see it but i ain't buying this down trodden in the mud bullshit," He voiced lowly. "i for one couldn't give two shits about you, if it wasn't for them being so persistent, i'd leave yo there to die."

She turned to look at him, her eyes cold and flashing in moonlight. "You're very kind, sir," that sarcastic comment made Sanzo even more annoyed. His trigger hand was itching to pull out his gun.

"They might not see it in you, but im afraid im not that easily fooled," he flicked his cigarette at her feet deliberately. She stared at it, a looked a of confusion on her face before something else crossed it, making it unreadable. She stubbed her finished cigarette on the banister and he saw a little smirk on her face.

"You know, you remind me of someone i used to know," her eyes glinted. "Anyway, thanks for the light, i think the air wasn't as fresh as i thought it'd be." She started to walk away, using the walls to support her.

Ch', Sanzo angrily lit another cigarette as he felt her presence fading away and stomped back to where he perched before. He stared back out to almost full moon and closed his eyes as he rested his head on pillar behind him and exhaled a long train of smoke.

He wanted forget their encounter, it only pissed him off more. Maybe if he wasn't plagued by rude awakenings, maybe he wouldn't have been so cold to her but it's not his fuckin' problem in the first place, not as long she doesn't do anything that would _make _it his business.

He sighed slightly,pressing the back of his head harder against the pillar,moonlight shining off his yellow hair making it look as if glowed in the dark against his pale skin, the little red chakra on his forehead peeked in between wisps of gold. He breathed in the cold night air. Doesn't seem that night was forgiving enough to give him any wink of sleep tonight. Damn bloody ghosts and specters that dance and cohort in the gloom, hell, sometimes he feels as if _he_ was one of them too... he thought with the hint of a wicked smirk.


	22. Chapter 22 Catchand Fall Anyway

Act 16

Catch...and Fall Anyway.

It was morning and Ayane was sitting up in bed, she hadn't managed to sleep at all the night before. Recollections of her past were swirling around her like haunted spirits. She was so glad to see the sun peeking its rays into the world, chasing away the night. The night was too unforgiving towards her.

She remembered waking up from only a few hours of sleep, screams and laughter and horrible images bore down on her in her brief slumber, which was why she was so relieved to have found herself back in the room looking over a sleeping figure of Gojyo on the couch across the room.

She remembered forcing herself to get up and searched for the clothes Hakkai had bought for her and it took a great deal of effort to move around but she managed to change and chanced a glace at the vanity mirror that she never realized was there before. She remembered walking up to it, remembered the cold feeling she had in her stomach as her breath was caught as if she had something stuck in her throat. She remembered standing infront of it in dim moonlight and then before she knew it, she had collapsed on the floor silently sobbing uncontrollably.

What she saw in that mirror had instantly brought almost all of the memories that had eluded her since the moment she had gained consciousness back.

Her eyes... were silver! The same color and brilliance as Kogetsus'... her heart felt a sadness welling up from inside at the memory of him.

Her mind mercilessly flooded her brain, overloaded her brain with images and voices and events and faces.

It was a miracle that her sobs didn't wake Gojyo up but in an attempt to hide this, she had bit down on her own hand trying to subdue the noise, she didn't want anyone seeing her like this.

She didn't remember everything, not all of it.. some areas were still dark and murky and refused to reveal themselves to her. It was as if a mental barrier had been put up. Maybe the barrier was there was there for a reason, everytime, she tried to focus on it, her head will start to burn with most unusual sting of pain that actually brought on more tears in her already wet eyes.

But.. she remembered growing up in her village. A village governed and blinded by fear and prejudiced fury towards demons, long before the calamity happened. She remembered weapons. Her imprisonment, her torture, her seemingly futile attempts at an escape. That despicable scientist and something was pricking at that memory... she knew it was important for her to uncover it. But a stronger part of her refused to and the pain soon become almost impossible to bear.

Something about DNA and something about true nothingness and flashing blue lights and pain... and to her horror, red... red the color of blood. Fragmented and unclear like broken pieces of a kaleidoscope.

"Man, you're up early..." a low cracked gruff voice snapped her out from her mind. She looked over at the couch, the figure was stirring, slowly rising to sit up, shielding his eyes to new rays of morning sun that was trickling in through the windows. "Would've killed them to install some friggin' curtains in this damn place."

Ayane forced a little chuckle. "I guess it doesn't help that our room faces the sunrise."

She saw that he already had a cigarette lit in his mouth. This guy smokes relentlessly, she noted. It was as if it was his life source or something. "I mean, it's nice and all..." he drawled on to nobody in particular, his voice was still cracking and hoarse from sleep. It sounded almost sexy. "But i cant get anymore sleep when it's bright and all." he finished and stretched his arms.

"Hey, did ya' by any chance leave the room last night?" he allowed his long legs to rest on the coffee table infront of him as he spoke.

Her eyes widened a bit, oh no... did he happened to have witnessed her breaking down? "Y-yeah... i needed some fresh air," she offered. "Sorry if i woke you."

"I thought i heard the door open and close... i just figured maybe ya' needed the bathroom," he puffed on his morning cigarette, no indication of anything there. "But if ya need help, 'ya can always just wake me up, 'ya shouldn't be wondering in the condition y're in," he trained his gaze to her with a slight nod of his head.

"Just really didn't want to be anymore of a bother," she smiled a little too forcefully.

"Ch', nonsense," he flashed a wide smile. "That's what Gojyo's here for," he had stood up and put a fist up to his puffed out chest in a playful attempt to make her smile. He grinned at her to see her reaction before relaxing to a normal pose.

Ayane chuckled a little, feeling her tension leaving her body. "You're weird..." the smile didn't leave her face. Suddenly whatever that was troubling her mind simply vanished away just like the night. There was something about this man. Something charming in his simplicity and idiotic antics. She couldn't help feeling better after seeing his smile and every time those crimson eyes turned her way, her heart just seems to flutter instantly on its' own accord.

"Besides... since you're walking a little, i guess that's good news, eh?" he had walked over to her now and took the empty chair by the bed. It took her a few seconds to realize that he was holding out the box of Hi-Lites to her. She stared at it for a few seconds. The box that she sheepishly had took during the night before leaving the room, only to later carefully place it back on the coffee table infront of him. A table that was strewn with empty beer cans and cards and old empty crushed cigarette boxes. After a thought, she waved a polite no. "It's okay." She felt a little guilty taking his cigarettes without his consent, it was just that at the time it seemed the most sane thing to do. Smoke her distress away. Distract herself...

Gojyo shook the half empty pack slightly, making the sticks inside fall and rustle lightly against each other. "Oh, come ooon," he said in low a sing song voice, his almost feline eyes gazed at her slyly with the most seductive smile on his face. "I know you want to..." his voice was so velvety it was almost a purr. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a little heat rise in her cheeks but she snapped out of it quickly and, staring straight into his crimson eyes she returned an equally devastating sly smile of her own as she slid a stick out and slowly tucked it into her parted lips. "Are you sure it's not you who wants to..?"

Wow, there was definitely without doubt a tension between them. It was so strong that it seemed as if it could ignite a flame with its sparks at any given moment.

"And so what if i do..?" Gojyo, slick as ever, produced his silver lighter and lit the end of her cigarette, his eyes not leaving hers, his gaze smoldering and intense. Somehow the context of what they were saying doesn't seem to apply to cigarettes anymore. "Would ya' still want it...?"

Her eyes traced his lips, the lines of his face, her heart was pounding. This was magnetic. It felt as if her palms were tingling. She breathed in the smoke and blew it out, "Maybe..." she whispered, he was still gazing at her with those powerfully suggestive eyes. There was something about this man... that she couldn't resist. He gave her the feeling of safety and something so familiar as though something that she's unconsciously been searching for, and it was as if no one else in the world existed other than them. His voice filled her ears again, filling her with a delicious tingle.

"I don't know about you," he started slowly, leaning in a little closer, the muscles in his shoulders flexing with his movement and the sun glistened and highlighted the grooves and angular ripples of the rest of his muscles on his arms and collar bone. Her fingers desperately wanted to touch them, feel them and she wanted those arms to hold her. Her heart was racing in her throat now, she can feel the heat rising from her own body. She was feeling a little faint now. This was not good. He had one hand supporting his weight on the mattress now and he was in a half standing, half leaning position, only inches away from her. His hair had fallen forwards like a glowing red strands of ribbons against the sunlight, it looked so soft and he looked so sensual with the cigarette smoke rising from his other hand. She was frozen, she didn't know what to do as her own cigarette forgotten in her right hand. "But," he breathed, she could feel his warm breath on her neck and she could feel the pull from those intense eyes that felt like it was swallowing her presence whole, and the heat that radiated off his body was intoxicating her brain. She didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or punch him. "I think i'm feeling a little..." he tucked his cigarette in the corner of his mouth as he came even closer. Her heart raced madly as she drew in a little breath as his face came dangerously close. "...chilly..." he finished as he leaned all the way in...right _past_ her... and with a swift gentle movement that slightly rippled her hair- he grabbed something from right behind her and gracefully stood up. Leaving only ghostly whispers of his scent and heat lingering behind in the empty space next to her where he had been.

Ayane blinked a few times, mostly in shock and disbelief.

"I hope ya' don't mind if i have this back." His voice brought her back from her stunned state of mind. Her brain was still trying to process what just happened. She now noticed that he has put something on. A brown leather jacket. The jacket that she had been sleeping in. He was adjusting it on the frame of his agile body, it looked a few sizes too big for him but it fitted his image perfectly. Made him look rugged and weather worn.

Ayane scoffed out a bitter laugh. Oh, this guy was a tease alright... she laughed mentally, and shook her head at her own stupidity. She noticed that her cigarette had burned almost half way down and desperately needed ashing. She gently brought the stick to the lip of the ashtray before the ash could fall off on the covers. "No, of course not," she finally replied him, her voice betrayed by a little crack in the tone. She quickly and hurriedly cleared her throat. "Afterall, it does belong to you." she ran a hand through her hair and brought the cigarette back to her mouth, feeling the heat in her face fading away .

"This old thing?" He mumbled cigarette in mouth, he had walked in front of the vanity mirror and was apparently checking himself out. Not a single glance her way. "Got it at some thrift store awhile back, not too shabby eh.." he smirked at his own reflection and just like that.. whatever she had felt before quickly lost its vigor as she watched this vain panther admiring himself and it made her want to break something.

"Yeah... it does suits you," Ayane replied with a rather forced politeness, she was massaging the side of her temple, feeling frustrated and angry at herself more than anything else. What an idiot she was. She could almost hear her own mind laughing at her. What in the world was she expecting anyway...?

Then...how come her heart feels this tinge of disappointment and hurt.

A soft knock came at the door and Goyjo went over to open it to reveal a smiling Hakkai. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully. A bit too cheerfully. Gojyo grunted a reply and Ayane smiled curtly. "Ah, Miss Ayane, you're up. That's lovely, I was wondering if you'd like to join us for breakfast today Gojyo?"

"I could eat," he replied with a grin then he looked over at her. "Since Ayane is walking a little, maybe she can join us?" he offered whilst fixing a brown bandanna onto his forehead.

"Is she?" Hakkai sounded amazed. "That is tremendous news! Why, of course she can, that is if she wants to," Hakkai added with a smile as he looked her way.

"Actually i wouldn't mind that, but i might need a little help walking still," she looked down a bit as she said this. She felt so weak and useless.

"Gojyo can help you with-" but before he could finish, Gojyo pushed past Hakkai. "Actually, Hakkai, i think you better handle this ,i think imma go pay a visit to that beloved stinkin' monk of ours. Maybe give that stupid monkey a little morning exercise while i'm at it..."he grinned at the door.

"But Gojyo-" Hakkai started, looking a little surprised, Gojyo waved casually and flashed another grin towards Ayane's way. "I'll meet ya' downstairs, don't worry, you're in good hands, Hakkai here is fine noble upstanding young man, later." and he waved and was off and Hakkai had called after him again and Gojyo's voice was heard further down the hall bt she didn't catch what he said. Something about needing to take a cold shower first.

"Sorry about that," Hakkai said gently as he walked into the room. "There is a bathroom outside this room, we picked a room closest to it just in case. unfortunately this room is at the very end of the hall." a little short laughter.

Yeah, she recalled walking down the long hall the night before, but she didn't realized the bathroom was there. "Okay," she replied with a little forced smile.

"I'm glad to see that the clothes fit you well," he gestured at what she was wearing. "If it is not to yor liking, we can another in the next town, this town is a very small one, shops and tailors are very sparse here."

"It'll do for now, better that being almost half naked," this time it was Ayane's turn to laugh a little.

"Well, very well then, i'll come by in a few minutes to get you." Hakkai closed the door behind him.

For some reason, Ayane felt a change in Gojyo earlier... a flinch, if you will. As if one got too close to a fire and is now treating some mental burn. He had looked everywhere but at her after he had gotten up. Whatever it was, it made her feel a little hollow inside.

* * *

The food that was laid ot in front of them was like banquet fit for kings, at least to Ayane's eyes anyway. All manner of food was laid out one after another, leaving barely space for anything else. all manner of meat and shrimp dumplings, rows and rows of roasted pork belly stacked on top of each other, fried chinese noodles, fried rice, leafy vegetables, lemon chicken, steamed sweet and sour fish and so many more that she cant even comprehend.

"Are we celebrating something?" she voiced her awe. They were seated at fairly large round table and she was seated in between Goku and Hakkai to her right, next to Hakkai was Gojyo who was downing a cold pint of beer and next to him, directly across from her was the blonde haired man she had met on the corridor last night. When she had taken a seat with the help of Hakkai, he had introduced the man as Genjo Sanzo. Apparently a high priest, which made her confused a bit. Gojyo had intoned bout him being not your ordinary run of the mill priests, which she didn't find hard to believe. It was known also that everyone endearingly calls him Sanzo as if it were his first name. But his expression did not betray any signs that they have spoken, much less met. He just uttered a brief hello, without much of an interest.

"Celebratin'? Naw... this is brunch!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully as he shoved food into his moth at a rate that astounded Ayane.

A little staccato laughter, "I'm sure this must look to be overwhelming to you, but this is quite normal for us, hahaha," Hakkai intoned with a smile of his face.

"Tch', and we're not even close to even being done, trust me that chimp eats enough to fuel an army," Gojyo scoffed as he downed his pint. And he was right, Goku had called over a waitress and was ordering more food.

"Can i have more of this and this and all of this," the young boy was muttering from behind the menu that he held up.

The man across from her didn't seem to be eating that much, he was smoking at the moment, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Please, help yourself, Miss Ayane," Hakkai gestured as he too, picked up some meat with his chopsticks and brought them over to his bowl of rice.

"Yeeah! The food here is so good!" Goku piped up next to her, his bright golden eyes sparkling with sheer excitement. No doubt thre that food was his passion. "Here, try some of this," in his excitement he had piled Ayane's plate with all manner of food from the table. "And this.. and this.. ooo this one's good too..."

WHACK!

Ayane was momentarily shocked at what just happened. Apparently Genjo Sanzo had smacked Goku's head with what looked to a big white paper fan. "Quit being a busy body and eat your own damn food," the priest grumbled.

"Heh...heh...sorry," Goku muttered a sheepish apology.

"It was quite alright, he was just excited," Ayane tried to reason.

"Don't worry, it happens more than once.," Gojyo waved it off casually and began tucking into his own portion.

"What're you being so smug about, he hits you with it too!" Goku snapped at the redhead.

"The brat has a point," Sanzo mumbled.

"Hahah, now.. now.. we have a guest here remember, let's not try to embarrass ourselves too much," Hakkai laughed.

"Embarrassed, who's embarrassed?" the broody looking monk snarled with one eye open, cigarette in mouth. "I just wanna smoke my damn cigarette in peace."

"Yeah, Hakkai i think it's too late for that, i mean look at _that,_ for fuck's sake," Gojyo pointed in Goku's direction, Ayane noted that he was stuffing his face, and mouth almost to brim in a speed that was very shocking giving his smaller frame.

Another nervous laughter from Hakkai. "He makes me eat faster than i want to, dammnit!" and with that Gojyo suddenly sped up his food to mouth ratio.

"No one asked ya' ta' eat fast," Goku finally said after finally swallowing a big mouthful with a loud gulp.

"How can i not, when ya' got a spazzed out monkey sucking everything like a super-powered industrial vacuum!"

"Hey don't call me a spazz, ya' damn water sprite cockroach!" Goku started to rise from his seat, waving his chopsticks that held a fried shrimp at the end of it.

Ayane noticed that a vein was twitching in the monk's temples, though his were eyes closed he was clearly frowning, looking dangerously close to losing again.

Oyy... Ayane could feel her own awkwardness as she picked her food up to her mouth only to end up pausing at the scene infront of her.

"Is the food to your liking?" Hakkai suddenly distracted her from the bickering that was still going before them, apparently now, Gojyo and Goku had gotten involved in some dreadful manner of chopstick war over pieces of meat and both were reluctant to let go or back down.

"huh..? i-i haven't tasted it yet,' Ayane replied with an awkward smile. Gojyo had stood up with one leg on his chair and was holding Goku's head away from him across the table as he poured the contents of one plate into his open mouth and started chewing and was beaming a taunt over at Goku who was screaming something about giving it back or he'll choke the food out of him if had to.

"It really is good," he went, obviously trying to make her feel more at ease. "i must praise the cook in this establishment."

She finally took a bite and professed her agreement to Hakkai. And apparently Hakkai was still going on idly, something to do with the weather.

"Hey! That's not fair! _Sanzo!_ He ate_ all_ of it! I thought you said you weren't that hungry so quit stealing my food!" Goku was crying out, looking to monk, who looked deadly now and then back at his rival.

"It's not just your food, stupid, it's our food. _Our_. And plus i'd rather eat till i puke then watch ya' eat all of 'em to yerself," Gojyo reached for another plate.

She noticed that Hakkai apparently had his face in one hand, shaking head, all hopes dashed.

"Saaanzooo!" the boy was whining loudly.

"Shut the fuck up you two! Gojyo eat your own damn food and quit your whining, ya' stupid monkey! We'll order some more, for fuck's sake!" he roared as he whacked the both of them back into their seats with the previous paper fan.

"Oh my..." Ayane breathed. Blinking, her mouth partially open at what she had witnessed.

"Oh my.. _indeed,_" Hakkai voiced with a shake of his head. "At least he spared the gun this time. Appallingly, this isn't even the worse of it," he continued tucking into his food. Gojyo was rubbing his head whilst shooting hateful glances at Goku and Goku was doing the same only he was sticking his tongue out at him from across the table.

"One more word out of any of you two and i swear the only thing you'll be tasting is lead!" Genjo Sanzo snapped the both of them.

And with that, the table resumed their meal. Gojyo had settled by lighting a cigarette and Sanzo lit another, looking positively stormy and murderous And Goku was happily shoveling food again, whilst waving over a waitress and Hakkai, to her surprise was feeding something that was on his lap, she hadn't noticed it before. It looked like a head of small white dragon.

"Oh yes, this is Hakruyu," Hakkai smiled and as he said that the creature poked its long neck ot and uttered a small "Kyuu.." and flew in the air and landed neatly on Hakkai's left shoulder. "He is somewhat of a pet to me, well, more like companion." he corrected himself as he stroked the little thing under its chin.

She wondered at it, it was right next to her and it looked as if it gave her a teeny bow in her direction. "it's so cute," she smiled and reached her hand ot bt hesitated.

"It's okay, go ahead, Hakruyu is a very gentle," Hakkai beamed.

She held her hand to it and it precipitated by nudging its head against her palm, she stroked his head and fluffy white mane of hair that ran down the length of the back of its body. She smiled and chuckled a bit. It really was very tame. She's nver seen such a creature before. "You're very handsome Hakruyu," Ayana said as she peered into the red eyes of the creature and it relished by spreading its wings a little and crying ot a cheerful "Kyoooo.."

Goku was snickering at Gojyo, "She called Hakruyu handsome... your rank just sank lower, kappa."

"Oh shut it, monkey." he threw a spring roll at Goku, hitting the boy on the head. And just like that, the bickering started again.

After their meal was done and empty plates and dishes towered on the table in a swaying balancing act, Hakkai had announced that he was going to go get supplies for their journey and had asked Goku to come along, even though Gojyo had offered first. So he waved a cheery goodbye and Goku had bounded off muttering something about, to Ayane's shock, more food.

Now only Ayane, Gojyo and the Sanzo monk occupied the table, smoking and sipping on their sake in silence, she was also offered a cup and had graciously accepted.

"Damn it, I'm almost out of smokes," the priest inspected his soft pack of Marlboro Reds.

"My heart is breaking for ya'," Gojyo sneered with a side glance look at Sanzo's way whilst he took a deliberate long drag on his.

"Hakkai better get back fast."

"Aww it's not like you to worry, Sanzo-sama," the sneer grew wider as he leaned back in his chair.

"I dont give a shit bout him, i want my smokes," the priests started to get up.

"Hey, hey, where d'ya think you're going?"

"None of your damn business where i go, since when do you care anyway," grumbled the monk as he started to leave, presumably back to his room.

"Oh c'mon, one more drink, ya' baldy," Gojyo turned around in his chair to call after the disappearing blonde head.

"I'm not a stinking drunk like you, cockroach," came the broody reply in the distance, cigarette smoke trailing away like an old coal train.

"Ch' he really aint't cute," Gojyo settled back and took a sip of his own drink.

"Cute?" Ayane questioned a little puzzled. He turned suddenly to look at her as if just realizing she was still there.

"uhhm, yea," he started slowly, one hand scratching the back of his head as if racking his brain for the answer. "Like not pleasant, y'know. Bad attitude, tha' sorta thing," he explained. His voice sounded awkward and it seemed as if it was hard for him to look at her for too long. It made her feel uneasy as well.

"I see... that's a very interesting way of putting it," she replied, keeping her eye on him. It was really curious, his body looked uncomfortable but he was obviously trying his best to feign casualty. He twirled his glass , staring at it a little before downing it all in one gulp.

"Yeah well," He stretched his arms up a bit. "I think imma try and catch a nap before Hakkai gets back," he had started to get up and walk towards the way that headed back to the rooms but she swiftly caught his arm as he passed her, making him pause abruptly. He almost flinched from he touch. He looked down at her hand around his arm.

"My legs," she glared up at his quizzical eyes. "I cant walk that distance on my own yet," she finished, her voice had steely bite to it. She didn't know why he was acting so weird all of sudden around her, but she didn't like it, and frankly it pissed her off a bit. Doesn't matter, maybe he finally saw her for what she really was a weak pathetic nobody.

"Ah shit," suddenly his eyes softened and he looked at her properly, instead of looking through her. "Right.. right.. i forgot about that for a second...my bad," he sounded sincerely apologetic as he held out his other hand to brace her.

"Trust me, i don't like this any more than you do," she stated a bit too bitterly as she grabbed onto his extended hand and hoisted herself up. "I'm fuckin' weak and pathetic in this state." She leaned a bit of her weight on him, wincing a little at the pain that was surging from her side and left leg where it seemed to have suffered more injuries than the others.

"Hey, don't talk like that, ya're alive aren't cha'?" Came his voice from somewhere above her head, it sounded a bit darkened, tinged with hint of sadness. He was a staggering six feet plus whilst she was just above five feet. It was a stark contrast.

"Barely," she chuffed as he supported her with one arm around her waist and hers over his back, gripping the back of his jacket.

By this time he was supporting most of her weight, almost effortlessly. At this distance, she cold deny the hardness of his body and the feel of his well earned smell of cigarette lingered on is clothes and hair. They reached the corridor where she was at the night before.

She unwillingly let out a little hiss of pain, "Whoah, 'ya alright there? Look, if it's too much just let me know and i can just carry ya."

"Like hell you will," she half snapped at him.

"No it wont be a problem," he started.

"I said no.." she snapped this time and yanked at the back of his jacket as a definite answer and glared up at him.

"No.." she said again, more gentle this time. He looked down on her, his eyes looked a bit sad. I don't need this sympathy. She got annoyed all of a sudden and without any warning, she slapped his hand off of her and pushed herself off his body. "Hey! What d'ya think yer doing?!"

She staggered to the wall and pushed away the arm that tried to catch her. "I don't need your damn sympathy alright!" she declared, feeling anger rise up in her. He looked taken aback and almost just as angry as well.

"This ain't sympathy, I'm just tryin' ta' help, dammnit!" He said through gritted teeth when suddenly the anger in his eyes disappeared to be replaced with rather apologetic, sad look.

"All the same, i can make it here on my own," she told him and looked sharply away from him. Detesting the fact that she could hardly stand on her own two feet. She started angrily back for the room, using the wall to prop her weight, the way she had done last night. She had endured far worse, she can definitely do this. She bit back whatever pain that was screaming in her body but against her own will, she felt hot tears starting to leak from her eyes that was brought on by the excruciating pain that trembled her body.

"Fuck it," she heard Gojyo muttered it as suddenly she was being swooped off her feet. She exclaimed and struggled against him but he was far stronger than her weaker state.

Why did this felt like it happened before? Something panged inside of her. Another memory flashed in her mind. Of the time Kogetsu had done the same, she struggled even harder.

"I told ya' quit being a damn hero!" he growled through clenched teeth as he practically sprinted the remaining distance to their room and once in front of the door, he kicked it open roughly and brought her over to the bed and lowered her gently onto it. "There, that wasn't so bad."

She felt the soft mattress below her as she was being laid out, she swiftly swung out a punch towards his face which he managed to duck just in time. A surprised cry escaped his lips.

"Wha-?!"

She manged to deliver another punch just as he ducked her first blow and it contacted hard against the side of his face just below the jaw. Then she swung out her right leg but He had straightened up and leaned back in time to dodge it, causing him to stagger backwards a little. His eyes wide with alarmed disbelief.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed cupping his jaw and testing it lightly. "Damn, girly, you've got some moves on ya."

"Don't ever do that again!" she warned and narrowed her eyes at him in a spitting glare, she was panting hard now, her sides were killing her and so did her leg that she had swung out. Sweat had trickled down her brow. That took everything she had, bt landing a hit on him was worth it for her efforts.

He held out both hands in front of him. "Alright... alright.. it wont happen again," he said as he reached in his pocket and drew out his box of cigarettes, "But damn, you got me good there," a smirk crossed his lips as he started to light one. "And believe me, It's not an easy feat to land a hit on Sha Gojyo." he finished and tossed the box of cigarettes her way, almost angrily and with force.

She caught it, her eyes softening a little as she relaxed onto the bed. "Think 'ya need to relax a little," he told her as he took another drag. She almost crushed the box in her grip, she brought the box to her mouth and pulled one out with her teeth without taking her eyes off of him. A lighter flew into her vision and her hand shot out and caught it just inches in front of her face. Gojyo turned to walk towards the couch. Relax, he says... she thought angrily as she began to light hers up.

She breathed in the nicotine and started to feel more at ease, she allowed herself to prop herself against the head board of the bed. Her mind was racing with mixed emotions. She took a long deep breath and closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Maybe she did need to relax... how can she not be uptight though. Can he really blame her.

The other man was on the other side of the room staring listlessly out the window, smoking in silence, absentmindedly rubbing the jaw she had hit.

Suddenly she felt a little twang of gilt at the fresh bruise on his face. Okay, maybe she overreacted a little, she mentally admitted.

After a moment of silence, "I wished they had some fucking curtains put up,"Ayane grumbled, a little smirk at the corner of her lips, when her breath had returned to her. Her attempt at reconciliation.

A low chuckled snort came from the redhead, she turned her gaze towards him, he had started to get up. "I think imma go for a walk."

"Yeah i think that'd be best," her voice was icier than she'd like and by the looks of it, Gojyo caught on to it as well.

On his way out, he paused momentarily by her bed, but without a word or even a glance from Ayane For a moment, he looked as if he wanted to say something he started for the door instead.

"Hey, Gojyo."

He turned just in time catch the cigarette box she tossed at him. A smirk formed on his lips, an inward chuckle then he winked at her as he went out the room.

Ayane can't help the feeling that despite herself, no matter how she tried to ignore it or deny it... the sensation of falling was evident as she watched the door close behind the red haired man.


	23. Chapter 23 Lady Luck

Act 17

Lady Luck

Later that night Hakkai entered Sanzo's room after delivering dinner to Miss Ayane who asked to be excused on accounts that she felt a little weak.

He was greeted by Goku on the bed playing with Hakruyu, tossing him up and down in the air whilst singing about being hungry and found the other two men at the table playing poker.

"Care for a another player?" Hakkai walked over and took in the empty beer cans, Empty half opened peanut shells, half eaten bags of chips, fll saucer of cigarettes, and on Gojyo's side cigarette butts on some of the lid of the empty beer cans, which irked him a bit. Bt he smoothed his mind over it.

"Aw hell, i had a shit hand anyway," Gojyo tossed down his cards and they were a weak hand.

"Ya' just hate to lose is all," Sanzo tossed his cards down. He had a full house.

"Hey, a man's ego can only be beat to a point," Gojyo leant back on his his chair, making them prop on its hind legs.

"He's been losing three times in a row," Goku chimed with a little snicker.

"I don't see _you_ winning anything over there," Gojyo turned and snapped angrily at Goku, shaking his fist in the air. "This is how i make a living, ai'ght damnit, i'm just off my game a little, that's all. " he tucked his cigarette back in his moth, Hakkai noticed a slight mark on his left chin, a bit further into the jawline. Gojyo caught him staring from the corner of his eye and he quickly darted his look away.

"I wonder why that is?" Hakkai interjected casually, resulting with the Hanyou to toss a comprehensive look his way with one raised eye brow, daring him to press on. He just returned it with a nonchalant smile. "Well then shall we start?"

"Do whatever ya' want, i'm going to bed soon," Sanzo grumbled.

"Already? It's not even close to midnight yet?" Hakkai said, dealing the cards.

"He's like an old geezer sometimes," Gojyo laughed.

"Hey guys im starting to get hungry again," Goku started.

"Shut up and play already," Sanzo snapped.

"Guys!" Goku whined only to settle with stroking the little dragon when the men started to play, "Get over here, monkey ya' can cut the deck."

After the game had finished, Gojyo was sulking on the bed , smoking on a cigarette.

Hakkai naturally had won with Hakkai came out ontop with a four of a kind and Sanzo a flush and Gojyo had measly 2 pair. And Goku had fallen asleep on the other bed in the room.

"Man, my luck is really rotten today..." Gojyo said in between puffs.

"Quit being such a sore loser, jackass," Sanzo had started to read his paper at the table and Hakkai was cleaning up the mess on the table. "Luck changes, dipshit."

"True, no matter how good of a player you are, at the end of the end you still need to rely on little luck," Hakkai stated in agreement, feeling better now that he had disposed all the cans and peanut shells into the trashcan provided in the room.

"I know that, shit head," Gojyo snapped at Sanzo rather than at Hakkai. "I'm just sayin'... my luck's been real shit today is all."

Hakkai considered Gojyo's rather off color tone and comment. He knew immediately something wasn't quite right.

"By the way... I've been meaning to tell you this. Earlier today when i was out with Goku getting supplies.. i overheard the locals saying something about spotting a black carriage made out of iron, no doubt a vehicle of some sort," Hakkai answered Gojyo's look.

"Hmmm... cars are pretty damn rare here," Sanzo replied from behind his paper. "What's it got to do with us?"

"Well, that's the thing, the occupants of said vehicle were apparently demons.. carrying guns. Apparently one of the local men was traveling back here and had spotted them further up east from here."

Sanzo had put his paper down. "Shit, i told you morons staying here too long was bad idea," he grumbled as he lit a cigarette.

"Guns, eh?" Gojyo was supporting his chin on his hand that rested on his crossed leg at the edge of the bed. "That's pretty damn rare too. These guys must not be kiddin' around."

"Then we best leave here by sun rise tomorrow, if this small town gets hit by them, there's no telling what might happen. And i for one, dont wanna hang around to find out. " The priest has given his verdict.

With a grim sigh Hakkai agreed, "Yes i was thinking that's best too. Perhaps," he turned to Gojyo as he said this with a little weary smile. "..we have all worn out our luck today."

"That means you two should hurry and get the hell out of my room, so that i can get some damn sleep already." Sanzo said moodily.

"It is getting a bit late now," Hakkai looked at the clock which told almost past two in the morning. "Well then goodnight."

"You too, cockroach."

"What about the girl?" Gojyo asked, a bit quieter than usual, he was still looking out the window.

"_What about_ the girl?" Sanzo drawled as he ashed his cigarette.

"Well, i'm assuming we are taking her with us," Hakkai replied curtly, training his eye on Sanzo whom caught with a slight frown.

"We did say we'd take her to the next town," he finally snarled under his breath.

"We also said that we'd wait until she was fully healed," Hakkai implied.

"Yeah, broken bones like that, takes a shit long time to heal, Hakkai," Sanzo interjected. "We don't have that leisure"

"You underestimate me, Sanzo," Hakkai gave a little laugh and went to gather up the sleeping Hakruyu into his arms and said goodnight.

* * *

Back in his room Hakkai laid the dragon at the foot of his bed and started to remove the layers of his clothes. His thoughts are worried about what he had heard earlier. Demons in vehicles and cars, carrying foreign weapons. To add to his already anxiety ridden mind, there was Gojyo, looking off all day today.

Normally he'd hardly leave the girl's side, but as of today, he seemed less than interested he'd been out on his own a lot today and even tonight he was in Sanzo's room, how long for, who knows. But there was hardly any indication of interest towards the girl that he had been so obsessed with with of late. Maybe he had gotten bored... but though that might be likely, Hakkai knew deep down that was not possible. For Gojyo, unlike himself has the biggest heart Hakkai has ever yet to encounter. Even though society deemed him uncouth and a taboo due to his heritage of being a halfing, Gojyo's heart is pure and true and he cared unconditionally and without shame. He stands by what he believes is right, even if it puts him on the spot or gets him in trouble. Heroically selfless. He is the kind of person that enters your life and stays there. Hakkai's heart was small and cold, there isn't any room left anymore for such big things. Which is why sometimes he is happy and a little envious how open Gojyo is compared to him. Even though he is not accepted anywhere and seemed like he neither belonged anywhere, he made it a point to belong to no one instead and he always makes those he encounters feel accepted and whole. Maybe to make up for the loss of the feeling that, Goyjo himself, never felt.

A sad smile ghosted on Hakkai's lips just as he was getting ready to go to bed. Then suddenly, the door to his room opened and to Hakkai's surprise (speak of the devil) Gojyo walked in, jacket slung over his shoulder on one hand and the other hand in his pocket. An unreadable expression masked his angular face.

"Gojyo?" a little startled. "I wasn't expecting you here."

The Hanyou wondered over to the empty bed and tossed his jacket at the foot of it and plopped and spread himself out on the mattress, stretching his frame like a cat. That bed had remained empty since they had came to this town, occupied briefly only to be abandoned again. Something must be wrong.

"I must say, i'm quite surprised that you're not spending the night over in Miss Ayane's room again tonight,"Hakkai started gently. "Considering that you've been there every night since we first got here. I just assumed you'd be spending the night there tonight as well. " he smiled

He turned to look at Gojyo but the red haired man simply just turned around facing the wall. "Damn couch was aching my back,"came a slightly muffled reply from his figure.

"Oh?" was all Hakkai could say. "The couch eh? Well if you say so then." Hakkai started to get changed for bed, casting at side glance look towards the Hanyou's back. He covers had pulled the covers over him, stopping just slightly above his waist, as if it were the arms of women that he so often emerged himself him.

"Oh that reminds me, have Miss Ayane been informed about our leave later today?"

"Yeah..told her just now" a low reply.

"Oh, good, that saves me the trouble of going over there," he smiled to no one in particular. "Well, good then, Gojyo."

Hakkai got under his covers too, feeling the warmth of his loyal dragon near his foot, moving softly to sleep. He glanced one more time at at the figre on the bed across then removed his monocle and laid his head to rest.

But Hakkai couldn't get to sleep, his mind was on his friend. He's never seen Gojyo to act this way, closed and shut off. It was worrying. There is no telling what he might do. He braves a causal front and act as though nothing is wrong and to others and the untrained eye it might seem that way. But Hakkai had lived with this man for almost three years, so he had come to recognize his every ticks and habits and facial expressions. But sometimes...even with this bond, there are those really dark times when even, he, cannot read past the man's facade, he can only assume.

Though no doubt it must be something to do with Miss Ayane. When he had entered their room this morning, there was something in the air thick buzzing tension. He had noticed that Ayane had looked bothered and Gojyo looked some what stiff. And another tell was when he had almost too quickly passed the duty of helping her onto Hakkai as he almost dashed out the room.

Yes... something must have happened. Bt even this his too strong antics, Hakkai hardly doubted that the man would actually have harassed her in any way. Bt the way that they glanced and not glanced at each other over brunch. He recognized that but if his suspicion was true...then that might be somewhat of a problem.

Then as if this wasn't enough, his mind wandered back to rumors about those demons with weapons, the likes which have never been seen. Who were these people? And if they were under Kougaiji, does that mean that their opponent might just be finding a more aggressive way to get the scripture? I that why there haven't been any demon attack in the past almost five days? Was this some elaborate scheme? And if they traveled by vehicle, he worried that their appearance might be sooner than they expected.

Hakkai heaved a silent sigh. He was really anxious to get back on the road now. Bt first thing first, he needed to sleep, they had a long road to go to the next town and with threats like this, he really cannot afford to be falling asleep at the wheel, he thought adamantly as he finally rested for sleep.

* * *

_Gojyo's POV_

Gojyo pretended to sleep in the dark room that he shared with Hakkai. Sleep was not coming to him at all. He wished he could sleep, it would be a sweet blessing at this point. But his mind was disgruntled and his heart wild with emotions that was messing with his head and concentration.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened-or almost happened- this morning and the events that followed after kept playing back in his head.

He was very angry at himself for allowing it even get that close. The hell was he thinking? He had already had this debate with himself just the night before. But then again, being that close to her, feeling her warmth and staring into face, noting the curves of her lips and her hypnotic eyes. Sensing that sadness in her, it all made him wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her and tell her she would never have to feel that way again.

Even though he was a scoundrel for pretending to be asleep when he clearly heard her cry through the night, heard her breaking sobs yet he didn't do a single thing about it. Instead, what did he do?, he just laid there, motionless like a wet cotton swab, facing the back of the couch, like the sack-less shit that he has been lately. He didn't even try to go after her when he heard the door open and close. Had he wanted to go after her? Yes. But did he do anything about it, no. Not a goddamn thing. He remembered sitting up and staring like an idiot towards the door, thinking maybe he should go after her. Instead he went looking for a cigarette, which he realized later, that it wasn't where he had left it, he fumbled in his pocket only to find his silver lighter there. He concluded that she must have taken it with her. She must be in great distress, walking ot even in her condition. He just settled back in the couch begging for sleep to whisk him away from himself, which it did because soddenly he remembered being woken up by the bright morning sun and seeing her still up, looking lost in thought on her bed.

Jeez, what an asshole he was. Bt then again, what could he do? Who was he to her anyway? That was what his mind kept telling him over and over. Just because he wanted to do something about it, doesn't mean that she might accept his favor.

But then... he had to insinuate something. Everything would've been alright if that hadn't had happen. Now things were complicated for him. It doesn't help that the smell of her skin, a soft fruity sweetness mixed with the smell of nicotine, the nicotine that he so craved lingering in her hair, the smell of night and dew still clinging on her. And that chemistry between them, the pull was so strong, so overwhelming that he just couldn't help himself. He remembered cursing at himself even when they were literally a breath away from each other. He so desperately wanted to kiss her and embrace, and he felt that she had wanted it too. But, there was a click in his brain, the click was telling,forcing, him to not do it, it was almost as strong as his desire and lust for her. The need to not have to break her heart, it was the only sole reason that had wrangled his senses to snap out of it jst before it happened. Yeah sure, he made a quick save by saying he needed his jacket back, though really, he doesn't care for it and felt a twinge of guilt at the look on her face. Doesn't mean that he could just ignore the moment they shared, doesn't mean it didn't hurt him to have to pretend like nothing happened.

Her scent was even stronger and more prominent on his jacket which made it very difficult for him to wear it but at the same time, it gave him a little sad comfort that this would probably be the closest way he can get to her. Her scent on his jacket.

Hell, imagine trying to hide a raging boner whilst all this was going through his mind. It was no easy task, he had been practically drowning himself in multiple cold showers all day. This was and has quickly spiraled into something that Gojyo can no longer keep track of anymore.

Everytime he looked at her, he wanted to kiss her and his dick wanted to fuck her. And because of this, he's been avoiding her at all cost. Finding any excuse he can to not be alone with her. Which partly made him feel bad, especially when he had absolutely forgot about her not being able to walk on her own and almost abandoned her at brunch. He was so busy trying to _not_ think that everything just escaped his mind completely. He was even shit at poker tonight, which was his strong suit. Lousiest hand of his life, it was disgraceful. Hell, he even got punched in face! What's up with that? He was really off his game today all day. But despite the, what he deemed as a lucky hit to soothe his ego, he was actually startled by how quick she was, her moves were that of an experienced fighter. He barely had time to dodge her kick that came out of nowhere. He's never seen moves like that on a girl. Not a normal one anyway. So he took it, like the man he was, then even though again, he saw hurt and pain in those eyes that he was so obsessed with, yet he walked out the door and turned his back onto her.

But what the hell was he supposed to do? He already came so close to losing it. He cant allow this to happen. Because if it did... he was afraid that he wouldn't want it to end. And with their hazardous occupational choice... who knows when they'd live to see another day. And what, was he to just give in to his needs then say, yeah, thanks for the good time, wait for me while i travel west and just leave?! That's the problem though, on any other occasion, that'd probably be the case but with her, he didn't- he couldn't leave. He wouldn't _want_ to.

_Oh..this was NOT good... not good at all..._ he panicked mentally.

What the fuck was he going to do?

He's dealt with women, yes. He's experienced enough to write the karma sutra book backwards with his eyes closed, yes. But this was different than those women that he had dealt with. This was no cheap fuck. It involves feelings.

Ch', look at him, _feelings,_ never thought he'd live to see the day that Mr. Hot Shot Stud Sha Gojyo would be bending over backwards getting his mind fucked over by a chick. He felt like a castrated dog.

He rolled onto his back on the bed, trying his best to empty his mind but his lower regions wasn't letting him off he hook that easy, it was full with burning throbbing desires.

He's gonna need another cold shower. Hell, a thousand cold showers if he needs to.

Author's Note; Embarrassingly enough i don't know how to play poker. So forgive me if it was wring but they play cards all the time so i had to incorporate it even if i failed at it. *hangs head in despair* And sorry if its a little crude, bt when writing Gojyo i was forced to pt myself in a man's point of view and i fortunate for me i have a lot of guy friends and from my observation, this is how they act when they have a crush on a girl, it's a little different to the way girls fawn and swoon over guys, they get awkward, angry, frustrated and horny all at the same time, granted that not all dudes are like that, but it think it suits Gojyo since he is more street hardened but soft on the inside.

New chapters are being written as i type. So stay tuned! :)


	24. Chapter 24 Ambush

Act 18

Ambush

The wind fluttered her hair in a gentle continuous steadfast breeze. The sound of the engine rumbled in a persistent low purr. Ayane was seated in the backseat of the vehicle along Gojyo and Goku. They were headed west into the next village on the map. Gojyo had his long wiry muscled arm slung on the jeep's side, the familiar cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth, his hair being whipped back like a crimson cape. And Goku was staring up into sky with big round golden eyes, absentmindedly playing with the ends of his tousled brown hair. The priest, who was seated in the passengers seat, had his head hung down silently, shadowing his face, probably dozing and Hakkai was the only one looking alert and some what more lively .The sun had just started to take on the afternoon heat, they have been on the road for almost three hours and everyone has seemed a little lackluster this morning. They had hurriedly finished breakfast and Hakkai settled their inn payment whilst Goku had helped Ayane into the back of the jeep while Goyjo gathered their luggage and loaded into the jeep's storage compartment before they began their journey out of the town that they have been staying in for the past almost five days.

Suddenly the jeep came to an abrupt stop. "Man, these bastards never quit do they?" Gojyo sighed, now alert and standing at the back jeep with one foot on the side and one hand out as he summoned his Shakujou in one instant flash of silver.

"Aww yeah, it's about time we've seen some action!" Goku sounded excited with a determined grin lighting his face as he jumped off the jeep and landed gracefully on the ground, his Nyoi Bo appearing in his hands.

"Please bear with us, Miss Ayane, this shouldn't take too long." Hakkai's voice sounded as he too, stepped out of the jeep, straightening his green overall shirt as he did so.

"Let's get this over with already," Genjo Sanzo grumbled, almost bored as he reloaded the chambers of this silver gun and just as the chambers clicked clicked shut, as if on cue, loud cries and figures started swooping out, emerging from the forest sidelines on their right.

"Hand over the scripture, Sanzo Party!"

Atleast three dozen full grown demons had them neatly surrounded. Fangs and claws exposed at the ready to tear into flesh.

"Just sit tight for a while," Gojyo said to a wide eyed Ayane, his eyes trained on their opponents, a wicked smile on his face. "It's about time we got our morning exercise." And in an instant, sent his sickle flying into the air in a flurry and frenzy of chains and blood, easily decapitating and severing multiple demons in half with one fell easy swoop. The sickle and chain returned home with a sharp and fast rattling of chain that reverberated the Shakoujo's staff in a sweet vibration of victory before a satisfying loud clink as the sickle came back into place neatly. "Cant let this sweet body get out of shape, now can i?" he grinned.

"Aww man, these are small fries," Goku sounding almost disappointed as he, without much of an effort at all, rammed his staff into a small group of demons, the sound of crushing bones and cracking skulls were heard amongst the other shouts of battle cry, mainly coming from the attackers.

Gunshots rang through the air as Sanzo fired his banishing gun with deadly pin point precision. Not missing a single beat of the battle. He snapped the revolver's chambers out letting empty shells clatter onto the ground, the acrid smell of gun powder clung to the air around them. "This is not a game, monkey, just hurry up and get this over already, this is gettin' annoying now," the priest said in his usual gruff grumble as he reloaded. Hakkai, on the other side of the jeep, gathered his Chi in his hands and fired it in a flashing beam of heated wave, obliterating a number of demons without breaking a sweat. "Even though they are relatively weak, i'm afraid their numbers make up for their lack of strength," Hakkai let out his staccato laughter as he dodged a machete with cat like grace and reflexes, the smile not wavering from his face and with one hit from the back of his hand, crushed the neck of the assailant.

Ayane stared in awe and shock seeing these men look so calm and even chatting, almost as if this was nothing bt a friendly banter over a game of cards. The number of demons were greatly reduced into a pile of strewn body parts and crushed bones. Only a handful of three were left.

"Who are you calling weak?! You want strength, i'll show you strength!" a demon yelled as suddenly one them started to groan sounding almost in pain, then the sound of joints being dislocated was heard. Suddenly that demon seemed to have doubled in size and both his arms split into four pairs of arms and two of them at the bottom had produced curved blades that sprouted from the elbows. And two other demons on the other side of the jeep facing Sanzo and Goku, started sprouting bat-like wings and their claws grew longer and and sharper.

"Oh, now its going to get interesting!" Goku readied his staff, eyes trained on the four armed demon.

"Show off," Sanzo snorted and aimed his gun at the one with the wings.

"Sure is ugly," Gojyo scrunched his nose at the four armed bladed beast before him.

"Sanzo Party, prepare to die!"

All of them lunged at the same time. Gunshots, rattling of chains and the sound of the Chi cannon all going off at the same time.

But it seemed that no hits were landed on either side, even though only three left standing now, the attacker seemed to have greatly improved in strength and speed, although the other boys did not seemed at all phased by this.

"Why not you demons take off your limiters and fight us in your true forms, scum traitors!" a disgruntled voice spoke from the four armed beast as he laughed cruelly.

"We are not on anyone's side but...OuRS!" Goku exclaimed as he leapt high into the air, blocking out the sun as he did so and brought his staff on one of the monster's blades, destroying it with the hit. Twisting in mid air, he delivered a round house kick to the side of the demon;s face, sending him sailing a good few feet away.

"From the day i was born..."Hakkai chimed in, blasting his Chi at the flying demon on his and Sanzo's side, turning him into ashes as the attack collided. As Sanzo shot the wings of the other flying demon.

"...Till the day i die!" Gojyo finished in unison with Goku and Hakkai as he sent his sickle flying from the back of jeep and it wrapped around the large beast that Goku had sent flying and severed his other two arms in the process, an angry cry roared through the air as Goku delivered a bone crushing punch into his skull whilst Gojyo had him tied up with the chains of his Shakujou.

"Demons will always prevail!" Suddenly the demon that Sanzo thought he had shot down had sprang back up . "Sanzo, watch out!" Hakkai exclaimed as he fired his Chi but missed by a hairline when the demon swooped down on Sanzo, knocking out his gun.

"Sanzo!" Goku's worried cry.

"Damnnit, ya stupid monk, you're startin' to get slow," Gojyo cried out, whilst twisting the length of his chains and wrapping and double wrapping it around his the entire lentgh of his arm, trying to reign in the trashing beast that he was trying to keep steady. "I've got this monkey, go."

"Shut up, water sprite!" Sanzo snapped as he fought the winged beast off of him with ease. Goku ran over to Sanzo, ready to jump.

"Goku wait!" Hakkai cried and as he said it, the winged demon shot out dozens of what seemed to be sharp long needles. Hakkai's barrier glowed yellow infront of Sanzo and Goku, reflecting the needles off of the dome of light. "It's poisoned. " But Gojyo and Ayane was not within Hakkai's barrier limits, so it had made Gojyo instinctively ducked and rolled onto the ground on the side of the jeep, momentarily loosening his grip on the beast that he was wrangling. This gave the thing an opportunity to retaliate, causing Gojyo to be pulled and hurled forwards with forceful speed towards his attacker. As he twisted his body mid air and bracing himself to deliver a kick, he managed to glimpse back a look towards the jeep. "Ayane!" he cried, which made the others realized there was an extra person in their group today. But he had no time to look for her, he had to react fast as he was hurtling forwards.

Another shot rang through the air, quickly followed by another. Sanzo has gotten a hold of his gun again. Gojyo landed a kick in the demons' chest and got the thing to the ground, the demon had his hand on his throat in a crushing grip, "I've got 'ya now," the ugly beast chuckled victoriously.

"I don't think so," Gojyo manged to choke the words out as his chains unraveled and flew into the air and the sickle sliced the demon's head clean off, splattering Gojyo's face in the spray of blood from the sliced exposed stump of a neck. A satisfied smile formed on his face at his win as he landed neatly on his feet.

Hakkai blasted off his chi again but it seemed that this flying demon had somehow doubled in speed.

"Quit moving around ya' little fuck!" Sanzo was getting angry now, aiming his gun for a steady shot.

"Nyoi Bo, longer!" Goku's staff grew with speed and rammed the bat demon straight into a nearby tree, crushing its wings in a gnarly noise.

Hakkai dusted his hands together. "There. That settled it."

Goku's staff had disappeared and so did Gojyo's Shakujou. Sanzo let empty bullet casings drop to the ground and started to reload. "About fuckin' time."

Gojyo jogged slowly towards the jeep to check on the girl. "Miss Ayane, ya' okay?" Goku had climbed onto the back of the jeep first. The girl was starting to sit up straight. She was probably covering her head and had ducked to avoid the poison needles. Fortunately she seemed unharmed.

"Am i okay? I think i should be asking you all that instead," she replied, slightly bewildered. Hakkai had started the engine of the jeep. Sanzo was already seated and looked as grumpy as ever and Gojyo had just reached the back of the jeep.

Goku smiled. "Meh, that was nothing... haha" He crossed his arms behind his head and sprawled himself out.

"I'm afraid that is somewhat true," Hakkai replied politely as Gojyo hopped in, settling himself beside the girl. She didn't look too shaken up.

"Nothing we can't handle, ain't that right, Master Sanzo," Gojyo grinned and tossed a look over at the monk making a vein in his temple start to twitch. "Gettin' slow there, baldy, old age gettin' to 'ya?" his grin grew wider as he started to light a cigarette, Goku snickered.

"You try handling a flying rat, see how easy it is to aim, jackass," snapped the monk as he too started to light his own cigarette.

"Now now.." Hakkai started but before he could finish that sentence, something swooped over them and descended causing Hakkai to screech the brakes on.

"Shit!" Sanzo had hissed.

The flying demon which they thought they killed was somehow still flying and had in an instant grabbed Ayane off from the back of jeep.

"Hahahaha... you wont get rid of me that easily, Sanzo Party!" it cackled and landed a bit further ahead of them, his poisoned long claws were placed directly under the girls' exposed neck, prickling a little blood from her skin.

"You fucker!" Gojyo stood up furiously, his weapon in his hand instantly, only to be followed suit by Goku.

"Not this again," Goku rolled his eyes.

"They never learn," Hakkai said dead calm, the sun reflected off his monocle as he stepped out for the second time of the day from the jeep.

"Now hand over the scripture or this bitch is dead." it roared.

"The hell if i care if you kill her," Sanzo replied, still seated in the passenger seat, puffing away on his cigarette.

"What?! What kind of priest are you, I'm going to kill this innocent little girly," it started cackling in a gnarled deep voice.

"You'd die first before trying!" Gojyo was about to send his sickle flying again but - to everybody's surprise... Ayane,silver eyes glinting in the sun, quick as lightning had elbowed the creature and had managed to escape the grip it had on her throat. As fast , she then ducked and sweeped her leg out, knocking the demons legs out from under him, causing him to crash to the ground.

"What-" the thing sounded surprised. "I'll kill you!" it yelled as its claws swiped at her, everyone watched, too stunned to move as the small framed girl in bandages caught the the demons wrist steadily and whilst holding out her other hand out at him... something very confusing happened.

First there was blue flash then there was a loud cry then crackling noises followed by the smell of burning flesh. When their eyes adjusted, there was only a a pile of blackened ashes where the demon had laid and a girl with eyes like mercury standing staring blankly at the ground.

It almost seemed like everybody held their breath. Even Sanzo had forgotten his cigarette as he watched her carefully.

She raised her head to them, her eyes though burning, seemed glazed over. unfocused and empty.

"Miss Ayane?" Hakkai called tentatively, as he gently approached her. Sanzo had his hand ready on his gun to pull it out if anything were to happen, Goku and Gojyo were dumbfounded. She snapped her gaze onto Hakkai. There wasn't any recognition there, the power that was radiating off of her was that off danger and distrust. Gojyo had jumped off, weapon gone and was approaching her as well with his hands up. "Heya, Ayane," he called to her softly. "It's all alright, see, it's just us," he forced his usual happy go lucky smile.

There was a confused frown on her face, and for a moment, she looked scared. "Hey, hey, it's just this guy that ya' bum smokes from, remember?"

"I think she is in some state of shock, Gojyo, she cant seem to recognize us," Hakkai pondered, a grim look on his face.

"Then now what," Goku asked, worried.

"I say we kill her," Sanzo offered.

"Shut up ya, cold-hearted prick, she's just shocked okay," Gojyo snapped, anger brimming his voice.

"Let's not do anything rash, we just need for her to calm down is all," Hakkai said gently.

"Ch'' " Sanzo snorted, still seated and smoking.

Gojyo took another step towards her, extending his arm out to her, "No one's gonna hurt 'cha," he shushed.

"Gojyo, i don't think that's wise," Hakkai started.

"I know what i'm doin', okay," Gojyo snapped quietly at Hakkai and for a moment it looked as though Hakkai was about to say something but decided not to.

Gojyo was only a few steps away from her, "Come onnn, that's it," he cooed, almost like to an animal.

"She's not a dog, ya' idiot," Sanzo had grumbled from the jeep.

But Ayane was staring at him blankly, looking as if ready to run away. "...it's okay," Goyjo continued in his low cooing voice. His long arms were just inches from her hand. The energy that they had felt before seemed to have subsided a bit. Goku watched from the back of the jeep, not daring to move a muscle. "Why is she like that?" he said to Sanzo.

"Beats me," Sanzo replied offhandedly bt his face was hard as he took another drag on his cigarette.

In a swift but gentle move, Gojyo had her wrist in his hands and it seemed she responded to his touch, her eyes finally focused on him moments before her body went limp, her silver eyes fluttered shut as she collapsed to the ground.

"Miss," Hakkai rushed to their side. Gojyo had caught her in is arms and was cradling her on on the ground.

"Is she hurt?" Gojyo asked Hakkai as he bent over to check on the now unconscious Ayane.

"No, no major recent injuries anyway. She's alright, i think she was just shocked is all," Hakkai declared as he stood up.

"And please, tell me, since when do people in shock, suddenly react the way she just did," Sanzo stated in matter of fact way which lingered a question in the air, a question that Hakkai dreaded and Gojyo and Goku denied.

"Oh, not this again," Gojyo started as he carried Ayane in to the back of the jeep with the help of Goku getting her settled in. "If it were up to, everybody's evil, and everybody will be shot dead by the high and mighty prick Sanzo-sama," Goyjo hoisted himself in as Hakkai got back into the still running jeep.

They didn't see it, but Sanzo smiled a little at Gojyo's comment as he took another drag of his cigarette before flicking it away. Because it was true and he'd gladly start with the three in this very jeep. "How much longer to the next town, Hakkai, I'm getting baked under this damn sun," was all Sanzo said instead.

"According to the map, another hours' drive and we should be there," Hakkai stated with a curt smile, he glanced in the review mirror at the sleeping Ayane, his mind a little worried, and he saw Gojyo light up yet another cigarette. Goku sighed as he rested next to Ayane, letting his legs dangle out of the side of the jeep, his stomach starting feel hungry and his mind frazzled by what just happened.

"Sanzo I'm hun-..." Goku started.

"Shut up, we will get food when we get food," Sanzo snapped knowing exactly what Goku was about to say. Gojyo's heart felt heavy again as he looked at the girl in his lap. His mind unsettled and his nerves on fire. He focused on the cigarette in his hand instead. For the first time, he wanted to hurry this along as well.

They were on the road again this time, no more demons to kill other than the ones that were already inside them all.


	25. Chapter 25 Festival Town

Act 19

Festival Town

The entrance of the town opened and greeted them with a wide welcoming mouth. The town was remarkably big, compared to the one that they were in before, this one was huge. it had plenty of inns and restaurants and merchant shops, tailor shops, cobblers and much more. The streets were lined with cobble stone, and stone fences running around the edges of this wide spread town. It seemed that the farther west they ventured, the more the scene changes. They are seeing more stone buildings and roofs, more colored and patterned clothing more exotic food. The smell delicious cooking wafted through the air to greet them

The Sanzo party stopped in their jeep the at the entrance of the town, "FOOD! Is food here?" Goku, who was asleep not only seconds ago has now sprang up like a jack-in-a-box, eyes wide searching for what his nose had picked up, even in his sleep. The sudden cry made the other three sleeping members of the group to rise.

WHACK!

Sanzo's paper fan went flying in air and hit Goku over the head, making him tear a little. "Settle down, Bakazaru!" Sanzo, no doubt was angry at being jolted awake to cries of food.

"Finally!"Gojyo stretched out his arms and rested them behind his head. "Can't wait to get some sake and cold beer and maybe some wo-" he stopped suddenly when his eyes found the slightly stirring figure of Ayane asleep his lap and his sentence was left unfinished as he lit a cigarette.

Hakkai noted this from the rear view mirror but said nothing. "Yes, we are finally here," Hakkai chirped. Took them another three hours, but yes they were all finally here.

"Oh man, oh man, do ya' guys smell that? Oooo that smells yummy!" Goku practically wagging his tongue in excitement was almost bouncing p and down in the back of the jeep and he was right as well, even at the entrance, they can see various food stalls selling all sorts of local delicacies lining both side of the stoned cobbled path before them situated slightly to the left and on the right was another path that led to what seemed a more domestic side of the town.

Goyjo let out a long low whistle, "Check ot the size of this place," he said impressed as he let his eyes scan the vicinity.

"Yeah, according to the guide book this is the biggest town in this area, it's the main port where most produce are exported to other towns, so it's a popular place for travelers and merchants," Hakkai stated with a smile. On their way here they did come across fields after fields of crops and rice paddies. This was indeed a luxurious town.

"I don't care. Let's get an inn already before its' booked," Sanzo mumbled.

"Don't worry Sanzo, there are plenty of inns here, i'm sure they can't all the be booked," he laughed politely as he slowly rolled the jeep into town to find them an inn for the night.

"I want eat that...and that... and that too... ooo that one lover there looks delicious!" Goku was gingerly hanging off the side of the jeep taking into his list of what he wanted as their jeep passed all the food stalls. "Oi, can it, monkey! You're embarrassing us!" Gojyo kicked Goku butt slightly which almost tipped him over the jeep. "Hey, what was that for ya, stupid fuckin' cockroach!" Goku turned around heatedly after balancing himself. "Who're you're callin' an embarrassment! Your face is an embarrassment!"

"My face?!" Gojyo scowled, getting angry. "My face?! Why, you bratty little shit! ," Gojyo was deflecting Goku's little mock punches easily. "Chicks would kill to kiss this face, mmkay," he retorted to the teen.

"Ech', who wants to kiss a pervert face like yours, you slimy pervy water sprite cockroach!"

Townspeople had started gather and point and ooh and ahhh at their green iron jeep, for the sight of vehicles are most definitely are a rare sight here.

Sanzo let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face in one hand, letting his blonde hair fall over his face, as the bickering continued in the backseat. "What? No paper fan?" Hakkai laughed rang like tinkling bells in air as they rolled on.

* * *

_A little while later_

"Who was it that said there were plenty of rooms to spare?" Sanzo snarled a dooming look at at Hakkai.

"Heh heh heh...my bad..." Hakkai looked a little flustered as the fourth inn they went to were fully booked and was informed by the lady that all the inns in town are packed to the brim for the next three days.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. You see, what with the festival tonight, travelers from all across the land has gathered for our full moon celebration." the clerk behind the desk smiled apologetically.

Sanzo looked thunderous next to the slightly nervous Hakkai.

"Aww man.. i don't wanna sleep outside tonight. I wanna see the festival too, Sanzo," a disappointed Goku muttered with a droopy face.

"There is however another establishment, but the price might be a little fetching," the lady clerk started.

"Price is not a problem to us," Sanzo quickly declared. In moments like these, he was more than happy to abuse the gold Annex holly card that he was entrusted with.

"Well if that is the case, i'll point you to the direction of the the place," she offered.

"That would be helpful, thank you," Sanzo replied stately and started for the door, followed by the other two and stepped outside where the jeep was parked, a smoking Gojyo and a still-asleep-Ayane still on his lap.

"You just follow this road and make a left up ahead then you will come to see a turning to the right, it's a rather small path but it leads to the hotel," the short stoutly lady pointed off in the distance.

"Thank you, we appreciate the help," Hakkai bowed slightly and went back in the jeep.

"Yes! I cant wait to see this festival tonight! I bet ya' there's gonna be all kinds of food!" Goku jumped easily onto the back of the jeep.

"Change the record, monkey," Sanzo snapped at his mention of food again.

"Nnngh? Festival?" Gojyo lazily turned to his younger companion.

"A full moon festival apparently," Hakkai started the engine.

"Alright! Booze on Master Sanzo tonight!" Gojyo grinned as he inhaled his cigarette and let out the smoke into the air. Gojyo noticed the banners that were strewn above them in a mixture of colors which explained the lively activity of this town.

"Like hell i will," Sanzo grumbled.

"Ooo can we have Shabu Shabu tonight?" Goku pipe up when the jeep passed by a *Shabu Shabu restaurant.

"Oh c'mon, ya' broody monk, I know that when it comes to drinks, ya' cant refuse," Gojyo laughed slightly. "It's the one thing we can agree on." He gave a little teasing wink at the blonde man in the passenger seat, which made Sanzo's trigger finger twitch dangerously.

"I suppose it is about time, we let loose a little, don't you agree, Sanzo? Some fine Sake and wine wouldn't be too bad, eh? I'd even say we deserve the spoils once in a while, haha," Hakkai chimed in, looking a lot lighter than he has in days.

"Ooo, what about that one?" He pointed at a bbq restaurant. "Sanzo, can we have *Yakiniku, i want some meat grillin', pleeeasse!" Goku was whining when they reached the turn to the right that heads up to the inn. unlike the scene they left before, It was a small dusty barren path that reached far into up a little hill.

"Are ya' sure this was the way, Hakkai," Sanzo asked looking skeptical, blatantly ignoring Goku begging for more food.

"I'm most definitely sure. There are no other right turnings and if we headed straight on, it's just the towns' neighborhood," Hakkai looked a bit quizzical but pushed the jeep on over the small hill.

But then suddenly, their eyes were greeted by a most spectacular view that stretched before their eyes. It was lavish alright. A large compound that was situated within its own stone wall gates that rose high and decorated ornately to welcome the rich. Inside was a traditional Chinese mansion design with sweeping curvature roofs with green dragons statue adorning the tops of every one, high vertical columns and a big lake can be seen even from the outside with a octagonal gazebo structure in the middle of it with an adjoining bridge that led back into the mansion. Cranes can be seen serenely flocked along the side of rich flower and aquatic plants in the lake. It was so majestic and fit for even kings.

"Oh, fuck me hard, i think we've hit jack pot,guys" Gojyo snickered in the back. Goku's mouth hung open in amazement.

"The *Sanbutsushin is gonna have a field day on this," Gojyo laughed hard, slamming his hand onto the side of the jeep to which Harkruyu protested with a high chirp.

"Who cares, it's not my money," Sanzo replied coolly as he lit a cigarette.

"If Sanzo agrees," Hakkai had a devious smile on his face as they neared the compound's gates. "Who am i to decline."

"We're stayin' here?" Goku awed and wide eyed as they started to get out of the jeep. Food temporarily forgotten. "Whoah...Sanzo, it is really _nice_! Is it really ok if we stay here?"

"Yeah, i don't see why the hell not," Sanzo replied gruffly.

Hakkai noticed as he stepped out that Gojyo had his head lowered to Ayane's, his red hair fell and shielded his face as he whispered something to her.

Somehow that made Hakkai's heart a little worried. He felt the same pang he did the night in other town. But he decided to focus his eyes on the large decorated wooden gate infront of them instead.

Within minutes, Gojyo had successfully risen the sleeping girl and was helping her down from the jeep. She still looked a bit dazed but steady as Gojyo supported her to the main gate.

"Oh hey, Miss Ayane, you're awake now. Man, you sleep a lot," Goku uttered tactlessly with a wide smile.

"Goku!" Hakkai snapped gently. "It's okay, we understand."

"Ch' " Sanzo snorted bitterly but said nothing as he puffed on his smokes.

"So how do we get in to this place, i need a shower," Sanzo gazed at the heavy set carved wooden door that towered before them.

"Helllooooo?" Goku cried loudly.

"Goku, i highly doubt that whoever runs this place can hear us from here," Hakkai stated with a small laugh.

"Let's just camp out, I'm getting tired of waitin', " the impatient monk started to head back towards the jeep.

"How about that thing-a-ma-jig in the corner there,"Gojyo piped up.

"It seems to be a bell, try pulling on it," Ayane soft voice spoke, Hakkai's eyes followed where Gojyo was pointing, and there it was, a golden medium sized bell was hidden behind a large leaf of the plant infront of it. Hakkai went up to it and pulled on the slightly weathered looking string attached to it. It clanged loud and deep. And within two minutes the thick heavy doors started to groan, opening inwards revealing the garden path that led up to the steps to the oriental luxury mansion.

"Hey cool!" Goku exclaimed as he darted into it. "I bet ya' the food here must be out of this world!"

"Is that all ya' ever think about, monkey? _Food_?" Gojyo, still holding on to Ayane called out after the running figure of Goku. Sanzo rolled his eyes and followed Hakkai in.

"Nice place isn't it, Sanzo," Hakkai said to blonde priest next to him as he admired the rich greenery and flowers and birds that surrounded the area and to his left in distance the view of the lake was clearly visible, it was as if they had strolled onto a chinese masterful painting. It was breathtaking. He also noticed two men were now starting to close the doors behind them, that explained why they had to ring a loud bell, the compound was so big, it made more sense than to stand guard there all the time. Especially now that it was almost the end of spring.

"Don't come across fancy digs like this often," Sanzo agreed sullenly, noting its excellence, it could have rivaled the temple in Chang'an, better even. "No doubt the money comes from the exports and travelers that come through to here. A town like this should be susceptible to demonic attacks."

"I'm sure they have their measures, otherwise it wont thrive as well as it did."

As they went up the steps that led inside the resort, Hakkai paused to glance over his shoulders to see if Gojyo needed any help with Ayane but from what he saw, a feeling told him to let them alone for now and so he he did, instead he held his arm out to the little white dragon that was flying his way. Hakruyu perched on Hakkai's shoulder and it greeted him by rubbing its' face on his master's and letting out an affectionate chirp, Hakkai returned the gesture with long stroke down his neck as they followed Sanzo and Goku.

Gojyo had his head low to Ayane's, his left hand supported her weight by her waist while his right hand was in pocket. His head hung low to hers and it looked like they were exchanging a low, almost whispered, but heated conversation.

Sanzo noticed this as well, from the corner of his eyes but decided not too care, though he had uneasy feeling about this.

Once they were inside, they were greeted with marble floors and decorated expensive vases with lots flowers blooming richly atop of it and bonzai trees on pedestials. Ornate carvings ran across the beams above on the high ceilings.

"Welcome, guests!" A man in a floral patterned silk kimono greeted them, bowing respectfully. "We are honored to have been chanced a visit by a great Sanzo priest! We have heard stories of your travels." the man bowed once Sanzo approached him, noting Sanzo's attire which bears the traditional Sanzo priest uniform with his Maten sutra draped over each shoulder and his small red chakra on his forehead, a true sign and heir to a Sanzo tittle. Sanzo's face indifferent as he muttered an automated thank you.

"We need five rooms for the night," Sanzo stated without looking at the man.

"I would be most glad to give them to you, Master Sanzo, But," Sanzo's hopes and every one else fell slightly at what the man was about to say. "..but I'm afraid i only have two rooms available. My deep apologies, Master Sanzo," he bowed again. "This town is well known for their Full Moon celebration and we have dignified guests that has traveled far to this humble resort."

"Hey, we came pretty damn far too, y'know," Goku piped up, irritated. Hakkai placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, quieting him as he smiled a dashingly charming smile. "We appreciate your apology, sir, we understand your policy and i do hate to have you to ask your guests to cancel their stay but, i assure you, we are looking to only find shelter for one night as we set on our journey west tomorrow. Since this is the first inn we have stumbled on," Hakkai lied expertly. "I am sure we can use our gold Annex card at the other inns in town." Hakkai, the ever smooth negotiator stated coolly with a cunning smile.

"G-gold Annex card, you say?" the man stuttered a little as Sanzo held up the glinting gold card in two fingers while his gaze was focused out onto the terrace that led out onto to the lake. "One moment, if you will, Master Sanzo," the man bowed and excused himself. "I will return swiftly."

"_Master_ Sanzo, here, don't like to be kept waiting," Gojyo sneered wickedly to the man, the silver eyed girl on his arm watching all this tentatively.

"Yeah, and Master Sanzo's _pretty_ hungry as well," Goku added with the same devilish grin.

"Yes, sirs," the man repeatedly bowed as he moved nervously but hastily away to disappear behind a concealed door behind the large concierge welcoming desk.

"Hahahaha, nice one Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed slapping Hakkai on the back. "We've got 'im this time."

"No one could ever say no to Master Sanzo-houshisama, eh?" Gojyo teased in a sing song voice that he reserved just for irking Sanzo.

"Or rather, they can't say no to the Gold Annex card," Hakkai corrected coyly.

"I don't know what you're all so happy about, we still don't know if we we're gettin' five rooms," Sanzo, being Sanzo let his cigarette drop to the marble floor and crushed it with his boot with a disapproving look from Hakkai.

"Oh shit, yeah," Goku's voice fell. "..but..but i'm hungry, what are we gonna do if we don't get rooms," he whined, looking very worried as though he was going to die if he didn't get his meal.

"The hell if I know. I'm taking mine and the girl can take the other." Sanzo stated, one eye closed whilst picking his ear.

"And what about us then, hey?" Gojyo snapped angrily.

"Y'all can sleep outside for all I care," Sanzo said as he examined his fingernails now, ignoring Gojyo's angry curses and insults which included the usual lines of 'cheapskate tight ass, stinkin' monk' and so on.

Just as Hakkai was about to calm Gojyo down, the man in the Kimono has returned. Everyone paused to look at him. "Master Sanzo," he bowed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah, get it over with already," Sanzo said getting impatient.

"Yes sir, We have managed to acquire three rooms, your greatness, I am afraid this is the best that we can offer. But to show you our deep regrets, we are offering you one of the grand suites and it will be free of charge and we will prepare you a grand dinner as our offer of regret. Please i hope you will be able to accept our generous offer," the man bowed deeply.

A little sneer pulled the corner of Sanzo's lips, "We'll take it," he handed the man the gold card and he took it gingerly with both hands. "Oh how delightful, thank you Master Sanzo, thank you, we hope you will enjoy your stay. We have a hot spring in the back of our resort as well, any assistance please do not hesitate to call me," he bowed again. "Renna here, will show you gentlemen and lady to your rooms."

Goku had a wide grin on his face and as he passed the man in the kimono he stuck his tongue out at him. Hakkai was feeling very victorious in his negotiation, it may not be five rooms but three were more than enough. Anything is better than camping out.

"Check out that guy, 'Thank you Master Sanzo, please do not hesitate to call me, Master Sanzo, o' your great and holly one'," Goyjo mock imitated the guy in a comical way and threw his head back and laughed hard.

"Yeah! He bowed so low his nose practically touched the ground! You know what that means, don' cha' "Goku snickered and even Hakkai was having a hard time hiding his giggles behind his hand, his eyes smiling with his laughter as the three men said in unison with a straight face, "He doesn't know you very well." Then they all burst out laughing again, Ayane was trying to hide a little smile that she, despite herself, cant help forming.

If that affected their blonde priest, it didn't show, as Sanzo walked on ahead as if he had heard nothing.

"Well, you can't deny the perks that comes with Sanzo's title, so maybe we shouldn't be so brash," the ever cool headed and considerate Hakkai said with a smile and a finger up.

Moments later Sanzo spoke. "I'm taking the suite," he declared simply.

"Why you-," Gojyo started angrily. "Why the hell should you get the nicest room, ya' stinkin' bastard!" Gojyo snapped at Sanzo's back.

"I'm payin' for it," came Sanzo's bored reply.

"That room's free ya', half wit, and yer not payin' for shit, the three floatin' heads are," Gojyo angrily replied. "If anyone should get that room, it should be Hakkai. Since he got us that extra bit!"

"It's quite alright, Gojyo, i don't mind anything," Hakkai laughed politely. "Although i must say that hot spring does sound very appealing," he smiled earnestly, whilst petting Hakruyu and even Sanzo nodded in agreement.

"Man, what about that grand dinner?" Goku joined, eyes shimmering with joy. "I bet its going to be beautiful," Goku sighed with both his hands clasped under his chin in pure joy.

Gojyo rolled his eyes at Goku. "Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me, you pervert! All you do is hit on every girl you see," Goku started. But when Hakkai heard this, it made him remember that as Gojyo passed the girl that was showing their rooms, he hardly even blinked her way, much less glanced at her and somehow that worried Hakkai even more.

"You're just jealous 'cause i've got _game_," Gojyo flashed one his devilish striking smile at Goku which made the boy even more mad. Ayane rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head from somewhere near Gojyo's chest as she was caught literally in the middle of two bickering men.

"Ya' lechy pervert! Pervert pervert pervert!" Goku cried.

"Oii, stop callin' me that, people are startin' to look at me funny, now quit it, ya' stupid monkey!" Gojyo tried to hit Goku with his free hand but struggled a little since he was propping up Ayane.

"That's cause you're a-" a whack on the head was delivered by Sanzo on Goku's face then the fan proceeded to hit the side of Gojyo's head, the side farthest away from the girl on his arms. Goyjo stumbled a little whilst rubbing his mane of wine colored hair.

"Behave yourselves, idiots! Or the two of you are sleeping outside! And that means no dinner for you, ya' stupid damn monkey!" Sanzo snapped and stormed back to the front of the line. Hakkai sighed a little and apologized to shocked Renna, the girl that was leading them.

"Ok, ok, I'll behave. I'm sorry Sanzo, i'll behave just pleeaease don't take dinner away," Goku was by Sanzo's side now, eyes wide trying to reign in a little sympathy.

"Just shut up," the monk sighed.

"Sorry," Gojyo muttered softly to Ayane with a little sheepish smile."You okay?"

"Yeah. I think i'm starting to get used to it," she returned the smile and gripped a little tighter onto the back of Gojyo's brown leather jacket and Gojyo slightly tightened the arm around her waist, a big smile on his face.

They finally reached the suite's room, it was a large room, almost as large as a small house. Now that they thought about it, one room would've been more than enough. "Any assholes that disturb me and I put a bullet in their head," Sanzo lit a cigarette and stepped inside, Goku followed him, whining about wanting to share.

The girl gestured for the other three to follow her, and they did. Their rooms were led down the end of the corridor and turned to the left onto another long open corridor that overlooked the serene lake. "We may not have the biggest room, but," Gojyo whistled, "Check out this view. Totally worth it just for this, eh, Hakkai?" Gojyo commented with a glance at his green eyed friend.

"Indeed. It is breathtaking isn't it, feels so different from what we are used to," he smiled at Gojyo, referring to the small teeny tiny house that they used share back in the very far east now before they set out on this journey. Hakruyu was happy as well, as he flew to air and flew far into the lake, skimming the surface and flying around willow and sakura trees then coming back to Hakkai, chirping excitedly.

"Yeah," Gojyo muttered and stared out onto the scenery, understanding exactly what Hakkai meant.

"Well these two rooms are available for you all, please enjoy your stay and visit," the girl, Renna bowed deeply and started to away after Hakkai thanked her.

The three of them stood there for a moment.

"Well, shall we take this one then, Gojyo?" Hakkai gestured to the door on the left.

Gojyo exchanged a look with Ayane and uttered an uncertain, "Yeah, sure, whatever, man. I'll, uhm just, drop Ayane in her room and then i'll check in with ya'," Gojyo waved Hakkai off first with a smile.

Somehow Hakkai had a feeling that Gojyo won't be spending the night in their room at all. But Hakkai cleared his mind, determined to unwind for the festival tonight.

* * *

Athor's Note; *Shabu Shabu is a type of japanese hot pot dish cooked on the table where meat and veggies is boiled in water mixed with soya sauce and sugar. *Yakiniku is a japanese type bbq of eatery place where you grill your own portions of meat on a grill in the middle of the table over coals or electrical griddles. And *Sake is japanese rice wine, pronounced 'sah-kay'. *Sanbutsushin is the 'Three Buddha Aspect" that appointed Sanzo to the mission to go west and they were ones responsible for all the expenses by giving Sanzo the holly Gold Annex card. They are literally three giant floating heads, they are gods in heaven but only the image of their heads are projected to earth.

Hope this helps. Next chapter coming up. Drama between Gojyo and Ayane ensues... heh heh. Stay tuned and thanks for readin'


	26. Chapter 26 Misleading Doors

Act 20

Misleading Doors

Once Gojyo and Ayane entered the room,he walked her over to the bed where, for once, to Gojyo's relief, she did not try to punch him. He held his hand up playfully as if she were to, which resulted with a small smirk from her as she rolled her eyes slightly. He grinned back at her and wandered to the middle of the room looking around.

He slid off his jacket, he had been wanting to do that since they arrived at this fancy ass digs, but because he had a limping girl clinging on to him, kinda made it a little bit hard for him to do that. He threw the jacket on a nearby small round marble occasional table with matching two marble stools by the window that overlooked onto the pristine lake.

Damn.. this place was _nice._..He nodded to himself as he stared out the window admiring the view. The room itself was really big. He had thought the room at the last inn was big but this was massive compared to that. There was a blue wardrobe that had oriental floral carvings on it a carved stone vanity table with a large mirror. Nice looking vases and even a big chinese brush paintings on a tapestry hung on one wall. The bed was a double four poster bed that had silk canopies draping down softly in finest silk, it was laid on its side across the horizontal wall that faced the door and window looking out onto the lake. Next to it was a bedside table with an oil lamp and a jug of water and two glasses. The ceiling was ridiculously high, made the room bright and airy and the floors were made from dark wood. A bookshelf with volumes of books on the right side of the wall with a two seater settee and a floor lamp next to it.

It was really cozy and really was a place for the rich . Places like this always made a little punk like him feel a bit uneasy... out of place.. like he didn't belong there. hmmph, then again... who was he to complain about belonging.

He was a half breed. The color of his hair and eyes says that already, a mark of his unholy existence. The forbidden coupling of human and demon. He was a Hanyou, neither human nor demon and belonging to neither. In a way he guesses that's why he fitted in so well with the rest, all of them was neither demons nor humans. Though Sanzo was a human, he'd killed so many lives that he wouldn't be surprised if he too were somehow a demon himself.

_He'd never expected anything anyway... not even from himself. _

He turned back to the girl on the bed. She was unwrapping her bandages on her legs and thighs. Judging from the little pile on the floor, she'd already undone the one on her arms and was starting on her legs.

"Whatcha' doin' there," he asked when he reached her, watching her as she slowly unwrapped the ribbons of bandages, revealing her pale soft looking calves. He was surprised to see that the bruises from before had practically gone. Only whispers of darkening was left. Only one night ago, it was so vivid and now they were almost gone. The only evident ones were the ones on her wrists and ankles. Still a bit blue with faded purple around them.

"I don't like the feeling of them on me," she said simply.

"Well, tough," he crouched down and picked up the discarded bandages that were falling to the floor. "You're not a hundred percent yet," Gojyo held the bandage up trying to persuade her. She pushed it aside decisively.

"I know, dammnit!" she hissed, anger biting at the tone. "And i don't need your help."

"Will ya' stop bein' stubborn, just once!" he found himself gritting his teeth as he said that. He tried once more to get the bandages back on her bt she slapped his hand angrily away.

"Fine, suit yerself then," Gojyo gotten up and walked over to the marble stool and plopped himself there. His jacket was in a heap on the table next to a potted plant. Gojyo took his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up and inhaled at the smoke as he watched her from across the room. He was starting to get annoyed a little with her as well. Her stubbornness could rival a certain broody eyed monk.

He recalled the conversation they had had before entering the mansion. She had refused his help and he was telling her to just bear with it until they get to the room. But she had started to get pissy and annoyed and wanted to do it herself but he had talked her down on it by threatening to pick her up and carry her if she weren't gonna stop arguing with him.

Later she had apologized into his chest, and had actually looked like she was really sorry. As if she was talking about more than just her physical health. Seeing that, made Gojyo soften to her and made him feel like a prick for making her feel bad. But even so, he needed to find out what happened. For her benefit if nothing else. True, that he had never witnessed anything like that before. And she seemed at that time, almost like a different person and he knew definitely now that she wasn't just some ordinary run of the mill girl. Was she even human? He shook the thought from his mind. That does it, he needed to get to the bottom of this.

He spoke when he approached her, "You wanna tell me what happened back there?" Gojyo drew on his cigarette and glanced in Ayane's way, letting the smoke slowly trail it so that he was viewing her through its haze. Her silver eyes met his, stopping midway of undoing the bandages on her other leg. There was a steady glare to her gaze.

"I have nothing to say," she said, her voice steely. Shut off.

"Oh, you certainly didn't need to say anything, love. You've said plenty with the act ya' pulled," Gojyo started to walk towards her bed again. He needed to be firm even if it pained him to do so. "I mean hell, i thought that you landing a hit on me that morning was impressive but, boy, was i surprised," he returned her glare with a stern look as he leaned against the bed's foot post pillar, his arms crossed and his cigarette in his mouth.

She bit her bottom lip, she looked torn, as if contemplating something very heavy in her mind.

"Look, if ya' don't wanna tell me, fine. I don't care," he gestured to himself and shrugged then continued, "But i'm afraid that Sanzo and Hakkai won't be that forgiving if they found out that you lied to them," Gojyo's face was serious now. He meant what he said as well, and despite his own opinions of her, he feared his suspicions that even Hakkai was apprehensive about her. And Sanzo made it very clear to him on the first night they took her in of where he stood on this matter. It seemed that Gojyo and maybe Goku were the only ones that were on her side. But Goku is always following after Sanzo so even that bet's not solid. Really, the only one she got was him, but he didn't want to use that against her but right now but he had no other choice.

Whatever she was, human, demon, or something else, they had witnessed her demonstrated power. And maybe to those less experienced might think that the energy release might have come from her attacker but it was almost the same energy they felt in that clearing of the forest where they found her. She had done something, and it seemed to have pulverized the demon into nothing but soot. Yeah, he'd gladly admit it, he'd grown sweet on her but even he would be a little affected if this was all a farce.

"I mean we did go through all that trouble of saving ya' and all... be a shame if all that goes to waste," he exhaled smoke, eyes staring intently on her. "I mean we are not the enemy here. Hell, we're trying to _help_ you. But we cant do much if you don't tell us what's going on."

"I can handle things myself," she avoided his gaze.

Oyy man.. this chick wasn't gonna let up. Gojyo was starting to get a little annoyed by all this bravado. "I think you've proved that already. No one's askin' ya to be a hero here, okay? But a little gratitude might be nice?"

A shadow crossed her face, her eyes darkened slightly as she stared at him, then she looked down. Her shoulders moved as she heaved a sigh and he saw a glimmer of tear fall from the curtain of her hair that fell and shielded her face from his view. "It's not that.. I'm not grateful..." she let her words trail off. She took a deep breath, her hands scrunching at some of the unwrapped bandages. An almost painful heavy sigh came from her.

A twinge made Gojyo wanted to wince, whilst his heart gave out to her. Man, he really can't see women in distress. It just wasn't in him. He sighed, acknowledging that this wasn't gonna go anywhere, and ran his free hand into his hair and took a puff of his cigarette and allowed it to fall to the floor where he stubbed it out with his boot. Ah, fuck it, evil or no, he refused to believe that this woman before him was a threat. And even if she was, he'd cross that bridge when he comes to it. For now, she was Ayane, no more, no less. Atleast, to him anyway.

Gojyo's stature relaxed dramatically and his face softened, "Hey," he said softly and sat on the bed in front of her and sweeped her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand linger there a little while longer, silver eyes framed by wet long lashes met his own. She was definitely crying. "You don't hafta' tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry," he gave a small sad smile. "I just don't wan't anything to happen to 'ya, " he admitted, sadness brimming at his own heart, her eyes widened when she heard this.

To Gojyo's surprise, her hand reached up and cupped her fingers over his as she brought it down gently onto her lap, she averted her gaze away from his but she didn't let go of his hand. Her face was full of forlorn sadness and her voice sorrowful and heavy when it spoke. "If i told you, would you still look at me the same way?" her hand that was holding his was starting to tremble. He noticed that the veins in her neck and face were straining making them tense and livid, only then he noticed that she was gritting her teeth. She looked like she was trying to literally wrench something out from within her.

Man, something really bad must've happened to this girl, he thought as he brow furrowed in worry.

"I-I-...," it looked as though she was choking the words out. Her hand gripped his almost to the point where it was starting to hurt, the grip was honestly bone crushing. Her breathing was in rasps and hisses of what sounded almost like pain. "I-..I.." her voice shook really bad.

He placed his other hand on her severely shaking one now. "It's okay. You tell me when you're ready." He held her hand firmly, it was hot and he wasn't sure but he could feel a tingling sensation from her palm.

She looked at him, this time, her eyes looked so sad... it was so painful for him to see. "I'm trying. It's just so hard," she sighed deeply. Tears filled those eyes and leaked down onto her chin. "I want to-I do..." she sobbed.

He cupped the side of her face and stroked the tear away with his thumb, "It's okay, we'll try again next time." If he ever wanted to kiss her, this was the time. He wanted to grab her in his arms and just kiss those tears away. Whatever internal struggles he had had with himself in the previous town, disappeared when he saw her being held hostage by that demon before. He knew for sure then, despite everything he was worried about, he knew then that he didn't want to lose her. Either good or bad he was damn sure he wasn't going to let it go without ever knowing that he had ever tried.

And he decided it now, as he gazed into her eyes, seeing his own sadness reflected in it. He pulled her face closer to him by her chin and leaned in to kiss her. She had her other hand on his arm, it was also pulling him slightly. She slowly closed her eyes as he pressed his lips onto hers.

Gently at first, then with a little more pressure. Her lips parted willingly to him and it was sinfully sweet and soft and full, he allowed his hand to follow the curves of her neck onto her shoulders. Her hand entangled itself into his long red hair and was wrapped around his neck, clinging onto him. He kissed her harder as his other hand wrapped them around her small waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. They melted into each other, forgetting their pains, and loneliness as they were caught in their passionate embrace. Her lips parted slightly as she pulled away, a delicious sigh came out of it as she took in a breath. He suddenly realized that his breathing was getting heavier and hotter, so was hers. His eyes stroked her beautiful face and and her neck, but he forced himself to stop just there. He leaned in again to kiss her again, their lips found each other again and Gojyo felt different than the times he had kissed other women. This time he felt whole as if a part of him that bears the hole that he had carried with him for so long was being filled with light and he felt like he was on a high on the sweetest drug.

He didn't care anymore about the Sanzo party, or why they were going to the west, in that moment, all he knew was her lips on his and her scent filling his brain. Normally he'd be pushing for more, more than kisses but that never even crossed his mind, he was happy with just this.

Suddenly, she pulled away, not for air either. Breaking the spell. When his mind cleared a little and his want calmed down, he noticed that She had one hand on his chest, gripping, twisting the front of his shirt and he noted that the hand was trembling, restraining him from her. "No.." she whispered, those eyes looked sad again. No... no.. he didn't want them to be sad anymore. He wanted to make her happy and forget her pain but then something made him stop and realized that she wasn't him and sometimes maybe physical contact was not the answer. His high had vanished, his heart empty and cold again. "I can't do this with you..." she started, still trying to get her breath back.

_Alone again._

His face fell at the words. Disappointment started to leak into him at what those words could mean. Come to think of it, he never even asked if she had anyone else in her life. He barely knew her but then why was it that his heart felt as if he'd known her all his life. He retrieved his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, I get it. Of course someone as beautiful as you must be taken. It's not a surpr-"

"No," she quickly interjected, cutting him off before he could finish. "It's not that at all."

Gojyo frowned slightly. "Then what? I ain't good enough for you," he snorted, he meant it as a joke but when she didn't answer and when he saw her face looking away, he has gotten his answer. "Ch' ," he scoffed, his head low, his eyes darting away. That's what 'ya get for gettin' ahead of yerself again, he thought bitterly.

Gojyo had started to get up, his ego more than a little bruised. But before he barely got to his feet, his arm was being held back. Her hand had shot out and held on to his own. He gave her a questioning look. But he had decided. So, though it pained him to do it, he jerked his arm free of her grasp easily. "No, look, I'm sorry alright. It didn't happen. I just thought..."

_...thought that maybe you felt the same way. _

Those last sentence were left unsaid. He was feeling irrationally angry at himself now for letting his damn feelings getting ahead of him. Idiot! What's a half demon mutt gonna be doing with someone like her anyway. He can't give her the life she deserves. They were no white fuckin' picket fences for him in the future. Doesn't matter how much he secretly desires for it. He's always led a punks' life till now, probably gon' die like one too.

He took out his box of cigarettes and rummaged in his pocket for his lighter. It didn't show on his face but his fingers, for the first time, were trembling just slightly at the pain of reality's rejection. Gojyo was no stranger to rejection but doesn't mean that he was fond of it either. He was feeling around the loose change and the key to his old place that he shared with Hakkai that he had kept with him since they started out on the road. Some pebbles and candy wrappers. His finger found the smooth square metal of the lighter and he brought it out and flicked the lid as he touched the end of his cigarette to the flame.

He wanted to walk out the room but somehow he couldn't move yet. He only manged to walk to end of the bed and resulted to leaning on his elbow on the post, his other hand on his hip with his back to her. He needed to calm down. His body was still buzzing from the heated exchange and he didn't want to say or do anything that he'd regret even more...though he feels like its too late for that.

"Gojyo..." her voice called to him, low and wistful. He didn't answer her, instead he inhaled on his smokes. "Please don't take it like that," she started. He didn't move. His heart felt as if it had stopped and every beat it took gave him a very discomforting sensation. It was painful is what it was. He had to force himself to stop assuming the scenarios in his head.

"Yeah, well, then, how am i suppose to that take it then?" he replied with his back still to her. He exhaled on his cigarette, shifting his weight on his feet a little. On any other given circumstances, this probably wont even phase him. But with her, it's different. It was harder to pretend like he didn't care.

_Because he did._

He really hated to admit it, but he really fell for this girl. Stupidly and blindly.

"You don't want me, Gojyo.." came her low reply. "I'm no good for you..."

Gojyo eyes widened at her words, he hadn't expected this. He turned to face her. She had her hands wrapped around her arms, as if, if she were to let go, she would fall apart.

"And what makes you think, that _I'm_ any good for you?" Gojyo frowned and searched her face.

"You're a good man, Gojyo... but i don't even know myself. You deserve better. I don't know what's going on with me. And I-" she stopped abruptly and made a slightly strangled noise. "I just -I cant..."

"Then say it," he told her, his voice cold, determined. If it is true it wasn't him and that she really didn't want this then he wanted to hear her say it. He knew how selfish that sounded bt he didn't care. He needed to hear it. She looked at him, confused. "Say it. Say that whatever...this.._this_ is," he almost spat the words out. "Say that you don't want this and I'll leave you alone."

It was weird, but in that moment he knew she wanted him. He sensed something in her that told him that she felt the same way towards him. It was as sure as the cigarette in his hand. They stared silently at each other. The pressure thickening around them. He was done playing games, he was done guessing. He was done trying to ignore it.

"I'm not gonna lie, whatever this shit that is between us. I don't really understand it, and frankly it pisses me off," Gojyo started as he stubbed the cigarette out on the floor again. "But i know this much is true, I'm done fighting it. I don't know what it is, but i knew i wanted to be with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. So yeah, there...I'm all in, babe. Cards on the table."

He felt naked, not that he was ever ashamed to be naked, in fact he was very proud of his body but he felt... exposed, vulnerable and uncharacteristically fragile. Like a wet wimp.

"But you don't even know me," she looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Yeah, well I can say the same to you about me." he tilted his head and shrugged slightly as he said this.

She held him in her eyes, as if pondering over the most unforgivable puzzle.

"They're leaving me here, Gojyo..." he knew what she meant, it was the thing that he had been worried the most. And this was the thing he was trying so hard to not let happen but he just can't fight against these damn fuckin' feelings anymore.

"I don't give a damn anymore," he said, his jaw hard and his eyes steady, he shook his head to exaggerate his decision."I really don't."

Her shoulders heaved with her breathing, which had quickened, her hands on the bed were gripping at the sheets. It felt like those eyes stared straight through his soul. He walked over to her so that he was looking down at her from his full height.

"I've said what i needed to say. So.." he didn't know how to finish that sentence anymore. And half of him regretted everything that he had spouted just seconds ago but it was too late to turn back now. It's sink or swim.

Her hand came up and tugged on his, he was a little taken aback by it at first but he quickly allowed her to pull him onto the bed next to her. He searched her eyes, sad hollow looking eyes, for any sign of hope. Then her hand came up to caress the left side of his face, he nudged it into her soft palm and closed his eyes against it. It tingled against his scar that curved around the side of his face.

He didn't ever want to lose this closeness, it felt for a moment like it did before when they shared a kiss, it was as if that they had opened to each other. Accepting each others' scars. But looks like it was just him.

"I'm not worth it, Goyjo..." she smiled sadly at him as she moved the hand to stroke a strand of his crimson hair. Her voice was starting to break. The pull between them was so strong. He was certain he can't be the only that feels this. Every time she touched him it felt like his insides were on fire.

"Worth more than anything I will ever be," he replied as he looked into her eyes, for the first time ever seeing the brilliance of that silver dulled to a cool gray. Without any warning, she threw herself onto him. Though taken aback, he relished the feeling of her body against his own as he held her tight against him. He never wanted to let her go. He was supposed to be happy by this but he didn't understand why that his heart still felt so heavy. He feared if he let her go, she'd vanish from him in an instant.

"I think I've done horrible things," her voice was muffled but he could feel the hot tears started to dampen the front of his t shirt.

"I think we've all done things that we'd like to take back,"Gojyo stroked her hair and rested his face on the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her hair, which was the same shampoo that he used as well, smelled like peaches.

"You don't understand," she stopped him as she raised her head to meet his face. "Sometimes, I feel like it is better if I was dead."

His heart sank as he heard what she said, it immediately pulled him back to his memory of when he was young, when his mother was hitting him, wanting to kill him for being what he was.

_"Your red hair, i hate your red hair, it only reminds me of that stupid bitch! I wished you never existed!" his mother had screamed as she repeated hit him. In that moment he had thought that maybe it would be better i if he had just died, maybe her tears will stop if he did._

He pulled her to him hard and planted soft kisses on her lips, she wasn't resisting him anymore this time and kissed him back, her hand entwined in his hair. But he felt sad, as if his heart was breaking even as he kissed her.

_Felt like his heart was crying._

He then let his lips gently caress the bruises and the scars on her neck and traced soft feathery kisses on them.

"Maybe we all deserve to die," he whispered in between kisses. "But the world would surely be an emptier place without you in it."

And with that he felt little drops of tears fall onto the top of his forehead. His embrace tightened, he brought his face up to hers and looked her straight in the eyes and said with his devil-may-care smile. "I hate to break to ya' but... you're still alive."

She blinked the tears away with a heartbreaking smile then she planted a kiss on his lips, then his nose and then his forehead. Gojyo didn't ever want to forget this feeling. But then his bliss was cut short as the words that she spoke next cut him like a knife.

"I'm sorry, Gojyo..."

"Wh-?" he pulled away to look at her in disbelief. It felt like he was falling into nothing. And the pain that was stinging his heart was even worse than when Sanzo had to shoot him near there that time when he had a seed planted in it.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed into her hands, covering her face. She started to cry harder now. He was angry, confused, worried... everything all at the same time. He reached his hand to her but she smacked it away.

He couldn't believe what a turn this took. It was almost unreal.

"Just go..," she almost yelled it out. "Please...just leave me alone...!" she threw herself down onto the pillows burying her face in it, muffled sobbing was heard, her small frame shaking with her sobs.

Gojyo's heart sank as he watched the pain that he had caused and with that, he got up walked over to where his jacket was, pulled it on and stepped out and closed the door to her room... and most probably as well, to her heart.

* * *

Athor's note; tension heating up between them two now. I'm don't know whether i should make a steamy scene with them soon or not... maybe i will..maybe i won't.. read on to find out. :p Writing next chapter now, so keep yer fingers crossed. This chapter is a little patchy and kinda bad, sorry for that.


	27. Chapter 27A Presence that will be Missed

Athor's Note; This is mostly a filler so that things makes more sense. It's not my best chapter. And i feel like it's a bit shabby but as with most of my chapters, if you miss one, then you might be lost. Because i reveal more in every chapter and they are all interconnected. Sorry that i'm such a tease. but to those that are still continuing to read, i salute you. Thank you! Oh and there small tiny references from the Gunlock manga from here on. In the anime those scenes never happened but I'm following the arc from the manga. Also the letter 'u' on my keyboard is broken, so i gotta copy and paste it manually, so if there are minor mistakes that needs that letter, sorry if i've missed it.

Act 21

A Presence that will be Missed

Hakkai had took a short nap and was awoken by Hakruyu nuzzling onto his feet. He woke up giggling. "Hakruyu! What in the world, are you doing?" he caught his breath, holding his side from the stitch he got from laughing so hard.

No doubt, the little dragon wanted to go outside and play. But as soon as Hakkai had rested his bed on the pillow on one of the two single beds there, his body started feeling the exhaustion from the long drive and had given in to sleep.

"Alright, alright, i'm getting up," He stroked the dragons head that was perched on his chest. He glanced over to the other side of the large lavish room to see an empty untouched bed. No sign of Gojyo ever coming into the room. He heaved a little sigh at his own predicament.

The blazing late afternoon sun had dimmed a little a sign that early evening was onto them. Hakkai straightened up and pulled on his green tunic over the long sleeve plain black woven crew neck shirt he wore underneath. He buttoned the three buttons that were situated on right side of his loose green tunic and held his arm out for the dragon to perch on as he started for the door.

As they stepped out into the evening sun, shielding his eyes slightly as they adjusted to the brightness.

"It is nice, isn't it Hakruyu?" he said in wonder as he held the lake that stretched before him, White cranes were lazily longing near the waters' edge where the the water lily pads were seen along with lots flowers blooming as straight out of a painting. A little to the left was a small narrow bridge that stretched out slightly into the middle of the lake, boasting a magnificent gazebo there. It was an octagonal in shape with a turret roof and open all sides with benches built in to the ornamental fences that surrounded it. Hakkai walked p to it as Hakruyu took to the air and followed him. He stood under the gazebo and noticed more lots flower in and lily pads in the water and he also notices koi fishes shyly peeking around the lily pads.

For a moment, he felt calm and his mind empty from all his daily worries. But as he let ot a little laugh and sigh, "Scenes like this tends to make one wistful, ahahaha," he said to Hakruyu, who chirped and landed on the fence banister. Hakkai gave his a long stroke as he smiled affectionately to his little dragon. "Happy now?"

"Kyooo!" the little dragon lifted its head happily and smiled at him. Hakkai watched as he took the air again and started spreading his wings and grazed along the lakes' surface, playing with his reflection.

Whilst the little dragon was excited flying around the huge lake, Hakkai decided he was going to finish healing Ayane. After all, they had to leave tomorrow. "Hakruyu," he called out. "I'm going to pay a visit to Miss Ayana, okay?" he called after his little white dragon and got a high pitched chirp back. "You wait for me here, don't wander off too far." Another 'Kyooo'.

He smiled and started to walk down the bridge that led back onto the terrace of their rooms. Her room was situated just a little ways to the right next to them less than a meter apart, considering how large each room was, Hakkai wasn't surprised. He knocked softly on the intricately carved wooden door. There wasn't any reply or sound of movement, but he sensed her presence inside. He knocked again. "Miss Ayane.. It's Hakkai, do you have a moment?"

When there wasn't any reply, he was starting to wonder if he should return a little later. Maybe he could go pay Sanzo a visit instead. Funnily enough he didn't see any sign of Gojyo yet and then a little scene popped into his head, which involved them two and it made Hakkai almost blush. Maybe... he should come back later. Deciding that he didn't not want to ever have to witness such an embarrassing situation, with Gojyo, it wasn't that hard to predict. He had just started to walk away when he heard Ayane's voice, very muffled through the thick door.

"It's not locked, come in."

Hakkai paused with his hand on the door knob, he took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever image that lied within. He swung the door open slowly and to his surprise and great relief, it was just her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Funny, he was almost sure he'd find Gojyo here. But the smell of Gojyo's tobacco in the room was a sure sign that he was here. His eyes noted the heap of bandages on the floor next to the bed. "Did it come loose? I was sure i did it up tight enough," Hakkai said as he picked p the bundle and brought them over to the trash can.

"No..uh.. i sort of took them off," she said almost sheepishly.

He walked over to her and his eyes caught two stubbed cigarette butts on the dark hardwood floors, no doubt Gojyo's masterful doing. He mentally sighed at the sight. "Oh? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, actually, just that i can't really put any pressure on my left leg," she replied softly as she gestured at it. "I really need to be able to walk." Her tone was little sad.

"May I?" Hakkai gestured to the leg politely.

"Yes, please," she nodded slightly and pulled herself further into the double bed so that Hakkai had room to sit.

He inspected her stretched leg. "Sorry, do you mind pulling it up a bit?" he meant her skirt. He felt a little awkward asking her. It was different to when she was unconscious but now it's a little awkward for Hakkai so he let out his canned staccato laughter to lighten the mood. She hiked it up over her knees and he was surprised that most of her bruises were faded. Only ghostly whispers were left. Although the one on her ankles were still prominent and stood out against her pale skin.

"That's remarkable. Most of your bruises are already gone. How are your movements? Still restricted?" he asked

"Just the leg and my side, still hurts sometimes."

"That's the one with the deepest cut, you were hemorrhaging internally when we fond yo. You're lucky to be alive, " he smiled, her face gave a little awkward smile. But she looked a little melancholy about it.

"Well if you allow me to heal you this time, i'm certain that you will be able to walk in no time, it's just still a little fractured then after ill tend to the wound on your side. You must have reopened the wound when you fought off that demon." He finished. She seemed to have flinched a little at the mention of that but he kept his face placid. "Lie down, please. And relax," he offered her a smile.

He concentrated his chi into the palm of his hands and hovered it over her leg, the glow of it illuminated the room.

"Pretty impressive fighting skills you showed back there, hahaha if i didn't know any better, i'd say it looked as if you are very experienced," Hakkai implied cheerfully. As sneaky as it was he wanted to find out more.

His suspicions feared the worst but he wasn't going to make any assumptions until he was certain. But when she turned the demon into ashes before, Hakkai recognized that smell and sound of crackle. It was like the time he was forced to fight Goku in his demon form. When he had to use Gato as a lightning rod.

It was electric. She apparently possessed some kind of power that can project electricity. There was definitely a powerful aura to her but he can't pin point if it is truly a demonic aura or perhaps, something else. But the power that it radiated was something not to be taken of lightly. That he knew for sure.

"I picked it up on the sly," was all she said on that matter. She was smart. She wasn't entirely evading his questions but she sure knew how to keep things to herself.

"I know that you are a demon, you and Goku but i'm not sure about Gojyo."

Hakkai froze momentarily, his chi wavered just the slightest. "I guess you can somewhat say that." Hakkai replied slowly, his smile still in place, but more placid now.

"I know that those are limiters you have on. I've seen a variety of them where i grew up."

"Oh? And where is that?" He kept the smile on his face. So she knew what they were from the start and for her to be able to sense has proved to Hakkai that she wasn't just some ordinary girl. Sanzo is human and he can sense demonic presence, but Sanzo was different.

"up in the mountains . We encountered a lot of demons there, you tend to be able to notice after awhile," she said simply. But he knew that she that wasn't all there is to it.

"I take it that your memories have returned?" Hakkai pressed gently as he moved his chi further up her leg.

"Most of it. But some are still a blur," it was as if she was talking to herself almost.

"I'm sure it will return soon. What you've gone through must have traumatized your brain."

"Traumatized, eh?" she whispered almost to her self a she stared up into the darkness of the canopy bed.

"There. All better," Hakkai smiled at her. "Now i need to you to lift your shirt up a bit, I need to check on the wound on your side."

As she pulled up, he saw the bandages that was wrapped around her had a little bit of dried blood on it. "As i've thought, the wound has reopened. I'll fix this then after this we can test out your leg."

He tended to the wound and successfully closed it with ease. There was no resistance anymore, she was accepting his chi fluidly and it made things even easier for Hakkai. He had re-bandaged her wound and helped her to her feet. At first she was a little wobbly, probably from not sing it much lately. Then she steadied herself and at last, the she was standing on her on two feet. He suddenly realized how short she was. She barely came up to Hakkai's shoulders. He had thought that she was atleast five feet five in height but actually she was only just under five feet three, even shorter than Goku. She was a petite a little thing, Hakkai smiled at this new found information. She was took a few steps, a little unsteady at first then more deliberate and more confident. She turned to smile widely at Hakkai. She laughed a little and did a little twirl.

"Now that you're able to walk, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

At first her face was unreadable then she mumbled a soft, "I guess.."

"Good. I'll tell Gojyo to come get you later in the evening, i might be a little late, i have to run a few errands first." Hakkai was puzzled when he saw her face darkened and her eyes took a sadness in them at the mention on Gojyo's name but she didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement and though her legs were working just fine, she had wandered back to the bed and sat there. Probably out of habit now, she suddenly looked very dispirited as she looked to the cigarette butts on the floor at the end of her bed.

"Hakkai?" came her low voice.

"Yes?"

"Before, Gojyo had informed me that Sanzo-sama's plan was to leave me at the this town... and i must admit, this is a very good town."

Hakkai waited for her to continue.

"It'd probably be sad to see all of you go.." a little bittersweet chuckle. Then she turned and smiled, a little sadly at him. "But i guess it has to be done."

Hakkai wasn't entirely sure what she meant but in some ways, he could say that her absence might be felt the most by Gojyo than any of them, since he was the one that has spent the most time with her. But Hakkai had to admit, that they will never forget her. Despite whatever happened she was a very sweet girl.

Maybe Hakkai's mind had been too worried about the rumor he had heard from the town before to actually allow himself to see it or let his guard down enough to trust her but seeing her now... he knew that she'd be missed. "I guess it cant be helped i suppose. I assure you, i will do my best to find accommodation for you here," he smiled at her. "This is after all, a very lively and flourishing town, shouldn't have too much a problem taking one person. I will inform you with any news."

"Thank you," she said and walked over to him and to Hakkai's surprise, she gave him a very swift hug. After pulling away, she said with an earnest smile, "Thank so much for everything... i don't know how i can ever repay you. i will never forget this."

Hakkai at first didn't exactly know how to react to the gesture but then he bowed his head slightly and told her it was really not a problem. Maybe, he didn't want to acknowledge it but, if truth be told, she was one of those people that you tend to latch on to without knowing why, in other words she will not be forgotten easily.

"I am going to visit Sanzo's room would you like to join me?" Hakkai asked with a smile, stopping short just before the door.

"I might as well," she muttered and started to follow him, her steps a lot more steady but regardless, Hakkai made sure to slow down his steps as a precaution.


	28. Chapter 28 Reload

Act 22

Reload

Once they reached Sanzo's high double doors, Hakkai, with Hakruyu perched on his shoulders, gave a soft knock before pushing them apart.

Sanzo was at, what seemed to be a mini living room inside the giant room, with his robes pulled down so that his black mock turtleneck was exposed along with his black arm sleeve, reading a small red book. The room's ceiling were high and had a dome that curved inwards with oriental paintings on it, they were a lot of ornate decorations scattered around the room, from big towering Ming vases to small exotic bonsai trees and lots flowers in a pot of water. It was very lavish and decadent. A king size canopy bed in the middle of the room boasts rare silk drapes and fine cotton sateen sheets and thick exotic rug that seemed to be made ot of pelts and furs of some rare beast adorned on the marble floors. Adjoining bathroom, and small kitchenette.

The living room had three large silk embroidered sofas with a huge golden rectangular mirror behind it and a mahogany carved coffee table with an ashtray that seemed to be made ot of jade, a small tv to the side a lamp made of crystal and another fur rug on the floor.

"Hakkai! She can walk now! Did ya' do this?" Goku ran, yes, ran from the across the space of the room to greet them.

Hakkai laughed cheerfully. "Ah, yes... i just managed to finally heal her broken bones. She still has to be weary of the wound on her side a little. I'm afraid that even with my chi, it is a little too deep, i can only close the wound."

Hakruyu, spotting the massive bed immediately flew to it and settled himself neatly on pillowy mattress and began to groom his wings.

"Atleast you are walking," Goku beamed at Ayane.

"My, Sanzo, this room really is remarkable isn't it?" Hakkai noted as he gazed around, making his way to sofa next to the blonde priest.

"Bit too much for my liking," Sanzo mumbled, still reading the book behind his reading glasses.

"Wow.. you're shorter than what i expected," Goku said standing beside Ayane, she just came up a mere three inches shorter than the young man, who stood at five feet six.

"Don't let size fool ya', Saru," Sanzo's voice was low and bored.

Ayane took a seat on the sofa across from Sanzo. "You got a light. Sanzo-sama."

"Ch' " Sanzo's violet eyes glanced up at her from his book, giving her a sharp steely glance. A blue lighter flew in the air and Ayane caught it easily, a little sneer on her lips as her eyes locked onto his.

Hakkai watched in an apprehended confusion at was happening, it was weird he sensed a tension in the air. It was somewhat hostile.

She placed the lighter on the coffee table and sent it skidding towards Sanzo, past the almost full ashtray. The false priest caught it effortlessly without breaking their gaze, he placed his book down then shook a cigarette to his lips from his soft pack and clicked the lighter to the his cigarette's end.

Hakkai felt a little lost and wasn't sure if he should be worried as he watched the two of them. It seemed as if they were locked in some intense staring contest.

"Hey Sanzo! That's good news, now that she's walking again right?" Goku appeared next to Hakkai, jumping onto the sofa and perched himself on the top of the sofa.

They both lowered their gaze and then the hostility that Hakkai felt disappeared. "If it gets her settled down faster, the better," Sanzo leaned over to ash his cigarette in the jade ashtray. "Speaking of, Hakkai," he turned to him. "Any news on getting her settled here?"

"I'm actually on my way to go to town to pick up our supplies and i thought i'd start asking around there." Hakkai smiled.

"Well then, ya' better hurry it up with that," Sanzo trained his gaze onto Ayane again this time he deliberately threw the lighter in her direction in a such a quick movement that even Hakkai had almost missed it. In a blink of an eye she had already caught it with ease. Her mercury gaze hard and intense as they locked with Sanzo's violet ones.

"Wha-" Goku had started to speak but Hakkai put a hand on his knee to shush him. He didn't know what it was but something was going on here. It seemed that Sanzo was gunning for her.

"You mind telling us what we saw back there before," Sanzo's voice was low and his eyes threatening.

Ayane's eyes narrowed slightly as everyone in the room cold feel the tension forming in the air again. She was calculating, Hakkai realized.

Hakkai felt the same energy started to radiate from her and from Goku's tensing, Hakkai knew that Goku must have felt it too.

She looked like she was in distress, Hakkai saw a bead of sweat had formed on the side of her smooth face, and her hands had started to form into little fists. The energy was getting stronger, Goku had shifted to stand, but Hakkai kept his grip firm on his knee so that the boy couldn't move.

Sanzo was intently staring at her through wisps of golden hair, smoking on his cigarette with one hand as the other reached and pulled out his gun.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried in disbelief.

"Relax, chimp," he snapped without looking at Goku, he slowly placed the gun on the coffee table and pushed it a little into the middle so that it was out of his reach.

"If i wanted to kill you, I would've done it a long time ago," Sanzo blew out his smoke. The atmosphere was definitely threatening. Ayane who seemed so mild and sweet before now looked stone cold and dead ready for an attack. Hakkai had never seen her like this. She looked like a cornered jaguar. Fierce and strong. He was a little amazed at the strength she portrayed.

"I'm not sure," she answered Sanzo's question through a tight lip.

"That doesn't answer my question. Try again."

She glanced at the gun then back up at Sanzo and in a blur of swift movements, the two of them were both reaching for teh gun. Sanzo had knocked her hand away but she somehow deflected it and in mere seconds had the gn in her hands as she rolled to side and stopping herself just before she crashed into the TV.

"What the hell, Sanzo!" Goku cried as he too stood up, Hakkai had grabbed him before he could summon his staff.

"No, Goku," Hakkai said, stern, restraining him.

"But, Hakkai!" but Goku fell silent with one boring spine chilling look from Hakkai. He too was now having to prepare himself if there were going to be an attack. Hakkai had feared this all along but the aura that he is sensing from her isn't that of wanting to hurt anyone, it was fear.

And he knew Sanzo felt it too. Because Sanzo didn't mean to harm her, he took his gun out as a symbol that she should trust them. It was as if they were dealing with an injured animal. The more cornered they feel, the more ferocious they fought. It was actually a smart strategy. Leave it up to Sanzo to predict the behavior of wild things.

They watched as Ayane, eyes never breaking contact with Sanzo's, opened the chamber and emptied the bullets to the floor and kicked the gun away, far into the corner.

Hakkai relaxed and the atmosphere was still tense but was a little more forgiving.

"She's still injured, Sanzo," Hakkai reminded softly to Sanzo as he watched her wince a little and he noticed a little bloom of red had stained the side of her tunic.

"You have to understand why we need to take precautions too," Hakkai said, holding a hand up as a sign on peace to Ayane, stepping beside Sanzo. "We have an awful lot of enemies, you see," he explained.

"It's a pain in the ass but we've become some what famous," Sanzo said begrudgingly.

"So we are somewhat weary of strangers," Hakkai explained gently, he didn't wish to cause any more tension.

Ayane got to her feet and gave out a heavy sigh and relaxed her frame as she made her way back to her seat before.

Hostility gone, everyone took their seats back, even Goku was very quiet now, "I knew you guys weren't just some travelers," she sat down and looked almost annoyed.

"So you haven't heard of us?" Goku asked.

"Sorry to disappoint but, not really, I've heard whispers but nothing solid," she replied. "I suspected you to not be the holly man that you bear," she indicated to Sanzo.

"How i choose to express my divinities is none of your business," Sanzo snarled, voice filled with contempt.

"And I don't like guns, ya' hear?" she said finally,throwing an icy look at Sanzo. "I had enough being pointed at me all my life. Really startin' to get fuckin' sick of it now." her attitude had changed, Hakkai blinked in disbelief at the vast transformation.

Everyone was silent, suddenly to everyone's surprise, Sanzo slid his cigarette pack across the table to her with one decisive swift kick to Ayane's end of the coffee table.

She took it and lit up a stick with the lighter that Sanzo had previously tossed at her, which she had placed on the table next to the ashtray, after blowing out a trail of smoke, she spoke again, this time a little easier. "If you're wondering about what happened to me, I suggest you guys stop there." She looked away slightly, a bitter look in her narrowed eyes, she shook her head slightly, " Cause i can hardly remember what happened myself. All i know is that i lived up in the mountains in a village that were very anti-youkais," she tossed a glanced in Hakkai's and Goku's direction briefly before bringing her eyes back to Sanzo. "They were against them ever since i can remember, waging war with weapons, guns of every caliber you can imagine, to drive them out of our village. We were trained since young how to fight and use guns to defend ourselves. We didn't get to play with teddy bears when we were kids. We were forced to learn martial arts and how to throw daggers instead," her jaw was tight when she spoke, her voice cold. "I didn't know why at first, it was not until the youkais took me captive that i realized.." her voice trailed off slightly as she took another drag of the cigarette. "...why my people were so adamant to fight against them. I don't remember what happened much after that. Everything is still fuzzy to me, but i do remember the times they kept me locked up... tortured me...did...things to me...horrible things..."she looked away at this point, her other free hand had came up to her chest over her heart.

Hakkai's old wound started to ache slightly, it made him wince in pain. Oh god.. this was too familiar for him. "Ahh..." Hakkai doubled over in pain.

"Hakkai!" Goku was trying to steady him.

"No, it's alright, Goku, please Miss Ayane, go on,"Hakkai steadied himself. "It's just an old injury acting up," he told her.

But the other two men knew why Hakkai's pain was triggered. Her story was very simillar to what had happened to his deceased lover, Kannan. Captured, raped, tortured and abused.

Ayane continued after Hakkai's persistence.

"There is a reason as to why the youkais have gone berserk," Sanzo said as he ashed his cigarette again. "We are on our journey to find out the root cause of it all and stop what is causing it."

"I have heard of the calamity that had descended upon the land during my capture, I've even seen changes in them myself."

Seen them? Hakkai's eyes widened at the revelation that was dawning on him. "Do you mean to say that you were held captive _before_ the calamity began?" Hakkai interjected with shock.

"I can't be sure how long ago that was... from where i was kept... i hardly ever got to see the sun..." her eyes fell and darkened as she looked down in a despairing way. Her free hand had formed into fists again, probably from the memory of what she was reciting.

The calamity happened only over a year ago. And she was held prisoner even before it happened. Captured for that long...it was really tragic... Hakkai thought, feeling his heart go out to her. And at the same time admiring at her will to live, she was beaten and scarred but she was still alive.

Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged a grim glance but contained to listen to what she had to say. "I just knew that my demon captors, some were more symptomatic than others but soon that had changed. It was as if they were not themselves anymore."

"These demons you mentioned, do they happen to work under one demon named Kougaiji?" Sanzo asked as he took one last puff from his cigarette and the stubbing it ot.

"That name does sound familiar, but i cant be sure, as of late... my memory seems to fail me."

" Ch',"Sanzo slid back in the sofa looking a little frazzled.

"Do you remember where you were held captive?" Hakkai asked.

"No... but i remember it was a big place. Like a fort, I've managed to escape several times, through some abandoned underground tunnels that led outside."

Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged knowing glances. Recalling their conversation about the demon army fort that had burnt down to the ground. Rumored of a mass killing even before the fire destroyed it.

"Escaped?" Goku repeated.

"Yes.. but i never got far enough to hide. They always found me."

If they were persistent on recapturing her, then she cant just be an ordinary slave, Hakkai wondered. There must be something more. They obviously see some value in her but what?

"So to answer your question," she looked at Sanzo. "I wasn't exactly sure what happened. I just reacted on instincts at first bt then.. i can't seem to recall much after that," she sighed a little, sounding frustrated and looking a little distressed as she flipped her hair back a little and leaned back into the sofa as she took another drag on the finishing cigarette.

"Like a black out, you might say,?" Hakkai pondered.

"Of sorts, yes," Ayane answered him.

Sanzo didn't say anything, he just watched her carefully, his eyes still distrustful., his face stoic and sullen as always.

"Those bruises on ya', did they do that?" Goku asked suddenly.

She looked to him and and timidly drew her head down, almost in shame. "Yes..." a soft reply. "They put chains on me and shackled my neck and legs and hands," her voice took on a very dark tone as she leaned over and stubbed out her cigarette in one quick motion. Her hand reached up and touched the base of her neck only to fall again, looking weary and somber.

"Those damn bastards!" Goku cried, his face twisted in anger. "Nobody should be put in chains and locked up!"

Hakkai noted the sadness in Goku's eyes, he wasn't entirely sure but he remembered a long time ago, Sanzo had mentioned that when he had fond Goku, the five hundred years old boy were sealed in a rock prison and were clad in chains too.

"Is there a particular reason they did this to you, Miss Ayane?" Hakkai asked gently, eager to find out as much as they can so that he can better judge their next move.

She was silent for a while then suddenly she let out a little hiss of pain clutching her head. That energy radiated from her again.

"Miss!" Goku cried as Hakkai stood and walked over to her. She was trembling badly. Hakkai tried to reach for her but she had put her hand up, halting him.

"No... i'm fine..." she panted and said through gritted teeth. "This always happens when i... try... to remember something." She steadied her breathing. "I'm sorry... that's all i can tell you for now..." she stood up, a little shakily at first then straightened up.

"Could you please excuse me, i think i need to lie down," she said.

"I can help ya' if ya' need," Goku offered.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Goku, but i think i can do it myself." She nodded solemnly to Sanzo and Hakkai and made her way out the room.

Once the doors had closed Sanzo spoke, "Hey Hakkai.."

Hakkai turned to Sanzo.

"What did you say in the last town? About demons with weapons and in a vehicle?"

"You don't think that they might be connected to her?" Even as he asked, he knew his own suspicions was concurring with the blonde corrupted priest.

"There is no proof at this moment but we should take it into consideration," Sanzo had gotten up and walked over to the far wall and retrieved his gun from the floor. "Goku, fetch me those bullets," Sanzo demanded.

"Why do i have to it, you're already standing, you go get it," Goku frowned from the top of the sofa where he perched.

"Just shut up and go," Sanzo snapped.

"Maybe it's better left not loaded, yer only gon' shoot me with it if i gave em' to ya' " Goku whined with an accusing grimace.

"I have more than enough bullets to spare, now either you get it or i reload them myself and empty it in your skull!"

An annoyed Goku sighed and jumped down to retrieve the strewn bullets, dragging his feet as he did so.

"But she did say she had escaped before," Hakkai continued as Sanzo took his seat again. "Maybe it was a lucky escape?"

"Perhaps.." their leader priest took the bullet shells that Goku had placed on the table, almost gingerly as if they are going to explode in his hands. "But unlikely.." Sanzo finished as he exhaled his smoke and started to load the chambers of his revolver with the metallic chink chink every few seconds until all five rounds were ready.

"If what she was saying is true then do you still think it is wise to leave her in this town?" Hakkai asked, worry crinkling his handsome features. He was relieved that some mystery to that girl was revealed but it made him worry even more now.

Sanzo's face fell a little at the reminder of that. "We can't keep dragging her ass every with us, we have enough useless baggage as it is," he grumbled.

"Hey, don't call me a baggage!" Goku snapped with hands crossed behind his head.

"Maybe a little distance might help though," Hakkai pressed. "If your suspicion is right, then i'd really hate to see anything happening to this town. After all we are somewhat responsible for her now," Hakkai stated with a smile.

"I don't see how I am involved in your 'we'. I never agreed on taking her in, it was you lousy bastards that was so persistent," Sanzo snarled as he picked up his reading glasses again.

"But you never disagreed either," Hakkai looked at Sanzo who snorted and looked away stormily. Goku had tossed himself onto the empty sofa.

"If the youkais that had kept her were indeed under Kougaiji's commands, then it is very likely that they might be coming for her again," Hakkai stated, heavy with worry.

"This is exactly why I don't like getting involved with shit that doesn't concern us," Sanzo grumbled miserably and he mumbled something almost inaudibly under his breath as he continued to rad his book; "Too fuckin' late now." But Hakkai caught it and smiled to himself, knowing that Sanzo was against his better judgement was caving in.

"All this talk made me hungry, guys! Can we go and have barbecue tonight, Sanzo?" Goku pleaded, turning himself around to look at the blonde priest.

"Well..I am going into town to get our supplies.." his mind suddenly remembered what he was planning on doing.

"Oh please please, can i come? Please?" Goku had leapt up and was beside Hakkai with big round golden begging eyes.

"Where is Gojyo in all of this?" Sanzo mumbled as he resumed reading his book. "I thought that he'd be more concerned of his little girlfriend there."

Come to think of it, Hakkai hadn't seen Gojyo since they arrived here.

"Yeeah... if he's not with Ayane then where the hell is that stupid water sprite anyway?" Goku cocked an eyebrow.

"Beats me," Hakkai smiled and laughed his staccato laugh. "If he is not here, I'm sure we will find him in some bar in town."

"He's been acting weird lately. All broody and shit... kinda startin' to be like Sanzo," Goku sighed to which Sanzo held up his gun with his other hand and cocked it at Goku but the teenage boy continued anyway. "He's no fun when he's like that."

"Sometimes adults have things on their minds," Hakkai said with a smile at Goku.

"Like what?" he asked, looking a little lost.

"Shut up, Saru, you're too young to understand," snapped Sanzo from the sofa, gun safely back on the table now.

"Am not!" Goku cried.

"All you think about is when's your next meal is going to be," Sanzo grumbled. "Now get the hell out and leave me alone already, damn stupid monkey!"

"Well I best be off then." Hakkai gotten up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, get me a carton of smokes, will ya'?" Sanzo held up the gold card without taking his eyes off his book.

Goku took it and ran to Hakkai's side and stepped out the door, muttering about how Sanzo's smoking is becoming as bad as Gojyo's.

Hakkai called to the napping Hakruyu and was just about to close the door when Sanzo's voice sounded a little distance in the room. "Tell Gojyo not to get involved with her."

"I'm afraid," Hakkai replied, his head low so that the light reflected off his glasses making only one of his green eyes visible. "...that is easier said than done," Hakkai finished as he shut the door.


	29. Chapter 29 Cheers!

Act 24

Cheers!

"Hey! Quit stealin' my meat, ya' asshole!" Goku cried as he was reaching out trying to grab the plate of thinly sliced raw meat from Gojyo's tall grasp that stretched far above his head.

"What are you talking about, ya' stupid monkey! This is my portion, damn it! Ya' already ate yours, you greedy pig!"Gojyo was half standing up now, holding Goku's head down as the boy was trying to reach up to grab it.

"Gojyo you're such a liar! Give it back, ya' damn cheatin' cockroach!" Goku was crying.

They were at the local Yakinori restaurant, a barbeque place where you get to grill your own portions on meat and vegetables and the provided coal grill in the middle of the large rectangular wooden table. Their booth were situated in the middle of the busy lively restaurant so for once, Gojyo and Goku's antics fitted in with the cheery and loud atmosphere.

"Give it back! Give it back!" Goku yelled, Gojyo still trying to shove the boy's head back down into his seat.

"Guys, you know that there are more meat coming and they is still plenty grilling on the griddle now, there is really no need to fight!" Hakkai laughed nervously. Sanzo was silent and his face hidden in the shadows of his blonde mane and the vein on his forehead can easily be seen twitching dangerously. Hakkai worried that the trigger happy monk might start shooting in this crowded place.

"NO, dammnit! Will you have some fuckin' respect, i told ya' this is mine, ya' shithead!" Gojyo yelled back.

"Pervy water sprite!"

"Bottomless pit of a monkey!"

"Stupid red cockroach with grotto for brains!"

"Oh that's it! It's _on_!" Gojyo's eyes blazed angrily now.

"Yeah! _bring it_!" Goku challenged.

"Ya' think ya' can take me on, chimp! Don't blame me if ya' start cryin'," Gojyo sneered.

"Let's take it outside, assface!"

"Will you two SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sanzo roared and stood up slamming his fist into the table, causing the meat of the griddle to jump into the air and flop back down with a loud sizzle. He had produced his gun and aimed it directly at the both of them, one leg on the table with his gun boring threateningly down on the two men.

"How badly do ya' wanna be iced?" Sanzo's voice was bloodthirsty and his face livid with rage.

"It'll hit us, it'll definitely hit us at this range," Gojyo and and Goku was cowering and shielding their heads as they slowly took to their seats again. The style of restaurants is that they had low tables and they all had to sit, cross legged or otherwise on the provided seating cushions of the bamboo booth with screens on either side shielding them from the next booth.

"No... not that badly.. nope.."Goku was muttering, the fight for the meat immediately forgotten.

Hakkai smiled apologetically to the onlookers of the restaurant muttering a train of apologies. He then waved over a waitress to order another huge portion of meat and shrimp so that they wont start arguing again.

Sanzo had plopped back down cross legged with his arms crossed, now puffing away on his cigarette angrily, producing a train of endless smoke, His gun placed on the table as a warning, aimed in their general direction.

"Lively isn't it?" Hakkai offered as he turned over some meat. Gojyo was starting to add the meat on the plate that they had fought over before onto the grill. The sound of fat sizzling and the smell of delicious roasting meat rose into the air. Gojyo then handed the still half full plate of meat to Goku who was seated next to him across the table from Hakkai, the boy was busy pilling his plate with already cooked meat and shrimp and all manner of other things. Goku was caught off guard but immediately relaxed. "Oh wow, thanks!" he beamed joyfully at the tall tanned red haired man as Gojyo started to light a cigarette.

"I'd rather be in my room," Sanzo grumbled sulkily.

"Oh come now, Sanzo, we don't always get time to relax and just enjoy ourselves," Hakkai let out his laughter and smiled, the light shining off his monocle.

"I don't how in the world you can enjoy yourself with these two buffoons," Sanzo exhaled dragged on his cigarette.

Hakkai looked over at Goku who was shoveling food into his moth and Gojyo who looked lost as to where the mushrooms should go and had resorted to pouring a little Sake over his portion of meat on his plate.

Hakkai laughed hopelessly at the scene before them.

A waitress had come to their table bringing a tray filled with meat and drinks.

She smiled walked away after she served them their 3 pints of beer and a pint of cola for Gok.

"Atleast they have good beer,"Sanzo finally perked up a little as he picked up his pint.

"Now, for once, I can agree with our pissy monk!" Gojyo smirked as he reached for his pint and gave Sanzo a little wink to irritate him which resulted in Sanzo tossing a small plastic soy sauce bottle at Goyjo's head that hit him with a dull bonk. "Damn it, ya' broody eyed monk, that almost on me," Gojyo had caught it before it landed anywhere, Sanzo sneered satisfyingly.

"And fine Sake too," Hakkai added with a smile, ignoring their antics.

And with that the four men raised and knocked their glasses together, crying out "Cheeeers!"

* * *

As the night wore on and their bellies are full and tables were strewn with dozens of empty pints and liquor bottles. Sanzo finally called it a night, his pale cheeks had started to show pink alcohol blooms on them.

"You're not gonna stay for the fireworks, Sanzo?" Goku has finally admitted defeat to his food, looked over at Sanzo.

"Don't care for such things. Plus we have an early start tomorrow,"Sanzo said as he lit another cigarette.

"Hey, Sanzo, how about ya' say we stay another night, i heard them sayin' that the celebration lasts for three days. How about it huh, blondie?" Gojyo had one knee up and was resting his hand with a lit cigarette on it. His cheeks were a little rosy as well.

"No,"Sanzo said simply.

"Oh come on, look, how can Hakkai drive when he's plastered, eh, Master Sanzo?" he said Sanzo's full title with a sneer dripping with sarcasm.

The two men looked over at Hakkai who was seated next to Sanzo. The green eyed, dark haired, bespectacled man smiled placidly, looking like he did before they started drinking, impeccably un-phased, even his shirt had no wrinkles on them.

"Ahahaha... I can manage just fine," Hakkai implied reassuringly but Gojyo had leaned over the table, which had the coals burned out and had a hand over Hakkai's mouth in an instant.

"No..no you're not... he's drunk and tomorrow he is going to have the meanest hang over of his life," Gojyo was still talking to Sanzo. "Trust me, i know this guy."

Hakkai had started to talk against Gojyo's hand saying that he never gets hang over or drunk, for that matter.

"No," Sanzo said but a little more impatient now.

"Ch', you really aren't cute y'know that," Gojyo had finally let go of Hakkai and slumped back, cigarette in mouth.

"What's a hang over, guys?" Goku piped up and looked at them. "Is it really that bad?"

"Do ya' really wanna find out, kid?" Gojyo looked at Goku with one arm slung around the brown haired young man with an mischievous grin on his face.

"You might have to break a few bottles over his head to get the sensation right," Sanzo interjected wickedly. "Start with this," Sanzo handed him an empty sake bottle

Goku suddenly shoved Gojyo away holding his hands up," Oh no thanks... I'm good not knowing, haha" he laughed nervously looking at Sanzo who looked more than happy to volunteer for the act.

"I heard that it is going to be really bright and sunny tomorrow," Hakkai stated slyly, knowing that the other two men would probably be experiencing the worst hangover of their life, judging from the amount of empty bottles and pints on the table.

Sanzo's face fell slightly in dismay. Gojyo, catching on to what Hakkai was doing added. "Yeah, lately there weren't that much clouds, eh Hakkai? Too bad we threw out those shades awhile back. Could come in handy,eh?" he was referring to the time when the had to go incognito and don on shades and wrapped themselves up in cloaks to hide their identities, that was almost a year ago.

Sanzo's nerves twitched. "Fine," he snarled finally as he stubbed his cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray.

"Yay! We get to stay one more night!" Goku was pumping his fist into the air.

"Don't look so happy, monkey, or i might change my mind," Sanzo snapped.

"Excellent choice, Sanzo, i'll inform the resort later," Hakkai beamed as Sanzo looked stormy.

"You idiots are relentless," he glared at all of them.

"Oh, come on, i know you're enjoying it too. We had some pretty shit days for the past few months." Gojyo declared with a grin then he looked a little wistful. He didn't need to clarify it as they group knew exactly what he meant. The fight that they had against the heretic monk Ukoku Sanzo, who wielded the Muten sutra, the sutra of Nothingness and Oblivion, rejecting all form of life and existence and deflecting all attacks making them void. It nearly killed them all. But that was a few months back and they have never seen or heard from him since. It was an intense and truly terrifying battle that has scarred every one of them bu t their will to live was a lot stronger than what their enemies concluded.

Sanzo seemed to be lost in thought as well, then he finally stood up and snaked another cigarette into his mouth and despite himself said, "One more night, that's it," he glared at them as he lit the end of his cigarette, his violet eyes blazed vividly in the glow of the lighter. He tossed Hakkai his gold card, pocketed his gun then turned and headed back to the resort leaving the three members at the table looking very satisfied at persuading their stubborn priest leader.

"Sanzo, where ya' goin'? Come on, let's stay for the fireworks!"Goku stood and called after him.

"Shut up, Saru, i'm heading back." Sanzo retorted impatiently a little distance away. If he was to be honest, he was very drunk and just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Ok, then I'm gonna stay here with Gojyo and Hakkai!" Goku yelled and ran to over the monk who was now nearing the restaurants' exit.

"Do whatever you want," Sanzo exhaled his cigarette and stepped out into the busy street.

"For second there, I didn't think he'd buy that," Gojyo threw his head and laughed, feeling victorious at having another day off.

"I think, even though he might not admit it, I think he is starting to unwind just the tiniest bit, Bu t then maybe i'm wrong, ahahaha," Hakkai laughed and took another sip of his pint.

Gojyo leaned back on the dividing screen behind him and took a drag of his cigarettes, both his knees bent p at a weird angle. Due to his long legs he was having a little problem stretching them ot in this space but he looked pretty happy nonetheless bu t there was something about him that Hakkai had been noticing all day.

Every time when it is still and quiet, with no Goku to bicker with, Gojyo seemed to be rather sullen and uncharacteristically quiet. It is very subtle, to anyone else it might look as though nothing is out of place. But Hakkai knew that his cheeriness seemed to be a little more forced than usual, especially tonight.

Goku ran back to the table and joined the other two. "Man.. I wished Miss Ayane would've joined us, the food was fantastic!" Goku said as he shifted a little. Hakkai looked over at Gojyo but the man didn't say anything and his face didn't betray any form of emotion.

"Well, she did join s for dinner," Hakkai stated, thinking back.

"Yeah... but she left so quick though," Goku pouted a little.

"Why, Goku , what is this? Do you have a crush on our Miss Ayane?" Hakkai teased with a laugh.

"Eww, gross, Hakkai! Gojyo's the pervert! I just think she's very nice is all," Goku whom was always easily attached to people, spoke suddenly looking a little less happy. "She just looks so sad all the time."

A short silence hung in the air over them, Hakkai stole a glance at Gojyo whom had let his cigarette drop in an almost empty beer pint with a disapproving look at Hakkai but the redhead's only respond was light another one and leaned back blowing smoke in the air. Not saying a single word.

Goku let out a bright hearty laugh as he rubbed the back of his head with a big smile, feeling a little sheepish for making them a little grim. "I can't wait to see the fireworks!" Goku, cheering up again, which made the other two men and especially Gojyo a little relieved. Can we go after this Hakkai?" Goku big golden eyes, wide and pleading.

"Yes, i'll go settle the bill then we can head to the square and wait until it starts," Hakkai said finishing his beer.

"D'ya think they might have some takoyaki there?" Goku piped up, Gojyo, now coming to life, smacked him on the head.

"What the hell is wrong with ya', kid? Ya' just ate enough for _week_!" Gojyo frowned at the golden eyed boy who was rubbing his head and glaring up at him. "God, ya' really are a bottomless stomach with legs!"

"Hey! Look who's talkin'! All ya' do is spew smoke all the damn time, you red haired chimney!"

"Hey! If i don't exhale this smoke out... it'll be bad for me..." Gojyo said with flash of his charming devious smile.

"Keel over already, old man!" Goku shoved him

"_Old?!_" Gojyo's face twisted in anger. "Who the hell are ya' callin' old, ya' pip squeak!" Gojyo started shoving Goku back.

Everything was back to normal now. Or at least it seems so. Hakkai had started to make his way to the counter the the other two following him whilst still bickering. As Hakkai was politely settling their bill, a tall provocatively dressed woman in a red dress with long dark hair had came up to Gojyo, following suit was her slightly shorter friend with short wavy blonde hair wearing a rather short tight fitting green dress.

"Hey, there handsome," the one in red dress had spoke, leaning against the counter. "You in town for the night?"

Gojyo turned, a little surprised, staring at the two women and quickly and smoothly slipped into his usual play boy role, he propped his arm on the banister next the cashier and leaned on it, smoldering the women with a look that would render any woman breathless, he flashed his wickedly dashing smile. Which made the girls blush and giggle a bit.

"Pervert!,"Goku snapped at him but got his face shoved away as Gojyo ignored him.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Goku piped from somewhere behind Gojyo's back.

"And what if i am. Are you two beautiful ladies here for the festival?"

"Yes we are. We're just looking for some fun since we are in town," they went on, looking at each other then looking back flirtatiously at Gojyo. "And.. you seem like a lot of fun," the one in red dress traced her fingers on Gojyo's arm, biting her lips slightly. "Wanna join us for drink at our table?"

Hakkai who was within eye and ear shot mentally rolled his eyes as he waited for the cashier for the bill. Goku was beside him telling him to hurry, muttering something that the pervert was a lost case.

Gojyo's smile grew and he drew on his almost finished cigarette, his eyes glinting seductively. He blew the smoke out and ran a hand smoothly into his long red mane, to the delight of the gushing two girls.

"Sorry, babes. I hate to break anyone's lovely hearts but i kinda promised to accompany these guys," he gestured behind him to Goku and Hakkai. "...to go see the show, y'know. Maybe next time, doll. Later, " he winked at them and turned around and slung his arm around a slack-mouthed Goku as he knuckled him in the head, ruffling his hair, with protests from the boy and they headed for the exit, leaving behind, the confused girls blinking at Gojyo's sudden leave.

Hakkai gave the girls a curt smile and goodbye and followed the other two out the door, a frown on his face as he watched Gojyo's back as they were headed down the busy, bustling street.

Normally Gojyo would never turn down a chance at getting laid, not for anything in the world, not even if someone paid him. But tonight, his heart wasn't into it.

Because his heart was with _someone else_.


	30. Chapter 30 Gojyo's Denial

Act 25

Gojyo's Denial

The streets were absolutely packed with townspeople and travelers alike. The atmosphere was definitely buzzing with life and joy. Festival light were strewn over buildings and dangled over them like little fireflies above them, colorful banners were strewn. Laughter of children and adults filled the air. Such a scene is very rare to come by, ever since the mins wave hit but right now, it felt like nothing has ever happened.

Maybe sometimes it is best to leave it at that, Hakkai thought.

"Hey what's up with ya' anyway?" Goku looked up at the tall redheaded half-breed man that was walking beside him.

"What're ya' on about, monkey?" Gojyo frowned down at Goku.

"I mean, why'd ya' blow off those chicks back there, i thought you were a pervert?" The last sentence made Gojyo nerves tick and his teeth grind. Instead he lit up another cigarette.

"Nah... not my taste y'know," Gojyo smoothly answered. "Chicks like that tend to be clingy."

"Clingy?" Goku looked confused.

"And since when have_ you_ been so selective in your pickings?" Hakkai interjected a little ahead of them with a laugh as he slowed down slightly to join the conversation.

"Hey, hey..!" Gojyo pointed an accusing finger at Hakkai. "I've _got_ standards ok," he barked.

"Last i checked, ya'd hit on anything that moves," Goku sneered. "Maybe...," Goku started in a sing song voice with a sneering look at Gojyo. "All this talk about being a ladies' man is only for show! What do they say? 'Talk is cheap'?"

Gojyo's nerves were throbbing now as he bit down on the filter of his cigarette as Hakkai giggled. "All talk and no action, eh?" Hakkai teased and hid his grin behind his hand.

"Hey I've got plenty of action in these pants alright, damnnit!" he said angrily as he pointed to the front of his pants. "I just thought I was doin' you two losers a favor by ditching them,"Gojyo lost his cool a little as he comically got upset.

"Oh my, I think we hit a nerve, Goku," Hakkai smiled slyly.

"Yeah? Then how come ya' didn't even hit on that girl back at the hotel then huh? huh?" Goku was implying the girl that had showed them their rooms.

"Look who's the pervert now, eh!" Gojyo sneered and that made Goku angry.

"Don't call me a pervert, ass wipe! Ya're the pervert, pervert!" Goku tried to throw punches at him only to have Goyjo holding his face back at arm's length. Goyjo looked positively happy having successfully riling the boy up.

But Hakkai, teasing aside, noted a different look on Gojyo's face. A look he hasn't seen there before and his worries grew at the suspicion that he has been holding for the past week seemed to strengthen.

Goku abruptly stopped trying to fight against Gojyo and perked up in the direction of a food stall they were passing, "Hakkai! Look! they are selling meat balls! Can i have some? Please please!"

Gojyo tossed him some money, "Just get out of my face already, ya' stupid monkey." Relieved that conversation had ended, he caught Hakkai staring at him from the corner of his eyes as he flicked his cigarette away only to immediately light another, avoiding his friend's gaze.

A little while later, they have reached the center of the town where the firework display are going to be held. A full moon shone brightly in the night sky watching down on them. They were in the town's spacious square where people were gathering around a small stage, performers were doing magic tricks with fire and sparklers to the awe and clapping from the audience.

"Cool! Look, Hakkai! Check that guy out!" Goku pointed excitedly with one hand and a stick of sticky meatballs in the other. "Let's go see!"

Hakkai gave a glance over his shoulder at a slightly hunched Gojyo, cigarette in mouth and both hands in his pocket, he looked a little sullen but when he caught Hakkai's eyes, the man immediately perked up, flashing him one of grins.

"You go on on ahead Goku i think i'll watch from here," Hakkai smiled at Goku and watched as the young man ran over to where the crowd was.

Gojyo had come up beside him and pulled himself gracefully onto the stacked empty wooden crates and palettes that was behind them and watched the festivities from there.

"Goku is right," Hakkai stated a little below him. His tone sounded serious. "You have been acting weird."

"Hunh? What do ya' mean?" Gojyo turned to look down at Hakkai and was taken aback at the look that his friend was giving him. "_What?_ What did i do now?" he gestured and hung his head low at Hakkai's expression, letting his hair fall forward a little.

"I think you know exactly what i mean, Gojyo," Hakkai said softly, making sure that Goku was still out of ear bound as he was busy watching the performance.

Gojyo snorted and rolled his eyes as he tucked his cigarette back in his mouth. He really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. "Look Hakkai if it's about the using the beer cans as ashtrays again I'm-"

"No that is not it. And you know it's not," Hakkai cut him off, his voice was steely and his eyes frowning, a cold glint in the otherwise cheerful green. Gojyo could feel the weight of the tension and glared back at Hakkai defiantly, warning him mentally not to pursue this conversation. "Whatever it is that is going on between the two of you, i suggest it stops now," Hakkai said, there was no smile on his face this time. He looked cold and stern.

Gojyo knew who he meant. It was about Ayane.

When Hakkai gets like this it always gets a little bit intimidating. When the smile vanishes from his face, he tends to get _real_ scary.

"The hell are you talking about, Hakkai?" Gojyo snapped, not appreciating the tone which was being used on him.

"Don't treat me like a fool, Gojyo. You know better than that." Hakkai turned to look at Gokus' way and said to him in a soft hiss.

Gojyo looked at the monocled man with a defiant glare before tutting and giving in.

"Can't get anything past ya', can i?" he gave a weak chuckle as he rested his hands on his knees.

"This is not a laughing matter, Gojyo. I've held my peace for as long as i could, hoping that you had more sense to handle things yourself. But seeing you tonight, i'm afraid, my suspicions may be right. I need you to stop this before you do something you might regret."

"Yeah," he snorted bitterly, blowing smoke out." Kinda too late for that," Gojyo avoided his friend's scrutinizing gaze.

Then suddenly Hakkai softened slightly as he let out an exasperated sigh. "I suppose it's some what my fault. I saw it coming from the very first time you spent the night taking care of her. I knew, underneath your lewd behavior and inappropriate comments, that you are not as moronic as you seem to be.."

"Hey!" Gojyo snapped with an irritated face at Hakkai.

"But," Hakkai continued. "I think i underestimated to what extend your idiocy can really measure up to," he sighed again, whilst massaging the side of his temple looking exasperated.

"Quit calling me stupid, Hakkai," Gojyo raised his brow at him. "Some things just...happen, y'know," he said as he too let out a sigh and stared up at the sky, leaning back on his hands now. He can't get angry at his friend... it wasn't Hakkai's fault. If anyone was to blame it was himself.

"Things don't just miraculously happen, Gojyo. You have a will over what decisions to make," Hakkai stated.

"So, are you sayin' that i made the wrong choice?" Gojyo countered with a look that could bring grown men to their knees.

Hakkai looked down slightly. "Well, i never said _that._"

"You're implying it though," Gojyo's cocked a brow at Hakkai.

Hakkai, regarded him with a sorrowful look. "Have you thought about the consequences of your actions? How and who it is going to affect? And where it is going to go?"

He looked away again and took a drag on his cigarette and ran a hand through his hair, he looked absolutely lost and just tired as if suddenly revealing the weights that were on his shoulders. "To tell ya' the truth, I've been askin' myself that this whole damn time. I've done everything i can to fuckin' ignore it, man. But i just...shit.."he let out a little strained hiss. "I don't know even know anymore."

Hakkai felt sympathetic, watching Gojyo like this. He's never seen him so disheveled. Normally the Hanyou tends to keep his cool and bravado on, acting like nothing is out of place even if it is a forced facade. But this time, he seems at an utter lost, trying hard to feign casualty but failing miserably.

"She is not like the women that yo are used to, Gojyo," Hakkai stated the obvious.

"Hah," Gojyo snorted a short laugh, "Trust me, dude, i don't need_ you_ telling me that."

"Don't you 'dude' me at a time like this, Gojyo. I'm utterly serious," Hakkai nagged.

"Yeah, yeah.." Gojyo waved his hand, a little strained grin on his face at Hakkai's nagging, which he has grown used to. Then he spoke honestly, "I mean, I've never pined over a skirt like this _ever_. I just... don't know. With her... man... it's different... I can't even explain it.. " He slicked his long hair back this time and held it there, staring into nothing.

"Maybe what you are experiencing is what they call love?" Hakkai offered, watching him carefully.

"Ch'.. love eh..?" he leaned forward and looked at Hakkai for the longest time, letting his hand rest on his jutting knee again so that his hair fell back around his face in wisps of scarlet. Then slowly, he looked away and puffed on his smoke. "Love doesn't exist, Hakkai. Maybe for you, but not this fella'. You don't need love to get laid." his voice was dark and shadowed.

"You say that... but you're showing as every bit of the traits of a man in love," Hakkai walked up to him.

"I've told you already, I'm not lookin' for love, alright? A guy like me can't be bound to one person," he smirked. "It wouldn't be fair to rest of the hot women of the world." his lopsided grin formed of his face.

Hakkai rolled his eyes at Gojyo's comment. "Well, it looks to me, whether you are looking for it or not, it seems to have found you," Hakkai told him.

"That so..?"

"Regardless, for your own sake... please for once understand that the chances here are very slim." Hakkai looked stern again.

"Don't ya' go wasting your time worryin' bout this ol' punk...," he finished his cigarette and flicked it to the ground where it gave a few last wisps of smoke before burning out, smoked to the filter. "I'm just havin' a bad week," he grinned at Hakkai as he started to get up. "I told ya', I ain't lookin' for love." He jumped off the wooden palettes and landed on his feet at his full height, he started digging in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes again.

Hakkai held him in his gaze apprehensively and a little disapprovingly.

"Chill.., you think too much. One day that melon of yers is gon' explode," Gojyo walked past Hakkai and had leaned it into his friends' face as he finished his sentence. He fished a stick out from the box and put it in the corner of his mouth. "I can handle this myself." his tone was hard and defensive.

Gojyo started to walk away but Hakkai grabbed his arm. Gojyo looked down at Hakkai's grip then at the man's face. Hakkai narrowed his visible eye at Gojyo.

"Let go," Gojyo hissed, a dark shadow of anger glinting in his crimson eyes. They glared at each other, daring each other to make a move.

Suddenly Goku's voice appeared by their side, "Hey, guys? What's going on?" Goku looked uncertainly between Gojyo and Hakkai. Hakkai, hesitantly, let go of his grip and Gojyo's face softened to his familiar carefree happy-go-lucky self. "Nothin'. You're dreamin', monkey boy," Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair to the boy's protests, trying to swipe his hand away.

Goku didn't understand what had just happened but he never had seen Hakkai or Gojyo looked so... threatening. But because Goku had an attention span of a goldfish, he immediately had forgotten about it when he saw a nearby ramen noodle stand and had started begging Hakkai to buy him that.

Hakkai stood and watched as the Hanyou walked the distance ahead in the crowd, he had apparently started flirting with one of the women that was standing there. Hakkai bowed his head low, calming and gathering himself and decided to give in to Goku's pleading instead. His heart heavy and worried that Gojyo might soon understand that with love...comes _heartbreak_ too.


	31. Chapter 31 Hesitant

Act 26

Hesitant

Gojyo had managed to slip away into a quiet alley with this pretty cute brunette chick in a yellow dress that he met at the square just now. He can't really recall her name, but who gives a damn when she's interested. He had only just half-heartedly tried to pick her up but when she started to flirt back, Gojyo was more than game.

She was giggling as he led her by the hand a bit deeper into the shadows of alley, away from prying eyes. She wasn't as hot as the other two girls at the restaurant but right now, Gojyo was too pissed to care. He was a little tipsy from the drinks he had had before but the demon blood in him made it rather difficult for him to get drunk. Though not anywhere near to matching Hakkai's iron liver though, that man can drink a whole truckload of alcohol and can still recite the alphabet backwards whilst knitting a scarf. He doesn't know what sorcery Hakkai possessed but that even if he was a youkai, was not natural.

Just the thought of Hakkai sparked a little annoyance in Gojyo. Who was he to tell him that he didn't know what he was doing? That he was just some blind rat bumping along things aimlessly? Even_ if_ that may true, Gojyo at the moment, was not too happy to hear it. He pushed all those thoughts out of his head as he pushed the brunette against the wall as he leaned with one hand against the wall and leaned in to kiss her.

He felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist, as she tilted her head up to him and kissed him back.

Gojyo felt a foreign painful sensation from within his chest and it made him kiss the girl harder. His mind raced back to earlier this afternoon. He remembered Ayane's lips, her smell, the feel of her skin on his.

Hakkai's words rang in his mind... "_Maybe what you are experiencing is what they call love."_

_Love..._

He had stopped and hung his head low next to this girl's face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She whispered to him as she kissed the side of his right cheek. The alcohol was making his head buzz and his need was making his blood pump hotter. He wasn't thinking straight.

_Get ahold of yourself, man!_ Gojyo angrily told himself. He could feel his hand started to tremble slightly. He took a deep breath and broght his head back up to the girls'. "Yeah sorry," he forced a smile at her as he caressed his other hand on the side of her slightly small face. She had large light brown eyes with lashes that swooped to the side a little. He sweeped her hair out of her face and planted a soft kiss on her, she plied his body closer to hers, her hands trailing lower.

As he they kissed, Gojyo's mind was achingly flashing images of Ayane, her lips, her cat like silver eyes with their long lashes. He slammed his eyes shut against the girls' lips, hoping it will stop his mind. He had started to kiss her harder, angrier almost.

The girls' hands were tugging at the front of his black pants suggestively and Gojyo started to bring his lips to her neck and his hand slid lower onto her back, feeling her somewhat angular curves, she had wrapped one leg around him and his hands were following the curves of her thighs.

As his lips were devouring this girls' neck, he remembered just this afternoon kissing a more different neck, a neck that was bruised and wearing a ring of scars around them like a grim morbid necklace. He saw sad silver eyes in the black of his mind and the shimmering of tears falling against the darkness. The hollowness in his heart started to ache.

_"Sometimes i feel that it wold be better if i was dead."_ Ayane's words tore through his heart like an arrow shot through the dark.

_Fuck! Fuck fuck!_

Gojyo swiftly pulled her hand away from his crotch and pulled away from her, taking a deep breath as he did so. He redid his zipper and buttoned his pants back, muttering apologies.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, annoyed.

"Look, I'm real sorry,doll," Gojyo stepped away and took ot a cigarette and swiftly lit it. "I can't." was all he said.

_I'm sorry, Gojyo...I can't... i just can't..._

Ayane's words echoed in his mind. Like a haunted spirit inside him. He looked down avoiding the girls face, feeling very guilty.

She went up to him and touched his arm and pressed her body onto him, "I can clearly see that you can, are you shy? If you are, I know how I can help you with that.." she had her hand on the undeniable lump in his pants. He brushed her hand aside gently and stepped out her grip raising his elbows a little so that she won't make a move on him and then shoved one hand in his pocket and the other took the cigarette out of his mouth as he exhaled on his smoke.

"You're real cute and all that.. but i don't think this happening," Gojyo licked his lips slightly, still tasting her on his skin. But it wasn't the skin that he wanted to taste, not the smell he wanted bury his face in and not the lips he wanted to kiss.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You brought me all the way out here then you go cold? Are you trying to figure out your sexuality or something?"

"Well... i am traveling with three other guys," Gojyo said with a little short chuckle. "I don't know what to tell ya', babe. My bad," he shrugged.

"_My bad_? That's all you are going to say? My bad?"

He shrugged again. "Tell ya' what let me take ya' back to square, huh? Then we call it a night?"

He offered his hand out to her, she slapped it away. "Lay off jerk!" she slapped him and then huffed off. Gojyo accepted the little sting on his face as he watched her yellow dress disappear back into the throng of people on the street.

Yep.. that's what he was. A jerk.

_What was he thinking?! _

Ayane's face came into his mind again and with that Gojyo pushed aside whatever he had been denying all day and practically started running back to the resort.

_No..._he thought._.. I know what i feel is right...even if you don't want me... I'm not gonna give up on you. No one will ever give up on you. Not anymore._

What he felt when he was with her, was something that no force on this earth can say was a lie. And he can sleep with a thousand different women and never chance the feeling what he had felt with her. He felt her wanting him almost just as painfully as he wanted her. He felt her sadness deep inside of him as if they were connected, he felt how lonely and afraid and she was.

In some ways he was afraid too. Afraid of the rejection.

Maybe Hakkai was right, maybe this _is_ love_._ After all, Hakkai had become what he is now for the sake of his love. At least the man had the decency to fight for what he believed in, to the very end. Though he had lost what was most precious to him and now had to live with ghost of his lost love, at least he fought for it. Something that Gojyo will never understand. But though he may not understand the loss of love like Hakkai, he understood rejection and he understood loneliness. Maybe that's why he buried himself in mindless meaningless sex. For the longest time he had told himself that he didn't need love. Because you don't need love to get laid, as he have so said many times over. He had stopped trying to win another's affection because the scar on his face was proof to him that his affections will never be returned. Proof that he was what had caused everyone in his life nothing but pain. Because of his constant need for acceptance, it had forced his brother to kill his own mother and then in turn he witness seeing his brother walk out on him. All because Gojyo wanted to be _loved_. That's why Gojyo never looked for love, not anymore, not ever since he watched everyone that he ever cared about walk away from him.

Love is their reapers. The love that Hakkai had lost along with himself and the love that Gojyo never won and secretly wished for.

And what was Gojyo doing now? Throwing himself to yet another random nameless face. He was a coward and has let his stubborn ego get the better hold of him. Refusing to see what was before his very eyes.

Red is the color of his hair and eyes... the color of blood... but it was also the same crimson of the blood that coursed within him. Strengthening him.

Whatever _this_ was, he would never forgive himself if he did the very thing that every one has done to him. Even though he had kissed many women in his life, he knew without a doubt that, though she wasn't his first kiss, he wanted her to be his _last._

He needed to _fight for her_. For _himself_.

He cursed mentally for walking away when she was crying. Why was he so damn useless!

Those eyes had captivated him since the moment they opened. He doesn't care anymore of what she said. Or what Hakkai was warning him about. If this was a mistake, it will be a mistake worth making.

The tall red headed Hanyou jogged back away from town's light and bustle, with the moon watching him as his hearts revelations led him back to where his heartstrings were being pulled. To the one that had always had his heart.

They say that they are many fishes in the sea... but Gojyo has finally realized that she _was_ the sea.


	32. Chapter 32 Fireworks and Heartstrings

Act 27

Fireworks and Heartstrings

Ayane was seated at the vanity table in her room, moonlight pouring through the open window, making her silver eyes take on a preternatural gleam in the semi darkness.

She was staring at her reflection, or rather, she was staring _through_ the image that looked back at her. There was an emptiness in her eyes that connected directly to hollowness of her own heart as images of Gojyo's face flickered inside her mind.

The shadows of hurt that bore in those crimson eyes ached her every sinew of her body. She felt his pain as her own heart was breaking.

He looked...shattered. Rejected.

And that made Ayane despise herself even more. All she can hope for is that their leave comes quick, because she can't bear being near him with the knowledge that she cannot be with him. Even though her heart wants nothing more than to tell him that she felt the same way, she wanted to show him what was inside her, the emotions that ran deep inside her for him.

She had fallen for him the moment she saw his smile. There was pull to him that she cannot resist. As if he was the answer that she had always been looking for.

But... despite tidings of the heart. The outcome of the reality was too painful. Maybe even more painful to bear if she were to really tell him how she felt. She had accepted her fate that maybe she will never see this man again, that her heartstrings will never be plucked in this way again.

She can search till the ends of the world and still wont be able to find anything than can even compare to the shadow of him. Even though they hardly knew each other, she felt that there were no need for words or actions. She felt as if she'd known him all her life, like her body recognized him before she even laid eyes on him.

Is this what they call _soul mates_?

When they kissed, it did not felt awkward at all, it felt natural and their bodies felt like they fitted together like a perfect puzzle piece. The feeling that overwhelmed her when his lips touched hers, it was as if fire were coursing through her veins. She felt whole as if this is where she was meant to belong... she felt... like she was home.

A word that had no meaning to her until Gojyo came into her life. She had felt it, sensed his presence even in her darkness. She heard his voice through the thick fog and pulsing red. That crimson had stood out to her. pulling towards the man behind that color.

But she cannot shake the foreboding feeling that she had done terrible things...things that she cannot ever be redeemed from.

She looked at herself one last time and buried her face in her hands, her heart was aching so bad, that it felt like she was going die. Morning will be upon them soon. And just thinking of never seeing him again...

Damn it all! How can she claim to have feelings for another when she could hardly recall her own identity, her memories are fragmented and now her heart is too. She cursed her existence as she recalled the moments when she was always yearning for the sun.

Was it really the sun she was yearning for.. maybe he was her sun. Her crimson setting sun.

For as long as she knew, she was drowning in a sea of sorrow, pain and anger. Hatred towards the deeds that have been done unto her. But somehow she continued to breathe another day. Fighting with everything she have left to one day see the light of sun again.

But something happened. She knew something very bad happened but she cant see the image no matter how hard she tried. It was blocked from her.

But the rage that she felt in that moment when the bat demon took her hostage, all she remembered was feeling trapped then she felt an all too familiar dark fury boiling from deep within her causing her mind to sear with red pain, she remembered her vision blurring, she remembered her hands shaking, wanting to maim and cause pain, not just to her captor but everyone who stood close enough to her. It had scared her and terrified her into submission. But... she heard a voice...calling to her..

All she remembered later was hearing Gojyo's voice clearly calling her name. Through the red haze and behind the dark walls she was hiding, she heard his voice. And the darkness slowly disappeared, the sea of red fading away.

And then he was holding her and she was gazing into those beautiful crimson eyes again with their long lashes, she remembered wanting to touch his face before everything went black again.

A knock came at Ayane's door.

The sound made her jump slightly. The shock of being jolted back to reality was mind numbing. She turned to look at the door then the clock. It was half an hour before midnight.

The knock came again, slightly louder.

She contemplated if she wanted to open it, because somehow... she knew who it was.

She walked up to it slowly, her hand hesitating on the handle.

"Hey, It's me..open up," Gojyo's voice was low and muffled behind the door.

She drew out a silent sigh and pressed her back onto the door, she was torn... part her her wanted to open it and fling herself in his arms, apologizing for ever hurting him and another part was annoyed and despairingly angry that he was still here.

* * *

The Full Moon watched as the tall tanned red head man leaned on the outside of the door, slightly breathless from his run on the way here, which in turn had sobered him up.

Whilst on the other side of the door the girl was slumped with her back to the door, head hung low, contemplating if she should open it, because opening this door meant that she would be letting in something that she has been trying to run away from.

Gojyo pressed his forehead on the heavy door frame with his eyes closed in desperation. "Please...Ayane... please.. open up," he whispered a plea against the dark timber.

She opened the door a crack and shining silver eyes peeked from the dim inside, very much like a glare from cat's eyes. It did not look as thogh it should belong to any human. "What do want, Gojyo?" her voice was rather hard and steely, matching her glare.

The man shifted his framed in the doorway, still leaning against the door, his tall lanky frame blocking out the moonlight that was trying to pour in. The cold night air wavered his long dark crimson hair so that it fluttered softly to the side, past his face.

"Can we talk?" he finally spoke.

"I have nothing to say to you," came Ayane's reply as she began to close the door, but Gojyo's hand suddenly flew in front of her and practically slammed against the door, stopping it from shutting.

"Please... just this once, I need to speak to ya',"Gojyo begged, his eyes pleading.

"Go away," she pushed on the door but she was no match to the strength of the tall tomcat. She let out an exasperated sigh and let go and had started to walk back into the room before turning to face the man that she secretly yearned for.

Her pale skin glistened with an ethereal preternatural glow in the patch moon light she was standing in, her long amber hair falling in wispy loose curls just above her waist. She was dressed in a stunning indigo colored long dress that hugged her physique perfectly as if it was made for her, a thigh high split exposed her pale bare left leg with black ankle length biker boots that hid the scars around them. The dress flowed like silk around her and took a sheen like satin, it was fashioned with an off shoulder slightly gathered short sleeve that whispered just below her shoulders and it had a wide heart shaped neckline that complimented her some what well endowed bust. She had layered a black long sleeve lace mock turtleneck that had a diamond cut out fin the front that started at the neck and ended just enough to slightly show off her cleavage. She had chosen this to hide the necklace of scars that adorned around her neck like a permanent morbid choker and the wounds around both her wrists. It was the perfect balance of not being overbearingly provocative bt still elegant and sexy. The exposed sleeves that ran under the off shoulder dress were tight fitting and glove-like that tapered to a sharp point that stopped just above her middle finger.

In the the dark, washed by the moon light, the dark indigo of her dress against her pale skin mirrored the color of a beautiful clear night sky, dark blue with hints of violet and it complemented the the two shining silver moons in her eyes. She was unearthly radiant and looked as if she was the very embodiment of the night sky.

Gojyo had stepped inside, closing the door behind him and faced her, his hands shoved into his pockets almost awkwardly. The man looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself now that he has entered. The smell of alcohol, cigarettes and cheap perfume clung to him along with the scent of his own sweet musky scent.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" the silver eyed woman asked.

He shifted on his feet again before speaking, "I never got a chance to say how beautiful you looked in your new dress," he straightened up and gave her a devilishly charming smirk. "Stunning, actually."

Ayane cocked her sharp thin brows skeptically at him,"So you're telling me that you came all the way from town...to tell me that you l_iked_ my dress?"

"Well... with a dress like that.. it deserves it's own trophy," he offered her a lopsided smile. "i don't what magic you had to steal to get that dress but it is perfect for you." It actually took his breath away when he first saw her in that when she came down for dinner earlier that evening. Almost made him choke on his beer. She looked positively like a new woman. Like a goddess.

"It doesn't matter where i got it from," she snapped but after noticing the the sadness that tinged the man's otherwise bright sunset colored eyes, she softened and told him, "After speaking to Sanzo, I went into town and stumbled into a tailors' shop. I was just looking at it but the old man at the shop insisted i keep even after i told him i had no money to buy it," she smiled a little at the memory. "He was a sweet guy... ranted on something about it being perfect with my eyes and something about it reminded him of the full moon," she snorted a little laugh. "Crazy old fart."

"I think he had something going there," Gojyo gestured his head in agreement with a sly smile. "He knew how to appreciate beauty when he saw it."

This resulted in her rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Hurry up, Gojyo, I'm not askin' again," impatience brimmed at the edges of her sultry husky voice.

Gojyo let out a little sigh and ran his veined large hand into his long dark scarlet colored hair, words had entirely failed him because he didn't know how or where to start. So he reached for his cigarette instead and made the dim room flicker as he lit one up. His red eyes glowed in the flame. He glanced her way and she saw what was reflected in them and the heaviness she had been feeling settled in her heart again.

She let her arms drop to her side, feeling her own throat choking back words that she wanted to say to him.

"Listen...Ayane...," he started as he took a step towards her.

He didn't need to say anything, she sensed what was coming from the look on his face. "No.. Gojyo.. Just stop please.." she almost begged. "You're making this harder than it has to be," she had begun to pace in the little square on moonlight now, making the hem of her dress to flow fluidly with her, like some mystical shapeless indigo smoke.

Even though Gojyo was still trying to get used to the sight of her walking, he had come here on a mission and he was determined to see this through even if his usual instincts wanted to walk away.

"Just hear me out ok," he held his hands up a little to stop her from pacing, because it was started to make him more nervous than he already was. His was trying to still his beating heart. He drew on his cigarette then let it fall to the ground and stubbed it out.

"I've heard enough!" she snapped, eyes glaring accusingly at me as she finally stopped, hands in little fists by her side. "I've already told you i cant do this."

"But i also told you that if that is truly how you feel, that you don't feel this too, then i would walk away...and you never said it," Gojyo said.

Ayane's whole entire being was buzzing, with both anger and yearning. A part of her wanted to fling herself into his arms and apologize for ever causing that shadow of hurt to cross his eyes and another part of her wanted to lunge at him and kick him for being so persistent. She settled on steeling herself in place.

"Look... this is new to me as well...," he started. "But i don't know what it is, but i can't stop thinking about you," he explained ramming his hand into his hair again in frustration. In times like these he cursed himself for not being more articulate.

"Think harder,"Ayane snapped.

"I'm just...I think...I like you.. a lot..," he fumbled hopelessly. "And even if i don't understand it, I'm not walking away if i know there is a chance that I'm not the only that feels this way," he finished, stronger more confident as he remembered the reason that drove him here.

"Well, I do..," she replied in a monotonous voice.

"Somehow, I don't believe that," he narrowed his eyes closely on her.

"Believe whatever you want," she said through slightly gritted teeth. She was getting annoyed because she was afraid her reasons might soon run out.

"Look, I'm not the kinda guy that says shit like this easily, ok.. can ya' show me a bit of mercy?" Gojyo pleaded gently and cracked a smirk in an attempt to break her icy facade but it was no use. The look that she was giving him made him feel like a worm. "I like ya' a lot. That's the honest truth."

"How dare you say that after you've done the deed with someone else?" Her eyes grew mercilessly cold, her voice icy. Ayane wasn't a fool, she could smell the cheap floral perfume that clung to him and she noticed, to her own dismay, the pink smear on the nape off his white tank top, slightly hidden under the collar of his jacket. It would've gone unnoticed but Ayane's eyes were train to be sharp and it had adapted to seeing almost clearly in the dark .

A pained expression crossed his face as he followed her eyes to lipstick stain on his shirt. A little grimace crossed his face as he was tgging and looking at it then he turned to her his eyes full of remorse as he stared at her in dismay, it looked like he opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it again.

In some ways, this was the perfect excuse for her to use. Even if it hurts her doing it. Even if she wanted to angrily kiss him and leave a mark of her own on him as well. But there was no time or room for giving in to sch feelings. Especially when she could clearly see the outcome of this. She knew it had to be done.

Gojyo's heart was vast like the ocean and his emotions ran pure and true like the tidings of the ever flowing waves. He was so easily pulled by the currents only to be set adrift again. But just like the sea, his heart was big and open and it was nourishing and had the ability to sustain and give life to those that meet him. Rejuvenating and coaxing things back to life even when they are on the brink of death.

Coaxing her own cold dead heart to life. Sprouting things that she never knew existed from deep within her. It crushed her small empty hollow heart to have to deny that he was the life giving water that she has been crying out for.

Because unlike his heart, Ayane's was unforgivably broken, tainted beyond any form of redemption. It was not made from life sustaining water, it was cold and hard like the steel and iron that has kept her in her prison. The steel of despair that has embedded itself deep into her. Rusted over and lifeless. That is why she knew she was the only one that had the strength to severe this before it breaks them both to shreds.

"You are a despicable, Gojyo," she forced her voice to be spiteful and forced cold hatred into her eyes as she glided past him to the door and yanked it open, holding it out for him. "Get out," she glared at him.

"Wait-" he reached for her but she stepped out of his grasp. "Nothing happened. I swear... I couldn't do it.." he explained. Feeling strange at having to explain his actions.

"Now.." she glared at him. If she didn't really care that much, she just wanted this to be over. Because the longer he was here the more confused she became.

"I couldn't do it.. because... i knew then that.. all I've ever wanted was this." he finished, looked down and took a breath and met her gaze, "...was you." the words sounded pained as if he had wrench it ot from himself with force.

She gazed at him, this man whom looked so painfully lost, seeing the pleading in his eyes, she could see him shatter just as she herself was as well.

"Gojyo.." she hissed a pained sigh. She could feel the gripping sadness swelling in her chest threatening to leak out of her eyes. "Please..."

He took another step to her, holding her in his eyes. She was enveloped by a beautiful sadness. A sombre beauty. And he wanted so much to hold her, tell her all the secrets in his heart. Chase away the shadows that lurked in the otherwise bright glowing eyes. And in the pale light of the moon and shadows she looked liked a ghost. Like a figment of his imagination, threatening to disappear if he touched her. Like a feeble wish. He sensed the longing within her but he also felt her walls going up. Thorny distrusting walls.

"Ayane, I think i'm in love with you..." he finally said the words that dreaded to escape his lips.

Suddenly her soft features hardened again as those eyes blazed at him, icy cold tendrils of anger.

"If you're not going, then i'll go," she said, her voice unreadable. She trailed off briskly out the door, her dress billowed behind her as she walked out far onto the bridge that stretched into the dark moonlit lake.

Gojyo chased after her and as he finally caught up to her at the gazebo he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Damnit! Will you talk to me?!" he cried, searching her solemn face.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she wrenched her hand back, "You don't get it do you?!" she walked farther into the gazebo so that she was at the banister overlooking sleeping plants and flower on the water below, she had spun around angrily, hands mimicking her frustrations, the breeze was making her look like she might gently float away as her hair fluttered and her dress wavered, revealing the pale exposed leg underneath.

Gojyo's own hair was flowing past his face as he stood facing this creature before him. Wild and mysterious. He was wasn't going to walk away this time, even if she was the one pushing him. He knew with his whole being that what he feels right and there he was...standing here.. fighting for her. And just like with any battle that he had ever faced, he will never back down.

"There is no point in loving me," she cried at him. "I'm too broken to be loved... there is nothing but pain here.." she finished, voice bearing the weight of her sorrow.

"Well, I see something else, even if all you see is pain.. i see a whole lot else..." Gojyo said to her as he approached her, she looked as if she wanted to pounce on him.

"Then you are misleaded," she said. "You know nothing of me..even i can't be certain who i am, or what i am.." she looked to him.

"I have nothing to hide anymore, Ayane. I know that what i feel, you must feel it too. Something as strong as this, has to be fate, hasn't it?" he told her.

"It's not about whether I want this too or not... it's about that we can't be together, Gojyo!" he told him.

"So then, ya' feel this too?" he said to her. Feeling a very small comfort that maybe he wasn't crazy for thinking that there was something here.

"Have you forgotten the fact that you are _leaving_ tomorrow? How can i..." her voice trailed off as she turned her back onto him, leaning slightly on the banister, her head low, shoulders hunched. Gojyo saw a glimmer of tear fall into the lake.

He approached her and put his hand on her shoulders gently. "Which is why i need to tell you this now. I will never forgive myself if i left without telling you this..I know it's stupid... but i need to.." her body heaved a little from a soft sob. Maybe he was being selfish and even though he hated making her cry, he needed to tell her that at least, even for this moment even if it destroys them, at least they had this. "I can travel to the ends of the world but i'd be damned if i left without telling ya' how i feel. I don't understand it and i don't pretend to try either. But to hell with everything, I knew from the moment i saw you..."

Suddenly she had spun around and it took Gojyo almost all of his strength to just avoid the the lightning right hook that grazed past his face. There came a kick and Gojyo blocked it and leapt back. His eyes determined and ready. No... he refused to back down.

"Shut up!" she almost screamed at him in the quiet of the night. "Just please stop!"

"No," he told her, his gaze steady as he relaxed his frame and stared determinedly at her.

"I was tortured, abused and violated!" her voice was shaking with a mixture of sorrowful anger. "What in the world would you want to do with someone like me?! I don't deserve to belong to somebody..."

"Well, I'm all in,"Gojyo stated. "I'm here ain't I?"

"Then you best go away!" she told him, spitting icicles.

"What are you so afraid of?" Gojyo narrowed his eyes at her.

The question startled her, took her off guard.

She may have been free but in reality those chains were still shackled to her. She was in her own prison. A prison of denial and distrust. She had desired freedom for so long and now it seems to weigh her down and she wanted nothing more than to disappear back into the shadows. unseen and forgotten like the ghost that she was.

He walked up to her, even though her eyes were threatening him not to and she swung her fist at him, slower this time, and he caught it with his right palm and stopped it Her arm shook and strained against his strength. He slammed his other arm onto the banister next to them as he stared straight into her eyes. "Do you know what the color of this eyes and hair mean?" he bored his gaze down at her. A moment passed as she looked confused and searched his eyes and face, her hand no longer tensing against him.

"This is the mark of my heritage," Gojyo spoke low and a little bitter. "the mark of the union between youkai and human. Their children bear red hair and eyes," he told her, his gaze was hard and colder. "Half Youkai and half human. So i know pain and i know how it feels to feel like you don't belong or know who are...but that doesn't mean that that is all there is to it. There is so much than just pain." he finished as he moved the hand that was gripping her fist to gently hold her wrist as she took in what he said.

But she didn't look too surprised, rather she looked like she was despairing inwardly.

The silver eyed girl stared at the man before her. A gentle beast with the power to destroy and to love. Her mind whispered old memories.

_Youkai DNA...clawed hands dripping with blood.. _

She squeezed her eyes shut to this... maybe she knew what she was refusing to remember. But she didn't have the energy to deal with callings from the past.

She felt a hand stroking the length of her hair, her senses sparked at his touch. She knew this was a losing battle as she was was failing to hold back the truth of how she felt, her hands were trembling, it felt as if her insides were wrenching against her own breaking will. Her mind raced.

She had stopped resisting him. And as she looked at him, she felt the familiar pull. The force that was drawing her to him as if her entire existence relied on it. His hand held hers and the other rested on her neck, he leaned in to kiss her.

All our little fears, our doubts... why run and hide when you can experience this life knowing you are going to die anyway. Even stars eventually die. There are no real truths that can give your heart the peace that we yearn for.

No gods to save us from ourselves. We are mere sands that are swept in by the waves of the ocean. Insignificant and yet fiercely determined to make our voices heard.

Maybe this was pointless and maybe there are only pains to be gained from this but why fight against something you cannot win. Maybe this is what they call fated meetings. The desires of the heart cannot be rationalized by the mind.

Embrace the pain, take the fall, ride the high and coming out on the other end still standing ..still alive.

So with that she closed her eyes and gave in to the aching in her heart. Her tears flowed out of her like the dew drops that fell off the morning flowers as he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard and she returned his kiss with the same ferocity.

It felt like they were experiencing a thousand deaths only to be ignited and rejuvenated again by a kaleidoscopic supernova flash , blinding them with a million ethereal colors of a new life.. of...rebirth.

The world no longer existed except for feeling of their hearts becoming one. The loneliness that had gripped their insides for so long finally acknowledged, the scars that mars their body finally accepted. There was no more barriers or walls. Only pure raw aching desire that pulled right into their core existence, surging through every sinews in their body.

A need that hurt as much as it was feared.

A feeling that gave her the sense of belonging . Freedom is a hollow empty void if you have no where to return to.

If this is what love feels like then she no longer had the strength to fight against it anymore. Heaven would bleed if they denied the connection that they shared. It felt as if she had been searching for him all her life. And everytime she looked into his crimson eyes that held her so lovingly, she felt... found. Even through the depths of the darkness, he had somehow had found her. Reached out to her, calling to her like sirens of the seas and she cannot resist his call as she left reasons far behind, as she disappeared into the indigo of the night.

She threw her arms around him, no longer resisting or fighting or reasoning. She kissed him back as if this was her last breath. Her tears spilled out of her eyes, eyes that no longer feared the darkness.

He embraced her hard. And she felt the hot stream of his own tears running down his face, over his scars. His hand reached up to wipe away her tears as he kissed the side of her cheeks and then her eyes, tasting her tears that had wetted her dark lashes.

His kisses were so soft like strokes of feathers on her skin. He handled her with such delicate gentleness, that it was very surprising considering how gruff and hard he looked. Only returning more when he sensed that she wanted him to. Never forceful or pushed, always considerate and she felt so loved and safe in his strong muscled sinewy arms.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers with eyes closed, both of them caught in the electrical undertow of the force that was guiding them to each other. Time felt as if it stood still, as their hearts whispered to each other. It was if the very Heavens have shone the down the light to their path that led to each other, making it seem that even Life, Death, and the reasons for their existence seems so small compared to what they were feeling right now.

All the excuses they made to fight this seems so pointless now. This was destiny. And as they held each other, they knew this was written in the stars. Maybe in another life, maybe they were meant to find each other.

He pulled away to look at her, his hand still on her cheek and the other entwined in her hair that was laced with moonlight. His gaze seemed almost pained and so heartbreakingly sad.

He stroked her hair and brought her small slender hands and pressed it firmly onto his chest over the beating of his heart. "My heart has always belonged to you."

The night breeze blew his hair back, and moonlight shone on their faces, illuminating their scars as they looked at each as if he there was nothing else in this world that mattered.

"From the moment I saw you... I've never been the same. It was as if you were calling to me..."

"I heard you.." she whispered back, taking the hand that was holding hers and entwining her fingers with his. It felt as if their hands were meant to hold each other. "I saw your eyes.. through the darkness... i saw you.. this crimson has been haunting me for so long," she said to him as she stroked the scar on his face, tracing her fingertips onto his eyelashes. "For the longest time, I thought that the crimson i saw was blood but i know now that it has always been you. A beautiful red that pulled me from the abyss that i was drowning in. It has always been you.."

She saw a thin film of tears that formed in his eyes as he embraced her. "I love you.." he whispered, his voice breaking just the slightest. No truer words have ever been spoken. She clung on to him and buried her face in his chest, feeling his heart beating in her ear, enveloping her with his scent and warmth. "I love you..." he said it again, his voice only a whisper and it felt almost as if it took him everything to say it.

She held him, she felt his heart breaking just as hers were as well. She pulled away from him to look at him. Suddenly this man, who was battle worn and so much more than she can ever be, looked in that moment, so fragile and so gentle.

"I love you Gojyo...," she said to him, her tears brimming her eyes again. "I love you so much that it hurts." Her tears fell and rolled down her moonlit cheeks. "I cannot bear the thought of losing you." she sobbed slightly "Which was why..."

"Just shh..."Gojyo silenced her.

In that very moment colors bloomed in the sky in a glorious display of lights and flashes. Ayane's pale face lit up with the colors of the fireworks, her mercury eyes reflecting the brilliance back. Gojyo stroked her face and thought how absolutely breathtaking she looked, even in her sadness, she was a preternatural somber beauty. He pulled her chin up and pressed his lips onto hers and they melted into each other as the sky lit up to the explosions and blooming of the fireworks. Just as the fireworks in their hearts had been ignited.

Nothing else mattered anymore except the closeness that they were sharing under the light of the full ever watching moon.

* * *

*Author's interjection!: sorry sorry... i'm having a really hard time describing her dress.

And yeah, this is kinda long.. but this what we've been waiting for.. the epitome of their romance. i have a more explicit scene written and ready but i am seriously debating if i should post it or not. *rubs hands evilly together* well we shall wait and see... coming up soon... Ayane's true form might make another appearance and Kogetsu returns and will Sanzo have a change of heart?


	33. Chapter 33 Rapture (Rated R -Mature)

Act 27.1

Rapture

They were back in Ayane's room, enveloped by the silken darkness of the canopy bed. They were embraced in a passionate kiss.

Gojyo's kisses grew more passionate and heated, tainted more with lust and want, his body started to push her gently back into the mattress with its weight, with his left hand supporting himself over her, making his hair fall forwards around him like a crimson curtain, whilst his other hand held onto her hand, bringing it gently above her head and pressing it there, fingers entwined while his kisses grew more hungry and more suggestive, she returned them just as greedily.

She wanted him.

Ayane snaked her free hand onto his back under his white sleeveless tank, feeling the curve of the shoulders blades and and dense hard muscles on his sculpted body. He had started to kiss the side of her face now and started bringing his lips lower. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him, feeling the delicious tingles as he pressed his lips onto her skin feeling his tongue run over them, it made her close her eyes in pleasure, a soft moan escaped her lips as he nibbled gently on her neck and collarbone. She had started to tug his shirt up and Gojyo, quick as a whistle, responding to her need, leaned back on his knees and removed his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. She ran her fingers on the rippled six pack on his stomach and hard chest muscles, biting her lips as she did so. Gojyo grinned seductively and brought himself over her once again but this time he started to lower his hips onto her body, pressing himself onto her allowing her to feel the hard readied muscle there, his eyes hazy with lust. He dived back and parted her lips with his once again, pushing his tongue, caressing hers. She was clinging onto him now, her hands wrapped around both his arms, she pulled away with a little lustful sigh, arched her back just ever slightly and started to guide his head lower. He didn't need her to, he instinctively brought his lips to her collar bone, licking and gently nipping at it as she arched her back slightly against his in pleasure, as he with his other hand snaked its way to her side and was slowly tugging the top of her dress down.

He pressed his teeth very gently onto her skin and when he sensed that she was enjoying it he bit a little harder, sucking and nipping, which made Ayane groan and writhe a little. He let the skin go and gave it a soft kiss then moved his lips to the top of her breasts as his other hand had expertly had pulled down her dress over one exposed breast which he was fondling. His large hands felt rough and hot to the touch on her soft full breast, with his mouth on the top of her other one. He was sucking on the skin and pressing his face and lip into the mound of pillowy flesh. He squeezed her tit harder making her gasp and give out little pleasureful sighs. Her breathing was quickening and she can feel his as well, hot and heavy on her chest. He pulled his mouth away slightly from the hard nipple and watched as he used his other hands to pull the rest of her dress to her waist, helping her hand out of the sleeves and completely removing the underlayer lace top that he had unbuttoned the fastings on the back before, pulling it gently over her head. Now with the black lacy underlayer gone and her the tops of her dress around her waist, her full large breasts were fully exposed in the dim moonlight. She glowed with an almost preternatural sheen. Her cheeks were flushed to a rosy pink and so did her chest, her nipples hard from the exposed cold air and Gojyo's fondling, her lips was full and moist and swollen from their kiss, her silver eyes shimmering bright through her slightly closed eyes, her hair in messy waves around her head. It made Gojyo even more excited just looking at her.

He took both breasts into his hands, feeling how soft and large they were as he ducked down to put one into his mouth, his tongue caressing the hardened nipple and sucking and tugging on it lightly while he fondled the other with his hand causing her to almost buck against him, moaning and squirming. He decidedly looked up at her, watching her as he deliberately bit down on it, her back arched, she moaned loader, her hands flew into his hair, gripping it. He pressed his body down lower into her, feeling hers writhe against his and, still sucking, with his other hand he pinched her other nipple, sending her into a more rapid moan.

Oh god, her mind was reeling, the faint cigarette smell that clung on to him like a perfume and his own musty sweet smell was intoxicating her. Feeling his lips do wonders to her senses, it made her want him, need him. She was literally aching for him and desperate for him to take her.

"Gojyo..." she breathed between breaths.

"Mmmm..." came his muffled low purr between her breasts.

She licked her lips, "i want you to take me..." she said in a low breathless voice as she looked down at him in the dark, his crimson eyes narrowed and heated with burning desire. She brought her knee up slightly and had started to massage the hardness he held, pressing into it and rubbing it. He let out a hot breathy moan at her words an action as his eyes fluttered shut and he bit down harder onto the breast that his mouth was on, making her hands that was in his hair to scrunch it up and her other gripped onto the tops of his shoulders. His breathing was getting really hot and heavier now, deep cracked moans was coming from his throat in an almost low growl as she massaged the hardness between his legs more decidedly.

Gojyo could feel himself getting harder, he wasn't sure how much longer he can control himself. He decided to bring it to next level. He slid down his hand lower tracing it onto her bare stomach all the way to between her legs, he pulled up her dress skirt higher so that it was all bunched almost at her waist, and he gently nudged her knees apart with his own knees as she complied and allowed him to settle between her as her exposed parted legs wrapped around his waist, he slowly slid his hand between her thighs. He pushed her dress skirt even higher now and started to pll aside her undergarment, he came down to bury his face in her chest again and started to stroke her.

Ayane gasped as she felt his fingers started stroking her there. Gently at first, then a little faster with added pressure, she gripped his hair as her back arched. His teeth released her breast and he brought his head back up to hers hers, his lips landing hard on hers, parting them almost forcefully to accept his tongue. They kissed hard and passionate as his he slid his finger inside of her, making her gasp. bt he didn't allow her to escape his lips, as his mouth quickly found hers again and she kissed him back harder, turning slightly to the side to moan and sigh at what his fingers were doing. She bit back slightly on his upper lip as he returned the favor by biting her bottom. He removed his fingers and had now found her pleasure spot and was massaging it slowly before picking up the pace with a more determined pleasure. She pulled away sharply from his mouth, her eyes wide and her moans forthcoming in breathless moans and sighs. She couldn't hold them back any more. He seemed to be enjoying watching her writhe and buck slightly now and then to the movements of his fingers. Her hands gripped tight onto his biceps, steadying herself and clung on as he added more pressure and his two fingers rubbing it faster creating a repeated back and forth sliding rocking motion on her clit.

She was in ecstasy, her eyes rolled back. She felt faint...

"Gojyo..." she sighed a plea, feeling immense heat rising from her belly, her knees had started to weaken and her body and legs had started to tremble fervently, her back was arched high in the throes of the heated passion and she couldn't hold back her moans anymore.

Gojyo bent down and kissed the side of her neck and then started to bring his lips up to her ears, caressing his tongue there, his heavy hot breaths in her ear made her almost tear up with what she was feeling. She could hardly breathe. He sucked gently on her earlobe and she was shaking now, she was practically digging her nails into him as he held her down down with the weight of his own, his fingers never ceasing its pace. He, then to her already overwhelmed sense, he slid two long hard fingers into her slickness, she let out a sharp gasp at the sudden intrusion and lost herself when he started to move it in and out of her as his thumb played with her clit. He has started to give out little growls and moan of his own now beside her ear, his breathing becoming shorter and quicker.

She cant hold it anymore... she felt like she was going to self combust. She cant take it anymore as she felt her body exploded with fireworks from within, her mind blanking with pure unrestrained ecstasy. She was crying out and clinging onto his body as if she was going die if she let go. She felt the pleasure gush out of her and onto his fingers. Her body collapsed as she tried to remember how to breathe. His face came up to hers, flushed almost red and kissed her gently on the lips and smiled a victorious smile as he gazed into her slightly wet eyes.

"Please.." she practically begged. "I need you now.." her voice was cracked and breathless with lust. His eyes shone and lit up wickedly in the dark as he brought his fingers over to her mouth, and she accepted it as he slid them into her mouth, tasting herself and began sucking on it slowly as she locked eyes with him. Watching him shudder a bit as she caressed his fingers with her tongue, his eyes rolling back a little with pleasure. His breathing quickened as he took his fingers out of her mouth and reached for her panties and started to tug at them... ripping them off of her.

"I'll get you new ones tomorrow," he smirked as he started to unbutton and pull the zipper down from his black jeans, pulling them off just low enough below his behind, finally letting loose his hard stiffness. It stood to her attention and she wrapped her hand round his generous girth and length and started to move it slowly and lightly up and down.

A deep moan escaped his throat as he threw he head back, rippling his loose red hair as she sped up.

She was curious at how suddenly just by doing this, she seemed to have complete control over this beast. She allowed her fingers to deliberately stroke and brush the head lightly everytime she brought her hand down, she gripped a little harder and he had started to rock a little into the movement of her hand, groaning huskily.

The man practically fell forward into her, throaty moans beside her head, he had reached his hand down and stopped hers from further movements and instead gently brought her hand away and placed them over her head as he smiled the most sexy little smile ever, which made her heart beat faster, he kissed her lips.

And when he pulled away, "You ready?" he whispered to her in the dim darkness of the canopy bed.

"Yes... i want you, Gojyo.." she breathed back to him. She saw him biting his lips , his eyes narrowed with lust.

"Mmmm... say that again.." he purred into her ears, nudging his hips into hers. He had positioned himself readily between her legs, positioning his hardness between them, nudging it lightly into her, teasing her.

"I want you, Gojyo.."she moaned softly, then with one quick motion he guided himself inside her insanely wet opening. watching her she gasped at accepting his member. This time it was him that let out a deep loud moan as he felt her opening p to him. Hot, wet and really tight.

She gasped softly as he pushed further inside her. He felt so large. So large that it was painful to bear. She already knew he was very well endowed in size and length but inside her, it felt like a massive thing trying to rip her apart.

Her gasps, turned a little sharper and a little pained. She squeezed her eyes shut against it, biting her lips as he inched in a little deeper. He spoke above her softly, "Just relax...," his voice was a little cracked and breathless. He pushed a little more and she yelped a little. "Shhh... just relax," he bent down and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered into her mouth and gently kissed her and then closing his own eyes against the passion bt he lingered allowing her to get used to his size, finally he could feel her unclench and relax and he pushed it in all the way in.

"Ahhh.." she gripped onto his shoulders. A little pain stinging but as he slowly rocked back and and forth it started to turn to pleasurable throbs. He felt hard inside of her, filling her entirely. She had started to moan to his thrusts. She reached her hands to his hips and pulled them, guiding him deeper into her.

"Yes... yes..harder.." she was sighing.

And he did, his moans and groans coming forth as he rocked deeper into her, his thrusts became a little more shallow and sharp as he rammed himself inside her. At first she cried out at the jolt of pain then she slowly began moaning with him. The pains turning into something more sinfully delightful.

He started to pick up the speed.

"Yeah..." she moaned, arching her back, rocking with him and his hips rocked even deeper as he quickly pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and leaned into her, pushing faster and harder. His groans were getting more deeper and more rapid .

Her breath was coming in high pitches now and getting shorter and more breathless as she mindlessly called out his name repeatedly as she held onto him.

"Yes...yes... that's it.." her eyes had started tear from the hard impact as he hit her cervix, it sent her mind flying into rapture. She had her arched back and he had thrown his head back slightly as he moved fastened and her eyes rolled back as she accepted his thrusts that was bouncing her breasts to his speed.

His thrusts grew shorter and more shallow and his moans deeper and faster. "I'm gonna come," Gojyo groaned as watched her rosy breasts moving to him and pink cheeks with her mouth open, gasping to him, he quickly pulled out of her and immediately shot out onto her bare stomach, even getting some on her breasts. He watched as she began to spread his cum on her breasts and shuddered out one last orgasm before collapsing onto the bed beside her, breathing hard and feeling absolutely and blissfully empty and satisfied. He closed his eyes to the sound of her breaths as he laid in dark next to her. He was spent, there was nothing in the world right that could possibly make him move as his hardness slowly disappeared. But he willed himself to get up, stuff his junk back in his pants and he reached over Ayane to the floor and grabbed his t shirt and brought it back up to the bed.

He started wiping away the mess he had made on her whilst smiling wistfully at her, helping her out of the dress that had bunched at her hips, so that she laid naked, he pulled the blankets over her, covering her and kissed her again as he stared lovingly into her twinkling eyes. She smiled back and cupped the side of his face and he bent down to kiss her, stroking her hair out of her rosy face. "I dont want to lose you," she whispered after he pulled away. he gazed at her at said. "Me too.." as he pulled her into an embrace as he laid back on his chest, with one arm around her.

Even as the words were uttered, they knew their fated parting that will soon come. And so, ignoring the heaviness that hid inside their hearts at what the morning could bring. They decided to cherish what little time left they had together as they fell asleep in each others embrace as the full moon bore down on them illuminating their scars. Scars that have bonded and reunited them in the most peculiar way.

* * *

Author's Note; i finally finished this little smut. *collapses and dies* i hope you enjoyed this coz i almost smoked a whole pack of cigarettes writing this. *phew*


	34. Chapter 34 Before Dawn

Act 27.2

The Morning After

It was very early in the morning, the sun haven't even begun to rise yet. Gojyo was walking down the corridor, he had jst went for a dip in the hotsprings and had headed back to the room that he was supposed to share with Hakkai bt weirdly enough, only the little white dragon was sleeping on his bed.

The hotspring had relaxed him slightly. It was nice allowing the steam to cloud out his already rampaging mind. But now he had decided to brisk walk outside since he was too charged to sleep anymore and plus dawn will be arriving soon anyway.

Despite everything that had happened, he still felt shit. Knowing that soon when morning arrives this feeling will only worsen. Was it a mistake afterall?

No! he pushed the thought ot of his mind and furiously walked the down the corridor leading back to main hall of the resort and to his amused surprise, he saw Hakkai turning the corner, the dark haired man seemed jst as startled.

"Oh, there you are Gojyo," he said as he neared him, Gojyo noticed something seemed a bit distressed.

"Mornin'," he slurred to him.

"Did you just return?" he asked as he glanced up and down at Gojyo.

"Yeah, a couple of hours ago," Gojyo lied. "I went ta' check out the springs before we left," she said, his voice a little dim as he finished the sentence.

"Oh?" was all he said with his plasticine smile but Hakkai could immediately sense that other was lying, at least about the first part of it but he said nothing of it.

"I needed to speak to you about something rather important," Hakkai stated matter -of-factly.

"Shoot," Gojyo forced smile as he nodded for Hakkai to go on.

"Well...actually.. now that i think of it, I am contemplating if there is any point at all... since.." Hakkai had a finger tapping on the side of chin as he was lost in his thoght.

"Oh hurry it up will ya', quit being' a tease," Gojyo grinned at Hakkai.

"Wold yo rather we return to the room and discuss this?"

"Nah, I kinda wanna head out for a smoke and i know how ya' don't like me smokin' in the room and all," Gojyo fumbled listlessly with his words. He just wanted to be by himself whilst it was still dark.

"Oh very well then.." Hakkai said as he drew in a breath and told him the event that had transpired earlier yesterday in Sanzo's room. What Ayane had told them. And about the fort that they had heard. And how they were going to drop her in the next town instead. But he refrained the part about Sanzo telling him not to get involved.

When Hakkai had finished, he regarded Gojyo's s slightly angered face.

"Hmmm..." was all Gojyo said. "So... ya' think was somehow involved in that?"

"I can't really form a opinion on that yet, as we don't really have any solid proof. Bt the suspicion is there," Hakkai said.

"But didn't ya' said she was a prisoner?" Gojyo frowned.

"Yes... but Sanzo thinks otherwise," Hakkai sighed.

"Well that arrogant monk would think that," Gojyo rolled his eyes as he made a grimace.

"I wouldn't exactly say that it is not a wise move."

"Oh, c'mon not you too, Hakkai," Gojyo looked positively annoyed now.

"Well, at this moment i just think it is better to keep both options open," Hakkai replied firmly. "Which is why," he pressed on, his tone grew more serious, "I don't think it is wise for you to get involved with her," Hakkai finished.

Gojyo looked taken aback, then irritated, then almost hurt, then normal again as he chuckled, "Involved? The hell are ya' tryin' to say," Gojyo laughed a little. "Geez, ya're stratin' to sound like a schoolgirl now. Chill.." he said as he started to the main hall again.

But Hakkai blocked the tall half breed's path, his face handsome features stern and riddled with dead seriousness, holding onto the newly washed and pressed clothes of the group.

"I am at an utter loss at your actions," Hakkai said in all earnest disapproval.

Gojyo sighed and ran a hair through his hair and leaned against the wall, bracing himself for a lecture. "What now, Hakkai?"

"I'm very much aware what transpired between the two of you tonight. Which is the exact reason why I'm up doing laundry at a time like this," Hakkai snapped.

Shit. Gojyo felt uncomfortable, embarrassed and somewhat guilty, he bit his bottom lip as he raced his mind to find something to say but it failed him.

"Even after discussing this matter you still took it upon yourself to act irrationally. It's utterly selfish of you," Hakkai scolded.

Gojyo sighed again and shifted his weight on his feet, he was starting to feel irritation starting to creep in. He was used to having been lectured and scolded by the matronly Hakkai but sometimes... this man can be insufferable, almost condescending. He gave Hakai a vexing look.

"Look, it ain't any of your problem, kay, Hakkai, so quit getting into my business," Gojyo said a little annoyed now as he straightened to pass him but again, his youkai friend purposely blocked him.

"How very despicably selfish of you to say that," Hakkai narrowed his malachite green eyes at him. "Then again, i shouldn't be surprised seeing as it is coming from you."

"Just what are ya' tryin' to say," Gojyo snapped at his friend, raising his fist just ever slightly to make his point, he was definitely angry now. And it took a lot out of him to restraint himself from wanting to punch him. He did not appreciate at all how Hakkai was looking and accusing him.

"Are you really that ignorant? Have i not warned you that she was is not even close to the women that you are used to? Have you ever considered how she might feel in all this, especially now knowing what you know? She's traumatized enough, Gojyo."

That made images of Ayane flashed through his mind. Was he really being selfish? He remembered how she fought teeth and nails to push him away. Was he really at fault here?

"She is not as naive as you might suspect her to be," Hakkai started. "And I know how you get when you are tranfixed on something. You might not let it go, but please Gojyo i beg of you, just this once, let it go," Hakkai's face had softened into worry now, the green eyes caring and warm again.

He had made a promise to himself, come hell or high, he promised he won't run back down anymore.

"Ch'," Gojyo closed his eyes, his face hard and pushed past Hakkai bt he stopped a little ahead and spoke without turning around. "You had your chance to fight for what you loved. This is my turn now."

Hakkai was left wide eyed and stunned at the words as he sharply spun around to watch Gojyo's slumped frame disappear around the corner of the corridor.

Loved?

A little guilt and sadness trickled into Hakkai's as he slowly started back the room. All this time he thought that he was doing the right thing by trying to prevent this from happening. He had been using the excuse of fearing for the girl's feelings when all along he he was most worried about Gojyo instead.

But he never considered about what Gojyo wanted. In some ways, how can he argue with that. He, whom have slaughtered his way to vengeance in the name of love. The three silver cuffs on his ear are the very reminder of the price he had to pay and the ever painful memory of his loss and hatred. The irony of his existence now.

But even though he was no longer Cho Gonou, if it all had to be done again, he would have probably have done the same. Nothing would have changed. Because when you are desperate, you grab onto whatever string there is, be it hatred or grief.

It's what makes us humans... Hakkai thought.

He let out a sigh, "I guess it can't be helped." Hakkai decided that he would finally trust his friend, because he may be hiding it well but he knew that Gojyo was hurting the most in all of this, which was the very reason why he acted the way he did.

He did not want Gojyo to have to experience the meaning of such heart wrenching loss, wanted to protect him. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part, they were all already ridden with far too many scars. All of them, Sanzo, Goku, himself, Gojyo and even Ayane.

Especially now that there may be a chance that she might be affiliated with Kougaji. They were still at a standstill as to whether or not she can be trusted. It'd be foolish to allow to let their guard down, even if she seemed trustworthy.

Hakkai cleared his mind as he went back to his room, stopping briefly to look at the door to the room that held the mystery woman that was slowly becoming more of a complex puzzle to them. He shook his head and stepped inside and started to pack and get ready to leave.

Athor's Note; as you may have noticed the letter 'u' on my keyboard is broken so im having to copy and paste it by hand so if there are minor mistakes with words that needs that vowel please forgive me. very frustrating. Next chapter coming soon.


	35. Chapter 35 Rabbit on the Run

Act 28

Rabbit on the Run

After breakfast Hakkai settled their lodgings fees whilst Sanzo was already seated in the passenger seat, smoking a cigarette in the jeep with Ayane in the back, far outside the resorts gates. Goku and Gojyo was hauling their baggage back into jeep.

"Thank you, Sanzo-sama, I know I am a burden to you," Ayane said softly from the backseat. Sanzo glanced at her in the rearview mirror with violet brooding eyes.

"Ch'," he snorted as he looked away. "You are," he stated and blew out his smoke.

Ayane couldn't help bt admire and hate him at once.

Sanzo noticed her staring at him and snapped. "I stand by what i said that night. So don't expect any sympathies from me," his voice was steely and cold, making her recall the first time they unofficially met out in the corridor that night in the last town.

"I never expected any to begin with," she said with a jeering smile she added, "Blondie."

A little faint hint of smirk crossed Sanzo's lips as he stared back out of the jeep and drew on his cigarette. She's got balls, he'd give her that.

Ayane took one last glance at the golden haired monk then looked away onto the view of the resorts' lake in the distance. She understood now how he, no doubt possessed the qualities of a leader. He was the kind of person that allowed nothing to stand in his way, and he believed in doing things his way regardless the consequences. The kind of person that turns his back to the light without hesitation and charges straight on into the dark abyss without so much as a blink of an eye. It was something to be respected by Ayane, whom had always dwelled in the shadows...reaching out for the light, always seeking its warmth only to know that darkness is where she really belongs.

Goku had jumped into the back seat, snapping Ayane out of her thoughts.

"Heya, Miss!" the brown haired boy smiled widely.

"Come on, now, there's no need for formalities, just call me Ayane," she smiled back at him.

"Ok, then, Ayane it is," he beamed. "Wasn't the springrolls here amazing?"

Goku's mention of food again made her chuckle with wonder.

"Will ya' quit thinking about food!" came Gojyo's deeper voice as he climbed his long frame into the seat next to her. He flashed her a gentle, somewhat loving bittersweet smile.

"Shut up, water sprite, if i remember correctly, you pigged out just as much as me, so, bleeh," Goku stuck his tongue out at Gojyo.

"That is true, although, i have to agree with Goku, the food and lodging here was really splendid," Hakkai was finally in the drivers seat, starting the engine.

"Can we hurry up and fuckin' go already..." Sanzo said in a exasperated way.

"Look at that, we haven't even left yet and already, his high and mighty is in a bad mood," Gojyo tutted as he started to light a cigarette.

"He's always in a bad mood though isn't he?" Ayane piped up with a sneer which made Goku laugh hard, it even took Gojyo a little by surprise.

"Ya' hear that, monk?" Gojyo's voice a little muffled from the cigarette in his mouth. "Your reputation's gonna get ruined by this point," he laughed.

"Shut up," Sanzo grumbled moodily.

"He's right, Sanzo, maybe you should learn to play nice once in a while, ahaha" Hakkai giggled as he drove the car onto the road that leads back out of the town.

"Hakkai.." their priest growled a warning. Sanzo's nerves were starting to twitch and throb again as Goku was teasing him and Hakkai was giggling. "How long is it gonna be till we reach there, I'm already gettin' sick of you bastards."

"Oh, shouldn't be more than six to seven hours. We should be there before the sun sets," Hakkai said with a smile.

"Hey d'ya think they'd have a restaurant there, Hakkai? I'm kinda gettin' hungry," Goku asked as he clung on to the back on Sanzo's headrest.

"Ya' just fuckin' ate, damn Baka-zaru!" Sanzo turned around and was half standing up in his seat, losing his cool and and had smacked Goku over the head with a big white paper fan. "Now shut up and sit down!" He continued to deliver more whacks to Goku who was saying something about maybe Sanzo should calm down.

"Six to seven hours, eh?" Gojyo repeated, his hair being whipped back in the wind with a cigarette dangling in his mouth, he then looked at Ayane who was looking back. They exchanged and conveyed an unworded bittersweet affection. Whilst the scene was rowdy, with the chances of no one noticing, Gojyo linked his fingers onto hers in their shared seat, and she returned what might be their last touch.

* * *

6 hours later.

"Why'd ya stop, Hakkai?" Goku asked. The jeep rolled to a slow decisive stop.

"That's why," Hakkai's eyes were narrowed and took on a threatening glare and as the rest of the group followed his gaze, they saw the reason and immediately braced themselves for what was coming.

Three black vans were blocking their path on the narrow road a few meters ahead of them. A group of what looked like men in military black military armor but on closer inspections they noticed immediately the pointed ears and the stench that came from them. They were youkais.

"So this is the bastards you were on about, eh Hakkai?" Gojyo said with a lofty smirk as he flicked his cigarette far out of the jeep.

"I don't think we should take them very lightly, guys," Hakkai said in a low steady voice, his eyes still trained on them.

"They're packing some major heat," Goku said, his voice rather serious, his golden eyes and face dead steady.

And they were as well, they had rifles and slung on their backs and a smaller machine gun in their hands, some of them carried long black metal sticks that seemed to spark at the end.

"Head's up," Sanzo stated as what seemed to be the leader of this militant group started to walk up to their jeep followed by a dozen men behind him, machine guns ready. Gojyo held his hand out in front of Ayane, blocking her from sight. Due to her height and small frame, she was hidden behind Gojyo's tall build, his weapon appeared in his hand at a ready. And Sanzo was clutching his gun inside the loose sleeves of his attire.

Their heavy boots kicked up some dust into the otherwise still late evening air.

"Well, well, well," The group leader spoke, from this distance they noticed that he had two long black slashes on both sides of his face, his demon marking. "Looky what we have here boys," sounds of guns cocking in front of them. The rest of the troops had semi surrounded the jeep, their rifles and guns pointing at them. The leader gave a leer and an arrogant sneer before he spoke, resting his rifle on his shoulder casually. "Here we are, rabbit hunting..., and looks like we found a bigger prey." he tossed his head back and laughed. "If it isn't Genjo Sanzo and his little pack of guard dogs."

He ran his free hand into his short black spiky hair "Tell ya' what? I'm feeling rather generous today, how about i make you a deal, hand us over the scripture and you get to walk away with your lives," he held a hand ot and glared at Sanzo whose gaze was just as fierce, if not more. Glaring knives into the person that was speaking.

"Hah," Gojyo snorted. "Check this guy out, I wouldn't get too cocky if i were 'ya," Gojyo had his usual confident lopsided grin on his face as he spoke.

"I refuse," Sanzo said simply, voice cold and monotonous. He flicked his half finished cigarette to the ground with a dull look but a deadly sheen to his slitted eyes.

"Very well then...prepare to die Genjo Sanzo!" Guns and rifles clicking and the zapping of the foreign looking tasers. They crackled and sparked menacingly.

Sanzo whipped out his own gun instantly, but before any shots can be fired, Ayane, to everyone's surprise stood up and exclaimed, "Stop!"

She emerged behind Gojyo and stepped past him.

"What do ya' think you're doin'?!" Gojyo hissed in her ear and tried to pull her by the arm. But she wrenched it out his grip and ignored his concerns. Her eyes blazed with a fire that none of them had ever seen before. It was cold and unforgiving...ruthless.

"I believe it is me that you are looking for..." There was a few gasps and from the group of demons, a few of them started muttering something to next.

"_You!_ So the rumors were true, you are still alive. You murderous witch!" The ranking leader from before spoke, pointing an angry finger her way. "We have strict orders to take you in alive!"

"So we're here again..." her voice had a metallic hardness to it that none of them ever heard before, it was very unnerving to see her this way. She looked and sounded like a completely different person than the one that have been with them for the past week. Her eyes had a jeering menace to it.

"Ayane?" Goku started a little worried, looking at her uncertainly then at Gojyo, who seemed speechless and dumbstrucked, as Hakkai and Sanzo watched with a tensed calm from the review mirror. "We can totally kick their asses, no problem," the youthful teen grinned. He was pounding his fist into his palm looking ready for action.

But Ayane held her arm out infront of Goku. "This is not your fight."

"Lookit', we ain't scared of these guys," Goku laughed.

"No 'effin way," Gojyo chimed in with his devilish smile as he flipped his long red mane slightly back. "Plus, i could use the workout."

"No!" Ayane turned her face back angrily at them and snapped, it had the underlying tones of a command. Her eyes were, though burning bright, were casted very dark and mercilessly determined. "No!" she said again before facing forwards again at the demon troop before them. Atleast twenty five men but they were outnumbered by weapons of all kinds. Tasers, machine guns, rifles, pistols, katanas. And they were heavily armored as well.

"Listen here, you demon scum," Ayane bellowed to the troops. "I will hand myself over to you willingly in exchange that these men here walk free."

"What?!" No way!" Goku cried at her.

"What the hell are ya' doin', Ayane!" Gojyo hissed behind her. "We told ya' already, we can handle these guys!" Gojyo was clearly annoyed now. "Stop being so stubborn," he said to her ears but she jerked her head away from his, her eyes still trained ahead.

"I know what i'm doin'!" she grumbled to the other two.

"Like hell 'ya do. Don't be an idiot!" Gojyo snapped angrily.

"And how can you be so sure that if surrender yourself that these 'gentlemen' will not turn on us anyway. Especially since the given opportunity seems to be so tempting," Hakkai interjected, his face serious as he studied the opponents before him.

"Whatever, if she wants to go, then let her go," Sanzo said, he now looked bored, but his gun was still raised. "After all, it's her that they want."

"Are ya' insane, you cold hearted bastard!" Gojyo snapped angrily. "That's just the same as handing over the scripture to them."

"This scripture is worth more than all ya' pathetic lives put together. There is a big difference," Sanzo stated simply.

"So what d'ya say, boys," Ayane asked the demon army as she flashed them all a fiendish smile to which Gojyo protested but she blatantly ignored him.

"Let's kill them all and take the scripture, boss!" a troop member said.

"Even though our orders are to take you alive...but I don't care for orders anymore, we will destroy you! We will avenge those that you slaughtered!"

Something was stirring within her, the sounds of the taser cracking and the image of these outfits infront of her was making the fog in the memory clear. Oh, she remembered them alright. She remembered those darn pesky tasers as well. Remembered when they poked her and stung her into submission with them. These were the army division that were under Kogetsu's order, the ones that hunted her down and aided in her torture. A dark sneer curled at her lips as she spoke, her voice tinged with the sinister touch of pure cold hatred, "You are welcome to try..."

In that moment, everything was happening at once, guns cocked and shots fired, the Sanzo Party all ducked out of the jeep and Gojyo's sickle and chains flew in air in a wild manic frenzy and Hakkai's protective barrier glowed, shielding them from the rain of bullets that was aimed at them and Ayane had lunged forwards, stepping on the windscreen's edge of the jeep as a height leverage as she sailed through the air, just in time before Harkruyu transformed and flew for safety. Ayane propelled herself onto their leader like a bird swooping out the sky for its prey.

Rage. Rage was boiling her, images of the suffering she had endured came flooding in her mind, she was crying out in raw fury and her eyes flared brighter than a chemically induced fire.

She twisted her body mid air to avoid some bullets then she leaned back and delivered a hard precise kick to demon's face, knocking him several feet away, with lightning quick move, she darted to the side, keeping her body low and rammed her elbow right into the solar plexus of the a nearby soldier and as he doubled back she grabbed the rifle off his grip and as she swiftly ducked and spun simultaneously firing the gun to the group of soldiers around her. Her hair flying with the momentum and her dress flowed around her like water exposing her thigh through the high slit of her dress. Her movements were fast and her reflexes quick and efficient like a cats'.

She rammed the butt of the rifle into the neck of a soldier from behind her, delivering a bone crushing crack whilst simultaneously kicking a brutal frontal attack and disarming the man's rifle, sending it skidding away. She heard the battle going on further behind her.

A little further away, Goku leapt up high and made his staff longer and easily knocked the guns from their grasps and Gojyo flung his chains to disarm as many guns as he can and taking as many limbs as he can.

"Dodging bullets, hah," Gojyo snorted as he sent his sickle flying into a group of demons, severing one of the demons arms clean off and another . "I'm used to that." he grinned.

But even so... it was pretty difficult considering their fire power and ammo, Hakkai was having a little harder time to collect his chi so he had to result to close combat, trying to disarm their artillery whilst evading enemy fires. The timing between shots were too rapid, even for them, so they were spending too much time avoiding getting shot to actually land a direct blow. Sanzo had taken cover behind a nearby tree and was reloading, only to peek out again and deliver a clean perfect head shot to at least four of them.

"This is why i don't pick up fuckin' strays!" Sanzo cried as he fired his gun, sending a bullet into one of the demons arms, causing him to drop his weapon. He was really pissed now. He recalled telling them he wasn't going to clean their shit up and look at him now, having to do clean up yet again.

"Ow! That fuckin' hurts, asshole!" Goku cried as he was really angered now after being jabbed by one of the tasers in his side. He swung his Nyoi Bo and smashed into the side of the demon and broke his ribs with sheer force.

"Watch out for those rods!" Hakkai cried to the rest group. "They are electric," he said as he was wrangling with one as he spoke and having twist around to elbow his opponent to render him unconscious and used it to knock more back before leaping behind a tree close to where Sanzo was.

"Thanks for the tip, but a bit late for that," Gojyo cried out over to Hakkai as he strained against the shock of one hitting him near his thigh. He cursed as he stumbled, he felt as if he was going to double over, his body jerking with the foreign sensation and his muscles going rigid from it. But he managed to send his sickle in the air to draw them back and deflecting bullets off the bade as he steadied himself again before striking them down.

"Shit!" Hakkai panted as he pressed his back to the trunk of the tree that he had taken cover in. Sweat tricking down his face. "They are heavily armed," he spoke, a little breathless.

"I know," Sanzo was reloading again, shots were still being fired their way, causing the tree bark to chip and fly away into splinters. Gojyo was back to back with Goku now, having to resort to teamwork to try get these guys. He used the length of his Shakoujo to defend both front and rear and relied on his own long legs from oncoming attacks from the side whilst Goku, cracked bones and skulls into the ground.

"Fuck," Sanzo flicked open the chambers and empty bullet causing dropped to the ground, joining the ones that were already littered at the priests' feet. He started to reload again and as the chambers were clicked shut, he ducked around the tree and fired another rapid headshot. "I need a clean shot as well otherwise the armor stops the bullet."

"They're different from the ones we've fought before," Hakkai said as he peeked out and sent his collected chi blasting in a bright yellow charge, incinerating those that it hit. "They must be the ones from that demon fort."

"No shit," Sanzo grumbled as he fired again, his blonde hair wavered with the kick of the pistol, violet eyes burning with concentration as he aimed for his next victim.

Gojyo and Goku finally had defeated the circle of demons they were fighting before, but the rain of bullets were still coming relentlessly, they had to take cover. "Shit, how many bullets do these guys have anyway...!" Goku said as he dodged a few risky shots.

Gojyo's eyes caught Ayane being cornered into the black parked vans in the distance, they were poking her with those electrical rods. _Shit, damnit! _he thought as he sliced open his attacker. "C'mon, Goku, you gotta take cover," he grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him over behind the cover of some large trees of the forest that lined one side of the path.

"Wait, what about you?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry about me, kid," he winked down at him and charged to where Ayane was.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai cried somewhere in the distance behind him as his chi blasted a few incoming attack from his side.

Shit, he was a bit too distracted, he had to remind himself to thank the guy later.

"_Get the fuck away from her!_" he cried as he sent his sickle and chains flying to the circle of men that were surrounding her. They turned and fired but Gojyo dodged them, maybe out of sheer determination to reach her, he somehow merely just scraped past the charging gunfire. Her saw that her body slumped on the ground, clutching her stomach and jerking violently. She was whimpering and grunting with pain. He was only hit once with those rods and he already felt like like his body was going to give out against his will and there she was being prodded by atleast five.

He cried out in rage as he watched with much satisfaction as the crescent blade of his Shakoujo severed and beheaded most of the troops in one swoop, but at the same time, he felt himself getting shot somewhere on his side and top shoulder but he didn't care anymore at that moment, he was too pissed to feel any pain. Nothing mattered other than reaching her. He needed to protect her.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai and Goku cried behind him, a bullet raced passed him from behind blasting into one of the demons skull, splashing red everywhere. It painted his hair a darker crimson. The shot came from Sanzo's gun, no doubt about it.

Ayane had somehow miraculously clambered onto her feet, only to collaspe again. Gojyo was fighting off one of the men with those damn rods, Hakkai was making his way to him whilst Goku was taking down a few remaining men as they came nearer to where they were. He swung out his leg and knocked the demon several feet away. There that's it. That finally takes care all of them, he rushed over to Ayane, her face was twisted with both pain and anger. She was holding back grunts and ragged pants. Gojyo started to help her to her feet but she stubbornly swiped his hand harshly away.

"Ayane..." Gojyo started, but Ayane wasn't focused on him at the moment, she had her attention to some one else. Her eyes were narrowed and shone with an icy anger. She cried out in sheer rage as she made her way a little ahead of them. It was a very unsettling cry, similar to that of a wounded animal with nothing to lose. Manic.

This was not good, Hakkai mentally noted.

"You!" she beckoned coldly, they all followed her gaze. It was the leader of the troop, lying on the ground, clutching a wound that was caused by Gojyo's blade. It was bleeding profusely.

Ayane bent down to pick up an abandoned rifle on the ground and slowly made her way to him. When she reached him she twisted her body and delivered a full blow with her leg sending him skidding several feet behind. The force of the blow caused blood to gush ot from his gaping mouth.

She walked up to him, dragging the nozzle along the ground as she did so. When she reached him, she stood above him and bore down a spine chilling glare on the demon man. She narrowed her gaze on him and brought one of her foot down on him and dug the heel of her boot into his neck, choking him. "This rabbit isn't getting caught today," she said in a low hiss.

"Ple-Plea- aarggcck!" the demon choked as she put more pressure on his throat, stopping him mid-plea. She found a disturbing satisfaction at the sound of his wretched desperate noises.

"I have a message for your superiors..." she smiled wickedly as she slowly brought the nozzle of the gun and shoved it into his mouth.

"Pbhease-pbheawe-spharre meefft..." he was sputtering, his words muffled heavily by the gun.

Somehow... this scene felt so familiar to Ayane but her head was too clouded by raw pulsating fury to care. She jammed the gun point a little further into his mouth. "Hmmph...not so cocky now are ya'?" she pierced her eyes through him, hi pleas isn't going to save him now.

"Ayane!" Gojyo cried from somewhere behind her but it might as well have come from the end of a very long tunnel.

A sinister dark sneer curled at her lips as she, without any hesitation or remorse, pulled the trigger back as hard as she can. Blood bloomed onto the ground behind him in a spray of magnificent red. Covering the grond behind him with the same color as she felt her mind slipping away.

Her sneer grew wider at the scene before her. All those times... what they've done to her... it felt as if her body were trembling with some foreign surge waiting to explode out of her. She felt giddy...joyfully elated. Her mind felt as if it was slipping into madness. Something was unhinging itself. Is that laughter she heard, is that in her mind...?

Suddenly she was roughly being spun around.

Crimson eyes glared into hers.

She blinked...stunned and dazed. The echoes of laughter in mind had ceased immediately. She found her self frozen in place, words and thoughts had failed her completely.

Gojyo had a firm iron grip onto her upper arm, a grip so hard that it actually hurt. His eyes regarded her in way that she never experienced before, angry, stern and dead serious, she didn't know how to react to it. He roughly snatched the rifle out of her hands with his free hand, and tossed the rifle far away to the side from where they stood without breaking eye contact or letting go of her. His face contorted with that fierce sternness. She's never seen him like this before. It was actually quite intimidating. He didn't need to say anything to her. The look on his face revealed everything.

Finally it felt her mind was settling itself again, as if her vision is clearing slowly. She saw from the corner of her eye the dead leader of the troop. Saw the horrifying mess behind him. Did i do that? Her hands were trembling slightly, Gojyo narrowed his crimson eyes at her. She felt ashamed. Dirty and vile. It was terribly quiet... god, say something.

She finally noticed everyone else behind Gojyo. Goku was staring at her with shock and Hakkai was standing behind him, regarding her with a very unreadable dark expression. Sanzo looked fierce with gun ready at his side.

She parted her dry lips to say something bt before she cold he had already spoken.

"How many times do i have i tell ya' to quit being a hero, huh?" Gojyo snapped at her, almost shaking her slightly trying to get his point across. He was angry and frighteningly worried at the lack of mercy that she has portrayed. It wasn't like her at all. As if something had taken over her completely. The energy that she was giving off was insane.

She swallowed what felt like a dry huge lump in her throat, realizing now, that it was absolutely parched and had the texture of sandpaper to it. Her body was starting to ache again now that everything has settled. Tremors of pain and exhaustion is creeping in. A sense of wild panic stilled her breath as her eyes noticed that Gojyo was bleeding through the front of his shirt.

"You-you're hurt.." she tried to reach for him but stopped midway, he finally let go of her arm, feeling less tensed. The murderous intent in her immediately vanished.

It felt as if everyone had let out a breath of relief when they, too, had sensed the threat ebbing away. "This? Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound," he told her with a little smile, retrning to his normal self. "C'mon let's go.." and she nodded wearily and allowed him to take her under his arms. She was relieved to see this side of him again, for a moment there... the way he looked at her. It was so painful she could hardly bear it. It made her feel so vile and disgusting. She never wanted to see that look in anyone's eyes, especially his.

Hakkai stood contemplating what had just happened. He can't shake the uncomfortable feeling that it is not close to being over. "It's too late to travel now. We might have to camp out for the night," Hakkai said, pushing his worries aside as he gazed at the setting sun ahead of them. Dusk was casting an orange glow to the bloodshed with strewn bodies and weapons on the ground around them, scattered like a insane abstract art display. Hakkai summoned Hakruyu to his shoulders. Doesn't helped that they managed to get a little lost on their way over here which took more precious hours out the day.

"So we're not gonna get to eat at a restaurant tonight?" Goku looked to Hakkai in utter shock.

"I'm afraid not, Goku," Hakkai said grimly looking around thinking they might have to walk further ahead before being able to get into the jeep. A little ways away Gojyo supported Ayane over to the rest of them.

Sanzo clicked his lighter to light a cigarette, "Let's hurry u-" but before Sanzo could finish, Ayane, whose eyes had caught the movement coming, lunged out from under Gojyo's arms towards Sanzo with a speed that the eye simply couldn't pick up.

"Shit!" Sanzo cursed but his eyes caught the attack a bit too late, he had allowed himself to let his guard down. Suddenly Ayane crashed into him, sending him skidding backwards onto the ground where Goku moved to catch him.

"Sanzo!" but when Goku looked up he couldn't believe what his eyes saw. No one had any time to respond.

Ayane was suspended for a stagnant second as the blade that was meant for Sanzo was plunged deep into her side. Blood dripped from the katana's blade that protruded from behind her. A sudden onslaught of new shots being fired from behind made them all duck. Hakkai immediately reacted and forced his chi barrier up to protect them as Sanzo delivered a deadly shot to the demon that had apparently gained consciousness in the distance. Sanzo's bullet shot through the attackers head and spurted blood through the exit wound and fell dead to the ground. Sanzo uttered a few curses as he straightened up.

Gojyo was screaming and running over to Ayane, whom somehow, by some miracle, still remained standing.

With trembling hands, Ayane forced herself to grip onto the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of her with one sharp yank, causing more blood to spill and drip and pool at her feet. Gojyo sent his sickle flying from his Shakoujo that he had summoned and managed to severe the demon that attacked her in half just as the girl started to fall forwards.

Ayane had stumbled to the ground, Hakkai was rushing over to her. They noticed she was bleeding from a deep gash of her left arm as well now. But before Hakkai colud react to healing her, something else was happening. She had started to tremble violently.

Ayane who was on all fours, bleeding profusely tossed her head back and the most blood curling scream escaped from her. It made them all freeze. There was something different with this aura of hers. It was insanely unbalanced and deadly chaotic.

She wasn't screaming from the pain from the wound but from something else. Something far more sinister... an anguish and rage that surpasses the mind's comprehensions. The sound was absolutely terrifying.

"Nooooooooooo!"

Her cry was that of utter despair and raw blind rage. "Noooooo!" she continued.

An immense power was coming off of her now, like a heated radiation ready to explode. "Goku!" Sanzo commanded but the boy was frozen by what was happening.

The energy moved like a live pulsing wave, emanating from her. They were all backing away slowly now. Ayane let out another loud echoing scream and then out of no where, a new voice cried from somewhere behind them.

_"GET BACK!" _

What came next felt like a sonic boom. A wall of invincible primal force exploded out of her, sending everyone flying back a good few metres. Clouds of dust wafted high into the air, obstructing their view.

None of them could comprehend what was happening. But Sanzo was already on his feet and had his gun cocked and ready. This is not good, he thought grimly. His ears were ringing bt and his head a bit lightheaded from that direct hit from that wavelength bt he steadied himself.

From behind them a new figure approached, running hastily over to them, stopping shortly before them. The new figure turned and looked in the direction where Ayane had been frantically. They couldn't see anything with this screen of dust.

Sanzo made out that he was a demon, with long black hair in a low ponytail and was dressed in black long military trench coat with gold piping and pants, this demon carried similar weapons to the ones the fought before.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanzo immediately cocked his gun onto him whilst keeping one eye out for the girl, Goku readied his staff by Sanzo's side.

"No time to explain," the man spoke hurriedly as he kept glancing back to where Ayane had been, Gojyo noticed that he had the same color eyes as Ayane's. "I'm not an enemy." he stated, he looked a little panicked as he turned his back on them and faced the slowly disappearing dust cloud. "Please, i give you my word."

"And why the hell should we trust you?" Sanzo pulled back the hammer of his revolver.

"For all we know, you might be the one behind this ambush?" Hakkai narrowed his eye at the new man.

"If i was an enemy, i would've made my move a long time ago," the new face said, his voice rather steely as he pulled away one side of his coat to reveal a katana sword on his hips and a small machine gun strapped inside the coat.

As the screen of dust cleared, they saw a silhouette standing in the midst of it.

"We don't have much time!" he stated to them as he looked back over to the figure that was slowly becoming more visible as the dust peeled away. "Shit."

To their shock, it was Ayane but at the same time not her at all.

"I'm here for her," the man spoke as he stared at what seems to be Ayane.

It didn't look like her at all, Gojyo's eyes widened at the woman before them. She now had long black hair flowing behind her and her eyes were mercury fire but they were slitted like a snake's. And her nails were in long claws hanging beside her. Small pointy ears, that of a youkai peeked trough her black flowing mane. She was a demon! And as it became clearer and the dust settled to a thin veil,they noticed that her left thigh that was exposed from the high slit in her dress had a dark blue swirly pattern on it that started from her ankle and vined its way all the way up her calf and high on her thigh where it bloomed almost like a rose. They looked like tribal flowery vines. unmistakably Her demon marking. That wasn't all, something was circulating around her body, similar to those electrical rods.

"Ayane..?!" Gojyo gasped in disbelief.

"Fuck! I knew it!" Sanzo hissed.

"Those are electric, so watch out," Hakkai noted the current that ran up and down her arms like shimmering threads of silk, moving like live thin snakes, slithering around. He collected his chi in his hands for safe measures.

"She's a demon? But..but how?" Goku stammered in disbelief.

"Ayane!" Gojyo cried out to and tried to make his way to her but the new demon man that had arrived stopped him. "She won't recognize any of you in this state," he said his eyes steady on the demon Ayane.

Sanzo aimed his gun at her, his finger ready on the trigger, aware of every movement. "We can't kill her Sanzo!" Goku said. "It's Ayane."

"No, we don't have to kill her!" the demon man spoke. "I can try to snap her out of it, you guys have to distract her," he finished.

"And why the hell should we trust you?" Gojyo slapped his hand away and glared threateningly at the new intruder.

"Because, I've seen this happened once before," the man spoke matching his glare. "Please try not to kill her, I'll explain everything later. We just need to snap her out of it. Try not to get too close to her as of now. She'd zap you unconscious if you do." he said. "We have to do it quick, the longer she is like this the more she'd lose herself. I have a way to subdue her but i need to catch her off guard."

"Ya' mean knock her out," Goku asked.

"Not really. Something that might just snap her back, but she isn't going to like it at all, so get ready," the man said as he trained his eyes steadfastly on demon Ayane.

"And this will definitely help her?" Gojyo asked, his suspicion clear in his voice.

"Yes, i assure you," replied the man.

They were being pressed for time. As they all stared at each other, they solemnly nodded an agreement as they all stood ready to face this new thing in front of them.

"You better be fuckin' sure," Gojyo snapped as they turned to face the thing before them.

There was no recognition in her eyes, and she had an air of sadistic murderous intent. She was clearly toying with them like like a cat with its prey. She had started to lick the blood off her fingers, baring fangs that glistened in the darkening sky, Silver eyes daring them to make a move.


	36. Chapter 36 Rabid Rabbit

Act 29

Rabid Rabbit

Kogetsu stood facing this being before him. A perversion of mankind. An engineered youkai born from the forbidden art of science and youkai magic.

Just as he had been experimented on before. But to create a youkai is...beyond the laws of nature.

He stilled the beating of his heart. He was feeling nervous at the memory of the carnage that this creature had caused. Nothing like he had ever seen or witnessed. Such power. Such animosity. Like a primal predator toying with its food, swiping and batting only to kill it just for its own sadistic enjoyment.

He had stood behind the line against humans because them, as youkais, had been the target of their prejudice and hatred for as long as he can remember. So much so, that it had become unquestionable and felt only natural, driven into them like a religion.

But everything that he had believed in had all been marred. The lines had been blurred, in fact, the lines never existed to begin with. What started out as justice has morphed into something darker, revealing the underbelly of the world's true nature. Distorted beyond repair.

No, if he could undo everything that he had done, everyone he had killed in the name of duty, this is his sliver of chance to atone his honor. He wasn't going to allow Ayane to lose herself, not as long as he was still breathing.

He reached into his coat and wrapped his hand around a shorter taser rod that he had been charged to carry in his line of duty. It had a much higher voltage than the ones that the soldiers carried, so it might be able to shock her back just enough for her to gain her self back. He'd seen her come back from whatever brink of madness she had fallen into before. He was sure he can bring her back, she just needed to be shocked enough.

"Alright, now!" he told the Sanzo party.

The tall red head's crescent shaped blade flew into the air on a long swirling chain and the dark haired monocled man released a burst of bright yellow energy that charged at her. But demon Ayane had raised her hands infront of her and that electrical current that was running around on her body sizzled and surged forth out of her fingers in a bluish white flash, meeting with the previous man's chi attack. The two attacks exploded in a brilliant array of blinding flash and crackled in the air as they collided, making them all leap back. The energy attacks slowly crackled and sizzled away, leaving behind clouds of smoke and dust.

"Goku!" the monocled man shouted.

The younger teen a stood there almost transfixed. "But that's-that's Ayane.." he protested.

"Do it, Goku!" the priest snapped, keeping his gun trained on her.

"But why do have to fight like this," his voice had a little waver in it and his eyes were squeezed shut and it looked almost like tears were brimming his eyelashes. "Why does it always have to be like this!"

"Godamnit, Goku!" the blonde priest yelled.

The teen looked as if he was hesitant but it seemed the monks' words finally snapped him into gear as he ran forth and attempted a few hits, only to have them dodged.

"Stop it!" the boy was shouting at Ayane. "Why are you doing this?" he yelled at her as he swung his staff forcefully at her. She moved too quickly.

"It's no use, kid!" Kogetsu yelled over. "Words won't get to her now."

The kid managed to jam the end of his rod into her abdomen causing her to skid a few feet away but she retaliated almost instantly as she lunged for the teen.

"Goku, watch out!" the monocled man sent another beam her way but she had caught it with her eye and leapt high into the air and avoided it efficiently, and with breakneck speed, she landed a fierce sharp uppercut to the boy causing him to flip back onto the ground with a trail of blood spewing from his mouth into the air.

"Damn!" the monocled man cursed. "It can't be helped," he said as he sped towards her, she had turned and delivered a round house kick bt the man had dodged it with amazing speed and grace, he ducked and twisted then delivered an equally devastating blow into her solar plexus with his fists tha was charged with his chi attack, making her double back and stagger slightly.

As she was regaining her footing the teen boy and the monocled man lunged at her but Kogetsu noticed that she had raised her hand up at them.

_Shit!_ he recognized that.

_"WATCH Out!_" he cried to them but as the dark haired man tried to react to it only, it was too late. The electrical surge bloomed out of her and charged forth, hitting them both in a blinding blue flash, sending them all flying back. Within seconds she was ontop of the monocled man, her claws raised, mouth open baring fangs. A look of pure mania on her face.

As Kogetsu regained his footing from the blast there were sudden movements next to him. "Hakkai!" Suddenly the red haired man next to him charged forwards and rammed his body hard into Ayane, sending her skidding to the side.

She glared at him with frenzied rage in her eyes as she leapt for him, bloodthirsty claws stretched out but the long haired man seemed to be somewhat frozen as he watched her charging his way. He raised his staff with the crescent blade to her but hesitation prevented him from making a move. "Ayane, snap out of it!" he was crying to her bt he still wasn't reacting to defend himself.

_What the fuck was this idiot doin'?! He is going to be slashed to ribbons. Damnnit all!_

"Oi, pretty boy, move your ass!" Kogetsu had sped to him and grabbed him by the back of his brown leather jacket collar and yanked him back hard. Just in time as well, as some of her claws ripped right into the the front of his white t shirt, drawing specks of blood that flew into the dusty air. Kogetsu delivered full frontal brutal hard kick with a groundshaking blow that knocked her back a good safe distance away, a little blood spurted from her lips.

Kogetsu turned back to the red head on the ground behind him, "Hesitate, and it will cost you your life," he told him sternly.

The other two men had started to get to their feet, they seemed a little dazed from shock but otherwise still able to fight, albeit a little worse for wear.

Kogetsu caught a fast side kick that she had delivered and at the same time whipped out his gun and aimed it straight at her forehead, causing her to stand still, her leg still braced by Kogetsu. He fired the gun, to the shouts from the red head behind him. He did it because he _knew_, she could've avoided it, hell, he'd seen her move at a speed that even demon eyes couldn't pick up. And just as he expected, she had broke free of his grip and had flipped herself up into the air gracefully like a trapeze dancer and avoided the bullet with the grace of a falling cat.

"Now, Goku!" the blonde priest, that had been a spectator in all this, cried out.

The teen boy leapt into the air as well, staff ready swung but to his shock, he had missed. As they landed they sparred each other with almost equal speed and strength, until finally one ferocious hit made contact with demon Ayane, sending her crashing into the black van behind her, almost crumpling the metal vehicle to the ground. The kid was immensely powerful for his size. In that moment the redhaired man sent his sickled chains flying towards her, binding her body so she can't move but the monocled man had ran towards him frantically.

"Gojyo! Let go!" he yelled as he knocked the other man's weapon out of his hands, just in time as the chains that connected to the staff started to almost instantly conduct and carry the electricity current back to its owner.

"That was real close, pal," Kogetsu said to him.

"I ain't yer' 'pal'," the tall man with long red hair spoke with a little grimace.

"Goku distract her!" The dark haired man with the pretty face spoke as he released another energy attack at her but Ayane had manged to deflect it with a burst of her own electricity.

Sizzle, crash, boom. Both their attacks were colliding and exploding away from each other.

"Metal and electricity don't mix," he said to the red head as he, Kogetsu, charged forth. Whilst Ayane was busy deflecting the energy attacks and the kid's swipes with his staff. She seemed to have finally been worn out a little as her movements has started to become notably slower. This was his opening.

The priest fired his gun near her feet catching her off guard, this was his chance, he moved swiftly towards the back of the van and moved in like a shadow onto her from behind, but surprisingly enough, she had sensed him coming and just as he was close enough to grab her, she swiftly turned around, baring fangs, her claws came at him, silver eyes on fire. That's impossible, his stealth attacks were unsurpassed, the very best in his field.

As reflexes kicked in, he had managed to instinctively brace the attack with his katana blade, still sheathed. He pushed her sharply back with immense force and as she raised her hand to send forth the electrical charge, Kogetsu had moved at lightning speed and in no time had his blade out of its sheath and had it aimed right on the skin of her neck.

"Do it and you lose your pretty little head...," he warned her. He saw a smirk cross her lips as they glared at each other. "Yeah," he couldn't help but sneer a little himself. "We've been here before haven't we..._rabbit_?" he said to her and with a quick movement with his other hand he pulled out the taser and rammed it straight into her neck. "I'm sorry, kid," he breathed raggedly as he watched her eyes widen with the sudden onslaught and cried out, her body tensing and going rigid instantly as she fell to the ground. Kogetsu tossed the taser to the ground and secured his sword back on his waist, he then whipped out a needle with a blue clear liquid inside it from the pocket of his coat. Kogetsu crouched down beside her twitching body and uncapped the needle's end with his teeth and jammed the needle straight into her neck. "It's for your own sake."

She momentarily cried out in pain before her eyes hazed and rolled as she went limp. The currents that was circulating around her body had disappeared.

The red haired man was running over to them and was now bent over her limp unconscious body, he was cradling her as well as calling to out to was noisy and was starting to irritate the already tired Kogetsu. "Will ya, relax... geez..," Kogetsu told the other man.

He heard him murmur something as he stroked her hair away from her face, almost in an affectionate...loving way.

_How interesting... the rabbit had found a mate,_ Kogetsu thought.

"Didn't I tell ya' to quit being a hero.." the man said to the unconscious girl.

Suddenly he reached over and had yanked Kogetsu by the front of his coat, twisting the material of his uniform into a fist. Kogetsu looked bewildered as the man yelled in his face, "What the hell did ya' to her, ya' fuckin' bastard!" the man's other fist was drawn back, threatening to land a direct blow on his face.

"Gojyo, don't be an idiot!" came a snap. The priest was walking their way. "She's just unconscious, ease up."

The redhead narrowed his eyes viciously at him, he noticed that this man's hands were shaking, bt he coldnt tell wether it was from anger or exhastion or even fear. Finally the other man hesitantly started to loosen his grip. Kogetsu leered at back him and shoved the guy's hand off his coat and remained a solemn silence as he straightened his outfit back in place.

"Is she ok, Hakkai?" the teenage boy with brown hair and large golden eyes jogged over to them.

"Fortunately, yes, her major organs were spared, but she has lost a lot of blood from before," the monocled man spoke, he was now crouching beside her too, his hands were hovering over a newly healed wound on her side. He flipped her on her back gently with the help of the other taller tanned man.

Kogetsu's eyes noticed a gash on her right arm. Thogh the gash looked new it had already started to regenerate itself at an inhuman speed.

He sighed slightly. "As i thought," he said as he reached into the pocket inside the breast of his coat and pulled out a medium sized silver band. He went to reach for her but the redhaired man immediately tensed and looked at him as if he was going to stab her instead.

"Pipe down, loverboy, i'm only trying to help," he gruffly said, then he tossed him the band. "You do it then."

The man caught it and stared at it questioningly. "How the hell is this going to help her?" he snapped as he shook the metal band at him.

"Put this on her arm," he instructed. "Hurry, Romeo, before she comes to," he nodded at her as he stood up and produced a pack of his cigarette and began to light it.

With a begrudging look, the man slipped it onto her left arm where it stopped just above her elbow and immediately, her appearance slowly but surely, faded back to resemble her human self.

But what came as weird to Kogetsu was her hair had remained black, the same raven black as his own.

Suddenly he felt the cold press of a gun on the side of his head just as he lit his cigarette. "You've got a shit load of explaining to do, stranger," a voice spoke. Kogetsu paused and smirked. He took a long drag on his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Snuck up on me, did ya'?" he scoffed with a bitter laugh.

"Don't make me ask you twice," the blonde slightly shorter priest spoke. If he wanted, he could've whipped out his own gun at him bt he wasn't looking for trouble here so instead he said, "I'll tell ya' whatever you want to know, but i think we should take some shelter for the night first."

"It looks like it's gonna rain too, we'd best hurry," the dark haired man agreed as he looked up at the dark sky. The beginnings of night had blanketed the sky and indeed it was cloudy with chance of rain.

Atleast the rain might wash away some of all this mess, Kogetsu thought. Wishing that if only it can also wash away the stains inside him that easily as well.

* * *

Athor's Note; the reason why the Sanzo Party wasn't recognized or referred to by name here is because this is from Kogetsu's point of view, and he doesn't know their names yet. So hope this solves some confusion. And Youkai means demon.


	37. Chapter 37 Lifting the Veil

Act 30

Lifting the Veil

The firewood and ember popped and crackled lazily as it casted a ghostly glow that danced on the faces of all the five men that sat around it.

Sanzo lit his cigarette, as Hakkai was handing out another portion of soup with potato and other odd vegetables in it accompanied by a large piece of bread to Goku who had asked for seconds. They had all finished their little somewhat forced meal after the brief rainshower that had fallen earlier in the night. Everyone except, Gojyo who only prodded and poked around hardly eating any, his mind still heavy from the events that had took place earlier in the evening.

"Thank you," the demon stranger, that had introduced himself as Shin Kogetsu, spoke as he handed Hakkai his empty tin plate back over to the monocled man. The mood itself was very sombre and even Hakkai felt not only the physical, but emotional toll that was starting to weigh on him.

Sanzo was weary of this new face. Not that Sanzo ever regarded anyone with warmth to begin with. But he was too tired to give fuck anymore and all that has happened had just been another waste of time on their journey west. Which made him even more irate than normal.

"This isn't some charity, so don't make me ask ya' again. I'm not exactly a very patient man," Sanzo said as he breathed out his smoke, his purple eyes glowed like amethyst jewels in the light of the fire and his yellow blond hair was casted orange.

The demon man lit his own cigarette and rested his elbows on his knees as he took a deep breath and let it out, "Well, it's long story."

"We could all use a bed time story," Sanzo said coldly,his face putting the dead to shame, his hand was ready to reach for his gun if anything unexpected were to happen. He noted the black gun strapped to this man's calf over his black military issued boots. And the red hilt of his katana on his belt. His long coat looked like an militant outfit as well, and guessing from the titles that decorated one side of his arm sleeve, he looked to be of a very high rank.

"I'm guessing from the looks of you, you must be a military officer?" Hakkai offered with forced politeness as he sat on the the fold up camping stool next to Goku who was slurping his food down.

"You judged right," the man spoke. "I am- or was, the ranking General for a demon army at Fort 19," he started.

Gojyo adjusted himself on the ground next to Sanzo and stretched one long leg out as he rested his other hand on his knee, holding his cigarette aloof. "This fort, is it the one that burned down east from here?" Gojyo asked then took a drag on his cigarette.

"Yes," Kogetsu solemnly replied. "We were an independent movement at first, set up to defend ourselves from the humans that rebelled against s. Our village in the east in the mountains had many skirmishes against each other. Even before the so called calamity happened."

"You don't seem to be affected by it though," Sanzo noted.

"In a way i gess I am one of the few that remained sane," Kogetsu nodded as he took drag on his cigarette.

"Why were you fighting against the humans?" Goku asked.

"The idea of demons living alongside humans peacefully had never appealed in our village. The humans were afraid of us, and were merciless at trying to exterminate us at any cost...even children weren't spared any shred of mercy," Kogetsu's eyes hardened over the painful memory of his past as he stared off into the flames, watching it lick the woods and igniting them with new embers. The orange glow illuminated the deep vertical scar that started above his left brow and ran down his eye stopping near his cheek.

"Humans are very prejudiced creatures," Sanzo stated his eyes glanced down to ground, he looked spiteful. "They fear what they don't understand and react on this fear with blind violence even if the goal of justice is deluded. It's the only way they know how," the priest spoke.

"But even so," Gojyo spoke up. "They are still humans though, right? How can they defeat all you demons so easily?"

"They had access to all sorts of weaponry, some we've never even seen before. They claimed to have gotten it from a fire arms trades merchant that shipped it across the ocean," Kogetsu answered. "And even when we tried hiding out, they relentlessly came after us, slaughtering us in or sleep like animals. We had no other choice. For the longest time, it was either kill or be killed. So we decided to build a fort and started an army with every able demon that could fight back. And what had started out as a means of defense... somehow...the line of survival got blurred and twisted and corrupted into a greed for power. But then later the entire movement was taken over by Lord Kougaiji, under the orders of Gyoukumen Koushi That was over three years ago."

Everyone had perked up and had started to pay attention to this man in a tensed silence.

"Then after that, a certain scientist was sent over and secret experiments had been going on in the fort."

"Experiments?" Hakkai pondered.

"We had no idea it was going on, even I, who held the highest rank, had no direct access to it. This man... this sick twisted man, ran and tested various experiments on humans and demons alike. For what purpose, no one really knew."

"What does this have to do with Ayane?" Gojyo asked.

"She was one those experiments," he said in a very somber tone, his silver eyes that were very much like Ayane's shadowed briefly. "Or atleast the successful ones anyway. The only successful living one that we had known of. Her code name was 'Rabbit' ," he cast a look over to the sleeping figure of the girl wrapped in a bundle of blanket. With a heavy sigh, he carried on. "We heard rumors of it. But I turned a blind eye to it. Believing in the duty in the line i stood. I never expected anything to be this sinister. For the longest time, I never even thought to question my post. I stood by the line of what i believed then to be my duty, wholeheartedly believing that what i did was for justice."

"Only much later that i realized that there never really no line there at all. It was all just a big farce. Everything I believed in..." his voice took on a bitter sadness to it, "...everything that I have done in the name of my duty was all a lie, the lives i have taken and scarified. This rank that i have been given," Kogetsu briefly touched the left side of his shoulder sleeve where his rank were decorated, "..is proof that I have dishonored the name of justice. I am no better than a common murderer." he stopped briefly and hung his head solemnly shaking it slightly before glancing back up and continuing, a new look of determination on his battle worn face. "This is why I have vowed to devote myself to finding this hateful scientist and take my revenge for the things he had done to Ayane... to me... to others that never made it."

"Which was why when i watched my men die being slaughtered at her hands like farm animals, I couldn't help but think that maybe this was our karma," Kogetsu continued, a grave darkness has overcome him. "Maybe we went too far."

Goku's eyes widened and Sanzo took a deep breath as he contemplated what the man was saying. Hakkai swallowed the empty lump in his throat at Sanzo's suspicion had been right all along. Gojyo hung his head low at the information.

"Are ya' sayin' that...that..Ayane did that? All that?" Goku asked a little shakily.

"That very day, she had lost control, almost like she did today but only much worse. Far worse than anything you can imagine, she killed over a thousand men as if they were playthings and she was the one that burned the place to the ground in the rampage. She was absolutely and positively manic with so much hatred and rage..." Kogetsu sighed as he lowered his head at the memory of her like that. "But i had managed to snap her back just long enough for her to be sane again bt she refused to leave. She saved my life when she propelled me out of the crumbling building before bringing the entire structure down, along with herself in it," Everyone was clinging to every word that he was saying as he continued on.

"I returned to the site but there was nothing but a tomb of bodies and smoky rubble."

"These experiments you spoke of, any information on it?" Hakkai pressed gently.

"The rumors were that the scientist were experimenting on DNA splicing. Mixing youkai DNA with that of a human."

Everyone listened almost in disbelief.

"A bio-engineered youkai?" Hakkai almost gasped to which Kogetsu grimly nodded.

"So you are sayin' that the girl is really human," Sanzo blew his smoke out, but he looked a lot more serious than usual.

"At first. Yes."

"But for what purpose?" Hakkai said almost to himself.

"My guess would be an engineered youkai army at a disposal if needed. They are said to have powers and strength that surpasses even us normal youkais," Kogetsu flicked the ash of his cigarette. "They say, that other DNA's are taken as well, from animals and such. Most probably so they can adapt to different climate changes and situations."

Hakkai looked grim. "If that were to ever happen...I cannot even begin to..."

"Hmm... such things are definitely unheard of," Sanzo agreed, a solemn look on his face. "This would pose a new kind of threat to both demons and humans."

"Well... since the fort was destroyed to ground, I can only hope that all the data and specimens were destroyed along with it. Leaving Ayane the first and only living specimen. Her body itself is a genetic treasure trove for those who knows how to extract the information from her altered DNA."

"Ch' this complicates things," Sanzo grumbled as tossed his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it with his boot.

"Dee and ay? huh?" Goku looked utterly confused, as if he was faced with a very complex mathematical problem.

Gojyo tossed a pebble to the young boy's head. "Shut up, monkey! This is grown up stuff."

"No fair! You guys never tell me anything," Goku whined and rubbed where he was hit.

"We do tell you, ain't our fault that yer too dumb to understand!" Gojyo snapped back.

"As if you know what he's talking about," Goku pointed a finger at him. "We all know the only one that understands is Hakkai."

"Enough you two!" Sanzo growled as he smacked both Goku and Gojyo over the head with he back of his hand. "And what exactly did you mean by 'only Hakkai'?" Sanzo leaned in and bore a threateningly glare at Goku who was smiling nervously at the priest.

"Man, you guys sure are lively, eh?" Kogetsu smirked a bit watching them bicker.

"Sorry, this is a daily occurrence," came Hakkai's automated response. "Please continue," he gestured.

"I'm guessing you two are demons?" Kogetsu nodded at Hakkai's ear cuffs and Goku's coronet.

"So what if we are," Gojyo challenged, his crimson eyes burned almost as intensely as the flames in their fire pit.

Kogetsu glanced over to him. "I heard tales of the Sanzo party but i never expected that a priest will travel with demons as his companions," he chuckled a little. "But hey, i'm not judging or anything." he quickly added as he held both hands up.

"They are not my companions," Sanzo stated gruffly. "They are my servants."

"This again?!" Gojyo shook his fist at the blonde monk who defiantly closed his eyes and looked away ignoring the redhead's curses. "Damn, arrogant bastard!"

Hakkai gave a little laugh. "My, we haven't heard that line in a while."

"Besides, who i travel with it's none of your business," Sanzo turned back to Kogetsu, looking sullen and stoic again.

"I asked this 'cause i noticed the limiter's this guy has on," he gestured to his right with his thumb at Hakkai. "That band i put on Ayane, is a demon limiter that was issued for us when we had to go undercover on a mission," he explained.

"We had found her her all bloodied in a forest two towns back. I was appointed to care for her bt whilst changing her bandages, I hadn't noticed any limiter on her and there wasn't any youkai aura either," Hakkai recalled from his memories.

"Hmmph," Kogetsu smirked briefly. "I guess that the rumor might have been right then. The reason you didn't find any on her before is because one must have been implanted into her."

"Implanted?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, they were talks about a new more powerful demon limiter that is able to suppress our demon appearance and even cover our demonic aura as well. But this new revolutionary thing was supposed to be in a form a chip and it was supposed to be that we can switch forms at will."

"Chip?" Goku scratched his head, his mind going immediately to potato chips.

"Not food, ya' idiot!" Sanzo barked at the boy.

"A microchip," Hakkai looked pensive. "It's like a tiny small thin materiel that has circuits on it. Like in a computer or television. I've never heard such a thing on a person before."

"Neither have I. It was a new technology that the scientist had been working on, it was scheduled for mass production but it was still under development. So far, I have only seen blueprints of it," Kogetsu tossed his finished cigarette into the flames of the fire, as it sizzled and burned with an acrid smell. "It was so that it'd be easier for us to do stealth missions. Guess they had one developed."

"But we haven't seen her change before," Hakkai continued.

"Like i said it as still under works, so maybe this might have been a prototype. I'm guessing that it wasn't up to it's full potential. But apparently proven enough to mask the demonic presence."

"So this goes under your skin?" Goku asked.

"Yeah," Kogetsu replied.

"Now, that ya' mentioned it, didn't Gojyo accidentally cut her arm back there?" Goku looked to Sanzo.

"Hmm... maybe whatever this chip is, came out when Gojyo made that wound," Sanzo said.

"What if we go look for it and put it back in?" Goku asked.

"No need, kid," Kogetsu said. "That band should be more than enough for now. Even if we do find it, it's so delicate that it might be destroyed beyond repair. And neither of us has any knowledge on how to make it work anyway. But even with that band on, being a top grade limiter as it is, it still didn't suppress all of it," Kogetsu glanced over to Ayane again.

"What'd ya mean?" Gojyo interjected.

"Well, as you can see, her hair stayed black," Kogetsu stated with a little sigh. Remembering what the scientist had told him. He cringed slightly.

"Yeah why is that?" Goku asked looking genuinely confused.

"I think that might have been my fault," Kogetsu snorted a little bitter laugh as he leaned slightly back in the chair and rested his elbow casually on one of his knees.

"How's that?" Sanzo spoke.

"Well...if im recalling correctly, just before the building burnt down, i had a little 'spat'," he smirked bitterly at the memory of taking on that ridiculous bunny humping scientist. "..with the good doctor. Both the Prince and I was called to his lab which i was never granted access before, that's when i finally out what was really happening, what he was really doing with Ayane. He rambled on about things like DNA and mixing them, i dunno... but he mentioned that even i was a product of his experimentation."

The rest of the men were slightly shocked but Sanzo looked apprehensive.

"You mean to say you were human once?" Gojyo asked as he took drag from a newly lit cigarette, one brow raised skeptically.

"No, i was born demon. But he had experimented on me too... altered my memories. And confused my motives..."

"Brainwashing?" Hakkai's green eyes looked wide at the realization.

"I can recall that before that scientist came over, i was pretty sure i was on friendly terms with Ayane." he said, but still sounded a little uncertain. To which Gojyo stared intently at him.

"Friendly eh?" a little smirk pulled the corner of his lips slightly.

"Oooo, looks like ya' got competition, water sprite," Goku teased with a sneering grin on his face.

"Shut up, if ya' don't know what yer sayin'," Gojyo snapped as he lit another cigarette. Feeling a little flustered.

"Yes something like that i suppose," he answered Hakkai's question. "But the doctor had said that he used my DNA to make her what she is now," he sighed as he pulled a lock of his own dark black hair forwards and allowed it to fall. "I most definitely remember having green eyes when i was younger too," he scoffed wearily. "Looks like our eyes changed to this...," he gestured offhandedly towards his own eyes as he continued, "...godawful color...i just had it for so long now i never thought too much of it but when i saw her today. It has confirmed my suspicion that this must have been some kind of side effect from the experiments."

"Hmmm..." Sanzo breathed but didn't really bother saying anything.

Goku was biting his bottom lip and was biting on the nail of his forefinger, looking lost in thought.

Hakkai had gotten up and proceeded to put a metal teapot over the campfire, which was propped and suspended on wet thick branch over the orange flames. "If i may ask, how did you manage to find us?" he asked as he took his seat again.

"Well.. after I went back to search for her in the wreckage, i didn't find any trace of her. I thought she must have been buried under the concrete but then as i traveled forth, I had overheard townspeople saying that travelers driving a green jeep had taken a gravely injured girl in that more or less fitted her description."

"After following the leads from the what the locals said, I had started asking around for these travelers with the green metal jeep and they all pointed me to next town," Kogetsu stretched both his arms out , cracking his back a little before settling again. "So naturally I followed the route by hitching a carriage ride with some of the traders to the last town. Then I heard talks of black vans in the vicinity here and i knew immediately that they must have been the troops dispatched to capture Ayane. Afterall," he grunted a little noise. "They were under my command before. Only our rally had weapons like that and drove black vans."

"So them guys before did have something to do with ya' then!" Gojyo's body took a more hostile feel as he glared at the demon man before them.

"I'm no longer their commanding Officer. I've left my post the day that fort burnt down," he told them but he kept his eyes trained on Gojyo. Silver dancing eerily in the campfire glow. "I stand on my side now and mine alone." he finished with an iron will that could've melted steel.

"So you're not after Sanzo's scripture?" Goku pipe up.

Kogetsu bellowed a laugh, his shoulders moving with him. "The scripture? The hell am I gon' do with that," he chuckled. "Keep your hair on, folks" he waved his hand at them lazily. "I'm not interested in your precious scripture," he told them as he rested his elbow back on his knee.

"So the scientist that you mentioned before," Hakkai started as he removed the teapot with a damp cloth and started to pour the contents of it into the metal pints that he had lined ready on the ground infront of him. "Do you by any chance know his name and if he made it out of the fort?" Hakkai asked.

_A scientist working under Gyoukumen Koushou... it can't be...,_ but as Hakkai asked the question that was hanging in the still air over them, Sanzo knew his suspicion had to be true.

"I don't know if he made it out alive. As i've said... I fought him that day when i discovered the experiments being done on Ayane. But he had defeated me easily...almost too easily," his lips curled in disgust a little at the memory. "I never thought someone like him, had that in him -oh, thanks," he accepted the metal canister pint that Hakkai had handed over to him and continued. "Yeah, I don't know if he made it out but i do know his name," a scowl crossed his battle worn face as he told them. "Dr. Ni Jienyi."

Gojyo almost choked on his drink. Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged a dark look.

"But..but didn't Sanzo-" before Goku could have finished the sentence, Sanzo had whacked him over the head with his paper fan and sat back in his seat and sipped on his drink.

"Ahahaha, I see..." Hakkai remained calm and smiled, ignoring the a fact that Goku could've leaked information to a potential enemy. Despite everything, it was way too early to trust anyone, he was sure that this man probably felt the same.

Just as Sanzo thought, he had shot that heretic monk months ago but he missed and hit his temple. They had never heard or seen him after the intense battle that day. Now it is confirmed that the bastard was stilll alive. Sanzo cursed nder his breath at this new found information. This changes everything.

"That's everything I know," Kogetsu finally let out a deep breath adn started to sip on his drink, he was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was not tea but sake. He smiled over at Hakkai. "Appreciate this," he raised his pint slightly to the bespectacled man.

"Hell, we could all use a drink after today," Gojyo ran a hand through his long mane as he leant back onto his elbows on the ground beside Sanzo and stared up at the twinkling stars that peeked from the canopy of the forest.

"For once," Sanzo nodded slightly. "I agree with the cockroach."

"Hakkai..." Goku pleaded as he tugged on Hakkai's green sleeves. " What about me?"

"Oh yes, sorry, here," he handed a juice box to Goku who stared at it then back at Hakkai.

"You've got to be jokin' me," Goku's face was sullen.

"Sorry, Goku, that's all we have besides water and tea and sake," Hakkai smiled.

"I want some too," he told Hakkai, his rond eyes wide and begging.

"No, Goku, when you're older," Hakkai said to the golden eyes that was staring at him.

He had now turned to Sanzo on his left, "Sanzoo, pleease..."

"You heard what Hakkai said," the broody monk said into his own canister as he took another sip without looking at Goku.

"Fine..." he grabbed the juicebox and begrudgingly poked the straw through the hole and started sipping it spitefully.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave with soon, but i need to ask that you keep my presence here today from Ayane," Kogetsu shifted in his seat as he placed the empty pint on the ground.

"So, I'm guessing you're taking her with ya' then?" Gojyo asked, without looking at him, his voice tinged dark and heavy ladden.

"What? No," Kogetsu said, cocking his brow at the question. "I have own mission and if i take her, it will just be putting her into more danger," he explained as he straightened his coat. "And plus," his voice darkened a little. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to be with me. It will bring up far too many bad memories for her, she might never recover from it with me hanging around." He sighed at memories of the tortures that was done onto her by his men and sometimes, himself as well.

"You're not taking the brat with you?" Sanzo asked almost too quickly and too angrily.

"She was tortured, pretty bad too... sometimes to brink of death and starvation...," Kogetsu clenched his fist and closed his eyes at the shame. "They were orders..if only i knew then what i know now..." he sighed again as pushed old thoughts out of his mind. "Which is why, i am not going to stop until i find this cursed man, even if it costs me my own life. But i cant't risk her life anymore. She had lost enough."

"She lost her humanity..." Hakkai said gravely his face tinged with a little despair. He understood exactly what that felt like. More than anyone here.

"I guess an enemy of our enemy is a mutual benefit," Sanzo said, understanding this man's motives.

"Hey, does that mean she can come with us?" Goku asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I never said that!" Sanzo turned to the young boy angrily and barked down at him.

"Why can't she come with us?" Goku asked, his face innocent and sincere. And from the corner of Hakkai's eye, he noticed that Gojyo was intently listening in, hanging onto every word.

"We'll discuss this later, damnit!" Sanzo growled, his otherwise stoic features now twisted with annoyance.

"Actually, priest," Kogetsu gestured to Sanzo, whom turned a threatening glare his way. "It actually wouldn't be such a bad idea if she traveled with you guys. I mean, you are all excellent fighters in battle and she too, has been proven to be an avid fighter. It'd keep her from harm's way... or atleast keep her from harming anyone." Kogetsu looked over to Ayane again.

"Like a leashed pet," Sanzo rolled his eyes in frustration and felt his mood getting fouler as the thought of it alone was enough to make him cringe. "I don't think so. I already have a fuckin' pet i don't need another one!" Sanzo grumbled moodily as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to ignore the growing twitch in his head.

"Hey, who're calling a pet?!" Goku snapped angrily.

Kogetsu stood up and stretched. "Well, i really better be going, and don't worry, if i ever catch wind of those troops again, I'll make sure to eradicate them first," he finished his sentence with a steely cold tone, his eyes for a moment looked merciless, proving the killing machine that he once was.

Everyone got to their feet except Sanzo.

Kogetsu tossed something Sanzo's way, who caught it easily.

"Back up, in case that one gets damaged. Be careful though, that's the last one of it's kind," Kogetsu told Sanzo. It was another metal band, the special demon limiter.

"I'll give you fair warning," Sanzo met his eyes dead on. "If you ever get in our way for wahtever reason, i won't hesitate to kill you," Sanzo stated matter of factly.

"Dully noted," Kogetsu told Sanzo simply. "I won't hesitate to do the same," his face hardened for second before sofetening again. "Thanks for the grub and drink," he told Hakkai as he started to make his way.

"Safe travels, Kogetsu-san," Hakkai smiled curtly.

"Wait," Goku caught up to him. "Are we ever going to see ya' again?" the boy asked. Even though Goku knew that this person should not be trusted completely and that maybe he was a very bad person before, all he saw now was the man he is now. And he also thought that all his weapons and stuff was really cool.

Kogetsu cracked a little smile and ruffled Goku's hair slightly, "I dunno, kid, time will tell, i guess. By the way, you're pretty damn strong for your age." Kogetsu told him sincerely.

"I'm gonna get stronger," Goku beamed happily at the man.

"You do that, kid. You do that..," he smiled nudged his knuckle on Goku's chin in a gesture of goodbye. "Farewell." He told them all as Hakkai and Sanzo watched him take off.

"He does take to people easily, doesn't he, Sanzo," Hakkai laughed a little as he stood watching Goku watch the tall man in the long coat with long black hair that he wore on a long low ponytail started to walk away.

"It's a nuisance is what it is," Sanzo grumbled moodily as he lit a cigarette. Not even acknowledging Kotgetsu's leave.

Gojyo was standing a bit further away from the group, his hands in his pocket, smoking a cigarette, his mind was overloaded with everything that he had learned tonight and all he can think about right now is if Ayane is going to be ok.

Kogetsu paused beside Gojyo, who was looking wearily at him. He still couldn't bring himself to warm up this guy. Maybe because he wanted someone to blame and the fact that he had seen the trauma that Ayane had endured whilst he stood awake for nights, caring for her as she relived her nightmares over and over again. It was very hard for him to find any sympathy for this man that had etched those pains into her.

"Hey, pal, can I bum a smoke of off ya' before I go?" Silver eyes met his in the dim of the forest. The same silver as Ayanes', it was very unsettling to look at, atleast for Gojyo anyway. He dropped his own crimson eyes from the the demon man and looked away spitefully.

"I told ya'," Gojyo said through gritted teeth. "I ain't your pal," but Gojyo tossed his pack to his left anyway, where the demon man caught it and shook one out and brought it to his lips.

They were out of earshot from the rest of the group. A lighter clicked on and the sound of inhalation as he handed Gojyo's pack back. "Relax," Kogetsu told the red head as he blew out a cloud of smoke into the cool night air. "I ain't pickin' a fight with ya'," he told him.

"Hmmph...on any other given day..." Gojyo licked his lips slightly as he took a drag on his cigarette, nodding slightly at the idea of taking this bastard on.

"I don't blame ya' either," Kogetsu said and exhaled smoke. "I can't take back what i've done. But i can do this much," he said as he brought the cigarette back to his lips. "I'll kill the bastard that did that to her. I swear it on my blade."

"Ch'.." Gojyo scoffed. He knew that he meant well and despite himself Gojyo restrained some the words that wanted come out of his mouth. He shifted slightly on his foot and shot a little offhanded glance from the corner of his eyes at Kogetsu. Show off, he thought with a bitter humor.

"Thanks, for the smoke, I'm off," Kogetsu said to the man next to him. Side by side Kogetsu was only one or two inches shy from his height. Bt before he stepped forwards, Kogetsu placed a firm grip on Gojyo's shoulder. "You take care of her. I can tell that you care a lot for her."

Gojyo was taken by surprise by this as he finally looked at the man beside him. "Aren't ya' like her boyfriend seeking out her vengeance, seems like you'll be doing more than i can."

"Boyfriend," Kogetsu chuckled heartily. "I'm a confirmed bachelor to core," he grinned quite a stunning smile. "And plus... I don't like rabbits, I'm more of dog person anyway," he joked before continuing on more seriously, "With powers like that, by right, it should be feared. But i don't see fear in your eyes. She might need you more than you realize." Their eyes met, their gaze exchanged a solemn understanding.

Kogetsu gave Gojyo one last squeeze on the shoulder and started walking away. "See ya' around," he then added slyly with a little chuckle, "...loverboy."

"Ch'.." Gojyo snorted again as he watched Kogetsu disappear into the darkness of the forest, his long black ponytail swaying fluidly even when there is no breeze and following him was the little trail of cigarette smoke, the chink and rustle of his coat and katana faded away into the night. Gojyo took one last drag one his cigarette and tossed it to the ground where he angrily ground it with his boot. His words hung in the air where he momentarily stood.

All of them... just got to be the hero, eh? Makes me feel so damn pathetic, he thought a little frustratedly as he headed back over to where everyone else was.

"Pass me that drink will ya', Hakkai," Gojyo slumped into the seat that was previously occupied by Kogetsu.

Hakkai poured another glass for him, making sure that it was almost full this time, he knew that Gojyo was going through a lot at the moment. He placed the drink in Gojyo's outstretched hand.

The redhead took it silently and started gulping it down. "Imma need something stronger than this, ch', " Gojyo sighed when was done swallowing the warm sake as he glanced over to where the sleeping Ayane was.

"You and me both, shithead," Sanzo grumbled as he tossed a crumpled empty cigarette pack into the fire pit.

"Now...now.. drinking our problems away isn't gonna solve everything," Hakkai waved a finger at the two men with his pleasant smile on his face.

Sanzo and Gojyo exchanged an exasperated look at Hakkai's matronly nagging.

"So what are we gonna do, Sanzo?" Goku sat on the ground where Gojyo had been on Sanzo's left and peered over to where Ayane is still sleeping.

"About what?" Sanzo sipped his drink. Blatantly ignoring the meaning behind the question. Because he didn't want to have to think about it.

"Oh, c'mon ya' pissy monk, ya' know exactly what the kid is sayin'," Gojyo snapped at Sanzo, feeling a little annoyed at how he seems to be the only one worried for the well being of that girl.

"I mean we can't just leave her somewhere now after knowing what we know," Hakkai offered. "But plus the further west we go, it'd be handy to have another fighter on our side." he mused.

"I'm not taking her with us," Sanzo stated gruffly.

"Why not?" Goku challenged.

"Because I said so," Sanzo snapped at Goku.

"But ya' took us with ya, didn't ya?" Goku snapped back.

"It's not like i had any other choice," Sanzo glared the boy. "If it wasn't for the three floating heads, I woldn't even dream of going on a journey from you guys," Sanzo said.

"God, why'd ya' have to be such a stubborn piece of shit," Gojyo started to get up, he cold feel is already foul mood bloom into a more murderous anger.

"That's funny, coming from someone who keeps finding himself in a very tight predicament that requires saving most of the time," Hakkai interjected slyly with a smile to which annoyed Sanzo even more.

"Yeah! yeah, ya' keep gettin' into predi-cumin-predee whatever that Hakkai said!" Goku pointed in Hakkai's direction.

"Not to mention, she saved ya' life back there, monk," Gojyo pointed out to Sanzo as he leaned on tree near Hakkai.

"I didn't ask her to," Sanzo glared over at Gojyo.

"But she did anyway," Hakkai reminded softly.

"Weren't you idiots listening to what that prick said?" Sanzo countered. "She is a loose cannon."

"In some way, can't we all be considered as loose cannons as well then?" Hakkai said, calmly meeting Sanzo's glare straight on. "Aren't we all sometimes on the verge of going berserk too, limiter or no..?"

Sanzo breathed sharply through his nose as he placed his pint on the ground. He understood what Hakkai was saying but he jst didn't want to take responsibility for something if doesn't have to.

He stood up and faced Hakkai and Gojyo, "There is something dark in that girl, and i don't like it," Sanzo stated frankly as he reached into sleeve and produced a new pack of cigarette and started to unravel it before finally lighting one up.

"I refuse to believe that!" Goku suddenly cried angrily. It took them all by surprise.

"What the hell are you so upset about, monkey," Sanzo turned and snapped at Goku.

"I don't care anymore!," Goku yelled, he was on his feet now, fists clenched at his sides and it looked as if it pained him to say his words out. "Go ahead! You can hit me with your paper fan, I don't care anymore. But i refuse to believe that just because she's done something bad, doesn't mean that she is a bad person." It looked as if they were tears brimming at the edges of Goku's eyes.

"Ayane is nice, kind person -" he went on bt Sanzo cut him off.

"You're still so naive, Saru," Sanzo told him as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Maybe Goku has a point, Sanzo," Hakkai said gently.

"Quit being so stubborn and listen when people are talking will ya'," Gojyo told their blonde priest.

Sanzo whipped out his gun and aimed it past Hakkai squarely at Gojyo, "I'll kill you," Sanzo warned.

"It is very easy to take life but there is a difference between having to take a life and enjoying the kill," Sanzo told them solemnly.

"What happened to her wasn't her fault!" Goku cried.

"When you take a life.. you have to be prepared to have your own life taken from you," Sanzo repeated words that he had said unto them once a long time ago. "That is what you call Karma."

"Just because she killed them, it doesn't necessarily mean that she is evil!" Goku cried heatedly, tears were definitely welling in his eyes. "Hakkai had done some pretty bad things in the past but doesn't make him evil. Look at him now," Goku pointed. "He's Hakkai now. Maybe Ayane can be a different person too. Even me... and Gojyo and even you Sanzo, we have all killed many lives but it doesn't make us bad people, right? Ohhh, i don't even know what I'm sayin' anymore!" Goku ruffled both his hands into his hair looking frustrated to his wit's end.

They've never seen Goku this upset before. And Hakkai felt a little sad having to hear Goku repeat his past to him and also the truths that the boy was shedding.

"But we kill because we have to..." Sanzo said a bit more firmly to the boy, bt his voice took on a more gentle tone this time.

"After everything they've done to her," Gojyo spoke. "...can ya' really say those bastards didn't deserve what had coming for them?" Gojyo walked over closer to where Sanzo stood.

"I mean he did say that she tried to bury her self in the ruins too," Hakkai said. "If that isn't remorse, then I don't know what is."

"I don't want to keep believing that everyone we meet is bad. Not everyone is bad, Sanzo," Goku said, his voice tinged with a little sadness then he added almost to himself than to anyone else. "Right?"

"Haven't you learned by now, you can't trust anyone but yourself," Sanzo said.

"I'm sick of people goin' away," Goku cried, a little tear fell as he remembered the faces of the people that he had encountered and lost. People like Gato and the girl he met in the youkai village when they had disbanded briefly as the Sanzo Party.

"What happened to her was done _to_ her," Gojyo said as he looked over to sleeping figure of Ayane a little further away from them, still not stirring. "She didn't choose to be what she is today."

"You just want her to tag along 'cause you're sweet on her," Sanzo snapped angrily at Gojyo.

Gojyo had reached boiling point now and had lunged forwards and grabbed Sanzo by the front of his robes, almost lifting him on his tip toes as he glared threateningly down on him with eyes that burned hotter than their lit campfire. "You wanna run that by me again, monk?" he bit the last word out viciously.

The atmosphere was definitely hostile now. Tension was high and any forced decency were starting to waver dangerously.

Sanzo's gun clicked, he had it aimed right in Gojyo's abdomen. "You got a death wish? I'll be more than happy to grant it if you do," He dug his revolver deeper into Gojyo's stomach.

"Come now, you two, stop it!" Hakkai intervened quickly. "Maybe it's fated meeting," Hakkai pondered. "The chances that we found her that day... If it was anyone other us i doubt anyone would have even noticed, she'd probably be dead if it wasn't for us," Hakkai noted solemnly. "And what with the new fond information about that other monk still being alive. I'd say, having one more fighter on our team will be doing us a tremendous favor."

They two men finally relaxed and let each other go, though they were still throwing nasty glances at each other. Gojyo walked further away from them and continued to a light a cigarette, before shoving both his hands into his brown leather jacket pockets.

Sanzo was being unfairly outnumbered and he was running out of excuses to give now. What Hakkai had justified was very fair bt Sanzo really didn't want to admit if he could. After a moment of silence, he made his decision. "If it'll shut your traps up, fine. But if she makes one wrong move, I won't hesitate to put bullet in her," Sanzo warned. "And the same goes for you three bastards as well," he added coldly.

"YESS!" Goku pumped a fist in the air, looking overjoyed.

Hakkai, noting that this was as close to an agreement that they can bargain from the priest, felt relief flooding into him. He glanced over to where Gojyo stood smoking. The tall man had his back to him and his face was hidden in the shadows, bt Hakkai didn't need to see his face to know that this meant more to Gojyo than any of them and with that, he allowed himself to take a seat. Finally feeling the exhaustion that he was trying to keep at bay.

"She's not my problem," Sanzo glared contemptuously at them all. "You idiots are responsible for her from now on." he said as he turned and started walking away, he has decided to take a brisk walk away from the camp site. He needed to clear his head and get away from the present company.

* * *

Away in dark of the forest, Sanzo slumped his back onto a near by tree and took a long satisfying drag on his cigarette. He closed his eyes at the sweet nicotine bliss and inhaled deep before letting the smoke trail ot of his lungs into wisps of white into the cool night air.

Ch', fated meetings... , he scoffed as he looked into the night sky.

What is fate anyway. Doesn't matter he could only trust himself anyway. And she's their responsibility now.

Suddenly his amethyst eyes caught a strange twinkle from the night sky. It looked as if it was coming closer. He blinked a few times to make sre his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him.

Then a small flash in the night sky caught Sanzo's eyes, as something came sailing down from where the twinkle came hurtling down towards him, he took out his gun and aimed at it bt then the thing, it looked to be like an object, slowed and plopped and rolled slowly to where he was standing, it stopping as it hit the tip of his boot.

He scrunched his face down at it in confusion. Was this a trap? Or some form of a sneak attack, because if it was, it was a very lame one.

He bent down and nudged the object with the nose of his gun and realized it was peach and it had a note pinned to it.

Sanzo picked it up and undid the red string and unrolled the paper;

_Dear,_

_Konzen Douji, oh, wait, I mean, Genjo Sanzo,_

_It is fated. The girl stays. _

_Love,_

_Your favorite beautiful Goddess,_

_Kanzeon Bosatsu xoxoxo_

"Fuck!" Sanzo crumpled the note angrily and tossed the peach into the air, aimed,and fired at it mid air.

* * *

Athor's note; okay, here we are very close to the end 2 more chapter will be published soon as i'm writing it now then we are finally done. Hope it was a good read. References to the occurrences in the Gunlock Manga in this chapter.


	38. Chapter 38 Atonement

Act 31

Atonement

_Ayane flung herself forwards and pushed Sanzo out of the way then i a split second of a breath, she was whisked away by a pain so excruciating that she almost went numb from the sensation. Something hot was trickling down her side and down her right leg, matting the fabric of her dress to her skin. She brought her eyes down and stared almost blankly at the hilt of the katana that was embedded deep into her right side. She felt as if she was going to fall back, she had no other choice._

_Her fingers shook violently as she forced them to wrap around the handle and snapping her eyes shut whilst she embraced for for what was coming next, with gritted teeth and one swift decisive move she yanked ot the length of the blade out from her body, spilling blood like water from a faucet as she let it clatter to the ground. _

_And as if that wasn't enough, something rapidly swooshed past her left side, and she felt a sharp pain piercing her left arm as she fell forwards to the blood soaked ground._

_As she was hitting the ground, something strange overcame her. Her eyes widened fully and her mouth gaped at the sudden sensation, it felt like she had been shot through the heart. The pain she had felt from being stabbed seemed like a scratch in comparison to what she was feeling now. An intense fiery pain that was being exerted by every muscles and nerve in her body, it was ricocheting inside of her like a million swords were being driven into her. Her pupils dilated as she hit the ground, she was choking for air. _

_She was in pure agony the very essence of pain. Her brain felt like it was being boiled as images after images flashed before her eyes in a continuous reel. Everything, everything, came at once. Overloading her senses and mind to the point of it wanting to explode. Wave after wave it hit her hard and merciless. Was she screaming? She didn't even know anymore. It felt as if her soul had been ripped into a million fragments and she was experiencing, or rather, re-experience every memory at once as if it was the very first time. She was jumping from scene to scene in her mind in a shaky feverish hellish nightmare._

_She was being stabbed and being experimented on the lab table. Electricity surging through her entire body, jerking and gasping for relief whilst talks of DNA splicing was in the background._

_She was chained and whipped and tasered and prodded after being caught escaping. Dark disembodied shadows violating her in the dark as she prayed for a way back to the light._

_She saw a man in white labcoat with spectacles and black spiky somewhat unkempt hair, cigarette smoke curling in air, a malicious smile, eyes that glinted sadistically void of mercy, a stuffed rabbit doll. Youkai DNA_

_She saw fire blazing crimson as her younger self watched her village burn down then the scene changed at it was another building crumbling, being burnt to its core. Red... red everywhere, blood soaked ground whilst she was standing in the middle of the wreckage, surrounded by piles and piles of torn up bodies. _

_She remembered everything. Every little hated thing. The blood that she has shed, with these very hands. She felt like she was just a bodiless being floating and suspended in space and time, she had always been surrounded by this horrible crimson.. _

_Was there any point left in seeking for the light of sun?_

_Her mind had collapsed, possibly beyond repair. It was too much... too much for her to bear, it will so much easier to just sleep and forget all of this now. _

_But then she heard a voice... beckoning and calling to her. _

_She recognized this voice... this flash of crimson and green._

_She was sure she saw the sun and the moon as well. _

Ayane gasped and cried out as she jerked awake, clutching her side. She was sweating and panting. She touched her side and felt bandage under her dress that has been repaired.

Oh god, oh god.. her mind was frantic, her hands were shaking violently. She turned them over expecting to see blood on her palms but they were clean and her nails short. She hadn't realized it but she was making little yelps and whimpers, shoving the covers off of her as if they were on fire.

"Shit, Ayane," Gojyo was immediately at her side. "Wait- wait, stop..." Gojyo was saying to her.

Goku jogged over to her with Hakkai slowly making his way over holding a canteen bottle.

She was trying to scamper away, her eyes wildly looking around. Gojyo reached out to her but she flinched badly at his touch.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. "Don't touch..." her hands shot to her neck as if expecting to find something there.

"Give her some room," Hakkai commanded as he got near them. "Here, make her drink this when you can," he passed it to Gojyo.

Goku stepped back to where Hakkai was, a bit taken aback by her reaction to Gojyo's touch.

"Hey..hey...calm down, shhh... it's okay...," Gojyo was trying to soothe her.

"No..no...they're dead..all dead.." she was muttering shakily. She had scampered a little further away from Gojyo. "So.. much... blood.. I... they're.."

Her mumbling has become almost incoherent now, her voice shook violently.

"It's ok, you're safe, there's nobody here other than us," Gojyo told her.

She was looking at the three of them but it felt as if she weren't really seeing them there.

Gojyo felt helpless as he watched her cower. Goku and Hakkai glanced each other in dismay. "She's in shock," Hakkai expressed.

Sanzo snorted from the camp fire where he was sitting reading a newspaper. "That's putting it mildly," he scoffed.

"I don't see ya' tryin' to help," Gojyo snapped back angrily at the blonde priest.

"You're the ones that wanted keep her, so you deal with her," Sanzo drawled lazily as he turned a page without so much of a glance over at them.

"Ayane...," Hakkai called gently as he knelt on the ground. "...it's us, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo."

Her eyes darted from their faces frantically, her pupils were dilated, Hakkai noted. "Who..who?" she breathed.

"I think the effects of the tranquilizer might still be in effect, it's confusing her, give her a minute," Hakkai said to the other two as he straightened up and backed away slightly.

"Ayane, it's Goku, remember?" He beamed a smile at her, his large golden eyes a little sad.

"Go-Goku..?" she whispered.

"Yeah!" he looked hopeful and carried on softly. "And this here is Gojyo, the pervy water sprite," he added with a grin.

Gojyo tossed the boy a scathing look at the comment.

"Gojyo..?"

Gojyo... yes... she remembered that name... that color.. she reached out a shaky hand to touch it.

Gojyo moved slightly to her outstretched hand..and the trembling fingers wrapped itself around the lock his loose red hair that had fallen beside his face. "Gojyo..," she said again, recognition slowly coming into her eyes. He very slowly put his own hand over hers and held it. "Everything's ok," he said to her softly as Hakkai and Goku watched tentatively. Gojyo set the water canteen on the ground and offered that hand out to her as he forced a little smile to his face.

"Gojyo..." she said his name more firmly now. Her breathing was starting to slow and her eyes to seemed to focus more. She took his outstretched hand, "Oh god, Gojyo," she had started to tear but she seemed to see him clearly now, Gojyo pulled her into his own body, embracing her tightly as she sobbed against his chest. "What happened.." She was still trembling but seemed to be more aware. She was clinging on to him with a grip that almost hurt, nails digging into his jacket. Gojyo glanced up at Hakkai and the both of them breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Somewhere near the campfire, Sanzo rolled his eyes in exasperation behind his reading glasses as he turned to another page.

Gojyo stroked her hair and held her close as she clung to him. "I thought i was back in the cell.." she said in between gasps of breaths.

"Here, please try drinking some of this, it will help," Hakkai had picked up the water canteen and had unscrewed the cap and was kneeling down next to Gojyo.

"N-no," she turned her face away from Hakkai and buried it in Gojyo's jacket. She was still sobbing. "They- they did.. things.. to- to me.. so..many.. horrible.." she could hardly breathe and Hakkai was starting to get worried.

"Please... just try a little bit...," Gojyo cooed to her.

"So much blood...but i was scared," she sounded hysterical.

"Ayane, please.." Hakkai almost begged.

With a little forced effort, Gojyo pulled her away from him just enough so that he was able to look into her face. "Listen to Hakkai, he knows what he's doing," he gestured to Hakkai for the canister with one hand. He brought it to her lips but she grimaced and turned her face away. "Ayane, listen to me!" he almost snapped.

"It's a medicinal drink i made just for you, it will help flush most of the drugs' effect and it will help with your nerves as well," Hakkai explained as he watched this curios display of Gojyo trying to force feed this drink to her.

"How about we hold her down," Goku suggested.

"Don't be an idiot, she's a lady, not a wild animal," Gojyo snapped up at Goku.

"They hurt me.. " she was saying as she looked up at Gojyo, staring intently into those crimson eyes. "Do you understand? They've done this me!" she was practically yelling at him.

"I cant...they're coming for me, dead eyes...glaring at me..." she has let go of Gojyo and was was gripping the side of her face, her eyes frantic, hands shaking.

Then, suddenly she noticed the black strands that were entwined around her fingers. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "What's this...!"she gasped as she pulled more of her hair in front her eyes.

Her mind flashed back to the fiery scene with the woman with long black hair, matted with blood, claws dripping with the same red blood... surrounded by piles bodies, silver eyes flashed in hellish blaze.

Her breathing were getting faster and coming out in sharp gasps. "That's right...," devastation echoed into the depths of her being as realization dawned on her, "... it was mirror..."

None of them had idea what she meant but she was now struggling to get away from Gojyo with all her might as he tried to reign her still, straining against the effort.

"What's happening Hakkai?" Goku asked, his eyes wide with worry as he tried to help Gojyo but she was screaming and trying to bat at them.

"I think she's experiencing some post traumatic stress syndrome, it doesn't seem she's aware of where she is," Hakkai was trying to help as well, bt she was surprisingly strong and very resilient.

She finally stilled, she was staring Gojyo straight in the eyes now, "I'm sorry.." a little wavering smile and with a quick jerk, she shoved Gojyo away from her with a force that took him by surprise, and took off into the shadows of the forest. T

Hakkai's insides fell like a bag of stones in water. His face paled instantaneously. He recognized that look. That look! A look that had been haunting his mind for years now. The same look...before...before the woman that he loved had taken her own life. A bleak determined finality.

"Dammnit!" Gojyo jumped to his feet and darted after her, ignoring Hakkai's protests.

He'd be damned if he jst stood by and played the helpless spectator this time."Hakruyu!" Hakkai called as he rose sharply to his feet, a sense of urgency in his voice.

And with a little flash in the far distance where they parked the jeep, the little white dragon appeared and flew to its master's out stretched hand. "Kyooo!"

"Hakruyu, can you please follow Miss Ayane, we will be right behind you. Please don't lose sight of her!" Hakkai instructed and with a little chirp Hakruyu was air borne breaking atop the trees to follow the hysterical Ayane.

"Sanzo, we are going after her," Hakkai told Sanzo, it was a gesture of courtesy if nothing else, before he ran after the other two.

"Do whatever you want," Sanzo grunted indifferently.

"Wait, Sanzo? You're not coming?" Goku asked as he turned facing Sanzo's direction.

"It's not my problem," Sanzo said without looking up. But from the corner of his eyes he saw the look of disappointment on the youthful teen's face. An abashed hurt.

"Why'd ya' have to be so cold, Sanzo," Goku said quietly. "We'd never sit by if it was you." he finished as he turned away from him and jogged after Hakkai, leaving behind the air of utter disappointment clinging to the cool night, his orange cape fluttering behind him.

Sanzo turned back to his paper, but infuriatingly he could't seem to focus now. Sanzo holding steadfastly onto his teachings of 'Hold on to nothing, Be bound to nothing', sat alone in the light of the fire pit, his spirit restless and his mood fouled.

He was gripping so tightly onto this teaching without realizing that he sat on a throne of bitter solitude wearing his crown of despair, denying any shred of proof that cared for the people he traveled with. Because admitting that he cared for them would mean there is a chance of losing what he held dear. Just as he had once lost his master. He vowed to never allow himself to be attached to anything anymore.

But he kept seeing Goku's, normally cheerful hopeful eyes wide and dark with the seed of hurt and betrayal. Sanzo had absent mindedly crumpled both sides of the newspaper, his hands curled into angry fists.

"Ch'," he let out a sharp breath as he snapped the paper close with a sharp rustle and begrudgingly got to his feet. "Damn stupid, monkey." Sanzo hissed as he started after the rest of the group, cussing a train of angry curses under his breath.

* * *

Gojyo pushed and elbowed braches out of his face and leapt over protruding tree roots as he ran almost aimlessly after the girl he loved. He wasn't sure how long he'd been chasing after her, bt it felt almost like an hour. He had climbed steep paths and rocks following what seemed like Ayane's small figure in the distance.

Broken as she is... he wasn't about to give up on her.

There was something in her voice and her eyes that scared Gojyo... she had looked like Hakkai did when he was still Cho Gonou, a grim dismay... a feeling of an end.

The deeper he got into the forest... the more winding it seemed to be. Everything was starting to look the same. The trees, the vines and rocks... Gojyo stopped briefly and punched a nearby tree furiously as he cursed loudly. Damnnit he was lost! There was no sign of her and he wasn't sure where to look for the others either.

What if..., his mind dreaded the worst. No! it can't end like this! he fisted his hands and swng a kick at a tree next to him, taking off bits off the bark. Helpless and so useless! He was even too angry to smoke right now. T

"Gojyo!" Hakkai's voice came somewhere further to his left.

It broke him out of his momentary rage. He blinked for a moment, almost not believing his ears bt when the voice that definitely belonged to Hakkai sounded again, he replied without hesitation, "Oii!" he called back. Relief was trickling back to him. There was hope yet.

Suddenly branches crunched and twigs snapped as the figure of Goku and Hakkai emerged in the gloomy dimness.

"Damn water sprite, next time don't go charging off on ya' own if you're only gonna get yerself lost," Goku sneered with a grin.

"She's up ahead that way, Hakruyu's caught sight of her," Hakkai's monocle gleamed in the full moon light, making it reflect so that only one of his green eyes was visible as the tall dark haired man stepped out behind Goku. His hair above his green bandanna was a little messy from the chase. "We should hurry, I have a bad feeling about this," Hakkai added as he led the way.

Gojyo didn't need to be told as he increased his speed with every strength he possessed. It was times like these that he could actually be grateful for being half youkai. Otherwise this speed can never be attained by a normal hman being.

The three men finally reached where Hakruyu was circling in the sky. The forest and trees have dramatically thinned and the ground had started to become more level as they reached what appears to be a clearing. They had somehow managed to climb high onto this forest cliff. It was large rocky plain that spread out before them, covered in moss and growths of dirt and grass. And it ended with a cliff drop that overlooked onto more forest treetops below. The moonlight was bright here, due to the lack of canopy and obstruction. Far in distance near the plateau's edge, there was a a kneeling figure of a woman with long black hair in waves that was being gently swayed in the night breeze that reached her waist with the fabric of her indigo dress being pooled around her like a puddle of water. She had her back to them, facing the cliff's edge that overlooked the scenery that stretched before them and her eyes were trained of the sky's horizon in the distance.

What they found more surprising was that Sanzo was standing not too far away from her, his blond hair glowing like a halo under the moon, being swept back by the soft breeze, his white robes fluttering along with it.

"Sanzo?!" Goku exclaimed with surprise. "How the hell did he get here first?" he added after awhile.

"Ayane!" Gojyo cried as he hastily made his way to her.

Hakkai stretched his arm out as Hakruyu landed gently on his shoulder and he gave the dragon a little pet on the head. "Thank you Hakruyu, you did very well. We wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for you," he told his dragon.

"Kyuuu!" the little dragon nuzzled its head on the side of Hakkai's face as Hakkai and Goku walked over a little to where Sanzo was.

"Ayane!" Gojyo was about to go to her but Sanzo held his arm in front of him.

"The hell?" the red head turned to glare at their blonde priest. Sanzo pointed to Ayane's kneeling figure and at their angle, Gojyo noticed that she had something gripped in her bloody hands. _Bloody hands_.

Gojyo's eyes widened as a sense of panic overtook him. "What- what the hell has she done?!" Gojyo tried to lunged forwards but Sanzo elbowed him roughly back.

"Wait, you lovesick moron!" Sanzo snapped quietly to him. "You'll only make things worse if you go charging in now."

"As opposed to what? Just letting her kill herself?" Gojyo bored down angrily in Sanzo's face.

"I think Sanzo's right. Let's not do anything sudden, she's awfully close to the edge," Hakkai said. It wasn't just the edge of the cliff that she was close to either.

"Then what do we do?" Goku voiced with concern. "She hasn't lost it again has she?"

"No.. she's not in her true form, if that's what you mean," Hakkai answered. But as for her mental state.. Hakkai wasn't so sure anymore.

"Ayane?" Gojyo called to her tentatively.. as he stepped out slowly infront of Sanzo.

Ayane heard them all and she had sensed them coming from a mile away but for now.. her mind was far, far beyond the horizon that laid before her eyes. She had found a jagged piece of rock that tapered into a rather blunt but sharp point, she was now using it as a makeshift dagger.

"Stay back..." she said quietly to them without turning back. Her heart was heavy with the knowledge and realization of what she had become and done.

The reel of memories in her head, won't stop showing the massacre that she had once shamelessly glorified in. The faces that she had murdered. The lives that she had reaped.

How can she continue living an existence that was marred by such a sinful act. Remorse and guilt weighed heavily on her, crushing her alive with every breath she breathed. She shouldn't be alive. The only thing she didn't remember. How was she still alive? She was sure to have buried herself along with the people that she had murdered.

"Ayane..please.. come back..," Gojyo's voice sounded from behind her.

Come back..? Hmmph, a little bitter smile ghosted her lips, come back..where? Back into the light? No there was no light at the end of her tunnel.

"I wish i could.." she voiced as she looked up into the moon.

"What are you talking about? Just come here, please, geez, I'm beggin ya'!" Gojyo said to her.

She breathed a little sigh and she turned her head to look at him. His red hair loose and occasionally picked up by the passing wind. She saw Sanzo right behind him and to his right Hakkai and Goku.

These people. Were so persistent to her. But why? she wondered. She had nothing to give. She wasnt worth this effort.

"I can't come back," she told them as she gazed back in front of her. She wanted desperately to disappear into the horizon of the night. Be swallowed by this forest and left here alone. "This path that i am on... there is no turning back."

"There is always a way back," Gojyo said to her, even though he didn't fully understand what she meant or was talking about. But the feeling that he was about to lose for good was so strong that he couldn't bear it. Even now, in the moonlight, she looked like she was already fading away.

"Why not you try lookin' again, there's more than just one path," Sanzo spoke, surprising everyone. "The one you see before you, is the one you made for yourself. Try looking a little harder."

She acknowledged Sanzo's words in solemn silence. She slowly got to her feet and turned to face them. "I remember everything," she said as she looked to the ground woefully before facing them with a doleful look. "I remember wanting to hurt all of you..." she started as she regarded them one by one. "I am a monster... and I am so sorry.."

"It's ok, Ayane, we know it wasn't really you," Goku told her reassuringly.

"That was really me.. that is what terrifies me," she said, her hands drawing more blood as she squeezed the sharp jagged rock tighter.

"The things that I have done..." she brought both her hands up, hands that were now covered in blood. Just as they should be. She didn't even realize it but her eyes were leaking the despair that welled in her chest. "Horrible things that i have committed... it's even worse than a demon...I don't deserve to live... not like this.." she said, her voice was breaking now as her hands shook.

Dead faces stared at her from the gloom of her mind. Empty lifeless accusing eyes, mouths open and twisted in silent screams. She felt the dead calling to her. She crumbled like a deck of cards to her knees, "I don't deserve this life!" she cried as she brought the dagger high up and brought it down on to herself.

She heard Gojyo's, Goku's and Hakkai's scream, from the corner of her eyes she saw them lunging towards her but before the edge of the rock could impale her, a loud bang echoed through the night. The rock obliterated in her hands, cracked into rubble.

Sanzo was standing there with one hand holding a smoking gun. His violet eyes gleamed with a light that was almost unearthly in this moonlight. She was stunned as she faced them.

Gojyo has reached her and grabbed her almost roughly to her feet and dragged her far away from the cliff's edge towards the rest of them. "What were you thinking?!"

"No!" She shoved him away from her. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she shouted over to Gojyo's livid face.

"I told ya', I ain't backin' down, not now..not ever," he said to her.

"I can't live with myself now after knowing what I've done," she cried to him. "I am an abomination."

"They deserved what they got after the things they have done to ya'," Gojyo said to her desperately.

"It doesn't matter...a life is a life...I was blinded by so much hatred," she said through gritted teeth, shaking her head a little. "So..much hatred."

"I am a murderer, Gojyo.." her voice was somber accepting her fate.

"Killing murderers doesn't make you a bad person," Gojyo repeated what Goku had said earlier that night. "I won't let you die, Ayane.." Gojyo told her fiercely.

"Then you leave me with no choice," she said grimly as her eyes darkened. She raised one palm up to him, her quicksilver eyes gleamed bright with the light of the moon. Her palms reverberated and tingled as it started to spark and crackle.

A surge of crackling blue shot forth straight towards Gojyo, her eyes met his, wide and shocked. A stab of betrayal shot through her steely heart as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ayane, no!" Hakkai cried out as he immediately shot infront of Gojyo. Her attack spread and dissipated around the glowing barrier that Hakkai had put up just time before a paralyzing shock could've hit him.

"Seems that her memories isn't the only thing she has recovered," Hakkai muttered, a little bitterly, as he lowered his hands and stopped his chi and straightened to his feet. His eyes were cold and unforgiving at her attempt to harm his friend.

Goku summoned his Nyoi Bo, "Why are you doing this, Ayane?!" Goku cried out at her. His voice was filled with sadness and anger. "I was just saying how I don't believe that you are a bad person." He squeezed his eyes shut, a little tear fell. "I'm sick of having to fight with people i like. I thought you were our friend."

Ayane's heart skipped a beat. Friend?

"So that's it then... is this the path that you choose?" Sanzo finally spoke. His voice grave and dark as he stepped towards her, his hand still holding the gun firmly at his side.

"I can't turn back...not now..." she said to him.

"Well, if ya' wanna die that badly.." Sanzo raised his gun and aimed it straight at her head.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo cried as he tried to lunge forwards but Hakkai was holding him back now, restraining against him.

"Get off, Hakkai! _Get off!_" the red head bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Gojyo, but i can't have you being killed today." Hakkai was saying as he was practically wrestling the Hanyou.

"You've got these bastards, fighting over the life that you so arrogantly want to throw away," Sanzo spoke. "Since they picked you up, they did nothing but tried to revive you. I told them it was a stupid idea in the first place. Maybe you don't deserve such a blessed life," Sanzo coldly stated.

Ayane eyes moved each everyone one of their faces. Betrayal and disappointment and bitter sadness in all three of them.

"I'm sorry but i can't undo what I have done..." Ayane was choking back sobs. "The lives i have taken. The guilt is too crushing..." she had started to tear again.

"A dirt rag should know its place," Sanzo voiced. His gun aimed with a fierce determination at her head.

She turned to look Sanzo in the eyes, her tears rolling down her cheeks, "Kill me... Sanzo...please i beg of you... just kill me... I can't bear this remorse anymore.." she had collapsed to her knees again, this time pleading with the golden priest.

His gun point followed her as he stared down gravely at her crying sobbing figure.

"Ayane..no!" Gojyo was screaming. "Sanzo... please... don't..!" Gojyo begged from behind Hakkai's shoulder. His voice has started to break slightly.

Gojyo hands were shaking now, both with fear and anger. He vowed to protect her. This can't happen. Not after everything.

Ayane started speaking again. "I killed them..." her voice was a raspy whisper and was trembling so hard it was hard to catch what she was saying. "I killed them all... demons and humans alike... these hands... are dripping with blood..." she was sobbing now as she held up her own trembling hands.

Suddenly a sharp pain from Hakkai's old wounds made him cry out and almost fall to his knees

"Hakkai!" Gojyo and Goku rushed to his side. But Ayane was still talking.

"These hands... there are covered in blood.."

Hakkai's old wounds started to ache unbearably , those were the very words that passed his lips once too. He had staggered a little, clutching his stomach, "Hakkai," Gojyo steadied him then, while Hakkai was distracted he rushed over towards Sanzo and Ayane. It pained him to abandon Hakkai when he was distress but it was now or never for Gojyo.

But the priest turned his gun point to Gojyo now with remarkable speed. "Stay back if you know what's good for you!" he warned the red head.

"Go on, shoot me then, ya' fuckin' monk!" Gojyo challenged. "I don't give a shit. But if ya' think i'm just gonna stand by and watch ya' shoot her.."

"Hakkai, Goku," Sanzo commanded. "Restraint this idiot will ya'."

Hakkai solemnly obliged... and after Hakkai's persistence Goku did too. Dragging the half breed back to his cries of protests. Because when it came to Sanzo, sometimes the false priest has his way of dealing with wild things. Even if the chance is inbetween bad and good. Sometimes a little trust should be rewarded.

When Gojyo was restrained, Sanzo pointed the gun back to Ayane.

"This is path i choose, Sanzo, "She told him. "Please... i beg of you..."

"And you are certain?" Sanzo stated indifferently.

"I don't know how can i ever atone myself from what i have done," Ayane was speaking. "When these hands are tainted so horribly...how can i ever find redemption."

"Ch', idiot!" Sanzo spat the words out like acid, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Sanzo.." Goku started, a bit taken aback and feeling guilty at how harsh he was being on her.

"You are weak," Sanzo went on mercilessly. "Redemption... a fool's wish."

"Blood can be washed away," Sanzo yelled like a burning flame of fury, his violet eyes livid. "If you think your hands are the only ones convered in blood, think again. All our hands have been tainted at some point. But that doesn't mean it can't be washed away. A dirt rag can never pretend to act clean again... but.."

"...if you think that being damaged is worthy enough to take your own life, then i'll gladly shoot you now and send you to hell myself," his eyes were like amethyst fires. A fire that burned strong and willful. Confident and unwavering.

Hell, huh, it was very suiting, Ayane had never pretended that she'd ever deserve heaven.

The group was silent, watching. "To heal and overcome the pain and scars does not mean that the damage never existed. It simply means you are no longer being controlled by it. Look around you, life is taken everyday, good or evil, for you to come this far and only to beg for death only means you're too weak."

Sanzo looked like an menacing angel in that moment, hair like spun gold and eyes like a burning field of violet, an angel that had turned its back onto heaven's gate only to reap souls of the lost and to gladly dwell in the bloodied abyss of the gloom. He pulled back the hammer of his banishing gun and cocked it, making the chambers click into place. She was staring at a bullet that had her name on it if she so wished it.

"Without darkness there won't be light. There is no absolute justice. You're angry? Good. Then fuckin' use it. If there is still a thread left, reach out to it. This world is tainted and it makes me sick to just be in it but there is no atonement in death but by living... you still get a chance to make a change."

"I ask again, do yo want to die?" his voice was a deadly whisper.

Ayane stared at her dark fallen angel, godsmacked at truths he was saying. Yes.. indeed this world is tainted... far too tainted from the jaded truths. Gorging instead on artificial and superficial hopes and light. He was right... the were no restitution for the dead. No peace that she can find in death.

"Are you weak, Ayane Mizuri?"

That was the first time that he had regarded her by full name.

"N-no..." her tears fell to the ground as she bent her head low and sobbed, her hair shielding her face.

"I can't hear you..." Sanzo breathed, voice deadly low, eyes narrowed into angry purple slits.

"No..." she sobbed softly.

"Speak up, dammnit!" he cried, boring the gun down onto her.

"I don't want to-"

"Stop fucking mumbling cause _I CANT FUCKING HEAR YOU_!"

"NOOOOO!" she cried out as she brought her tear stained face up to meet his, meeting the gun point head on. "I am not weak!" she spat the words through gritted teeth, her hands finger clawing into the dirt on the ground.

She saw him pull the trigger, he saw his white robes ripple and his golden hair swayed from the kickback of the smoking gun, she saw the fiery violet eyes behind the barrel then a loud ringing shot filled her ears.

It happened almost in slow motion, as the bullet rippled the air around it, bending matter by its sheer force and velocity and charged straight towards her face. Someone was crying out in the background but the sound was distorted, warbled beyond her brains' comprehension.

Her eyes wide with confusion as the bullet zinged _past_ her face, taking off a lock of her hair with it, so that little strands fell like black feathers onto the ground. The smell and burn of gunpowder filled her nose. The side of her left cheek was burning where the bullet had grazed. Then everything was silent, her ears were ringing and as the sound slowly came back to her, Sanzo came into her view like a golden halo in the darkness. He crouched down to meet her, his face hard but steady. "I want you to remember that from now on. Even darkness has its own light, when you look hard enough. In total silence if you listen closely, it is never really silent... you can still hear the beating of your heart. All that pain you feel, all the sorrow...these are the signs that tells you that you are still alive. Even if life itself weighs on you... _live_. If you find yourself in hell, ya' keep fuckin' walkin'."

"San-zo.." her voice was breathless. Her tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with the trail of blood that ran down from where the bullet had nicked her flesh. She stilled her tears as the words that he had said wove deep into the cracks of her heart.

_Live..._

The sun... she had always been yearning for the sun. She had fought for her freedom only to realize she had nowhere to return to. Now that her memory was intact... and the remorse that tore through her very soul is eating her alive.

_Blood can be washed... there is no redemption in death...only a fool's wish..._

Sanzo had stood up, his back to her. "Don't you ever disgust me by your show of weakness again." He then started to walk towards a nearby tree and had started to light a cigarette.

Again? What did he mean by that.

Gojyo and Goku had rushed over to her and was helping her to her feet. She was a little shaken but then she brushed away the hands that was supporting her and she stood tall and faced Sanzo head on.

"You're right... I vow to never be weak anymore," there was a new determination in her molten mercury eyes. She stood tall and steady, her now black hair fluttered lightly behind her, her dress wavered like silk in the soft breeze that was passing by. Her face was hard with raw icy perseverance. She no longer looked weak. She looked regal.

"I understand that i can never atone for i have done, and i will forever be chasted by this grief, but I'm not going to let that stop me," she said, gesturing her hand out swiftly in front of her as if she was wielding a sword.

"And maybe by living, I can redeem what little is left of my humanity but i will fight because i want to," she declared. "I know what I've done, but, i also know what I can become.."

Sanzo shadowed in the distance, head down, smoking on his cigarette gave in to the faintest hint of a smirk at the words that she was saying. At the new strength she showed. Despite him toeing the line with his opinions on her, he had always sensed that strength in her, it was always up to her if she wanted to posses it or not.

Why did he always get stuck to the animal training... it's starting to get annoying now, Sanzo thought moodily as he exhaled his smoke. First a monkey, then a cockroach.. now a rabbit. t's starting to look like a bad shabby zoo here. He sighed inwardly.

Hakkai watched in wonder at this rather small woman that now looked as if she was ten feet tall. She was brimming with a new type of strength. As if she had finally accepted herself. The path to vengeance... is scattered with thorns. The darkness was still inside her but rather than giving in and be crushed by it, she had taken control of it. It was as if watching a butterfly emerging out of its cocoon. Whatever Sanzo had said had reverberated in them all. It had meaning for all of them. And that's why Sanzo truly is the heir of scripture that is adorned on his shoulders. He was the light in the dark for all of them in some ways. A Savior of lost souls, though he may never realize this but he really was the most unlikely of reapers. He beckons us onto a new path, a path which they never thought ever existed.

What you might call a second chance.


	39. Chapter 39 New Beginnings

Act 32

New Beginnings

The morning shone through the small clearing of the forest where they where camping.

And Sanzo was smoking a morning cigarette and reading a small red book after he's finished his breakfast of bread and some canned food, next to him Goku was still shoveling food into his mouth. Hakkai was packing up their sleeping bags and blankets from the night before.

Gojyo was still resting on the forest floor, where he slept next to Ayane. He was still recovering from the wounds of being shot and almost torn up yesterday.

Ayane, kept herself busy as she helped Hakkai with the packing. Her mind still heavy with old ghosts and regret for she had done to Gojyo and what she has put them all through.

Last night when they came back to the camp, Hakkai had told her that she cold join them on their journey west if she so wished. He explained to her their mission. And they revealed some of their history to her, except Sanzo's history, he only explained Sanzo's post and assigned mission. Hakkai shared on his being a transfigured youkai too but not by science rather by slaying over a thousand demons, proving the legend to be right. That if you killed over a thousand demons, you became a demon yourself. He didn't say why he did them though. But it still shocked her that the always smiling pleasant monocled man shared her understanding of the guilt that weighed on her. And that Goku was neither demon or human but rather something else. And that Gojyo was a Hanyou, a half breed between the forbidden copulation between demon and human. But she had already know that, when Gojyo himself had revealed that fact to her in his attempts to woo her.

And she in turn told them her recollections of her new found memories, but she still couldn't remember how she ended up where they had found her and most of yesterday either, when she had apparently lost control. The details were still very hazy to her. She told them how they experimented on her and how they used electricity to bond the DNA to her and according to the scientist, she was the only specimen that could handle the fusion. She told them how in the moments of her transformation was completed, she had lost all sense of control and the electricity somehow got infused with her and into her as well, allowing her to be able to wield and control it. And then she retold the memory of when she went on a rampage thus killing all that dwells in there. She told them that though her mind was distorted, she realized her motives were clear and that is why, despite what they have done to her... she felt as if she had lost what is most human to her.

They all listened intently, contemplating the information. Sanzo had said that grief makes us human and the sign of remorse that she is feeling is proof that she still had her humanity intact and most of them agreed as well. Then Hakkai went on saying having another fighter on hand would be handy. And Sanzo had added that if she refused then they'd just leave her in the next town.

For the briefest moment, Ayane had considered a normal life in a bustling town. But Sanzo's words from the night before clamored in her head like the tolling of a tower bell.

_A dirt rag can never pretend to act clean.._

That she was. She was afterall, a dirt rag, tainted. And it will only be further insult to her guilt if she tried her hand at a normal townie life. She wasn't cut out for normal. She was build to fight. And plus...

Ayane glanced over at the sprawled out long figure of a sleeping Gojyo. She had decided to stop fighting against her feelings with him. Thogh his kindness and big heart made what she had done to him that much more painful... she could no longer refuse his proclamations towards her. She can no longer bear to hurt him any further. He made her feel something that she never realized before. And despite herself... her small shriveled heart had fallen for him.

_..there is so much more than just pain... my heart has always belonged to you..._

She remembered the words that he had spoken to her in the last town.

There they were; neither human nor demon. Belonging to none, standing by their own will and fighting for themselves. Giving purpose to an otherwise... aimless life.

So she agreed and vowed to be Sanzo's shield and sword to which he had lazily waved her dramatics off. Somehow it seemed after everything that happened last night, the blonde sullen priest had warmed up to her just by the slightest fraction of a tenth of an inch.

"Nnnngh...?" came a slur from the blankets on the ground. Gojyo had stirred and was sitting up holding his head in one hand and was rubbing sleep from his eyes with his other.

"We leavin' yet?" he grunted.

"Everyone is awake and ready to go except you, Gojyo," Hakkai said as he walked over to him to hand him a metal pint of some leftover coffee.

"Thanks," the red head took it wearily.

"Doesn't matter. We'd leave him behind if he took his time," Sanzo said simply as he exhaled on his cigarette.

"Hakkai? Is there more?" Goku looked to the man in the green tunic, as he held out the empty can.

"I'm afraid you just have to wait till we get to the next town," Hakkai said with a smile.

"Awww... but i'm still hungry," he pouted. "These canned stuff never make me full," Goku sighed as he rested both arms behind his head and pouted.

"Nothing makes ya' full, ya' bottomless pit of a monkey!" Gojyo said lightheartedly from the floor.

"Hey shut up, ya' stupid cockroach kappa!" Goku cried out to him.

"Hey! Hey, don't call me a roach!" Gojyo snapped, getting irritated.

"Then don't call me a monkey!"

"Oi! It's too damn early for this shit! Now shut up the both you! And you!" Sanzo added threateningly to Gojyo. "Do you want _another_ bullet hole? And yo!" Sanzo glared at Gok, "If you want your next meal, I'd suggest you shut the hell up!"

The monk's threats had shut both men up instantly, Goku was now sulking angrily as he walked over to help Hakkai pack, occasionally darting a glowering glare at Sanzo.

Ayane smiled a bit at a scene that she was definitely going to get used to. She walked over to Gojyo and brought him a plate of food with a small slice of bread. "I think we've had enough bullets for now," Ayane said with a little smirk.

"You're one to talk, you tried to kill me last night," Gojyo teased as he accepted the plate of food. "You're colder than that stinkin' priest." he added with a little sly smile as he gazed at her with an affectionate teasing smile.

"I wasn't trying to kill you," she said with her own smile as she returned Gojyo's affectionate gaze. "I was just trying.. to... knock you out, maybe paralyze you for a few hours," she said sheepishly and gave a little cheeky laugh. But as she said this she caressed the side of his face with her back of her hand, her eyes heavy with guilt.

"I can get used to that idea," Sanzo said wryly as he nodded with a little fiendish sneer at the thought of having her shocking every one that annoyed him, as he took one last drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out.

"Looks like you two better behave now that we have a human taser with us," Hakkai said to Goku and Gojyo as laughed his tinkling staccato laughter.

Ayane smiled sadly and her hand trailed down to the front of Gojyo's chest which was bandaged underneath his white tank where she had cut him and whispered the words 'Sorry' to him.

He took her hand and brought to his lips and kissed it gently, "I don't mind being being torn up by you any day," he told her quietly as he flashed her his charming grin, before proceeding with his breakfast.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Goku whined. "Just 'coz we don't have fancy powers like that."

"Don't worry, I still have a lot of practicing to do," Ayane said as she stood up. She could feel the tingling of power running inside her veins. Her palms tingled and briefly crackled with blue static before disappearing. Yep, she had to hone in on her abilities and learn to channel it better.

After everyone was packed and ready all five of them climbed onto jeep as Hakkai started the engine and they headed onwards to their journey west.

Sanzo was in the passenger seat, his blonde mane and white robes being rippled in the wind and Hakkai looked cheery as he drove them on and in the back seat Gojyo was resting in the right corner of jeep, one arm slung over the jeep behind Ayane, who was seated next to him and the other hand holding his lit cigarette and Goku opposite of them.

"Y'know i'm really glad you're coming with us," Goku said to Ayane with beaming golden eyes.

"You know what... I'm pretty glad too," she smiled at him then glanced over to her left at Gojyo who grinned down on her with his wide cheery lopsided grin.

"Hey, does this mean you're not a pervert anymore, eh water sprite?" Goku asked.

"What?" Gojyo looked accusingly at the young boy. "The hell are ya' on about, damn stupid monkey," he frowned.

"I mean now that you have a girlfriend and all..heh heh heh," Goku sneered from ear to ear, knowing that'd piss the red head off.

"What?! She's not my gir-" At first Gojyo was about to get into his normal routine of getting upset and name calling then he relaxed himself and leaned back again with a big smile on his face. "I guess not."

"Are you sure about that Gojyo... there seems to be a certain type of bar in the next town that might suit you," Hakkai giggled as he teased.

"Your taste in men leave much to be desired," Sanzo chimed gruffly.

"Hey, watch it, blondie, I'm right here, y'know," Gojyo snapped angrily at their blonde moody priest.

"Better off with an actual cockroach," Sanzo went on, to which Goku snickered hysterically.

"Now...now... Sanzo, let's not judge, even if, they are an unusual pair," Hakkai smiled and giggled.

"She's way too good lookin' for yer ugly stupid mug," Goku said to Gojyo as he laughed heartily.

"Hey! Who ya' callin ugly, chimp!" Gojyo was getting comically angry as he normally would now. "As if your face is any better!"

"Only ugly people call other people ugly!" Goku challenged back, without skipping a beat.

"Well then what makes you?! yer the one callin' people ugly!" Gojyo snapped back to which Goku retaliated with, "That's coz yer are! Sanzo's right, I don't know what she sees in a pervy old man like ya!"

"Old?!" Now Gojyo's veins were really starting to twitch and then they were off. Bickering and name calling, throwing punches.

Ayane let out an little exasperated sigh at what was happening. Yep, this is, as Hakkai always says, is a daily occurrence. And to both Sanzo's and Ayane's small surprise they both said it at the same time, both them massaging their temples from the scene in the backseat, "Hakkai, how long to the next town."

The monk and the silver eyed girl exchanged a look, before he turned and puffed away on his cigarette again. Ayane turned to Gojyo who was half wrestling with Goku now, still calling each other's faces ugly. She slipped her hand in his front pocket of his black pants and produced the squashed pack of Hi-Lites, Gojyo's brand of cigarettes and shook one out and brought it to her lips. The man was so immersed with the boy that, he was oblivious to what she was doing.

"I'm afraid it's gonna be a long ride, guys," Hakkai said with his plasticine smile.

"Hey, priest, give me a light will ya," Ayane smirked over at Sanzo and as a blue lighter came flying towards her, she saw that in the rear view mirror, Sanzo head down, had the faintest hint of a smirk.

She touched her cigarette to the flame and inhaled as she laid back looking at the sky.

Ch, its funny and seethingly ironic how she had been seeking for redemption in the light, as if it held the answer that she needed to unlock some part of her brain that she was desperately trying to gain access to. When all along her own redemption had always been in the shadows. It had always been there right in front of her.

No...i was no longer afraid of the dark... Because now i know that i've always been apart of it. And that doesn't always have to be a bad thing.

Maybe this is what they mean by 'what does not kill will make you stronger'. Maybe this _is_ a fools' redemption. But all she knows is... _I ain't gonna die that easy... not anymore._

My name is Ayane Mizuri and... i am _alive._

Ah to hell with melancholy and maudlin thoughts.

Ayane thought as she watched the blue sky pass over them, sun gently warming her skin, the smell of grass in the air. Listening to Gojyo and Goku's bickering and Hakkai's rant on the weather and Sanzo's annoyed grunts and Hakruyu's engine purring. For once in her life, she felt like this is where she was meant to be all along. She felt... as close to home as she can possibly get. She smirked as she exhaled her smoke to the sky.

_Yep, it's gonna be one hell of a long ride._

FIN

* * *

Thank you for reading guys! Hope it was enjoyable. :) If i can end this FanFic with a ending theme song it'd be Coldplay- A Sky Full of Stars. Cheers, guys! Please any reviews will be greatly appreciated. :3


End file.
